Shouldn't have trusted you
by once1010
Summary: Emma lost her trust in Snow, all because she wouldn't pay attention to her about Tamara. Now on their way to rescue Henry can Snow earn that trust and forgiveness back?Specially now that they learned the reason Pan took Henry was to bring Emma to Neverland.Will Emma be able to trust Snow or will Snow lose Emma forever? Mostly Snow and Emma but also David Henry Regina Rumpel Hook
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction so bear with me. The idea came to me because I think that the show has lost a little bit of feeling. We are not getting a lot of sins where Emma gets to be angry at her parents, and I think that it's something that she feels. So I saw the opportunity in the fact that Snow didn't pay attention when Emma wanted her help. I hope you like it and please give me feedback to know if I should keep writing or not.**

**Of course I don't own anything.**

**CHAPTER 1**

Emma could not believe what she had been through in the last 24 hours, let alone the last six months of her life, where she went from a lonely orphan to; a mother, daughter and even granddaughter if you count Regina as part of the family.

Her head pounded every time she gave things a second thought.

In less than a few months she had reunited with her 11 year old son, to learn that his book of fairytales turned out to be the stories of her past.

She learned that the only woman she ever trusted and considered a family turned out to be her long lost mother, which to her surprise sent her away not because she didn't love her but because she wanted to save her.

And if that wasn't enough for a life time, she learned just a few weeks ago that the only man to whom she had trusted with her heart and her son's father was no other then the son of Rumpelstiltskin, the dark one. The man responsible for creating the curse, which lead to all her misfortune as a child.

If six months ago someone would have told her that she would be on a journey to Neverland on the Jolly Roger, with Captain Hook, The Evil Queen, Rumpelstiltskin, and her parents Snow White and Prince Charming, to rescue her son from Peter Pan, she would have sent that freak to a psychiatrist.

But to her dismay this was her reality, she was meant to be a princess, she was meant to be loved and cared for, but it was all taken away by a woman to whom she just worked with magic, **she actually had magic**, to save Storybrook.

She didn't know what to think.

The only thing she knew was that even though now she had all those people in her life, she never felt more alone.

In the past 24 hours she had lost Neal, to a psychopath woman that turned out to be his fiancé and also the one responsible for taking Henry.

But even though the loss of her child and her true love were a lot to handle they weren't the reason why she felt so alone.

Probably because Neal's death hadn't sank in, and as for Henry she knew that she'll find him, that's what she did she found people.

The reason for the loneliness, sadness and anger she felt wasn't Henry or Neal, **NO** the reason she felt all those things was in fact sleeping in the bed next to her, it was Snow White, her mother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the first chapter. hope you like it ;)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

It was getting dark and scary. Emma didn't know where she was and that was starting to freak her out. She saw someone standing next to her and fear crept into her mind. It could not be possible, he was dead, she saw him fall into the portal with a bullet across his arm.

There was no way he could have survived that, but here he was, and she couldn't help but smile.

As he got closer to her she could see the look of disappointment in his eyes, with so much intensity that she was forced to look away.

Neal graved her hand with immense force and started saying something to her, at first she could not hear what he was telling her over and over but as the words grew stronger she couldn't help but cry.

_"It's all your fault"_

_"His all alone because of you"_

_"Now his going to grow without parents just like us, because you couldn't take care of him"_

_"I died for nothing, I died for nothing…"_

She woke up in a pool of sweat, screaming and pleading for Neal to forgive her, but he wasn't there any more, it was a nightmare, even though it felt completely real.

Neal was blaming her for losing their son, and she couldn't blame him, because it was partly true for putting her trust in the wrong hands.

She knew Tamara was evil, she could feel that she wasn't trust worthy.

All her senses and her so called super power told her that Tamara was the SHE August was talking about, that she was the reason for his death.

She knew it the minute she laid her eyes on her that there was something fishy about her. And instead of acting on her instincts and going after Tamara she decided to take a chance on her family and ask her mother for her opinion.

The Emma of the past, the Emma that she was not so long ago, would have listen to her instincts and attacked Tamara for the simple fact that she didn't trust her, she would have made her leave town and stay away from her son. But this new Emma was weak, this Emma wanted to trust, wanted to give a chance to her so called mother. So she went and asked Mary Margaret for her advice on what to do. She had a feeling Mary Margaret would just call her a jealous ex, but she wanted to give her a chance to prove her wrong, and what did that get her? Nothing.

She told her just what she expected to hear, but not what she so desperately needed.

She knew that confiding in others and putting your feelings out in the open just made you vulnerable, weak and stupid, as well as an easier target.

Her leap of faith in her mother only got her to loose focus, which led to losing Neal and most importantly, Henry.

"Emma, sweetheart are you ok" she could hear someone calling her but couldn't find the strength to open her eyes. "Emma sweaty please answer me, baby wake up... its just a dream, Emma please open your eyes" the woman pleaded, until finally she gave in and slowly opened her eyes.

"What do you want" she said a little too harshly.

"You were screaming and sweating I got scared" Snow answered her patiently, but Emma could see the disconcert on her eyes.

"I was having a nightmare, and haven't slept for days. You don't have to worry" she told her. Because even though she feel like shit and her head was pounding like crazy the last thing she needed at that moment was to have her mother taking care of her. She was a 28 year old woman that can more than perfectly take care of herself.

"As I've told you a thousand times, I don't do it because I have to I do it because I want to" Snow told her as she made an attempt to cup her cheeks with her hands, but Emma quickly moved away, not wanting to feel her touch or comfort.

"I'm fine" she answer quickly "I just need some air" and with that she quickly made her way to the door and close it quickly behind her, so that Snow wouldn't get the idea of coming after her.

* * *

The cold air in her sweaty body was just what Emma needed to feel.

She needed to feel free, that room was making her feel trapped and considering that she was in a ship with no were to run, feeling some air was the only way to clear her mind and think.

She walk to the front of the ship, as far away from Mary Margaret as possible in case she wanted to come after her, she saw Hook sitting on the tip of the ship looking at the ocean.

"Couldn't sleep lass" he asks giving her one of his charming smiles.

"What gives you that impression" she told him while pointing at my face.

"Well, considering it's the middle of the night and you are here rather than in the comfort of your room" he tells her with another charming smile.

"I had a nightmare and didn't really feel like sleeping anymore" she shrug. "And you? The ship is enchanted so we don't really need a captain" she ask quickly, not wanting to be the center of the conversation.

He looked at her closely as if wanting to ask her something, but thinks better of it and instead her decides to answer her question.

"Well let's see, my ship was enchanted by the man I swore to kill for killing the love of my life. And not only that but he also happens to be on this ship, the same ship where he ripped her heart right in front of me. So forgive me if I can't sleep either lass" he said pointedly.

Emma didn't know what to say after hearing the sincerity behind that statement, so they just sat there in silence for the rest of the night.

Even though Emma couldn't help but feel sorry for the man sitting next to her. She didn't know if it was the intensity of his words or the pain on which he said them but she couldn't help but feel grateful for having Hook here. For some reason he was giving up his revenge, to find her son and that was something that she would be grateful for the rest of her life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter two.**

**I hope you like it, sorry for the delay**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Finding sleep in a ship is defiantly something you have to get used to.

She didn't know if it was the rough movement of the water or the fact that she was shearing a boat with the two people responsible for ruining her life, but she just could not sleep.

As she moved in bed from one side to the other, she couldn't help but think about all the misfortune she had lived throughout her life.

She was supposed to be a princess and live happily ever after, but her life was far from that.

Every time she thought to herself that they'll finally have a happy ending, something just happened to take it away.

The more she thought about that, the more she realized that all her misfortune led to one thing; the use of magic.

Her mother had died because of Cora's magic, her father at the hands of Regina's magic, and she had lost the chance to raise her daughter thanks to Rumpelstiltskins curse (which also happened to be cast by Regina).

And if that wasn't enough, her heart, which was supposed to be pure, was now blackened by her use of dark magic.

She knew deep inside that what she did was to protect her family, to protect Emma like she had failed to protect her throughout her life, but that didn't mean that there were no consequences to her actions, and now she was paying for them, because her heart was no longer pure.

As she thought about magic she couldn't help but wonder about Emma.

Her beautiful daughter, that in a few months had gone from a non-believer, to one of magic's most powerful creations; TRUE LOVE.

She couldn't help but laugh at the irony that a woman who thanks to the hardness of this world had learn to live without the believe in true love was actually considered true love itself.

As she let herself think about all the times she shared with Emma without knowing her true identity, she couldn't help but feel sorry for all the hardships her daughter had gone through thanks to the curse, and that's considering Emma wouldn't open up enough for her to know all the details.

The only thing she knew was that her daughter was deprived of a real family since she was three. And even though she gave her way to give her, her best chance that didn't ease the guilt she felt.

She closed her eyes and took deep breath, to calm herself.

* * *

When a sound that sounded pretty much like a whimper disturbed her train of thought.

She knew it couldn't be Charming, for he was lying right next to her.

So she got up to see that Emma was drenched in sweat and on a verge of tears.

Again she couldn't help as the anguish got the best of her just at thinking that her little girl provably had millions of nightmares growing up and no one to help her take them away.

So without a second thought she ran towards her daughter and took the chance life was giving her, to finally comfort her not so little girl in her nightmare.

She graved Emma gently by the elbows and shook her, but the woman must have been really tiered for she didn't even notice the touch and kept sleeping.

"Emma, sweetheart are you ok" she said a few times but Emma wouldn't even flinch.

"Emma sweaty please answer me, baby wake up its just a dream, Emma please open your eyes" she pleaded this time as anxiety was taking the best of her.

This time Emma slowly opened her eyes, and she couldn't help but smile at the sight of those beautiful green eyes that were just like hers.

"What do you want" Emma said a little too harshly and all she could see was anger flooding does beautiful eyes.

"You were screaming and sweating I got scared" she answered her patiently even though she couldn't mask the discomfort showing in her eyes or the hurt in her voice.

"I was having a nightmare, and haven't slept for days. You don't have to worry" she tells her. But Snow knows that she is lying, there might not be something physically wrong with her but inside her baby girl was really hurting. And she didn't know what to say to comfort her.

"As I've told you a thousand times, I don't do it because I have to I do it because I want to" she tells her with determination in her voice. Because she wants her to know and to feel that she is not alone any more, now she has her and Snow will do anything to make her pain go away.

"I'm fine" she says quickly. "I just need some air" and she quickly makes her way to the door and closes it behind her. Leaving Snow with her arms stretched as she was trying to give her a comforting hug.

* * *

She slowly sits on Emma's bed, as she's trying to understand what had just happened.

Emma's walls were right up again. It's like she'd forgotten everything they had gone through the past couple of weeks.

She had called her MOM a few hours ago.

And even though she knew that the reason behind it was because they thought they were dying, she'd like to think that Emma at list had enough confidence now as to let her walls down.

But now it felt like Emma had forgotten everything they had shared and had gone back to the stranger that came to Storybrook as Henrys mother.

She lay frozen in bed as trying to figure out what to take from her daughters actions. Had she done something to Emma that had made the blond retreat, or was it just her nightmare that had her little girl on edge.

Deciding that in laying in bed wasn't going to get her any answers she ran out the door in search of her daughter. She knew Emma hated when people pushed too much but she also knew that if she didn't ask, her daughter would just close up more and more.

* * *

Less than a minute had passed since Emma made a run for the door. But apparently her daughter really didn't wanted to be bother, for she was nowhere to be seen.

She walked slowly through the ship for there was no way of Emma getting really far. They were in the middle of the ocean, which meant that she'll find her soon enough.

Snow got to the front of the ship when she heard some voices.

As she got closer she saw Emma talking to Hook. He had just said something which apparently left the blond speechless, because a few minutes passed and Emma had no comment.

She waited for a few minutes even though it felt like hours, before she got close to the pair.

Emma's face went up and the little color she had drained from her face as she took a look at Snow.

She could tell that Emma was thinking weather to make a run for it or not, so Snow decided to hold her daughters elbows in place and siting her down.

"Emma, I think we need to talk" she said with enough power in her voice, so that all the attempts Emma was trying to make to run for it would disappear from her daughters mind.

Emma could be very stubborn, but unfortunately for her she inherited from Snow. And weather Emma liked it or not Snow was gona make her talk.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
**

"Emma, I think we need to talk" Snow said with enough power to make Emma feel like a child that was about to get grounded.

As her mind started to think of possibilities on how to make a run for it, but Snow's arms kept her frozen in place.

"Hook, will you give us a minute?- please" she said.

Hook turned to Emma, as if to ask her if she wanted him to leave. Which made Snow flinch, as if her daughter needed to be protected from her.

The gesture took Emma by surprise and she simply managed to nod. And quickly turned to Snow.

"Sure, what about" she said trying to play it cool.

"_Oh, I thought it would be harder than that" _Snow mumbled to herself a little surprised, because she could have sworn that the last thing her daughter would want to do is talk.

"What did you say" Emma asked her a little offended.

"Nothing, I just thought" she made a pause "by the way you ran of the room, that it would be harder to make you talk to me, but I am glad you proved me wrong" Snow smiled.

Emma shifted uncomfortably on the floor and pulled away from Snows touch.

"So what's so important that you came all the way here, in the middle of the night to talk about?" she asked a little harshly. Even though she couldn't help but fill offended by Snows comment.

I mean she knew she was a hard nut to crack, but the last time they tried to talk about something important, it was Snow that couldn't wait to run out the room. And look were that got her; to losing Henry and Neal.

"Well…" Snow didn't know where to start.

"You ran from the room…" she stuttered "and I got worried. I mean l know that you used to taking care of yourself, and I know that I am sort of the blame for that... But Emma you had a nightmare, and were sweating and I got scared" she said with a tender smile "I don't know, when I have a bad dream, I like to talk about it" she shrugged "so… tell me what was you dream about?" she finished and managed to give her daughter a reassuring smile.

If Emma wasn't completely frighten when Mary Margaret asked if they could talk, that sentence did it.

She shifted uncomfortably on her place as she thought of what to tell the woman sitting across from her.

She could just tell her what the dream was about, without relesing all of the anger she felt towards her.

But that would mean, trusting her again with something personal. And that was something she had no plans on doing any time soon.

So she took the easy way out.

"I don't want to talk about it, it was just a stupid dream" she said and attempted to get up. But Snows reflexes were good and she managed to push her down again. This only made Emma angrier.

"Mary Margaret" she screamed "let me go" she said and took her mother's hands way from her body.

Snow couldn't help but shake at her daughters tone. It was almost as if she felt hatred in her voice and she was so confused as to why her daughter would feel that way.

"Emma, honey what's wrong, did I do something to deserve that kind of attitude from you?" she said with such a motherly tone that made Emma wonder whether she took some sort of _How to be a mother_ course in the past week.

A few seconds passed until Emma managed to speak.

"No, not that I can think of" she said with a sarcastic smile "can I go now?" she asked and attempted to get up, but again Snow pulled her down.

"Emma, I don't know if you remember, but I have been living with you for the past nine months" she started "and whether you like to admitted to yourself or not, I would like to say that I know you pretty well by now. You might not be an open book for some people, but for me you are" she gently graved her hand and finished "so tell me what's wrong".

Emma didn't know if it was the, _I know you better than anyone, _fraise or the tone on which she said it. But something inside her cracked, and she couldn't contain the anger any longer.

"You really think you know me HA?" she asked harshly and let out a sarcastic laugh.

"So tell me Mary Margaret, when I told you that Tamara was evil, why did you call me a jealous ex, why did you tell me that my super power hadn't work well in the past weeks, why when I asked for your help on finding the truth about Tamara did you turn around and leave" she knew that she was screaming by now, but once she got started she couldn't stop.

"You claim that you love me, that you'll never leave me alone. You say that we are a family and that family sticks together. That no matter what happens I'll always have you and David. But tell me Mary Margaret, why do I feel so alone." She asked as she couldn't control the sobs that escaped her mouth.

"Why do I feel like, I've placed my trust in the wrong people" she made a short pause to catch her breath.

"Before I met you, I learned to handle things on my own. To take control of my life, and make my own decisions without relying on anyone or anything. And to tell you the truth that worked out pretty well for eleven years. I probably never gave or received any kind of love, but at least I controlled my life" she said while pointing a finer towards her face.

"Then Henry came back in to my life, and without warning walked his way right into my walls.  
Then you came along, well not you Mary Margaret, and I have to admit that the way you needed me and made me feel needed was something I really enjoyed having in my life"she said while managing a smile.

"But then this stupid curse broke and you turned out to be my long lost mother" she couldn't help but feel ashamed of the way she was making her mother cry, but she couldn't stop. "and everything in my life just crumbled. At first I was angry at you for taking my best friend away from me, because even though you look the same, you are nothing alike" she made a pause to catch her breath and continued.  
"But then that anger slowly turned into love, I guess it was the time we spent in my room on the Enchanted Forest that did the trick" she smiled at the memory "I mean after being lonely for so long, thinking that I was hated and abandoned by my parents, I saw that beautiful place which you built for me and that made me feel so loved" she smiled again.  
"But then we got back, and everything with Neal and Hook and Henry hating me, was supposed to drive me crazy, but somehow I was ok with it, because deep down I knew I wasn't alone any more, I knew I had you" she didn't miss Mary Margaret's smile at that sentence and she couldn't shake the guilt of what was about to come out of her mouth, but it need to be said.

"Then the Cora thing happened" Snow flinched at the sound of that name "and everything just, somehow changed" she said with a sad smile "and I am not saying that because of what you did to her, I am saying that something changed inside of you, it was like you weren't you anymore. You were completely lost, and I was afraid. Afraid of being alone once again" she didn't miss the small cry that escaped Snows lips as she said that sentence, but she shrugged it off and continued.

"So when Tamara came into town, I knew that something was wrong with the woman the moment I saw her for the first time" she said with nothing but hatred at the mention of that name "but I shrugged off, thinking like you said that it was probably because she was with Neal, because Neal was giving her what he never gave me, a chance at a family" she said a tear escaped her eyes.  
"But then my suspicion grew stronger when she came to Story Brooke, when I saw her holding that paper with all the names and the fairytale identities of everyone in town, the minute she told me that I could trust her Mary Margaret, I just knew that I couldn't. I mean at that moment my _super power_ told me that she was lying to my face" thinking of that moment made her anger get the best of her as she hardly hit the floor with her hands.

Snow didn't know what to say,she came here in the hope to make Emma talk, but she didn't think that her daughter will tell her all of that. So she just watched as her daughter struggled to continue.

"You know, I had a battle with my head for hours, on whether to tell you my suspicions on Tamara" she said as another tear threatened to come out.  
"I mean my mind would tell me that you would just call me a jalousie ex, that you would tell me that it was because of my feelings towards Neal" she paused "but then my heart, my heart Mary Margaret was screaming at me to give you a chance, that maybe, just maybe, you would go along with me and help me check her out. That you might even think of it as the adventures we never got to have" she said with a sad smile.

"But I guess my heart was wrong once again" she shrugged "I SHOUDENT HAVE TRUSTED YOU" she said does words in the hope to release all the anger she felt.  
"I should have worked on my own and not let my new _family _get in the way. If I would have listen to my mind I would have gone to Rumplestinkin instead of YOU. And maybe just maybe, I would still have my son" she finished with an angry tone.

And without giving Snow any chance to respond, she got up and ran as fast as she could away from her mother.

Snow staid frozen in her place, without knowing what to do. And before she could even react, Emma was already on her way, away from her, for the second time in one day.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'M BACK, THIS CHAPTER WILL ONLY BE BASED ON SNOW AND CHARMING!**

**ENJOY :)**

**Chapter 5**

Snow was frozen on the floor.

Wanting to get up and run after Emma, but couldn't find the strength to move.

She had made Emma talked to her, just like she wanted to.

But as she replayed the conversation over and over on her head she grew weaker and weaker.

She came here to get answers for what had happened back in their room, but what she got was something she was not expecting.

She knew her daughter was affected by what happened with Neal, she even knew Emma still loved Neal even though she went out of her way to deny it.

What she didn't know was that Emma was blaming her for what happened.

And in some way she was right.

She had been waiting for the day her daughter would need her. Praying the day would come when Emma would ask her for advice, help, comfort. For Emma to give her a chance to be a mother.  
Her mother.

And that time had finally come, and she didn't even noticed.  
Apparently Emma had worked the courage to come up to her and ask for advice, like a little kid seeking her mother's help and comfort. And what had she done?  
Worry to find a way to forget what she had done, to find a way to run away from her actions, and she forgot the most important thing in her life, Emma.  
Snow was so consumed with self-hatred, that she missed the first chance life was given her to be a mother.

Emma had reached out to her and she had missed it. And that just made her wonder if Emma would ever give her a second chance.

* * *

_You know, I had a battle with my head for hours, on whether to tell you my suspicions on Tamara._

_My mind would tell me that you would just call me a jalousie ex, that you would tell me that it was because of my feelings towards Neal._

_My heart, my heart Mary Margaret was screaming at me to give you a chance, that maybe, just maybe, you would go along with me and help me check her out. That you might even think of it as the adventures we never got to have._

_But I guess my heart was wrong once again._

_I SHOUDENT HAVE TRUSTED YOU._

_I should have worked on my own and not let my new family get in the way._

_If I would have listen to my mind I would have gone to Rumpelstiltskin_

_Instead of YOU. And maybe just maybe, I would still have my son._

_I SHOUDENT HAVE TRUSTED YOU._

_I SHOUDENT HAVE TRUSTED YOU._

_I SHOUDENT HAVE TRUSTED YOU._

Snow anxiously opened her eyes.

She knew she must have fallen asleep on the floor since she could see the sun setting in.

She jumped as she felt a strong hand on her shoulders. But quickly relaxed when she realized it was Charming. As she quickly feel into his arms.

There was something about Charming that always made her feel safe. He was the only person with whom she could let go and fall apart.  
He was her rock, the person that held her together when nothing felt right, and the only one that knew when she needed to be comforted.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked her, even though he already knew the answer to that.

"No" she answered while tightening her embrace.

So they just stood there for what felt like hours.

Snow cried for everything that had happened to her in her life; losing her parents, losing Charming for twenty-eight years. But most of all she cried for Emma, her baby girl, from which she had lost the first 28 years of her life, she never got to hear her first word or see her take her first steps and all because of a stupid curse. But what made her cry the most was the feeling that she had lost Emma all over again with the conversation they just had.

"She hates me Charming, she hates me" she finally managed to choke out.

"Regina has been hating you for years Snow, she cursed all of us for Christ sake" he chuckled.

"You know I'm not talking about her" she said with a small voice "Emma hates me, our daughter hates me David, she hates me" and that's what did it, she started sobbing this time as realization sank in.  
Emma hated her, her daughter really hated her and the worst part was that she couldn't blame her, she had lost all the trust they had built by ignoring her little girl that day.

David cupped his hands on her face and made her look up.

"What are you talking about Snow, Emma loves you. You are not only her mother but her best friend" he said, but didn't miss the tears that were dripping from her wife's eyes as he gently removed them with his fingers.

"No David, she blames me for loosing Henry and Neal, she blames me for not being with her when she needed me. And she's right, she's completely right" she took a deep breath.  
"She came to me Charming, before everything happened with Tamara. She trusted me enough to ask for help on finding what Tamara was up to. Went against all her instincts that told her not to and decided to give me a chance. To give me that chance I was so eager to get, the chance to be her mother" she said while a tear escaped her eyes.

While all David could do was hold her tight and wait for her to continue.

"Her mother Charming" she continued, "and you know what I did, I was so consumed on finding a way back to the Enchanted Forest, a way to run away from what I had done, that I ignored my own daughter" she choked "I told her exactly what she expected to hear, but not what she so desperately wanted to. I told her that she was just letting her feelings towards Neal get the best of her. That there was nothing wrong with Tamara and quickly ran away from the room" she paused.  
"She was just asking for support and I gave her the cold shoulder. For once Emma needed me to be her mother and I threw that opportunity away" she finished as she struggled to catch her breath.

"I've lost her Charming, I just found her and I've lost her again" she couldn't will herself to stop crying. "And you know what the worst part is?" she asked, "that I don't know if I'll ever get that chance again".

As she finished she felt all her energy drain from her body and collapsed into David's arms.

At that moment all David could do was hold her tight in his arms. He knew he had to help his wife and daughter mend their relationship, but right now all he could do was hold Snow and make her feel loved.  
Snow needed his help to find her strength back, he knew he was her rock in situations like this and therefore he needed to be strong for the both of them.

After a few minutes passed David held Snow even tighter and whispered in her ear "everything is going to be OK. Emma is just overwhelmed with all the events from the past weeks, she'll come to her senses Snow, she always does" he finished.

"You didn't see the way she looked at me Charming, it was like I no longer meant anything to her. Like she forgot all the things we went through" she let her tears fall freely "as if I was just the woman responsible for everything bad that happened to her instead of her mother. She hates me and it's all my fault" she finished.

David held her face with more forced this time and made her look into his eyes "look at me Snow" he said, with so much strength in his voice.

When she finally opened her eyes he started to speak.

"What happened was in no way your fault. Everyone Emma would have gone to would have said the same thing" Snow was about to interrupt but he placed a finger in her mouth and continued "Tamara fooled all of us, including Neal, Regina and even Gold. She played and manipulated all of us and we all fell for it. Nothing could have stopped what happened because does people came with an agenda. And you heard Hook, the man they work for is a powerful man, which means that it would have happen anyway. So instead of blaming yourself for something that already happen we should work together and find a way to help OUR daughter, find her son" he finished and released his finger from Snow's mouth.

Snow waited for a second before answering him.

"That's where you are wrong Charming" she stopped for a second when she saw confusion in his blue eyes but then continued "we are NOT everyone" she paused as anger was flooding through her "we are her parents, she expected everyone to call her a jealous ex but she expected ME to say differently, her trust in me was so blind that she didn't let herself believe that I was going to act like everyone else. She trusted me to help her in the way Mary Margaret would have, and I didn't. I failed her again and this time I am afraid that she'll never open up again for me to gain her trust back" she finished and ran away, just like Emma had done a few hours ago.

David knew from Snow's words that she was to overwhelmed over her discussion with Emma to think clearly.  
So the only thing left to do was look for his daughter to try and talk some sense into her, see if he could reason with her because if Emma didn't forgive Snow, he was afraid he'll lose his wife forever.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took so long, but I wanted to make this Emma and Charming chapter special, hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Charming made his way across the boat fairly quickly.

Something inside him told him that the more he waited on talking to his daughter the worst things would get.

After looking for what felt like hours he saw to figures fighting in the back of the boat. Curiosity got the best of him as he ran towards the figures fighting and what he saw made him jealous and proud at the same time.

In front of him led the pirate, flat on his face. Right on top of him stood his daughter with her sword pointing at his throat.

"And that's how you do it lass. As I said before you would have made a hell of a pirate" Hook chuckled, while pushing himself up from the floor.

"Not interested in becoming one Hook. I'm just interested in learning, so that I don't make a fool of myself while rescuing my son" she said sarcastically while getting into position to fight again.

Charming stood frozen on the floor as the two figures resumed their fighting.

He couldn't help but feel hurt that his daughter had gone to the pirate for advice on sword fighting instead him. He was the best sword fighter of the Enchanted Forest. The pirate didn't stand a chance against him, he had fought a dragon for crying out aloud, had fought with his baby girl on his arms against Regina's army and succeeded on getting her to the wardrobe.  
And instead of going to him for help she had gone to that stupid, arrogant pirate.

That's when he realized how much they had lost of their little girl.  
How many firsts they had missed and all because of Regina's thirst for revenge and Gold failures as a father. Does two people where the blame for everything that had happened to them. If it wasn't for them he would have been there standing next to his daughter instead of Hook. He would have taught her how to defend herself from people like the man that was now teaching her; how ironic was that.

And even though he wanted to be mad at his daughter for seeking Hooks help instead of his, he just couldn't. Emma had been alone her entire life and she was just getting used to the idea of having a family. Let alone a parents that cared so deeply for her. She was just getting around the idea of Mary Margaret being her mother. So Charming assumed that it was way harder for her to come in terms with David being her father. It wasn't a secret to anyone how she felt towards David, he was responsible for breaking her best friends heart, and for people as loyal as Emma does things where hard to forget.

But he thought he had been doing a good job at showing her daughter that he wasn't the same person David was. That he would never do anything to willingly hurt her or Snow. He had called him DAD, which had to count as something, right?  
She wouldn't say it just to say it, it was Emma, she never said anything if she didn't really mean it. And with that in mind he took a deep breath and worked up the courage to walk in the middle of the fight.

"Mind if I cut in?" he asked with a smile, trying to hide the pain he felt inside.

"David…" Emma said as the color left her face "how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know that you princess are no match for me" he said with a small chuckle trying to ease the tension between them.

This apparently didn't work because Emma's face went paler and she kept her eyes down not wanting to meet his gaze. So he decided to take a different approach and poked his sword lightly on her chest making sure that it didn't do any damage.

"You would have been dead now princess. Never lose your eyes on your opponent" he smiled "you didn't teach her that Hook, it's the most important lesson" he joked again.

He didn't miss Hook's death gaze as he got up "I'll see you later _princess" _he smiled "I think you're ready" he winked at her and left her alone with her father.

"Ready for what?" asked David a little confused "because if he thinks that you are ready for a fight, his out of his mind… No offence but I am not letting my daughter out of this ship fighting like that" he said with a wink to let her know he was kidding.

Out of no were Emma lifted her sword and pointed it at Charming's heart "you would have been dead Charming… never lose your eyes on your opponent" she joked.

"Oh… that's how you want to play princess?" he smiled and started fighting his daughter.

* * *

The fight went on for a while and to Charming's shock, Emma was actually pretty good at it. His daughter got up fast every time he knocked her on the ground. She was giving him a pretty decent fight for being a beginner and the way her eyes were fixed on him reminded him so much of Snow. His daughter was just like her; competitive, stubborn and most of all she never gave up. After what felt like hours of fighting Emma was getting better and better, he found that his daughter was a quick learner and never made the same mistake twice, which made it harder on him, because he had to keep finding new ways of knocking her sword.

"Not giving up princess?" he joked.

"Nop, and quit calling me princess" while knocking his sword to the ground

Charming took that as an opportunity to stop the fight.

"Sorry, but that's what you are" he smiled while taking Emma's sword and putting it on the ground.

"We are not in the Enchanted Forest and I was never part of that world, so I am not a princess" she argued, but gave him a small smile.

"You can deny being the princess of the Enchanted Forest if you want, but to me you'll always be my princess" he finished and didn't miss the tears that were feeling her eyes, even though she was desperately trying to hide them.

"Sorry it's just, no one has ever said anything like that to me" she said and attempted to hide her face. But Charming was much quicker and held her face in his hands.

"Well I am glad that I'm the first one. And get used to it because you'll always be my princess" he smiled as tears were now falling from his eyes. He couldn't understand why no one had been nice to this incredible woman sitting beside him. Emma was amazing and it just pained him to see that no one had ever bothered to tell her.

"So how did I do?" she asked with an attempt to ease the conversation between them.

"Well considering that it's the first time I've seen you fight…" he said with a grin "I think you did an amazing job. We still have to work on your footing, but you did well for a beginner" he said.

"So you are not disappointed" she asked with a hopeful tone in her voice.

He was shocked at the question he had just been asked by his daughter. Why the hell would he be disappointed?

"Of course not, why would I be?" he asked while trying to hide the disconcert in his voice.

"Well, I was afraid that if you saw me fight you'll be disappointed in me. Don't get me wrong I am really good at fighting, it's just sword fighting that's new to me. And since I know you are an expert at it I wanted to make you proud…" she said while shrugging "I know it's stupid but I wanted to make you proud for once" she gave him a small smile before continuing "and that's why I asked Hook to give me some classes, so that when I asked you to teach me I wouldn't make a fool of myself… but you interrupted us before we got anything done so…" she finished while giving him an intense look.

He could tell that she was waiting for an answer but he didn't know what to say. His daughter had gone to Hook not because she didn't trust him but because she wanted to make him proud. She didn't want him to be disappointed so she was practicing before asking for help. His daughter was afraid that if she disappointed him he would leave her just like everyone else in her life had and that broke his heart into a million pieces.

"Emma, I want you to listen to me really closely ok?" he asked while pulling her closer to him.  
Once he knew he had her attention he continued "there is nothing in this world that you could do that would disappoint me. In my eyes you are perfect and there is nothing I wouldn't give to make you believe me, but I know it takes time. So I am just going to tell you something ok?" he asked and once she nodded he continued "I love you Emma Swan, you and the woman you've become, there is nothing in you that I would change, baby girl you are perfect to me" and with that he pulled closer on the hug and Emma started to cry, so he just held her, thanking god for finally giving him that moment with his daughter.

As for Emma, she just lost it when she heard David telling her that he loved her. She had been waiting so long to hear does words coming out of her father's mouth that she thought it might have been a dream. But as he pulled closer she couldn't help but feel that everything he told her was true, he really did love her. Her dad was proud of her and that made her cry even more.

They just sat there for what felt like hours.

* * *

Charming was so happy with that moment that he completely forgot the real reason why he came looking for his daughter. And even though he didn't want to interrupt the moment he had waited for his whole life, he knew that he need to talk to Emma about Snow.

So he pushed himself up so that he was now looking at Emma's beautiful green eyes and smiled when he realized they were just like Snow's.

"I know why you are here" Emma interrupted his thoughts before he could even talk "and the answer is no, I don't want to talk about her" she said sternly.

Charming froze; he didn't know how to come back from that. He hadn't expected Emma to be on to him but apparently she was more like Snow then he thought.

Knowing that she wasn't going to get a response from David any time soon she continued "that's why you are here. You talked to her and she asked you to talk to me. But there is nothing to talk about because I told her everything she needed to hear. And I am done talking about it" she finished and attempted to get up, but David was much stronger and held her in her place.

"Well if you don't want to talk, then you'll have to listen" he said and didn't miss the shock that crossed his daughter's eyes. She was sure that she was going to get out of this, but he wasn't going to let her. They waited 28 years to become a family to give up now, because of a misunderstanding.

"Emma, you mother loves you more than anything in this world" he stopped as Emma was trying to say something but he stopped her "I thought you didn't want to talk" he said and with that he continued "and whether you like to admit it or not you love her too. You loved her as Mary Margaret and I am sure that you love her like Snow as well" he said.

"I never said I didn't love her" Emma interrupted but David pressed a finger on her lips and continue "let me finish" he smiled at the frustration that crossed her face.

"I don't know everything that was said in the conversation between you to, but I've never seen your mother so hurt in my life, and that's considering all the things we went through" he made an attempt at a smile but completely stopped when he saw the hurt in Emma's eyes.  
"What she managed to tell me was that you blame her for losing Henry and Neal, and I don't think that you are being rational or fair" he made a pause to check if he still had Emma's attention and continued "your mother has been through a lot lately and I don't think she ignored you Emma, she was just distracted. She loves you so much and would never do anything to hurt you willingly. You just have to understand that she's always been pure and good and being the fault of Cora's death was a lot to take in" he made a pause to see if Emma had anything to say and when she didn't he continued "don't punish her for the one thing she did wrong, after everything she's done right. Give her a chance and you won't regret it" he smiled.

Emma stood there for a few minutes before answering.

Taking small deep breaths she started "when Mary Margaret was blamed for murder not so long ago I fought for her innocence, even though everything pointed out that she did it. As you well know there was so much evidence against her that it was hard to believe she wasn't the killer" she made a when she was a flicker of pain show in David's eyes at that memory, but continued.

"When she told me to trust her, when she told me that she didn't do it, I believed her" again she paused and continued "and not because of my super power, but because in that moment she needed someone to believe in her. She needed someone to help her prove she was innocent, she need someone to lean on" she paused to clean the tears that were now marking her chicks  
"that's exactly what I need from her, I need her to look at me and tell me _I believe you Emma_, let's go check her out. I didn't care if she believed me or not, I need her to be with me at that moment, I needed to feel like I wasn't alone anymore. But she didn't, she was in such a hurry to get away, that she probably didn't even hear a word I said" she paused again, and with al her strength got up and away from David's embrace "so I am sorry to disappoint you so quickly David, but there is nothing you can do or say that would make me trust her again" with that she ran away from him, not giving him a chance at a comeback from what she had just said.

But what really took her by surprise was the face of her mother standing right in front of her. With such a pain expression that said she had heard the whole conversation. Not daring to look at her any longer, Emma ran to the nearest room and locked herself in.

Leaving a shocked David and hysteric Snow collapsed on the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this is a short chapter but I hope you like it.  
And I just wanted to say sorry if there are some misspelled or misused words  
but English is my second language so there might be some grammar mistakes  
But anyway I hope you like it ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Two days passed and things were just getting worst between them.

Snow didn't know what to do, at first she decided that it was best to give Emma the space she needed and let her come to her. But she has learned that if there is something her daughter knows how to do is hold a grudge. Emma was just rooming with her because her next option was Regina, and even though she had talked more with Regina then her in the past days, she knew her daughter didn't trust Regina not to kill her on her sleep.

Every day Emma would get up early and practice her magic with Rumpelstiltskin or sword fighting with Hook and Charming. When she made it back to the room she would just collapsed in bed and fall asleep in a second. Not giving Snow a chance to mend their relationship.

Snow was just growing tiered of Emma's actions towards her, she knew her daughter was angry at her, but how were things going to get better if Emma didn't even give her a chance.

Considering that giving her daughter two days to hold her grudge was more than enough, Snow made a promise to herself that she was going to make Emma listen to her that night whether she liked it or not, she was going to listen, even if she had to tie her to the bed.

* * *

Emma had just finished her night class with Mr. Gold.

When she told him that she wanted to learn how to properly use her magic, since three sorceress would be better than two once they faced Peter Pan. Gold had happily agreed without asking anything in return, which was quite odd considering he never gave anything for free.

Then later that night she had gone to David, to tell him what she was planning to do. Even though he didn't seem happy at first her had agreed, knowing that it was what was best for their mission.

So here she was, after her second lesson of the day feeling exhausted. Magic made her feel so tiered that she didn't understand why anyone would want to use it. But she knew that it was the only way at rescuing Henry, and she would do anything for her son. Mr. Gold told her that it gets better with time and that once she gets the hand of it, she wouldn't even notice the magic draining her energy.

"Well Miss. Swan, that's all for today, go get some rest and see you tomorrow at 6 am sharp" said Mr. Gold, while getting up from his chair and heading towards the door. Right before exiting the door he turned around and spoke "let me just tell you Miss. Swan that you are the most powerful person I've had the pleasure to teach. Once you get the hand of it, I'm afraid you'll be even more powerful than me" he made a pause and continue "which is why I am glad We are on the same team, once I'm done with you, Peter Pan won't stand a chance" and he left without waiting for a response.

Emma just stood there paralyzed. Had he just admitted that she was stronger than the dark one himself, how was that even possible? Wasn't he supposed to be invincible or something? Well she didn't really care about that now, she only cared about getting Henry back, and once she had him she would have time to stop and think about what Gold had just said.

She took a look at her watch, it was 12:30. She wondered if Mary Margaret would be asleep by now. She had avoided her since her conversation with David not wanting to talk to her.

She had done a pretty good job for the last two days, even though she suspected that it was partly because Mary Margaret was faking to be asleep to give her the space she needed. Which she really didn't care, as long as they didn't have to talk.

Her anger towards her mother had just intensified as the days went by, since she learned of all the dangers Henry could be facing. If her mother had just listened to her then they would be in Story Brooke instead in this stupid ship heading towards Neverland.

Neverland she couldn't believe that place actually existed. It was hard enough to learn that she was from the Enchanted Forest, but now she was heading to the place she actually longed to visit as a kid. She used to have dreams of Peter Pan rescuing her from abusive foster families and landing on that beautiful place full of adventures. But now she had learned that Peter Pan was like all the characters from Disney movies, a complete opposite to their fiction character, he was the bad guy, a boy who kidnapped kids and kept them, a boy who had the life of her son in his hands.

Thinking of all this was just giving her a headache, so she desisted to go back to her room and make a run for her bed, just in case this time Snow White felt like talking.

* * *

Snow had asked Charming to room with Hook tonight so that she could talk to Emma alone. But there was no way that Charming was ever getting near that pirate unless it something to do with the mission, so he decided to sleep on deck, with the excuse of taking the night shift to look over the ship.

Snow waited for what felt like hours for her daughter to come into the room. She decided that even if she had to track her daughter down and drag her to the room so they could talk she could do it. But just before she could set her plan into motion Emma walked in.

"Oh, you're up" Emma mumbled and made a run for her bed.

"Yeah… I was wondering if we could talk" said Snow hiding the hurt from her voice at her daughter's disappointment in seeing her awake.

"Too bad, cause I don't feel like talking now" answered Emma while turning her back on Snow.

"Well that sucks for you, because I do, and whether you like it or not Emma you are going to listen to me" she said with a stern voice and stood right in front of Emma.

"I've just spent three hours trying to turn Rumple in to a snail and back into a human again, so excuse me if the last thing a want to do now is sit in this bed and listen to YOU" she said and got up from bed, but as she was getting up something she didn't expect happen. Snow had grabbed her hand and handcuffed her to the bed while putting the key safely in her pocket.

"Now you are going to sit down and listen to me because I am tiered of you running away without giving me a chance to defend myself" she said while graving a chair and putting it right in front of her daughter.

Emma was completely shocked by what had just happened. Had she just been handcuff to a bed by her mother? She attempted to free her hand by moving it back and forth but it was useless. So she concentrated in using her magic, she had practiced for a while and Gold did just mention that she was powerful, so getting free wouldn't be that hard she just had to concentrate.

Snow couldn't help but smile at herself and feel a little proud. Emma looked like she had seen a ghost. Her daughter was completely astonished by what had just happen, Snow was sure she hadn't been expecting that.

"If you're trying to use magic to get yourself out of this, I'll have you know that Regina enchanted those handcuffs, so you can stop wasting your time" she said and couldn't hide the smile that crossed her face at Emma's disappointment.

"You went to Regina for help?" Emma said mockingly "that's a first" she said and turned her attention back at the handcuffs.

"Well she didn't want to help me at first, but when I told her that in order to get Henry we all needed to get along and work together she gave in and helped me" she smiled "also she is trying really hard to change, and I did save her life from Greg and Tamara so she couldn't really say no" she finished.

"I'm glad that your differences with the Evil Queen have been resolved, it's a little late if you ask me, but I'm happy for you two. Now can you LET ME GO?" she said sarcastically.

"Yes of course, once you agree to talk to me I'll free your hand" she smiled while waiving the key across Emma's face.

"Fine, it's not the first time I've slept handcuffed to a bed" she said sarcastically and turn her body away from Snow once again.

"Emma your acting like a ten-year old" Snow mocked in frustration.

Emma wanted to ask her, how she would know if she had never known her as kid. But she didn't want to bring that back to the table, she wasn't angry at that anymore, she understood why they sent her away. So instead she just closed her eyes and answer "says the women that has me handcuffed to the bed" and with that she just closed her eyes and let sleep take her away. She had always been really good at falling asleep fast and in any place so this wasn't a problem for her at all.

Snow just watched with shock as her daughter fell asleep right in front of her. She couldn't believe her eyes; Emma had again managed to avoid having a conversation with her. She knew she could just wake her up but knowing Emma from the times they were roommates, waking Emma up was just going to get her angrier and they would not get anywhere. So Snow let her daughter sleep and walked to her bed. They could talk tomorrow; she had already handcuff Emma to the bed so she wasn't going anywhere tonight.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Emma opened her eyes in frustration; she was finding it really hard to sleep with the handcuffs piercing her skin. Every time she turned in her sleep a sharpening pain would shoot through her hand.

She was going to kill Mary Margaret in the morning.

That woman had totally lost it this time, why couldn't she just get that the last thing Emma wanted to do was talk.

She had more important things in her mind then easing her mother's guilt, and besides Snow White deserved to feel guilty. In a way she was the one to blame for what had happened. Her so called mother had ignored her and left her alone when she needed her most.  
_Just like when I was a baby_, she thought.

_No Emma she sent you through that wardrobe to give you your best chance, just like you did with Henry_, she reminded herself. Mary Margaret had sent her through that wardrobe because Regina was going to kill her in front of her if she didn't; her mother had acted in that way to save her life. But as the anger of what had happened last night, with Snow handcuffing her to the bed got to her, she couldn't help but feel her pain and anger of being abandoned as a child resurface.

If Snow had just killed Regina when she had a chance then nothing would have happened, but again _there would be no Henry _she thought. And that just made her secretly thank her mother's decision, because her life was not worth living without her son.

Her son, just thinking of him made the anger resurfaced again towards SNOW WHITE, and she glanced at the women soundlessly sleeping in the bed next to her. A feeling of revenge surged through her veins, if she couldn't sleep because of the stupid handcuffs why should the women be allowed to rest, she should wake her, but then that would mean Mary Margaret would want to talk and the last thing she wanted to do was talk to her. So she turned on her side trying to find the most comfortable place to catch some sleep, which she was nearly impossible, since the handcuffs where cutting through her skin.

A few minutes passed and she was finding it impossible to sleep. Just thinking what was waiting for her in the morning if she didn't get out of the room before Mary Margaret woke up kept her on edge.

_Concentrate Emma, come on you can do this, you are powerful, concentrate.  
_ Gold had told her that she was powerful, even more powerful than him, which meant that she was even more powerful then Regina right? So why couldn't she brake her friking spell.  
It couldn't be that hard, she just had to concentrate, get herself into a happy place and focus all her energy on breaking does handcuffs.

_Come on Emma, you can do this. It can't be that hard. _She thought to herself but was interrupted by a small chuckle.

"So that's why she wanted me out of the room?" asked David a little amused at the scene "what did you do to make her handcuff you to the bed?" he asked as a small smile escaped his lips.

Emma gave him a cold stare. What was so funny, she was tiered as hell and had spent the whole night trying to free herself from those stupid handcuffs and David had the decency to laugh at her.

"I don't see what's so funny, your WIFE has totally lost it" she said making an emphasis when she said wife.

David just smiled at his daughter again "my wife also happens to be your mother, and I am sure that there is a perfectly good explanation as to why she handcuffed you to the bed" he said, while the smile on his lips just got wider.

"I already told you the reason, SHE'S. LOST. IT" she said again making and emphasis on each word.

David just looked at her as if she was telling him the funniest joke in the world, which just made Emma angrier.

"Are you going to stare at me the whole night or are you going to help me get out of here" she asked while raising her trapped hand.

"Oh, no way" he said "I am not getting in the middle of this" he pointed at Emma's handcuffed hand "I know you just met Snow a couple of weeks ago, but you should know that if someone interferes with a plan of hers things don't end well" he said while putting his hands in the air showing her he was surrendering and gave her a grin.

"Coward" murmured Emma, loudly enough for him to hear.

"If you knew her as well as I do you'll be doing the same thing" he chuckled.

"Some valiant prince you are, are you sure that you where the one that slayed the dragon and not your twin brother" she mocked in frustration.

"When your mother is mad, she can make a dragon look like a harmless pony"

Emma just couldn't believe what she was hearing; her _dad_ was turning his back on her to help her irrational mother. _So that's what it feels like to have your parent's team up against you. _She thought.

"If you are just here to make fun of me and help her" she pointed at her mother angrily "then I suggest you leave" she said and turned her body around to show him that she was done talking.

"Emma" he said while taking a sit next to her on the bed and holding her face to make her look at him "just let her talk, that's all she wants. She just wants you to listen to her that's all" he said and couldn't help but smile at his daughter stubborn look, she was just like Snow.

"I am done talking or listening to her, she had her chance and threw it away. And if there is something we foster kids do" she made a pause "is we never give second chances" she said and regretted her choice of words as soon as they came out and saw the look of pain on David's eyes, but she was fed up. She was tired and he was taking her mother's side.

David just stud there completely shocked by his daughters words. But he managed to put a strong face and answered " and if there is something we Charming's do" he made a paused and held Emma's chin to make her look at him in the eye before finishing "WE NEVER GIVE UP ON FAMILY" and with that he made his way out of the room. Leaving Emma with tears in her eyes and still handcuffed to the bed.

But before Emma could even attempt the wipe the tears coming down from her eyes she was interrupted by another voice.

"His right you know, we will never give up on you Emma. We love you too much to give up" her mother said while attempting to clean Emma's chicks but Emma just moved away from her touch.

"So not only do you handcuff me to the bed against my will, but you also listen to my conversations" she said and didn't even attempt to hide the anger in her voice.

"I'm a light sleeper. Plus it's not like you didn't want to be heard you know, you were actually screaming at him" she said and gave her a teasing smile.

"Well excuse me for being angry at him for taking your side, when it's clear to everyone that you've completely lost it" she said while pointing at the handcuff that was tearing her skin.

Snow just smiled at her daughter "so I'll take it you are still angry?"

"No I'm actually thrilled that you handcuffed me to the bed" she said sarcastically.

"I already told you, you are not getting out of this room until we talk"

"So this is your fabulous plan to get me to trust you again?" she asked "you are just going to force me into listening to your lame excuses as to why you ignored me when I came to you for help" she made a pause "look I don't really know Snow White but I thought she was smarter than this" she finished while pointing at her hand.

Snow just looked away from Emma and tried to shrug the insult away. It was Emma, she knew that Emma's way of defending herself was verbally intimidating her opponent which meant that she really didn't mean half of the things she said when she was mad.

"Your right" Snow smiled "Snow White is way smarter than that, but right now she is frightened and doesn't know what to do to make her daughter listen to her" she gave her a weak smile.

"Well let me give you a hint" Emma said sarcastically and pointed at her hand again "THIS IS NOT THE WAY".

Snow smiled again "I think you are wrong" she made a pause "with you, this is the only way" she pointed at her "Emma you are a runner. Every time things get difficult or out of your control you run away instead of confronting the situation, you take the easy way out" Snow was about to continue but was interrupted by a surge of anger coming from the blond.

"Wait, you are telling ME that I always choose the easy way out" she looked at her shocked " YOU, out of everyone in the world are telling me that" she paused "you placed me in a freaking wardrobe and sent me to an unknown world, just because you didn't have the guts to kill Regina" Emma screamed.

Snow just stood there completely shocked at what Emma had just said, she couldn't believe her daughters words. She thought Emma was over this but apparently, she was wrong.

"Your right, I didn't have the guts to kill Regina" Snow said as tears where escaping her eyes "but if you think that sending you through that wardrobe all by yourself was the easy way out" Snow screamed "then you are crazy". She held her hand up to stop Emma from interrupting her "NO now you are going to let me finish" she said harshly.

"Emma how many times do I have to tell you that I love you for you to believe me? I've loved you from the minute I knew I was going to have you" she made a small pause to catch her breath "when we learned about the curse and that you were going to be the savior, we did all we could to hunt Regina but she was now where to be found. Plus Rumpelstiltskin was known to see the future and said there was nothing to be done. So we searched for a way to get you to safety. The plan was for me to go with you but you know what happened. So I am sorry but I am not going to let you think for one second that sending you alone was the easy way out. Because believe it or not it was the hardest decision I've made in my whole life. And whether you believe it or not I think it was also the best decision I've made" she finished.

Emma was just stuck. She didn't know what to say, she hadn't meant to bring that subject back, she wasn't mad at that anymore, but when Snow told her that she always took the easiest way out, she just woke up all the anger she felt towards subject all over again.

Snow attempted again to touch Emma's chick but once again failed as Emma shrugged away.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you angry, by telling you that you run away from your problems" Snow tried.

"So what were you aiming at?" answered Emma "you wanted to cheer me up by telling me that I am a screw up that doesn't know how to handle problems" she said harshly and didn't miss the sadness in Snows eyes.

"No, don't say that. Emma please just stop referring to yourself in that way, you are NOT a screw up"

"Yes I am, I've never manage to get anything right, every time I have something worth keeping in my life, I find a way to lose it. And you are right, I do always run away from my problems" she paused "but want to know why?" she asked "because that's what I've been taught my whole life, starting with YOU" she pointed at her "you can tell me all that bullshit about putting me first, which I believe. I know that what you did was to save my life. I don't blame you for doing it. But my whole life I've grown up thinking that you abandoned me, thinking that you ran away from me because you didn't know what to do with me. My whole life people have been running away from me, so sorry if the only thing I've learn how to do is run from my problems. But that's who I am, I never had anyone to teach me how to confront them, I never had anyone to teach me how to do anything. Everything I am, everything I know how to do I've taught myself. So sorry if what I turned out like it's not something you like or approve but that's who I am" said Emma as a sub escaped her mouth. This was all too much, the conversation wasn't supposed to be like this.

Snow just looked at her daughter and her heat broke into a million pieces. What's was Emma talking about. She could never be disappointed for how she turned out. Her daughter was perfect in her eyes. A little stubborn, but that was a trait she inherit from her so she couldn't really blame her.

She decided to get closer to Emma this time and attempted to hug her but Emma just stood rigid in her place "if you are going to keep me handcuff to the bed at least give me some space" Emma mumbled.

Snow made an effort to hide the tears that where forming in her eyes "fine" she said and backed away.

"But you are still going to listen to me" she said and took a sit on the chair next to Emma's bed.

"First of all I want to tell you that I couldn't be more proud of the women you've become" she said with a smile "you are kind, smart, strong, you have everything I could have wish my daughter will have. And even though it pains me to know that I had nothing to do with the woman you've become, it fills me with pride that you accomplished it all on your own. In my eyes you are perfect and never for one second allow yourself to thing that you are a disappointment to me because, you could never disappoint me" she made another pause before continuing "on a second note, I am so sorry that all the people you placed your hopes on Emma have abandoned you, I am so sorry that you grew up thinking that no one really cared for you, I am so sorry that we were the first to do it honey. But we did it for you and only you, not for anybody else. And if I had to do it again, I'll do it in a heartbeat, because I am so proud of the women you've become." Snow waited for Emma to say something and when she didn't she continued.

"Now, I know that you blame me for what happened with Henry" Snow started but Emma managed to find her voice again and interrupted.

"I don't feel like talking about that right now" she screamed and sensing that Snow was about to interrupt she spoke a little louder "No I said I don't want to talk about it and you can't make me. You had your chance on that subject a few days ago and you threw it away. And guess what _mom_ I don't feel like giving you that chance again" she finished and attempted to free herself from the handcuff but didn't succeed.

"Well that's too bad because whether you like it or not you are going to listen to me Emma, or you are not getting out of this room" Snow screamed back at her.

"Fine, I have an idea, get OUT and leave me handcuff to this bed all the time you want, just get out of my sight"

"NO, I am staying here and we are going to talk" Snow said stubbornly.

"Fine. Talk all you want, but you can't make me listen" and with a swing of her hand a pair of earplugs formed in Emma's ears blocking all sound.

Snow just stud there shocked at what had just happened.

"You've got to be kidding me Emma, you are acting like a child again" Snow said in frustration.

"Sorry I can't hear you" Emma mouthed while giving her a winning smile.

Snow jumped out of her chair in frustration and took a few steps closer to her daughter.

"Fine, act like a child all you want. Just know that you are not getting out of that bed until you listen to me" and with that she walked to her bed and sat down. She was going to wait there until Emma wanted to talk even if it took forever.

**Authors Note:**

Emma and Snow finally talked even though it wasn't what Snow wanted to talk about, I just thought that before they  
handle Henrys subject they need to talk about other things that are still bothering Emma.

But finally next chapter we will have the talk we've all been waiting for.

what will it take for Emma to forgive Snow, and what will take for Snow to gain back Emma's trust?

HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER I HAD A LOT OF FUN WRITING IT ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Snow was completely shocked at how stubborn Emma could really be. She knew that her daughter didn't really like it when people told her what to do, but now she was really taking it too far. They had been stuck in the same position for a few hours now and Emma hadn't removed the earplugs from her ears.

"Snow I ran into Rumpelstiltskin and his looking for…" Charming stopped at the sight of his daughter still chained to the bed "so I take it you guys didn't talk?" he asked instead.

"No… "Snow sighted "apparently Emma here wants to show me what's like to deal with a teenage daughter" she said with a sight of frustration.

David just stared at Emma waiting for her to make a snarky remark, when it didn't come he turned to Snow as she answered his unspoken question "I wouldn't let her go, so she decided to magically appear earplugs to block the sound".

At that David couldn't help but double up in laughter. He could not believe that his daughter would act so childlike at 28 it was an amazing view, something he thought he'll never see. But one look at Snow stopped him in his tracks; his wife wasn't finding this as funny as he was. So he attempted to smooth the situation.

"So I guess Emma is giving you an inside look at what it would be like to have raised her as a teenager?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Yeah I guess. And I have to admit, that it's not as easy as I thought" she answered.

And they both just glanced at their daughter who was either soundlessly asleep or faking it.

"She didn't get much sleep" Charming answered the unspoken question between them "I came in the middle of the night to check on you two and I found Emma trying to free herself. She even asked for help complaining that she couldn't really sleep with the handcuffs on her hand" he gave her a smile which faded as her eyebrows shot up "but I told her that I wasn't helping her until she talked to you" and this time Snow did return his smile.

"Thank you" she said "but as you can see, it really didn't help. She still won't talk to me" she said with a sad smile.

"Well, she'll come around" he placed his finger on her chin and made her look up "but now I am afraid your gona have to free her, because Rumpelstiltskin is waiting for her upstairs and his is growing impatient".

At this Snow removed her face from David grasp and answer a little too loudly "Well to bad for him. Because Emma is not leaving this room, until she listens to me"

Apparently this part of the conversation had drawn Emma's attention because she quickly responded "so you are going to let me break a deal with Rumpelstiltskin just to get your way?"

"I thought you couldn't listen" Snow answered a little shocked at Emma's sudden interruption in their conversation.

"That's the beauty of magic, you can choose what to listen to" she said sarcastically.

"Well no matter what you say you are not getting out until we talk" Snow answer while giving her a stern look.

"Snow, Emma's right, it wouldn't be wise for her to break a deal with Rumpelstiltskin over something you can do later" David responded while giving her a comforting smile.

"Stay out of this Charming, this is between Emma and me so you can go upstairs and tell Rumpelstiltskin that Emma is not feeling well so she won't be able to make it" she finished while carefully dragging Charming to the door.

"Wait, you can't do this" Emma yelled in frustration " you can't keep me hostage, I need those lessons to save MY SON" she screamed in frustration at what her parents where doing "you didn't let anyone stop you from shipping me to Main right?, so I am not going to let you stop me from learning how to get my son back, just because YOU want to ease your guilt" she pointed at Snow "so now give me the keys and set me free because I am tired of this nonsense" she pointed at the handcuffs "I went along with it during the night because I had no were else to go, but now I do… so" she made a gesture to the handcuffs again "what are you waiting for?" she finished while giving Snow a pointed look.

Charming saw as Snow stared frozen at her daughters words, and assuming she couldn't find her words he decided to take over "Emma I don't see how making Rumpelstiltskin wait a few minutes and talking to your mother would interfere with our chances of getting Henry back. I am going upstairs to tell Gold that you won't make it to the morning class but you'll be there the whole afternoon" he made a pause "You are getting really good at sword fighting, so I guess we can switch our lessons for tomorrow" and with that he stormed out of the room.

"You are incredible, really. What did you give to that man to make him side with you in stupid situations like this" Emma asked incredulously.

Snow just gave her a quick smile that said _you don't really want to know_ before dragging a chair next to her daughter.

"So now that that's taken care of… Do you really think that the only reason I want to talk to you is to ease my guilt? Emma what kind of person do you think I am" she asked a little hurt.

"Well, I don't know. What kind of person would chain her daughter to a bed to make her talk to her?" Emma answered with an edge on her voice.

"The kind of person that's desperate because her daughter would talk with everyone, including the women that tried to kill me more than once, and won't talk to me" she answered as a tear escaped her eyes.

"I only talk to her when it has to do with things about Henry. And plus I can talk to whomever I want"

"Yeah, your right. You can. But that doesn't mean you have to ignore me" Snow answered.

"I am not ignoring you because I am talking to Regina. I am ignoring you because I have nothing to say to you" Emma answered a little too harshly.

"Really, you have nothing to say to me" Snow asked incredulously.

"No, I'm pretty sure I said everything I needed to say when we talked a few days ago"

"Ok" Snow answered a little sad "but I didn't, you ran before I got a chance" she said with more force in her voice then she intended.

"Yeah, yeah, we already went over this, I am a runner and only know how to run away from my problems, blah, blah, blah. Anything else?" she asked harshly.

Snow just took a deep breath and ignored Emma's sassy comment.

"Ok, I'll admit it, yesterday's conversation didn't take the path I wanted, but at least I am glad that it helped you voice one of the many feelings you have towards me" she made a pause "but you once again didn't let me finish. So Emma please, let me finish, just let me talk and once I'm done I'll set you free and you can do whatever you want. I won't stop you, I promise" Snow said. If begging Emma to listen to her would have worked, then Snow would have gotten on her knees, but knowing Emma it would only make it worse, so she just stared at her waiting for a response.

"Fine, I am all ears, just make it quick because I have somewhere to be" she said while avoiding Snows piercing gaze.

"Ok" she started but Emma interrupted right away.

"Wait… first free me from the bed" Emma said pointy.

"We already went through this Emma" she said giving her an annoying look.

"I know. But I am not running away. I promise. I'll let you finish. It's just that this" she pointed at the handcuffs "brings bad memories. I can't, I can't really concentrate with this on" she finished while doing everything she could to avoid Snows questioning gaze.

Snow waited for Emma to give farther explanation but when she realized it wouldn't come she decided to let it slide and continue.

"I'm sorry Emma but our past conversations have proven that…"

"You want me to trust you… How about you trust me first" Emma said pointedly and waited for Snows reaction.

"All right, but if you run away. God help me Emma I'll track you down and never let you leave that bed again. Understand?" she waited for Emma to nod and once she did she took the key and walked toward the bed.

"Just out of curiosity, if I run away, how do you plan to trapping me again?" Emma said sarcastically.

"I don't think it's wise to underestimate me Emma; I already got you once didn't I?" Snow gave her a winning smile and continued "but we are not discussing whether I'll be able to trap you again are we?"

"Nop, it was just my curiosity getting the best of me" she shrugged.

Finally Snow released Emma from the handcuffs and dragged the chair closer to her.

"Sorry about that" she pointed at the red marks that were on Emma's hand thanks to the handcuff.

"I had worst" Emma mumbled a little annoyed.

Snow just closed her eyes trying to rid herself of the thoughts that were haunting her after Emma's comment. What had her little girl gone through thanks to the stupid curse?

"So are you going to talk or just stare at me?" Emma said without even attempting at hiding the annoyance in her voice.

"Right" Snow made a pause "I don't know where to start" she smiled a little nervous.

"So you handcuff me to a bed, without even knowing what you want to say" Emma asked incredulously.

"I do, I just don't know how to start, I'm afraid to say the wrong thing" she gave a shy smile.

At that Emma just gave her a sarcastic smile and removed her gaze from Snows, while rubbing her hand.

"Alright I guess I'll start with the obvious" she took a small breath and tried to hold Emma's hand, which was in vain because Emma just shrugged it off.

"Emma I am so sorry" she said with tears in her eyes "I am so so sorry, honey, I am sorry that I wasn't there when you needed me. I am so sorry that you grew up without me. I'm sorry that you had a hard life because of the decision I was forced to make. But you know what I'm sorrier for? I am so sorry I wasn't there when you gave me the opportunity to be your mom" this time she couldn't contain the sob that escaped her, but she pulled it together and continue "I know how hard it was for you to trust me, I know that your whole life has been full of people disappointing you and I am so sorry I am part of that list. I am not going to attempt and make excuses for leaving and ignoring you when you needed me most, because I am your mother and there shouldn't be something more important than you in my life, their ISNT something more important then you on my life…" she paused "but Emma I was in a dark place. I had never done anything like that in my life and I didn't know how to handle it, it just took over me and I that caused me to disappoint" she whispered.

When no response came from Emma she continued.

"You know I had the chance to use that candle in the past?" she asked sadly "I was given the chance to use that candle to save my mother, and I didn't do it. I let my mother die, right in front of me, to keep my heart pure. I knew that's what she would want me to do; I knew that she wouldn't be proud of me if I sacrificed a life to save hers" she shivered at the memory "But when I saw you fighting against Regina and Cora, I panicked, I couldn't lose you again, not again" she whispered "so I did it, I tricked Regina into killing her mother and there is no coming back from that" she paused again "there is no coming back from murder. So then your father told me that we should go back home, to the Enchanted Forest and I saw that as an opportunity to put everything behind me, everything behind **US** Emma, because that world just caused us pain, so I wanted a fresh start and in that I forgot what was more important, YOU, because YOU Emma are the most important thing in my life" and with that she just collapsed on the floor and couldn't find her words anymore.

They stood there in silence for what felt like a really long time until Emma interrupted "so is that all? I can go now"

That brought Snow back to reality and continued "No, I'm… I'm not done" she said while getting up again.

"The day you told me about Tamara, we were on our way to see how the beans were going and I was caught up in the moment. I was so thrilled to see how are plan was going that I didn't even noticed what was happening right in front of me. I didn't notice my little girl reaching out to me" she said with a sad smile "I didn't mean to insinuate that you were a jealous ex, I didn't mean to hurt you Emma, I was just… I was just so distracted that I didn't give you the attention you needed honey. But I promise that if you give me another chance, just one more chance and I won't screw it up. I will be with you every step of the way no matter what you need me for, just give me one more chance" she begged her with all she had "one more chance that's all I ask"

Emma was just looking at her with such a hurt expression in her eyes that Snows heart broke into a million pieces. She had really broken her little girl and the guilt of that was just killing her.

After a few minutes Emma found her voice and responded to Snows pleas "I trusted you… I really trusted you, Mary Margaret" she answered with a broken voice "I trusted you so much that I asked for your help even when my better judgment told me not to" she took a deep breath  
"your right, my whole life has been full of people disappointing me and breaking promises, which has caused me to lose trust in everyone including myself, I thought that with you it would be different. But I was wrong, you are just like everyone else" she got up from the bed and looked right into Snows teary eyes "I am so sorry, I understand everything you've told me, I understand that you were in a dark place, that you were distracted and I can forgive that, I really can. BUT I DON'T KNOW IF I CAN TRUST YOU AGAIN. Like they say it takes a life time to gain trust and just one minute to lose it" she shrugged "I forgive you Snow, because it wasn't really your fault. I mean you are not the one that kidnapped Henry or shot Neal, I forgive you, but I can't trust you now and I don't know if I'll ever be able to" and with that she walked to the door but was held by Snows tight grip on her hand.

"Wait… Emma, wait" she said while attempting to look right into Emma's teary eyes, once they were looking at each other she continued "I promise I'll do everything in my power to gain that trust back. I know it won't be easy but I'll die trying if I have to. Because without you, without you Emma my life is just not worth living" and with that she graved her daughter in a tight hug not caring Emma's attempts at freeing herself.

After what felt like hours Emma finally gave in and started sobbing. She started crying for everything that had happened to her "I am sorry" she sobbed "I am so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you mom, it's just that I am so frustrated for losing Henry and I don't know what to do" she said in a defeated voice "Neal fell into a portal so that I'll be able to raise Henry, so that he wouldn't have to grow up like we did. And what did I do?" she paused "I lost him, I lost him and I don't know where he is"

"We'll find him Emma, sweaty I promise will find him" Snow sobbed with her daughter "I promise everything will be alright, you are NOT alone anymore Emma, you have me now, and we will find him baby, we will" she gave her a comforting smile.

"I know my past actions have made you lose all the trust you had in me. I know that it will take time to gain it back, but I will. I'll prove to you that if there is someone you can trust, and then it's Me, Emma you can trust me, and in time I'll prove it you" she said while placing her hand gently in Emma's chicks making her look up "Emma look at me please" she said "baby please" she begged and this time Emma looked right into her mother's eyes "just promise me that you won't close up again, please. Don't trust me if you don't want to, just don't kick me out completely" she begged "I know I made a mistake but at least give me the chance to fix it. How about we start over" she asked "as friends? I just… I just don't think I can handle you ignoring again. Please… Emma please…" she finished while attempting to kneel on the floor to beg for another chance.

"Don't, Snow don't" Emma said while lowering herself on the floor with Snow "you don't have to do that, I will love to start again. I really want my friend back" she said in between tears "but what I want the most is to have the chance to know my mother" and with that she stood up taking Snow with her. Once they were both on their feet she said "I don't know if I'll be able to trust you right away, because I can't. But I promise I'll give it a try" she smiled.

"I'll like that" Snow said while giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"So am I allowed to leave the room now?" Emma said trying to ease the tense moment.

"Yes" Snow smiled "as long as I can come with you" Snow teased.

"I'm not a baby, I can walk myself to school mom" Emma smiled.

"I know I just want to be with you that's all" Snow said while holding Emma's hand tightly.

"Then let's go. I'm already a few hours late" and with that mother and daughter walked to the deck together without knowing what was waiting for them.

* * *

**A few days earlier in Neverland…**

Peter Pan sat on his desk waiting anxiously. He had waited for more than 300 years and finally the day was near. The two people he sent had already come with the boy. Now he just needed to wait.

"She's arrived" captain.

"I knew she'll come. Get the ship and the boy ready. Our time has finally come" he smiled deviously.

* * *

**I was planning on ending the story with Emma forgiving Snow. But like I said you cant  
gain someone's trust back in one day, it takes time. So an idea came to mind as to how  
Snow will gain Emma's trust back.**

**Also an idea as to why Peter Pan kidnaped Henry came to me and I decided to incorporated  
to this story. I hope you guys will like it.**

**I'll update soon ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here its this new chapter.  
This chapter is a major change on the story line, but the story will still be based on  
Snow and Emma, I hope you like it.  
Please review to tell me weather I should continue or not.**

**Hope you like it ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Captain, we've found the ship, what should we do" asked Felix a little over excited.

"We wait Felix, great things happen to does who wait" answered Pan with a wide smile over his face.

The time had finally come.  
The woman he had been waiting for over 300 hundred years had finally arrived. The product of true love, the only human with enough power to beat him, was only a few minutes away, together they'll be unstoppable. And the best part was that he already had what he needed to make her his forever, he had her son. And if she ever wanted to see him again she will have to come with him.

* * *

Emma and Snow made their way up deck to where Rumpelstiltskin was supposed to be waiting, but instead they were surprised by what looked like a hundred boys pointing their sword at them.

Snow's eyes quickly searched for Charming, while she placed herself between her daughter and the kids.

"Who the hell are you" Emma yelled while getting a piercing glance from Snow.

"Snow… Emma… stay away from them" Charming yelled.

It was there that Snow started to panic, as she found her husband lying on the floor next to Regina, Rumpelstiltskin and Hook.

"I told you to SHUT UP your majesty" yelled one of the boys while kicking Charming right on the face.

"Ah, ah, ah, Felix, that's no way to treat our guest" came a cold voice out of no were "especially such important guests" and with that he appeared from the sky landing right in front of Snow and Emma.

"Allow me to introduce myself your majesties" he said while giving a cordial bow and removing his green hat "the name is Pan, Peter Pan" he smiled "and I've been expecting you" he finished while looking right into Emma's eyes.

Once Emma heard the name she completely lost it, this was Peter Pan, the man responsible for taking Henry, shooting Neal and forcing them to come to Neverland, oh she was going to kill.

"Well what a coincidence, we were expecting you as well" she said "NOW WHERE THE HELL IS MY SON" she yelled while angrily attempting to punch Peter on the face, which just got her a laugh from him as he easily dodge her punch while Felix kicked Charming on the face once again.

"Stop" yelled Snow, while attempting to run to Charming's aid, but was quickly stopped by the two kids standing right next to her.

"You heard your majesty Felix" yelled Peter "Stop it" and with that Felix got away from Charming and walked right next to his leader.

"Sorry once again your majesties, Felix here is a bit over protective. It won't happen again" he smiled. "Now on to business" he paused, and with a small swift of his hand Emma and Snow were now seated right next to their group "sorry for the magic you highnesses, but I believe that what we are about to discuss concerns all of you, so we might as well sit together" he smiled and made a chair appear right next to him.

Emma just stood frozen; she couldn't believe what was happening. Peter Pan was standing right next to them; they came looking for him but apparently he found them first. When she took a good look at him she could not believe how inaccurate the fairytales stories had been. He did have brownish-orange hair and his eyes where brown, but the part where he was young and looked like a completely harmless kid was completely out of place. This man looked to be on his mid-thirties, his eyes where dark and scary, his smile looked like a grin and his nose was anything but small. If you asked Emma this man looked more like the Captain Hook version of the movie, maybe they got it wrong in the fairytales and Hook was the charming and good-looking while Peter Pan was hideous.

"Like what you see?" said Peter interrupting Emma's thoughts.

"Not in the slightest" she responded quickly, if there was something Emma was good at it was at coming up with sassy responses in a matter of seconds.

"Then stop staring sweetheart" he answer in a way that reminded Emma of Hook.

_Oh my god, his actually flirting with me, gross _she thought while swallowing the acid reflexes that was filing her mouth.

"So back to business" he said while getting up from his chair "as you've already seen" he turned to Rumpelstiltskin and Regina "your magic here is useless, on less you know who to summon it, which I assume you don't, considering you haven't attacked me yet" he smiled again and turned his gaze to Emma "you on the other hand, don't seem to be having trouble with your magic at all, which brings me back to why I'm here" he smiled again "you have something I want" he said looking back at the whole group again "and of course we all know I have something you want" and again with a swift move of his hand Henry appeared right in front of them, looking frighten.

"Henry" Emma and Regina yelled in unison and attempted to get up, but where held by what appear to be magical force keeping them in place.

"Now there, let's not get over excited, shall we" Peter said and removed the magic force while standing right next to the boy.

"If you touch as much as one hair on his head, I'll make you regret it" yelled Emma, who apparently was the only one from the group that found her voice.

"There will be no need to hurt your son Miss. Swan, as long as you give me what I want" he smiled.

"Then get on with it, what the hell do you want" she yelled again.

Even though there were a lot of people on deck the conversation seemed to be involving only two, as apparently Emma was not scared by Pan's presence.

"I want YOU, Miss. Swan" he smiled deviously.

And that was all that was needed to wake up Snow White and Prince Charming who got up the minute Peter Pan said those words and placed themselves right in front of Emma.

"No" it was Snow the first one find her voice "you can't have her" she yelled.

"Why me?" asked Emma completely ignoring her mother's words.

A smile came across Peter Pans face at Emma's question "it's pretty clear darling, you are the product of true love" he said "the most powerful magic there is, and especially now that you are a believer" he said while getting closer to Emma.

"You see Emma… I can call you Emma right?" he asked politely and once she nodded he continued "I've been waiting for you for over three-hundred years, and when you finally came, are friends over here" he pointed at Snow and Regina "got in the way of our destiny" he smiled.

"You see I was going to take you once you turned seven-teen. But your parents sent you to a land without magic, and once you turned seven-teen it was too late to bring you to Neverland, you were no longer a believer in magic. And even though that wouldn't have prevented you from entering Neverland, it would be no use since your magic only works when you truly believe" he smiled while gently rubbing Emma's cheeks.

Emma tried to move away from the touch but found that once again Peter had frozen everyone in place.

"So I had to wait" he smiled "let me tell you, seeing you grow up alone was hard. Seeing how people treated you broke my heart into a million pieces, and it was all because this two women couldn't fix their differences" he yelled at Snow and Regina, but again turned his gaze on Emma, who was now on the verge of tears "time went by and you feel for that bastard, what's his name" he made a pause to look at Rumpelstiltskin "Neal, or as we've recently learned Bealfire, and even though I wanted to kill him for having what was rightfully mine, I had to wait, for he in the end was going to be the one responsible for bringing you to me" and with that he pointed at Henry, and made a dramatic pause before continuing.

"You see I had to find a way to bring you to Neverland" he stopped taking a look at Emma's confusing gaze "lets backup a little bit" he said while touching Emma's cheeks once again "I had to wait for you to turn 17, cause as you may know time doesn't exist in Neverland" he smiled.  
"But by the time you turned 17 I was faced with the fact that you no longer believed in fairytales.  
So I had to wait a little longer" he paused and carefully pulled Emma's face up with his hand.  
"Then our Emma here became a thief" he smiled at snow "just like her mother, you must be so proud" he mocked "which is how she met that good for nothing Neal" he once again shared a glance with an enrage Rumpelstiltskin "you see" he turned his attention back to the crowed, "Emma decided to steal a yellow bug in her attempt run away from that town, to her luck and mine, Neal had already stolen that car and that my friends, is how they met" he paused as a look of anger flooded his face and he harshly cupped Emma's cheeks with his hands "I'm going to skip the part where you two were happily in love" he place more pressure on Emma's cheeks causing her to flinch which got him a death glare from both of Emma's parents.  
"Time passed and you two were becoming really close and I could not take it any longer. So I decided to take matters into my own hands" he released Emma and stared at her while curiosity filled her eyes "did you ever wonder how Neal's poster turned out in the drug store?" he asked her deviously.  
"I put it there, they weren't looking for Neal, they hadn't even noticed the watches were gone... But I needed you away from him" he yelled while stroking Emma's hair "you are mine Emma, you belong to me" he gave her a crazy smile and continued.  
"Then things turned out for the better, as that friend of yours... The puppet, convinced Neal to leave you in jail so that you could fulfill your destiny" he said with air quotes "it took all the patience I had not murder Neal when I found out you were pregnant and in jail thanks to him" he stopped as he looked at Charming's questioning gaze "oh yes your majesty that bastard left you daughter in jail and pregnant. Not the ideal son-in-law if you ask me" he mocked.

But placed his attention back on an enraged Emma, that couldn't believe what she was hearing, this man was somehow responsible for Neal's abandonment.

"As I was saying, I really wanted to kill Neal. Until I realized that I should actually thank him instead, thanks to him I now had my chance on bringing you to me" this time he got closer to Emma and started wiping the teas that were now coming down her eyes. Emma wanted to kill him, wanted to run away from his touch but magic was keeping her still.  
"The rest was quite easy" he continued "once I found you were giving your kid up for adoption I made sure that he would fall into the right hands, well the right town actually, I didn't really care who took care of him as long as he was in Storybrook" he flashed a smile at Regina.  
"Time went by and when you turned 28 I knew it was time to bring you to Storybrook. To tell you the truth, I really didn't care whether you broke the curse or not. But you needed prove of the existence of magic and what better way than to have YOU break the curse" he asked.  
"So the first step was making sure your kid believed in the curse. That's how he got the book" he laughed as he saw everyone's shock expression "you never wondered where that came from?" he asked incredulously "I placed it on you mothers classroom" he turned to snow "it had a note in the front with Henry's name. Remember" he smiled again "once your son believed in the book and learned that his adoptive mother was no other then the evil queen, he felt the urge to go look for his real mommy" he smiled once again at Emma "and as we all know he found her".

He gently stroked Emma's wet cheeks "I know it's too much sweetheart, but I'm almost over" he smiled.

"Now to answer everyone's unspoken question" he said while getting up "why go to all this trouble to kidnap the boy. When I could have taken Emma once she became a believer" he paused "you see, as a kid the entrance to Neverland is never denied, whether it is by force" he pointed at Henry "or by will" he made a small pause to look at their faces.  
"But with adults things change. You see no adult can be forced into Neverland, they have to come willingly" he said while leaning next to Emma once again and forcing her to make eye contact "that's why I took your son love. Forgive me, but it was the only way of getting you here by choice... Your choice" and with that he released the force that was holding them down and got up to stand next to Henry.  
Snow and Charming quickly ran to Emma, they wanted nothing more than to comfort their daughter after all Peter Pan had said. Emma just tensed at the look of Peter Pan standing next to Henry, she wanted to kill him right on the spot but she could not find the force to do it.

Once again Peter interrupted the silence.  
"So what do you say Emma, do we have a deal?" he smiled "it's you, for Henry" he said while ruffling Henrys hair gently.

* * *

sorry for the cliffhanger

I'll post again soon.

Hope you liked it...


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the wait but it took me for ever to write this chapter  
I hope you like it, it does get a little dark (well at least I think its a little dark)  
but I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it  
I'll try and post again soon ;)  
thank you so much for your support and amazing reviews I really appreciate it.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"NO, YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER" Snow yelled.

She placed herself right in front of Emma, if Peter wanted anything to do with her daughter, he was going to have to go through her first.  
There was no way she was losing her again. She refused to let this man stand in between her family's well deserved happiness.

"I believe, the question wasn't meant for you, your highness" he smiled deviously at Snow and once again turned his gaze to Emma "well Emma, I'm waiting"

"You heard her, STAY AWAY FROM OUR DAUGHTER" this time it was Charming that found his voice and stood right in front of Emma and Snow "I am not letting you anywhere near her"

"So brave" mocked Peter "both of you willing to protect your little girl" he paused "don't you think it's a little late to play the role of protective parents… if you knew all the things your _little girl_ had to endure for sending her through that wardrobe alone" he paused again "if I told you all the things those people did to her, you wouldn't be protecting her from me" he yelled "tell me Emma… should we tell them some of the things you had to go through in the foster system? Should we tell them how…"

"Stop" yelled Emma who apparently had found her voice once again "they don't need to know" she said this time in a smaller voice "no one needs to know, what's in the past stays in the past"  
And with that she placed her hands in Charming's and Snows elbows and gave them a small squeeze "now I believe that you didn't come here to tell everyone my life story did you" she asked in harsh tone. And resist the urge to ask him how he knew, but aperantly this man knew more anout her then he lead on.

"No your right, I didn't" he smiled at her once again.

He found her fascinating, this woman had all the odds against her and still she handled the situation like she was the one in charged "I believe I'm still waiting for an answer" he said in a serious tone and pulled Henry closer to him "deal or no deal"

Emma already knew the answer to that question; she even felt a little offended that he had to ask. Of Couse she'll go with him, he had Henry, and there is nothing she wouldn't do for Henry. But first she had to make sure that her parent would be ok too, because she wasn't going to leave them unprotected.

So she gently tried to push Snow and Charming out of the way, but found it impossible, it was as if they were rooted to the floor. So she decided to talk from her spot behind them "If I go with you… everyone here walks free?" she asked.

"Well, of course. There is no use for them in Neverland"

"I go with you, and you'll let them go back to Storybrook, unharmed" she asked once again wanting to make the deal crystal clear.

"If you come with me, I'll even open a portal for them to go wherever they want" he said while extending his hand for Emma to shake on it. But was quickly interrupted by a strong voice coming from the boy he was currently holding "don't do it mom, please… please don't do it" the boy cried.

"Henry" everyone turned to Regina, who had spoken for the first time "I know that this is difficult for you, but you have to let her do what's best for you, and right now going with him it's what's best…"

"NO, YOU DO NOT GET TO TALK LIKE THAT" interrupted Snow "YOU OF ALL THE PEOPLE IN THIS WORLD DO NOT GET TO TELL MY DAUGHTER WHAT TO DO, IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU WE WOUDNT BE IN THIS SITUATION IN THE FIRST PLACE" she yelled "SO STAY OUT OF IT"

"He is my son" yelled Regina

"And she is MY DAUGHTER" answered Snow with force and pride at calling Emma her daughter.

"She's right" interrupted Emma while graving her mother's hands "I have to go with him, it's the only way to save Henry… I have to save my son" she gave her a weak and defeated smile.

"Emma" Snow said weakly while pulling Emma into a tight hug, so that only Emma could hear what she was about to say "we'll find another way to get him back" she pulled her tighter "trust me" she said with all the force she could moister.

"I can't" she whispered back and pulled herself away from Snow's tight embrace "DEAL" she said.

"Emmaaaaaa, nooooooooo" yelled Snow and Charming in unison.

But it was too late, because the second those words left Emma's lips she appeared next to Peter Pan and in her place stood a very weak and hysteric Henry.

"Great choice" whispered Peter in her ear while smoothing her hair with his hands "you won't regret it love" and he placed a small kiss in her forehead ignoring Emma's attempt to move.

"Mom no, come back, no deal, take me, please take me" cried Henry while attempting to run to Emma's rescue but was stopped by Regina "Henry, stop" she yelled while pulling him closer to her and giving Emma a thankful look at which Emma mounded _take care of him._

Then Peter Pan interrupted the moment by harshly turning Emma to face him and flashing a winning smile "what did I tell you Felix? Great things happen to those who wait" he let out a triumphant smile.

"Now" he pulled out one set of handcuffs and carefully placed them on Emma's hands "Felix" he said and in that second Felix and what looked like one hundred boys surrounded the group Emma had left behind.

Emma felt her whole body shiver and attempted to run to their aid but Peter held her in her place "you said that if I came with you, you'll leave them alone" she yelled.

"I know what I said darling" he smiled and pulled her closer to him "we are just taking them with us for a few days" he paused "we don't want them to miss the ceremony, they are your family after all" he smiled and again placed a kiss on her forehead.

"What ceremony" Emma yelled in confusion and tried to pull away from his kiss once again.

"You'll see, love. It's a surprise I have waiting for you" and with that he turned her around so that they once again were facing the group. Who to Emma's surprise where now handcuff to one another.

"Now" he said once again "sweat dreams, my love" and with that he forced the black bag under Emma's head, who collapsed after hearing a piercing scream from her mother.

"Emmaaa… what did you do" Snow cried hysterically.

"No worries your highness our princes is just sleeping. You see if you know Emma as well as I do, you'll know that it's not wise to underestimate her. She'll wake up once we reach our destination" he gave them a small bow and turned to Felix "take them to our destination on this boat, I always wanted to concur the Jolly Roger" he smiled at Hook and disappeared, taking an unconscious Emma with him.

* * *

Emma felt her world spinning.  
She couldn't find the force to open her eyes, but curiosity as to who was gently smoothing her hair got the best of her. Once she opened them she closed them immediately. The person was a man and on his head was a small green hat, and just like that all the events of last night came flooding into her mind.

They had found Peter Pan; well actually he had found them. And as expected he had Henry, but the confusing part was that apparently the reason for taking him was to get to her.  
She made an effort to remember the rest, for some reason it was hard to put all the pieces together. She remembered her mother's hysteric screams, Hooks piercing eyes, Charming's worried gaze but worst of all; she remembered Henry's begging eyes.

Her son's eyes begging her not to do it. But what option did she have, Peter had him and the only way of saving him was to go. She had made a deal with him, Henry's freedom for hers.  
But that's when she remembered what had happened before everything went black. Peter had cheated, he took them too, she remembered seeing them tied up just like her, she remembered screaming at him and him telling her that it was only for a few days and then he'll let them go, but what if he didn't. Panic came rushing in as Emma tried to move. But found that it was impossible, not only was Peter Pan holding her in her place, but apparently she was tied to what felt like a small bed, and when she tried to scream at him to let her go she realized that he had also gagged her.

A small tear came down from her eyes when she realized how trapped she actually was, there was no way out of this and the worst part was that her family was god knows where.

"Good, you're up" he interrupted her train of thought "I was starting to panic darling, thought I gave you the wrong sleeping poison" he chuckled "we wouldn't want to test true loves kiss so early in our relationship would we" he joked and slowly stroke her hair with his hand at which Emma tried to move quickly but he strongly pined her to the bed "don't try my patience darling, we wouldn't want anything to happen to our friends in the dungeon would we" and with that her removed her gag.

"You... You ... Leave them a a alone" she stuttered as her voice came back.

"Of course. That was our deal" he stroked her cheek "but they'll be here for a few days and if you don't behave I'm going to have and make some arrangements"

"So besides being a crazy son of a bitch. That kidnaps kids and forces women to go with him, you're also a deal breaker" she asked harshly.

If there was something Emma had learned from the system was to not be intimidated by anything or anyone, she didn't care the situation she was currently in, if she could hurt the man with her words she would.

But her comment just made Peter laugh like crazy.

_Wow this man has completely lost it_ she thought but he tightly took her face with his hands and mumbled "don't push me princess. Talking your way out of situation like this might have worked in the past. But right now it will just get you into trouble" and just like that forced the gag back into her mouth.

"Now that's better" he smiled.

"So Emma you might have a lot of questions as to why I brought you here" he asked "what I told you in the ship was only part of it" he paused and grabbed her shoulders to force her into a sitting position, while he started to pace around the room.

"You see your magic is the most powerful magic there is. It's so powerful that connected with mine we could practically take over the world" he laughed "we could become the rulers of all the worlds. Force people to do whatever we want. To kneel before us" he made a pause to look at Emma's gaze which was a mix of horror and disgust.

"I know. I know sweetheart. You are too good to want to take over the world. That's why I am going to help you" he smiled and again made his way over the bed "you see what I am going to do is connect our magic. I am going to connect your power with mine, that way I can use both our powers and you won't have to do anything darling, it will spare you all the killings and suffering. You won't have to inflict any of it, I will" he said while again removing her gag.

"And how exactly are you planning to connect our magic without my permission" Emma yelled at him in frustration. This man was completely out of his mind, there was no way she was going to willingly give him her magic to take over the world.

"Oh so brave…and dumb, just like your parents" he smiled "you see, I am already ahead of you darling. I knew you would say just that… but because I really care for you I am going to give you two options" he came closer to her and whispered in her ear "you can give it to me willingly or I can force it out of you. Either way I am going to get it" he pulled her closer "but may I suggest the first one princess? The second one is rather painful" he smiled

"There is no way in Hell I am going I give you my power for your stupid plan" she yelled

"Think about it Emma. As I said, I'm going to get it either way" he stroked her cheek.

"You just said I am as powerful or even more powerful then you. I can fight you" she yelled again but was again interrupted by Pans crazy laughter "and do you know who to use that power darling"

"Not much but I can try" she said

"Yeah you can. But that would just make it more painful for you. Emma don't act like a child, I've been using magic for centuries now. You don't stand a chance against me" he yelled "plus once I connect our magic you won't be able to do me any harm" he smiled and again leaned to her ear "once our magic connects you won't be able to harm me with magic. We'll become one" and with that he placed a kiss right into Emma's mouth.

"Get the hell away from me" she yelled "what do you mean I won't be able to harm you"

"Well once I connect our magic you'll be mine and I'll be yours. Meaning we'll be like one human in two bodies and only death will break us apart" he gave her a strong hug.

Emma was just shocked at his words and couldn't find a way to come back from what he had just said. What did he mean by one person in two bodies? Could he really do that? Force her into doing such horrible things? No there had to be a way out of this. There had to be.

"So princess what is it going to be?" he asked

"I already told you. I rather die than give you my power" she said sternly.

So Peter walked up to her and relived her from her handcuffs while forcing her into a standing position  
"I really didn't want to do this Emma. I really didn't want to hurt you. But you forced my hand" here his face turned completely dark as he gently placed his finger on Emma's forehead. His crazed eyes calmed somewhat, his expression turning into sadness, even though it lacked the fundamental emotion behind it. His gaze caught her fearful one as a wave of power found its way into Emma's body and she started to tremble.

The pain Emma was felling was indescribable.  
It was like a wave of cold was taking over her body and once she got used to it a burning pain would take over. She had never experiences anything like it. It was agonizing; she wanted it to stop but refused to give in so quickly.

So she decided to fight it, to place all her power into stopping this agonizing pain.

"Don't fight it Emma. It will only increase the pain" he said casually as if it was a normal conversation between friends. But he was right the more Emma tried to fight it the worst it felt.

But then it stopped and with one look at Peter, Emma could tell that he wasn't expecting it to stop, he was actually taken by surprise "this can't be happening" he yelled "you can't stop me" and with that he punched her right in the face.

Apparently Emma had used all the power she had to stop him because she couldn't find her balance and fell to the floor while blood spilled from her nose

"I 'm sorry. I'm so sorry that was completely out of line" he said while leaning on the floor next to her "I just got frustrated that's all" he said and stroke her hair.

Emma tried to move but it was possible. Again Peter placed his hand on Emma's forehead and released another surge of power. This time it was ten times stronger. It was so strong that an agonizing scream escaped from Emma's lips, and against her will she started crying "stop. Please stop" she begged over and over again.

"Shhhh... It's ok, we are almost done for today" he said in her ear while stoking her hair but never removing his right hand from her forehead "I didn't want to release that much power in our first session but you forced my hand..." he said calmly, while Emma's piercing screams filled the room.

"Shhhh calm down, my brave princess I am almost done... I'm almost done" he pulled her closer to him and placed a kiss on her forehead. A big part of Emma wanted to move from his kiss, she wanted to run away since he was the one inflicting her pain. But a smaller part of her wanted to stay there because that kiss was making her feel a little better.

After what felt like hours of agonizing pain everything stopped and Emma felt her body being carried back to the bed.

"I think that's all you can handle for today honey" he said and placed his hand in Emma's forehead "how about I bring mommy to take care of that fever?" he whispered sweetly "we'll continue tomorrow. I'm afraid the ceremony will have to wait a little longer" with that he placed a kiss on her forehead and made his way to the door "I'll have my guards bring mommy. Sweat dreams my brave princess. See you tomorrow" and with that he left the room.

Leaving Emma trembling on the bed trying to erase the agonizing pain that covered her body.

* * *

HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS ONE

NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE SNOW AND EMMA MAYBE SOME CHARMING

I'LL POST SOON! ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the wait  
Here it's a new chapter I hope you like it  
Please review and if you want to make any suggestions please don't hesitate  
thanks for the reviews and support you guys are the best :)**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Snow felt her world crumbled as she watched Peter Pan disappear with Emma.

"Emma, Emma" she sobbed "bring her back, bring her back" she yelled and made a run to the place Peter had just vanished with her little girl but was held in place by the chains that connected her to Charming and Henry.

"Now your majesty, there is no need to yell" mocked one of the boys standing next to her.

"Bring her back. She is my daughter. Bring her back" she continued yelling.

"If we recall correctly she made a deal" the boy mocked again "the boy is back with you and Emma is where she's supposed to be"

"NO SHE'S NOT. BRING HER BACK. Or I swear you'll regret it" she yelled and again attempted to move but it was useless.

"And what are you going to do" he asked "if I recall correctly, you are the once chained" he laughed.

"Come closer and I'll wipe that smile of your face" she said angrily.

"Enough" interrupted Felix before the boy could make his way to Snow "SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU" he yelled and got a small nod from the boy but a hateful look from Snow.

"I'm not going to shut up until you bring my daughter back safely" said Snow sternly.

"I think we could arrange something" he said while taking a step closer to Snow. Charming attempted to place himself between this man and his wife but was pulled back by two boys.

"You don't know when to shut up do you" he asked "you might be a queen in your land but here Snow White, you are a prisoner, just like your friends here" he paused "and if I tell you to SHUT UP, you SHUT up" he yelled and pulled a small cloth from his pocket and placed it tightly around Snows mouth, gagging her "anyone else has something to say" he asked darkly and headed back to the front of the boat "let's go" he yelled and the boat started moving once again.

Tears fell down from Snows eyes, Emma had been unconscious when he took her and she couldn't help but feel that it was her fault. Once again she had lost her daughter as a cause of her actions.

The first time she was forced to send Emma through a wardrobe in order to protect her from the curse. A curse that was caused by Regina's hatred towards her for not keeping her mouth shut about Daniel. And even though the curse made her feel responsible since it was cast to take away her happy ending, she now knew that Rumple had manipulated Regina into doing it, which kind took some of the blame away. But this time it was completely different, she couldn't help but feel responsible for loosing Emma again. She had asked her to trust her, that if she didn't go with him they will find another way to take Henry back, but her daughter refused to trust her again. And she couldn't blame her; she had lost Henry in the first place for trusting her. If she had just pay attention when Emma asked her for help, if she had just listen to her daughter instead of running away, then they wouldn't be here and Emma would be safely in her arms.

She couldn't erase the image of her daughter's fearful gaze when she made the deal. It was a look that she had never seen on Emma and it scared the hell out of her. Emma was never fearful or scared, her daughter was a fighter, and she wasn't scared of anything. But as Peter was taking her with him and smoothing her hair, Emma had a terrifying gaze and Snow couldn't help but wonder why it was that Emma was so scared of his touch. With that another memory came to mind, Peter had mocked Emma into telling them things about her past, and Emma had quickly interrupted claiming that they didn't need to know. Had that something to do with Emma's fear, maybe she was brought back to memories of her past, maybe someone had hurt her daughter in that way.

As she shivered from just thinking of it, she was brought back to reality by a strong voice telling them to move. Before she could take a look at her surroundings a black bag was placed on her face and she felt herself being dragged out of the boat. A few minutes passed and she felt her hands being freed and the bag removed from her face as she was thrown to the ground of what looked like a dungeon.

"Are you ok?" she quickly felt Charming standing next to her and removing the gag.

"Yes" she nodded slowly "we lost her again Charming" she cried and collapsed in his arms.

They just stood there crying in each other's arms until they were interrupted by Henrys painful scream.

"Let me go. Let me go" he was screaming at Regina "we have to save her, his going to hurt her. Let me gooooo"

"Henry stop, please stop" Regina said as a tear forced its way down her face. Seen Henry like this was breaking her heart into a million pieces, but she couldn't let him see that, she had to be strong for the both of them.

"Don't touch me. It's my fault, it's my fault" he cried "she sacrificed herself for me, they are going to hurt her because of me"

This was more than Regina could take so she forced Henry to look at her "Henry I want you to listen to me really closely ok" she made a pause "this is in no way your fault. Emma…" she paused to correct herself "your mother" she said and stopped at Henrys confusing gaze but continued "your mother did what she thought was the best for you, she sacrificed herself like any mother would do for her child" she stopped when she took a look at Henry, seining that her words where not taking any effect on the boy she decided to change her tactic.

"You speak about Heroes right" she asked "you brought Emma to Storybrook because you believed that she was the one that was going to break the curse" he gave her a small nod so she continued "and you were right, your mother is a hero Henry and heroes sometimes make sacrifices. Part of being a hero is being selfless and sacrificing yourself for the wellbeing of others, and that's what your mother did for you. But guess what?" she asked "if I recall correctly from your book, we happen to have two more heroes on this boat" she pointed at Snow and Charming, that were looking at her with a confused expression on their eyes "and knowing this two as well as I do, I wouldn't want to be Peter Pan right now" she smiled when she saw some hope flashing in Henrys eyes.

"I know Henry that in your eyes I am no hero, but for you… for you Henry I'll do anything. We are going to do everything in our power to get YOUR MOTHER back safely. And if there is something I've learned the hard way" she paused "Is that good always wins Henry, and this won't be the exception" with that she gave him a strong hug as Henry cried freely in her arms.

Snow was in complete shock by what had just happened. For a moment she could have sworn that she saw a glimpse of the Regina she once knew a long time ago. She couldn't help the tears that flooded from her eyes at Regina's words. She always knew that behind all the hatred and evil that Regina showed, there was still that kind woman that had saved her life once. Using all her strength, she got up and walked towards henry and Regina.

"You know Henry" she said "Regina's right, good always wins and we will find a way to bring Emma back to us" she managed to give him a small smile "and like she said, I wouldn't want to be Peter Pan right now, because no one messes with our family and gets away with it" she said while holding Regina's and in hers "it's good to have you back Regina, I always knew you were still in there" she gave her a broad smile, which got her one small smile from Regina in return as she pulled away from Snow and walked to the end of the room.

"Well I'm not going to lie that the new family reunion wasn't beautiful. But if we want to save Ms. Swan I'm afraid we have to hurry with a plan before it's too late" interrupted Rumpelstiltskin.

"Right" it was Charming that spoke first "the first thing we need to do is find a way out of here" he said quickly shifting from concerned father into brave prince.

"That's where you are wrong dearie. We are exactly were we need to be" said Rumpelstiltskin in his annoying tone.

"How could being locked in a dungeon be where we need to be" asked a very annoyed Regina, that had found her voice after her encounter with her step daughter.

"Because we are where Ms. Swan is, of course" he paused "the only thing we need dearies is a bit of magic" and out of nowhere the door of the dunged unlocked itself. But before Charming and Snow could run from the cell, he closed it again.

"What are you doing" yelled Snow in frustration.

"Not so fast your majesty" he said calmly "first we need a plan. Don't you think?"

Snow just nodded in agreement and sat back on the floor, with Charming close to her.

"Wait, I thought you didn't have magic" accused Hook, who had been rather quiet throughout the whole trip.

"Scared are we captain" mocked rumple

"Not in the slightest" yelled Hook and attempted to make his way towards him but was interrupted by Regina "he's right. I thought we didn't have magic"

"Oh dear, you DON'T" he gave her a smile "I do"

"What do you mean" she asked frustrated.

"You see our friend Peter was right about one thing" he smiled "you can't have magic in Neverland unless you know how to summon it"

"Which I take you do" interrupted Regina

"Not exactly" he paused "you see the only way to have magic in Neverland is to get permission from the fairies"

"But I thought you hated fairies, how did you get them to give you permission" she interrupted again

"If you would just let me finish I'll tell you" he said a little frustrated and waited for her to take a sit before continuing "you're right, once again, I hate fairies. But when I learned that we were coming to Neverland to save our dear Henry, I asked the blue fairy to help us get that permission with her friends here" he smiled "and apparently she did" he said while making a fire ball appear in his hands

"And why don't I have my magic, you were so self-centered as to only ask permission for yourself" she yelled in frustration.

"Of course I didn't dearie. Apparently your permission hasn't arrived yet" he gave her a devious smile "probably because you cursed everyone for 28 years"

"If you had your magic why did you let him take my daughter" yelled Snow that finally found the strength to interrupt the conversation between Regina and Rumpelstiltskin.

"Well first because it would be unwise to show him that I've got my powers and second because they have just arrived" he paused "that's why I'm hoping that yours will arrive soon Regina. I have to admit that are chances will only decrease if you don't get them soon. I don't think I can take Pan on my own" he finished with a pain smile

"What do you mean" asked Henry in a small voice "you are the dark one, there is no one more powerful then you"

"Oh my dear boy" he paused "that's were your wrong. Have you ever wondered where Peter got his magic from?" he asked everyone this time.

"I believe we have some time for a story" he paused "as you all may know, I wasn't always the dark one" he waited for everyone to nod and continued "before me there was another one and so on and so forth. Well the one before me was named Zoso and as you may or may not know, I killed him with his dagger to get my power, the same dagger that you were looking for your majesty" he turned to Regina who just glared at him so he continued "well it is said that before that happened he had a kid. Unlike Bae" he paused at the mention of his sons name but continued "his son was actually conceived while he was the dark one. Knowing that if the word came out that the dark one had a son, would only put his son's life in danger he vanished him to Neverland in an attempt to protect him" he paused again "and that son, is no other then Peter Pan. You see Henry, as your mother is the creation of true love, the most pure magic there is , Peter Pan is the creation of pure evil, which makes him just as much or more powerful than me" he finished and took a look at everyone's reaction.

Before anyone could come up with a response they heard some loud footsteps and Felix appeared from behind the door "everyone to the wall" he yelled "you" he pointed at Snow "are coming with me" he said strongly and flashed and evil smile at Charming.

"Over my death body" yelled Charming placing himself in front of Snow

"Don't give me any ideas, your highness" he smiled "now move" he yelled again. But this time held Henry, who was the one closer to the cell and placed a small knife on his neck "I don't think you would like your daughters sacrifice to be in vain" he smiled one again "Now move"

It took all of Charming's strength to move out of the way, but he couldn't put Henrys life in danger.

"Good, now you are coming with me" he pointed at Snow once again "and no funny business your highness, or your friends here will pay the price"

Snow walked slowly to the gate of the cell and gave Charming a look that said _don't worry; I'll be fine_ they were always experts at communicating with the eyes.

Once Snow got to the door Felix handcuffed her and placed a black bag around her head once again "we don't want you getting ideas as to how to scape" he said gently and dragged her away from the cell.

Charming just stood there as anger boiled from inside him. It was the second time in less than 24 hours that they took the people he loved without being able to stop it. He was frustrated, his family was being taken away from him and he couldn't do anything to stop it. He had promised to take care of them and here he was stuck in a cell and the two women he loved the most were who knows were with that lunatic.

He let himself fall to the ground in defeat as a memory came to his mind.

"_You put one foot slightly in front of the other" he smiled at her_

"_That's exactly what I'm doing" she said a little frustrated._

_Emma had agreed to let him teach her how to properly use a sword with two conditions. The first was that he could not make fun of her, no matter what and the second was that they could not speak about her resent argument with her mother. At first Charming didn't want to agree with the second one because he desperately wanted to help the two women mend their relationship. But after Emma gave him an ultimatum, that if he didn't agree she'll continue her classes with Hook, he gave in. If there was something he knew was that Snow was determined to talk to Emma, and knowing Snow as well as he did, Emma didn't stand a chance, so he gave into his daughters conditions and promised that they won't discourse the "SNOW" situation. _

_He did feel a little guilty for betraying Snow, but he craved to spend time with his daughter and he also wasn't about to let Hook be with her alone._

"_No look" he smiled and showed her how to stand properly "you are separating them to much Emma, if I attack you now you'll fall"_

"_Why does it matter how I stand. It's not like I'm going correct my footing when I'm fighting" she said frustrated._

"_No, but if you do it while practicing, you'll became a costume to it and it will come naturally"_

"_Fine" she mumbled and copied her father's posture "happy?"_

"_That's better, you see how easy it is to follow orders once in a while" he said jokingly_

"_I've got to admit that it's not my style" she answered "not really the following orders type" _

"_Just like your mother" he answered, and when Emma gave him an uncomforting look he added "the deal was that we wouldn't talk about your argument. You didn't say we couldn't mention her at all" he said again with a joking tone "you are more like her then you realize you know?" he asked._

"_No, I'm not" she said loudly_

"_Oh yes you are. You are stubborn, independent, smart and most of all you don't like to be told what to do. JUST LIKE HER" he laughed._

_Emma just gave him a shy look so he continued "you turned out just like I wanted, you know?" he paused to check if she was feeling uncomfortable, when he saw she wasn't he continued "I always told Snow that I wanted a boy" he laughed "but just between us the reason why was because I was afraid to have a girl" he said shyly_

"_Afraid" Emma asked a little confused _

"_Yeah"_

"_Of what"_

"_Well I see how jealous I am of Snow. I can't stand when any man looks at her" he gave her a weak smile "the minute someone lays eyes on her for more than five seconds I feel the urge to kill them. So imagine how I'll be with my daughter" he have her a look that said that he was just like that with her, at which she just laughed "it's not funny" he argued "it's true. But that wasn't my biggest concern" he paused "with boys its different, they are born independent and strong, they are harder to hurt" he laughed "girls are more fragile, you have to be careful what to say and do. I was afraid that I wouldn't be a good father to you, that I would make mistakes that would hurt my little girl. And I wasn't far from the truth, was I? I sent you through a portal and you ended in a cruel world" he said as a tear escaped his eyes._

_Emma didn't know how their conversation had taken that path but seeing her father so broken she felt the urge to comfort him. So she placed her hand gently on his cheek and whipped away the tear._

"_It's not your fault" she said "you did it to protect me, you didn't know what was going to happen, at that moment you just wanted to save me" she smiled_

"_Yeah but that doesn't change the fact that you suffered from that decision" he said weakly._

"_Yes it does. Regina would have killed me otherwise. And even though my life was horrible and tough growing up, I wouldn't change anything for Henry or you" she said "your decision gave me a tough life. But at least it gave me one" she paused "and one thing I know for sure is that, if things where different I wouldn't have had Henry, and let me tell you I've grown quite close to that boy" she said in a joking voice, attempting to ease the tension._

"_His grown on me too" answered Charming giving her a weak smile._

"_We'll get him back, you know?" he asked "I know that it's hard for you to have faith right now, but we will get him back" he waited for her to nod but when she didn't he continued "and I won't EVER let anything happen to any of you again" he paused "I promise._

A small arm made its way down Charming's cheeks, whipping his tears and bringing him back to reality.

"Grandpa, are you ok" asked Henry in a small voice.

"I failed her again. I failed both of them again" he cried not really caring of the audience that was forming around him.

"We'll get them back; you heard my mom and grandpa. We won't give up" said the boy trying to cheer him up.

But it was useless. He had failed them again; they had just taken Snow and he couldn't stop them but what haunted him the most was that he had just promised Emma on that boat that he wouldn't let anything happen to her. And they had taken her away from him once again, and he couldn't do anything. That man took his little girl and all he could do was watch. He had failed her again and he was afraid that he might not get another chance. It was obvious that Peter's intentions with her daughter were evil, he had to find a way to save his daughter before it was too late. So with this new determination he made a promise to himself that this time he was going to save Emma in time, even if it was the last thing he did.

As he got up and took a look at the people around him he said with new determination in his voice "so how are we going to save my daughter"

"Welcome back your highness" said rumple and turned to Regina "I believe your permission has arrived your majesty" and with that a fire ball appeared on Regina's hand followed by a smile from the people around them.

Rumple knew that rescuing Ms. Swan wasn't going to be easy but at least now they were two magic users against one.

* * *

**I know I promised you that this was going to be a Snow and Emma chapter but  
I wanted to get to some important stuff first. Also some of you asked for a Charming Emma moment so  
I thought I'd give it to you before getting back to snow and Emma**

**I promise that next chapter is all Emma and Snow**

**I hopped you liked this chapter **

**I'll post soon**


	13. Chapter 13

**here its a new chapter.  
I hope you guys enjoy it as i enjoyed writing it  
thanks for the reviews and encouragement I really appreciate it  
enjoy ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Emma was trying hard to focus her magic into erasing the pain that was taking over her body.  
The thought crossed her mind _if her magic had managed to stop Pan in his first attack then it could surely heal now_ _right,_ _But how_ she wondered, Gold hadn't taught her how to heal, their lessons had been cut short because her mother desperately wanted to talk.

Her mother, even thinking about her caused her immense pain.  
She had desperately asked her to trust her, asked her to give her a chance, that they could find another way into getting Henry back, and even though Emma desperately wanted to, she couldn't. Trusting her was what got them here in the first place, even though they had talked and she had promised to give it a second chace, it had been too early to trust Snow again. With Emma trust needed to be gained with time and actions, Snow had just lost it, there was no way she was getting it back that easily.

But that thought sent another shiver down her spine, _gained with time_.  
Was she ever going to get that time to trust her mother again. Was she ever going to get the chance to even see her again. More pain filled her body at the thought of never seeing her again, never being able to tell her that she loved her, really loved her.  
Was their fight and bare reconciliation going to be the last thing they ever do together? Was her distrust the last thing Snow will get from her? she tried to erase the thoughts that were clouding her mind. She found them even more painful than her so-called first session with Peter Pan.

Causing her mother so much pain was the last thing she ever wanted to do, but she was hurt. She felt betrayed by Snow and that was something she couldn't manage to erase from her mind. But that didn't mean that she didn't want to make things right between them.

With that thought new determination came into her mind. There was no way in hell she was going to let Peter Pan take her powers. Because if he wanted them to rule the world then that will surely put her family in danger, and if she couldn't tell Snow that she had forgiven her, then she would at least die trying to protect her.

Maybe at least with that she would know that Emma really did love her, even if she never said it out loud, she did, she loved all of them; Snow, David, Henry.

Henry, she was sure that Snow and Charming would take care of him, give him the life she and Neal never had. That thought brought a small smile to her lips, if they took care of Henry, then at least the promise she made to Neal wouldn't be broken, Henry would be happy. Happier then he could ever be with her, she was to messed up to take care of him properly, and her parents always wanted a child.

_I have to die _she thought more clearly.  
_I__f I die then Peter Pan would be defeated and my family would be safe _and with that in mind she finally let herself fall into unconsciousness.

"_Mommy… Daddy… I'm scared" the little blond girl cried._

"_Why are you scared sweaty" said the small woman while leaning on the bed to place a kiss on the girls forehead._

"_I had a bad dream but it felt real" she cried into the womans arms._

"_Come here baby, its ok. Do you want to talk about it" she asked kindly_

_This time Emma just nodded, since her tears were making it hard to find her voice. _

"_How about I make you some hot chocolate while we talk about it" _

_At the mention of hot chocolate the little girls cries disappeared and she looked hopefully into the womans eyes "can we put cinnamon on it" she asked happily._

"_Of course we can baby" she smiled and with that she pulled her up and walk down the stairs into the kitchen._

_A few minutes later the woman handed her the hot chocolate and gave her a kiss on the forehead "so what was the dream about?" she asked sweetly._

"_It's the same I've had for weeks" she cried again "there is this man and he is fighting with the bad guys trying to protect me and then there is blood. A lot of blood mommy. And he places the baby in a tree" she can't hide the fear that fills her eyes._

"_Oh honey, we already talked about this dream" she stared to comfort her but was interrupted by the little girls fearful voice "yes mommy but this time it was diferent…when he placed the baby on the tree he said 'find us Emma, find us'" she paused "the baby its me mommy, me, the man had blood to protect me" she began to cry again._

_Fear took over Emma's body and she started shivering. The women was so shocked by her reaction that she took the little girl in her arms and carefully mumbled in her ear "I'm here baby, don't cry. No one can hurt you now. No one can ever hurt you again, I wont let them. I promise" she gave her a small kiss and again everything went black._

_She was now standing in what she knew was the living room of the house. Three people were gathered on the couch discussing something she couldn't really understand._

"_We do want her, but we can't keep her" her dad was telling the old woman._

"_I lost my job. And my wife has just announced that she's pregnant" he paused "after all this years she's pregnant and I don't have the money to take care of two kids right now" _

"_I'm going to have a little sister" came the excited voice of the small child behind them._

_The color drained from the three adults faces. They had completely forgotten that Emma was in the room with them. The man was the first to approach the little girl and he held her in his arms._

"_No Emma, that's not what we said" he said gently_

"_Yes you did daddy. You said you were going to have a baby" the girl said excitedly._

_Just the look at the little girls hopeful eyes broke his heart into a million pieces. How was he supposed to tell this little girl that they couldn't take care of her anymore. That they were going to have a child of their own and there was no more space in here for her, they wanted to keep her but they only had enough money for one baby and Emma had to go. So he decided that the faster he let the girl know the better. He was about to talk when his wife took two steps next to him and pulled Emma away from his embrace._

"_You see Emma, we are not really your mommy and daddy" she said sadly._

"_Yes you are" the girl said sternly_

"_No honey, your parents gave you up when you were a baby" she said a little harshly this time "they left you in the middle of the street"_

_At this the girls face turned furious "don't lie to me, why are you lying"_

"_Emma she's not lying" said the man strongly "your parents left you and we decided to take care of you. But we can't do that anymore" _

"_You are lying. you always lie" she yelled pointing at her mother_

_The women looked a little hurt by that statement and came closer to Emma "when have I ever told you a lie Emma, when?" she asked._

"_When I had a bad dream you told me that no one could hurt me now. That no one can ever hurt me again, that you wont let them. You promised me. So why are you hurting me mommy why" she cried._

"_Because its better this way Emma" she mumbled "it's about time you knew the truth, your parents left you in the middle of the street and we…"_

"_That's enough" yelled the old women "she's just a child, you can't treat her this way" she yelled again and took a hysteric Emma into her hands "I don't know what we saw in you in the first place to let you take care of a child" she said disapprovingly and walked to the door "don't cry Emma, they are lying" she mumbled "I'm going to take you to a better place ok. Just don't cry" she turned to them "and as for you two, expect a visit from my lawyer. If you treated her that way in my presence, I don't want to imagine what you did to her when you were alone" and with that she left carrying a broken Emma in her arms._

* * *

Snow felt her self being dragged out of the dungeon. Even though the bag still covered her face she could still see the change in the lighting. Felix was just harshly pushing her forward, while mumbling insults on the way.

"You really are the fairest of them all" he said with venom on his voice "to bad that daughter of yours made that deal to protect you" she didn't miss the venom that spilled from his mouth at the mention of Emma "we could have had so much fun if it wasn't for her" he said and pulled Snow closer to him.

"Felix, that's enough. Stop scaring our guests" came Peter's voice as he gently removed the bag from Snows face. He didn't miss the fear that crept into Snows eyes when he removed the bag, even though it was completely replaced by hatred and determination at the sight of him.

"Where's my daughter?" she yelled after composing herself.

"There's the fire back. For a second there I thought I saw fear" he mocked "don't listen to Felix your majesty. I am a man of my word" he smiled and gently rubbed her cheek "I promised your daughter no harm will come to you, and I intend to keep that promise"

"Where is she" she yelled again ignoring his attempts at changing the subject. The only thing she cared about was Emma, and this man knew where she was.

"Well your majesty our dear Emma is right this way. If you follow me" he gave her a small smile and walked monitoring her to follow.

Snow started walking the second he said Emma's name, not really caring that her hands were tied up or that Felix was giving her a hungry look.

"Ok, we are here" he smiled as they stood next to a door that was made of steel  
"Felix if you will" he said to the boy who came over with a small key "you see this door can't be open with magic" he smiled "in case Emma wants to magically escape" he laughed.

Snow wasn't really paying attention to his sick comments, the minute he told her that Emma was behind that door her heart filled with excitement.

After what felt like hours to Snow but was only a few seconds Felix opened the door. Snow was going to make a run for it but was quickly stopped in her tracks.

"Not so fast you majesty" he held her tightly "first we need to share a little talk"

"NO, I have nothing to discuss with you right now, let me go" she yelled in frustration. Just knowing that Emma was at the end of that room made her want to run to her aid.

"Sorry, I can't do that your majesty. Before I let you close to MY EMMA I need to give you some instructions" with that he turned Snow around not missing the shiver that took over her body when he said _my Emma_.

He placed his fingers right into Snows mouth before she could yell again "now there, there is no need to yell" he paused "my friend here has already told me that he had to gag you on the boat. And I really don't want to do that Snow" he gently removed his finger from her mouth and continued "so how about you keep quiet while I explain what I need you to do" Snow gave him a hateful look "if you interrupt me one more time, I'll be forced to close the door and you wont see Emma" he finished giving her a cynic smile.

At that Snow just nodded and monitored him to talk.

"Now that's better" he smiled "so my dear Snow. Where to start" he paused "oh yeah, well I asked your daughter kindly to surrender her power to me" he laughed "but if you know Emma as well as me, you'll know that she refused. So I had to force it out of her" at that Snow tried to attack him but he froze her in place "to make the long story short, it hurts" he laughed "it really hurts. But Emma forced me" he tried to excuse himself "I gave her a choice and she didn't choose wisely" he mumbled more to himself then her.

Snow just stood there frozen, she wanted to kill him for hurting her little girl but he had frozen her with magic again.  
He had tortured Emma and she wasn't there to stop him, once again she wasn't there to stop her baby's pain. A tear escaped her eyes and she found Peter sickly removing it "you really do love her" he asked "well that's good because you'll take care of her" at that Snows face fell, what did he mean take care of her.

"Emma tried to fight me and well I had to use more magic then expected. Her body didn't take it that well and she has a high fever. Nothing to worry. But" he paused "I need you to get her ready for tomorrows session" he gave her a sick smile "we need her strong if she is going to survive whats coming next. And who better to give her that strength, then mommy" he removed his hand from her cheek and Snow found that she was once again able to move.

She was about to answer him. To make him pay for what he had done to her daughter but a small cry stopped her in her tracks.

"WHY ARE YOU LYING TO ME, WHY ARE YOU HURTING ME AGAIN" came a small whimper from across the room. "They do love me. You are all liars. My parents do love me" the voice screamed again.

"The fever is higher than I thought" he mumbled and turned to Snow. He pulled her closer to him and untied her hands "go take care of my princess" he smiled and gave her a bucket of water with a small cloth.

Snow dropped the bucket on the floor and made a run to her little's girls bed, not missing Peters crazy laughter while he closed the door.

As she took her last steps towards Emma she froze in place. The sight of her daughters broken body was something that she will never be able to erase from her mind. Emma was curled in a ball, crying and shivering, screaming at someone to stop.

It took all of Snows strength to make her way to the bed, she had never seen Emma like this, and it broke her heart. She sat on the bed and started stroking her hair gently trying to take the pain away.

"What do you want now"yelled Emma "I all ready told you, I am not giving you my magic" she continued but never opened her eyes. She didn't want to see his hideous face, or his soft smile as he was hurting her.

Snow was taken aback at first by Emma's hostility, untill she realized she most have thought she was Peter.

"Emma" said Snow in what was a lame attempt at a calming tone.

As the voice sank in, Emma opened her eyes slowly and stared with so much anger that it made Snow flinch "oh no… that's low" she yelled and started sobbing again "even for you"

"Emma whats wrong" asked Snow with tears in her eyes. Did her daughter hate her that much that she didn't even want to see her.

"Don't act all innocent on me now" she yelled again "what your next tactic is to torturing me using my mother's body? You think I'll give in if you look like her" she screamed with disgust in her voice "you make me sick"

Once Emma finished,realization hit Snow, her daughter didn't hate her. No she thought Peter Pan was using magic to look like her in an attempt to take her magic. Her heart broke once again and she wanted to hold Emma and never let go, but first she needed to reassure her that she was her mother.

"Emma look at me. Its me Snow, not Pan" she tried but only got another hurtful glare from Emma's eyes.

_Of course that's exactly what he would say _she thought. So she tried another tactic "alright,remember when we were in your nursery" she asked and when Emma didn't nod she continue"you told me that you weren't used to someone putting you first" at that Emma looked up, but the hatred didn't leave her eyes. _Of course, Peter had known all the details of Emma's life why wouldn't he know this _she thought, but then remembered that what came next in that memoire was something that not even Peter could have heard, she had whispered it in Emma's ear so she decided to continue "I know that you think everyone could have heard what you said. You did say it loudly" she attempted to joke "but remember what I mumbled in your ear" she asked and that finally got Emma's attention as she looked up "I told you, GET USED TO IT" said Snow as tears escaped her eyes.

"Mom" Emma cried "its really you" she got up from her place and pulled Snow into a tight hug

"Yes" said Snow while more tears escaped her eyes, she had called her mom again. Her baby had once again acknowledge her has he mother. "Its me, I'm here. Emma, I'm here" she pulled Emma back so she could take a look at her face, which she now realized had some stains of blood down her nose.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry" she cried "I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm so sorry"

Snow quickly lowered her to the bed.

"Lets take care of that nose" she said gently and attempted to get up, but Emma held her in place "don't go. Don't leave again, please"

"I'm not leaving honey, just going to get some water ok" she said and pulled her arms from Emma's tight hold.

Once she got free she ran for the bucket and came back "you see I'm here" she smiled.

Emma attempted to move again but Snow pined her to the bed "don't move" she cautioned, trying to keep her voice calmed and free of fear "it's alright" she smiled "I've got you, and everything is going to be alright" Snow said, wanting to believe in this words with all her heart, but she knew their odds weren't good.

Emma spotted the lie immediately but didn't want to ruin the moment with her mother. The truth was that she never thought she'll see her again and she wanted to take advantage of every second.

As Snow cleaned the blood from Emma's face she found that nothing was really broken. Seeing her mothers questioning gaze Emma answered her unspoken question "he broke it" she shrugged "but apparently I healed it in my sleep"

"How" she asked

"I don't know, magic" said Emma

"Now, how did he break it" asked Snow attempting to hide the hatred in her voice.

"Oh... not relevant" said she answered in an attempt to spare her mothers feelings.

"Please" begged Snow "I want to know"

"Well he was hurting me and I made it stop with magic, so he got frustrated and punched me on the face" she shrugged "its nothing really, I've had worse"

"It's not nothing Emma" screamed Snow "I have to get you out of here" she mumbled more to herself than Emma

"Stop" this time it was Emma who yelled "I made a deal and I forbid you to put your life in danger for me"

Snow was taken back by Emma's sudden rage and request. She was forbidding her to save her. What was wrong with her daughter "I'm your mother, you can't forbid me to do anything" she said.

"Yes I can when it involves my life" Emma answered sternly "you have to do as he says and then leave when he lets you go" Emma started rambling "and then I'll find a way out of this. I'll protect you" she started to tremble "I'll make sure he doesn't hurt you or David or Henry. I'll make sure he wont be able to hurt anyone. I promise mom I promise" as she said those words she felt her body shack violently as shivers ran through her as she slowly slipped into unconsciousness once again.

It was only at the sight of this that Snow remembered how delicate Emma actually was. She placed her hand gently on Emma's forehead and felt the heat radiating from it, she was burning up once again.

Snow panicked as she all of a sudden realized that she didn't know how to handle this. She had missed all of Emma's fevers, she had no idea how to take care of her little girl. So she went with instinct. She slowly pulled an unconscious Emma in her arms while placing a wet cloth gently on her forehead, the water instantly heated up at the touch of her skin so you did it again and again as Emma cried in her sleep.

"Don't leave me, please don't leave me" she begged

"Shhhh. Don't cry, Emma. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere"

"That's what everyone says" she answered weakly.

"Well, I'm not everyone. I'm your mother" Snow answered weakly and that brought a little smile on Emma's face.

"Mary Margaret" said Emma who had regained consciousness once again, and Snow couldn't help the disappointment that got through her at the change on the name

"Can you promise me something" she asked weakly

"Anything" answered Snow gently while rubbing Emma's teary cheeks

"Promise me you'll leave, once he lets you go" she said strongly "promise me you'll leave and you'll give Henry the family I never got" she paused.

"You are a great mother you know" she asked and took a look at Snows broken face but continued. She had to tell her before Peter came back and took her from her "you are the kindest person I've ever met. And even though it was only for a few moths, you are the best mother I've ever had" she paused and stopped Snow from interrupting her "that's why I want you to take care of Henry for me. Give him the life I was supposed to have, the life he deserves. But please, please don't let him forget me… don't let him forget how much I truly loved him" she finished and looked at Snow straight in the eyes waiting for her response.

But before Snow could form a proper response to Emma's question the door opened revealing a very happy Peter Pan that made his way into the room.

"Well your majesty, times up" he said giving her a smile, and just like that Snows hands where tide again as he pulled her away from her daughter.

"Noo, promise me Snow, please mom. Promise me" yelled Emma

Snows heart broke into a million pieces at the sound of Emma's begging voice

"Now Emma, that's no way to talk to your mother" said Peter Pan gently as he made his way to Emma's bed and attempted to rubbed her cheeks

"I'll ignore that" he snarl at Emma's movement and forced her to look at him "now apologise to your mother for using that tone on her" said Peter with a sink voice

Emma just stared at him blankly _this man was completely out of his mind _she thought

"I'm waiting Emma, he said while tightening his hold on her face

"Stop" yelled Snow from behind "take your hands away from her"

"No, no, no, your majesty. Don't interrupt" he said and turned to Emma "now Emma, I'm waiting" he said once again and realized a little of magic onto Emma's body.

Snow wanted to rip him apart, who gave him the right to humiliate her daughter like this, she wanted to kill him. But his stupid magic was once again holding her in place.

Shrinking from the pain Emma's small voice came out of her body "I'm sorry" she whispered as a small cry escaped her mouth.

"Now that's better" he said and realized Emma from the painful magic that was causing her agony "now I believe we shall get going your majesty. We wouldn't want our dear Charming to worry too much" he said while graving Snows arm and pulling her forward.

Snow took one last glance at her daughter, who was steel begging her to promise. But was too afraid to say it at loud. So Snow decided to ease her daughters pain "I PROMISE" she yelled and Emma's features completely relaxed.

Snow felt guilty immediately for lying to Emma once again, but she wanted to ease her pain. She did made a promise to Emma, but her promise had different intentions. In those two words she had promised her daughter that she would save her from that monster, even if it cost her, her life.

* * *

Hey guys hope you liked it  
I know then end is a little dark but i wanted to show you  
how crazy Peter Pan actually is and how he wants to control every aspect of Emma's  
life

next chapter will be intense

have a good day

I'll post soon.


	14. Chapter 14

**this is a really intense chapter just like a promised  
I really hope you like it  
also new reveals to the story are made on this chapter. I would really love  
to read what you think and if you have any sugesttions don't hesitate in telling me  
love you guys and enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Snow felt herself being dragged out of Emma's room. Even though she didn't want to leave Emma, she found that her body no longer responded to her commands. The shock at seeing the fear that radiated from Emma when Pan told her to apologies was more than she could take.

She had only seen that look on the blond once, and that's what scared her most. Emma had that same look the day Henry ate the apple turnover, it was a look of defeat, pain and fear. And did she sense betrayal; she could have sworn that a flash of betrayal showed in Emma's eyes when she promised. But no, that couldn't be it; her guilt at lying to Emma was making her see things. Emma was good at detecting lies, but Snow was really good at hiding the truth to protect her loved ones, she did it with Charming when King George forced her to and he believed her, why wouldn't Emma believe her now.

Just the thought at what her daughter made her promise sent a shiver down her spine. How could Emma ask her to leave her? Didn't she know that she was the reason for her existence, didn't she realize that her life without her was not worth living. Why was Emma so adept to believe that she was not worthy of love, not worthy of sacrifice. What had people done to her little girl to make her feel so worthless, what had they done to make her feel on worthy of love. If there was someone who deserved her love and her sacrifice then that was Emma. And even if once she got her out of this mess Emma never wanted to see her again, then that's a sacrifice she'll have to make, but there was no way she was living without her. She was HER daughter, and she wasn't losing her again.

"Don't make promises you can't keep your majesty" Pan interrupted her thoughts.

She just gave her a hateful glance and continued walking.

"Oh… have we finally decided to keep quiet" he mocked, but steel didn't get a response from her.

"Fine be that way" he said dramatically and grabbed her arm tightly "Dave" he yelled to the boy nearest to him "I hope you don't mind you highness I switched your guards, Felix wasn't being really nice was he?" he asked sarcastically "Dave take her back to the dungeon" he gently pushed her towards him "my princess is waiting" he laughed and finally got a response from Snow

"Don't hurt her" she begged "please don't hurt her"

He quickly turned around and got his face mare inches from hers "your daughter made her choice. I believe now it's too late to change it" and flashing his sick smile he disappeared to what Snow assumed was Emma's room.

Snows legs finally gave in and she fell to the floor. She felt Dave force her up but she didn't have the force or the will to stand as a memory crossed her mind _I need you to get her ready for tomorrows session. We need her strong if she is going to survive what's coming next. And who better to give her that strength, then mommy. _He was going to hurt her again and she couldn't do anything to stop him. She got up quickly and attempted to run towards Emma's room once again but was quickly hit in the head by Dave's sword and everything went black.

* * *

"What did you do to her" Charming screamed as he saw the boy enter the dungeon with an unconscious Snow in hands. The boy just gave him a hateful glare and dropped Snow carelessly into the dungeon.

"Be careful" Charming and Henry yelled in unison while quickly making their way next to her.

"Snow" yelled Charming while stroking her hair "please wake up… we need you… I need you" he cried.

"Stop being so over dramatic David" Regina said to him while placing a hand on Snows neck to feel the pulse "she's unconscious"

"Always so tactful Regina" smiled Hook "let the men worry for his wife" he laughed.

"Look who finally decided to speak" yelled Regina "for one moment I thought Peter Pan had taken your voice along with your dignity captain" she smiled

"Stop… both of you stop" yelled Henry "if we keep yelling at each other we won't be able to save my mom" he turned to Regina "and you promised" he said giving her his sad poppy eyes.

"Your right Henry. I'm sorry" she smiled at him, but steal managed to give Hook one of her famous death glares.

Henry made his way to David and gave him a small pad on the back "you heard my mom; she's going to be just fine. And once she wakes up will start a plan to rescue Emma" he smiled.

Charming was just about to comfort the boy standing next to him when a small cry that escaped Snows lips brought his attention back to his wife.

"Don't hurt her please… please don't hurt her again" she sobbed uncontrollably "take me instead… take me, but let her go" she screamed "Emma… Emmaaa…stay away from my Emma" her body started to tremble uncontrollably "she is my baby… mine. Don't take her away from me… "

"Snow" David tried to wake her from her trance but it was impossible

"Emma I'm not leaving you with him. No matter what you make me promise. I'M NOT LEAVING YOU" she yelled loudly.

"Snow please" David begged her with tear in his eyes at the sight of his broken wife "wake up" he said and placed a kiss on the top of her head, and just like that Snow quickly opened her eyes and attempted to get up but Charming held her tighter.

"David" she cried and placed a hand on his cheek to check if he was really there "Charming, we have to get out of here fast, his going to hurt her again" she yelled at him and again tried to get up but he wouldn't let her "didn't you hear me Charming. His on his way to hurt her again and we have to stop him" she cried "we. Have. To. Stop HIM" and the sobs just took control as she broke completely on Charming's arms.

"You should have seen her Charming" she cried again "I've never seen her so broken. She immediately gave into his request to ask for forgiveness" she paused as the memory sent shivers down her spine "Emma never does that. I don't know what his doing to her but she is scared of him. We have to save her. We have to" she couldn't stop crying. The memories of Emma's scared gaze when he had touched her face was hard to handle, he was breaking her little girl and where was she, stuck in a cell unable to help her.

"He broke her nose Charming" she mumbled quietly "punched her right in the face and broke it" she paused "and you know what she said" she asked "that she's had worst" she paused as she was finding it hard to catch her breath "she's had worst. What did we do Charming, why did we sent her through that wardrobe, why" she yelled.

"Because we wanted to save her Snow" he answered, hoping to ease her pain but Snow just laughed at him "save her? Do you really think we saved her?" she asked incredulously.

"You know what she asked me right before they took me away" she asked with a hint of self-hatred on her voice "she asked me to take care of Henry. To give him the life that she was supposed to have" she sobbed "she never got the life she deserved Charming. She never got a loving mother, or a protective father, she didn't even have a responsible boyfriend. And all because of us" she cried even louder "all because of us"

Charming held her stronger as all her words sank in. Peter Pan was hurting his daughter, his baby girl and he couldn't do anything to stop it. He wanted break away from Snow and force Rumpelstiltskin to open the door so that he could go and kill that man. But he knew he couldn't, Snow needed him now. He needed to be strong for the both of them and they needed to be smart about this. If they wanted to save Emma they needed to have a plan. They couldn't lose their temper and come rushing through the door and try to save Emma, because that wasn't going to work. So he put on a strong face and forced Snow to look right into his eyes.

"Snow stop" he managed to say "we can't fall apart yet, Emma needs us. Remember what you said in the boat" he asked her and she gave him a curios look "you said that you weren't there when Emma needed you for the first time and you were afraid that, you'll never get that chance again" he gave an encouraging smile "well guess what? She needs you" he paused "but she needs the strong and determined Snow. You think you can bring her back" he asked teasingly.

She looked straight into his beautiful blue eyes. Those eyes that had made her fall madly in love with him since she saw them for the first time. And in them she found all the strength and determination she needed. He was right, their daughter needed them right now, but she didn't need the weak and defenseless Mary Margaret or the weak and distracted David Nolan. Their daughter finally needed them, the strong and determined Snow White and the brave prince Charming. She finally needed her parents and they'll be damned before abandoning her again.

"Your right" she finally said "she needs us just as much as we need her" she finished and reached for his lips. Those lips that always managed to give her the strength to move on, the strength to go against every obstacle that life placed in front of them. And for a moment they were lost in each other's arms and nothing else matter, they were together and together they can do anything.

"Excuse me" interrupted Regina with a small cough "unfortunately you are NOT alone" she said harshly and brought them back to reality.

Snow looked up to finally see her surrounding and what she saw broke her heart all over again. Henry was holding Regina for dear life and sobbing into her arms. She had completely forgotten that they were there and had told Charming everything she had seen with her daughter.

Henry had heard everything "Oh Henry" she said and released herself from Charming and ran to the boy "I'm sorry. I forgot you were there" she said attempting to hold the boy but Regina stopped her.

"Why did my mom asked you to take care of me" asked the boy as he pulled away from Regina "WHY" he yelled.

"Henry" Regina attempted to scold him but he ignored her and asked again "why?" he gave Snow a look that reminded her so much of Emma.

"Because she loves you Henry and she wants to protect you" Snow said a little defeated.

"I can protect myself" he yelled.

_Oh this kid is too much like Emma for his own good _thought Snow "she knows that henry, but that doesn't mean that she'll stop protecting you" she said and before the boy could interrupt she continued "don't you think Emma can also take care of herself" she asked and he nodded in agreement "but here we all are trying to save her" she smiled at him and opened her arms as the boy ran into her arms.

"I'm scared" he cried freely in her arms "what if we never see her again" he asked "what if I never get to apologies" at that she pulled Henry and made him look into her eyes.

"Apologies for what sweaty" said Snow gently

"For getting mad at her when she hid the truth about my dad" he cried "she was only trying to protect me and I punished her for it… what happens if I never see her again" he sobbed

"Oh Henry, you had every right to be mad at her and she knows it" she said gently and forced him to look up once again "look at me Henry, and I want you to pay attention to what I'm about to say. Think you can do that" she asked and he nodded "you are going to see her again. we are all going to see her again and we are going to get her back and once we do we'll be able to be the family we were meant to be" she paused "I promise Henry and you know I never break my promises" she said with a little guilt knowing that keeping this promise will make her break the promise she just did to her daughter.

The boy looked at her closely and nodded as confidence flooded through his body. His grandparents were heroes and if there was one thing he always believed in, was that good always won. So he released himself from Snow and took a look at everyone around him.

"So what are we going to do to save my mom" he asked with authority on his voice.

_Just like Emma_ Snow thought proudly and turned her attention to Rumpelstiltskin "the room they have her in has a door made of steel and can't be opened with magic" she paused as anger boiled her body "that low life of Felix has the key" she finished.

Rumpelstiltskin looked at her puzzled before realizing she was actually talking to him.

"Oh very well dear. But I believe that information is irrelevant at the moment" he said calmly and continued "you told your Charming husband just yet that our dear savior was scared when Peter touched her forehead" he asked curiously

"Yes, what does that have to do with anything" she asked annoyed

"Well I'm not completely sure, but I believe his trying to connect their magic" he said and looked at Snow who happened to remember her chat with Peter before he allowed her to see Emma

"Your right, he told me that he had asked Emma to give him her magic and since she refused he had to force it out of her" Snow said with hurt all over her voice.

"Well that's our Swan, never really following orders" mumbled Hook and got death glares from Charming.

Rumpelstiltskin and Snow just ignored his comment and continued their conversation

"That's what I was afraid of" said a really concerned Rumpelstiltskin "I believe are time is running out" he said and looked to the group.

"What do you mean" asked Regina and Snow in unison.

"If the transference is completed I am afraid that there will be no way to save Ms. Swan, and considering the depths of her power and Peters hunger for power, I'm afraid we'll all be in grave danger" he said slowly and continued before they could interrupt him "as I mentioned it earlier, Peter's magic is probably stronger than mine. If we add Regina's magic to the equation then we might have enough power to defeat him. But if he manages to get a hold of Emma's magic. Then I'm afraid we'll be lost" he finished and took a look at everyone's horrified expressions.

"Then how do we stop him before it's too late" asked Snow the second she got her voice back.

"That is a really good question dearie"

"Can we stop with the theatrics and get on with it" yelled Regina in frustration

"Temper your majesty" said Rumpelstiltskin calmly "I'm afraid there is only one way to do it without killing Emma of course" he added and didn't miss the death glare from everyone on the room including Regina "the only way to complete this transfer is with blood" he said slowly "you see Peter is forcing Emma into surrendering her power and once he has it he needs her blood in his veins to finish the connection. That way he can use her magic when ever he wants" he paused "but the trick is that just like the magic, the blood has to be forced out of her system for it to do the trick. I believe that is the ceremony he is keeping us here for" he turned to Snow "but this is just a guess Mrs. Blanchard. Once he summons you again. And he will" he paused "you are going to have to get that information for us. If everything I said is indeed true then I believe we can save your daughter" he finished.

"Why are you so sure that he'll send for me again" she asked curiously

"Well because Emma's magic is based on love. The more love you give her, the more magic she's got" he said slowly and just like that the door of the dungeon opened once again two guards took Snow away from the group.

* * *

"Hello darling, did you miss me" asked Pan with a sick tone in his voice and slowly approached Emma's bed, she attempted to run but in a flash her handcuffs appeared once again and kept her in place.

"Going somewhere, are we?" he said and harshly lifted her chin so that she'll be forced to look him in the eye "no one taught you to answered when you are being spoken to" he said mockingly.

"As you well know I never had parents, so no" she answered harshly.

"Again with that tone. Didn't you learn anything from our last encounter with your mother" he asked her and slowly touched her forehead again. Emma waited for the agonizing pain to start, but it didn't come this time, so she looked questioningly at Pan.

"I'm going to let that slide, but don't try me princess, I will not always be so considerate" he laughed cynically "plus I believe what were are about to do now will be punishment enough" he finished and made his way to the door once again.

Emma stared at him with confusion and curiosity as he made his way to the door. When he came back he was pushing a machine similar to the one she saw in the place Greg and Tamara had Regina.

"So you are going to electrocute me now" she asked harshly but didn't manage to hide all the fear from her voice.

"Of course not honey, I would never do that to you" he smiled at her "this machine is only to help me keep track of your heart while we have are session today. Wouldn't want to lose you in a heart attack would we" he said and once again approached Emma's bed.

Those words scared Emma far more than the idea of being electrocuted, what was he going to do to her now that will need to take such care of her heart

"You're confused" he said loudly "let me try to explain myself" he smiled and pulled her chin so that she was facing him.

"Last session got a little out of hand. You tried to stop me and I ended up releasing more power then you could handle, which ended giving you a fever. This machine is to make sure that doesn't happen again. Since today I want to try something different" he smiled and released her chin.

"What do you mean" she said

"Let's get one thing straight" he yelled at her "you only speak when I ask you to, ok" he said as a crazy look filed his eyes but quickly banished.

"I thought you just said to answered when I'm being spoken to" she said mockingly

"Do I need to punish you again Emma. Because I can do this all day until you get your act together" he said and just like that a surge of pain filled Emma's body, but quickly disappeared.

"Now, here is what I need you to do" he smiled "you see this" he pointed at the cable that was connected to the machine "I need you to place this right above your heart" he gave it to her and when she gave him a look he quickly added "unless you want me to do it for you"

At that Emma took the cable from his hand and placed it right where he told her to

"You see how easy it is when we follow instructions" he smiled

"Now let's test that heart shall we" he smiled cynically at her once again as he placed his hand gently to her forehead.

And just like the first time hot waves started to fill Emma's body as she trembled from the pain, once she was getting used to it the cold began and if felt like she was going to freeze to death. Emma tried to concentrate again to stop the pain but she found it impossible, the pain was too much this time. So she closed her eyes willing herself not to scream, she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her pain.

But apparently that just made it worse.

"Good we are not screaming this time. I guess we can go for more than" he said cynically and intensified the pain "we can do this all day princess" he said again and a stab of pain pierced her heart this time and because Emma was nothing if not stubborn she managed to look him in the eye while trying to pull away "I've told you to" she stopped as her body started to tremble again but found the strength to continue "to stop calling me PRINCESS"

Almost lovingly he brushed a strand of hair from her eyes, "Oh my dear, you are, and a worth one may I add" he smiled and released a different kind of pain into Emma's body.

This time instead of feeling like her body was burning and freezing at the same time, she felt like something was strongly pulling her body. She felt like her insides where going to be pulled out of her and that was unbearable.

Peter stroke her hair as her broken sobs finally reached his ears. "Such a strong girl not to scream… what a worthy _princess_ you are..." he mocked making an emphasis on the word princess.

Emma just ignored it as the pain was too much to handle, for a second she even thought about giving him her power willingly just to end this pain. But she couldn't do that she had to protect her family, so she decided to swallow her pride and beg for him to stop "Please make it stop, please… I can't take it anymore… please" Peter carefully removed the tears that escaped her eyed and whispered gently in her ear "I told you to give me your power willingly Emma now it's too late" he laughed.

But she ignored his comment "please… please stop" she begged him again.

At that he flashed a winning smile and mumbled "just two more minutes my love. Two more minutes, and I'll bring mommy again to heal you" he stroked her hair "you are so strong… I am so proud" he gently whipped her tears.

Does two minutes felt like a life time for Emma. But once they were done she saw Peter take a satisfied look at her heart monitor. He gave her a wide smile and placed a kiss on her forehead "such a strong princess, with such a strong heart" and with that he turned around and once again left an unconscious Emma trembling in pain.

* * *

**I know this was a strong chapter but I really wanted to show you in more detail  
what Peter was doing to Emma**

**I hope you liked it an that it wasn't to dark for you**

**Next chapter will have less action but big reveals **

**have a nice day :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the wait, but to make it up I might be posting another chapter today ;)  
I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed righting it.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Emma assumed four days had passed since she made the deal with Pan. She counted the days based on how many times Mary Margaret was brought to the room.

She quickly realized her mother was brought to spend the night, probably to make sure she wouldn't die when no one was watching over her. Peter knew that no matter the circumstances Snow will do whatever was on her power to save her daughter's life.

She also knew that it wasn't in Peter's interest to let her die anyway. That's why he had brought the stupid heart monitor during their sessions. Every time she thought that the pain couldn't get any worst it did, he somehow managed to make each session worst then the other and constantly remainder her that it was too late to give him her magic willingly, not that she'll do it anyway.

Her last session had been so painful that she had fallen into unconsciousness and hadn't been able to apologies to her mother for their resent fight.

"_Emma" Snow ran into the room at the sound of her daughter's soft cries._

_She had been brought up again to take care of her daughter, just like Rumpelstiltskin predicted. _

_He had told her that Pan would bring her up because the more love Emma received the more magic she would have. At that thought she couldn't help but wonder; could it be that her love towards Emma was causing the blond more pain. Or was it that because of her love her daughter was still alive. _

_Her thoughts were quickly interrupted by Emma's weak voice "you lied"_

"_What" Snow asked a little surprised _

"_I asked you to make me a promise" started Emma but was interrupted by a cough attack "and you lied" she said when she finally found her voice again._

"_I didn't lie" said Snow weakly, clearly embarrassed at being caught._

"_Sorry Mary Margaret but you are probably the worst liar in the world" _

"_I am not" said Snow with a teasing tone "and I did not lie"_

_Emma raised her eyebrows to show her that she wasn't buying it so Snow quickly continued "I intent on keeping my promise" she said while placing her hand on Emma's forehead, she was burning up._

"_Yeah I know" said Emma while trying to move so they could be facing each other but found it impossible, the pain was too much "but your promise has nothing to do with what I asked you to"_

"_What do you…" started Snow but was interrupted but Emma "how many times do I have to tell you about my super power for you to believe me" she said a little annoyed "you made your own kind of promise, and whatever that promise was I forbid you to fulfilled it" she said with as much force as she could. _

_At this Snow raised her eyebrows but kept her eyes away from Emma's accusing gaze._

"_You can't forbid me to try and save your life" she said quietly_

"_Yes I…" started Emma but now was cut off by Snow _

"_No you can't" she yelled "you are here because you wanted to save Henrys life, your son's life. Well guess what Emma you are MY daughter and there is nothing you can say to make me not want to save your life"_

"_That's different" Emma yelled_

"_Yeah how" asked Snow a little annoyed _

"_Henry wanted to be saved, I don't" she yelled "Henry needed me, but I don't need you, I've taken care of myself for 28 years and I can do it now" _

"_Really, then why are you trembling and chained to a bed" said Snow harshly_

_At this Emma gave her a strong look and turned her face away from her._

"_Emma, sweetheart" started Snow and attempted to make eye contact with Emma but it was impossible so she continued "whether you like to believe it or not, I love you" she paused "I love you so much, you are my life and without you my life is not worth living. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you baby. And if I have to save you against your will then I will" she said strongly._

"_Really? And how do you intend on doing that?" asked Emma harshly "you probably don't know the amount of power he has, but I do. I feel it every time he comes into this room"_

_Snow felt her heart break into a million pieces at the look of fear and pain that took Emma's eyes after saying that sentence. She didn't know what to do; her daughter was so scared that she didn't even believe she could be saved. _

"_I know he is powerful, but I also know he is underestimating us" she said "before he expects it Emma, we are going to get you out of here, I promise"_

"_No stop" Emma yelled "stop making promises you can't keep" with that she took her mother's hands into hers "the only promise I want you to keep, is the one of keeping Henry safe" she paused "it's too late to make things right with me Snow, I'm too messed up… But with Henry, you can have a second chance…you can have that chance to be parents… So please, please promise me that you'll keep him safe" she pleaded._

"_How can you say that Emma" Snow asked a little hurt "how could you refer to yourself in that way… you are NOT messed up. You had a hard life, well guess what? You are not the only one. I lost my mom and dad when I was young, and was forced to steal in order to survive because an evil queen wanted my heart. I lost the love of my life countless of times and worst of all Emma… I lost the first 28 years of my daughter's life. I lost your first words, your first steps, I even missed the birth of your first child, and I refuse to miss more. So forgive me if I can't make you that promise. I won't take care of Henry because YOU will. I will not get my second chance with Henry because I am getting that with YOU" she paused _

"_So pay close attention to me young lady" she said in a motherly tone "I am NOT leaving without you, even if it costs me my life" she finished and waited for Emma's response._

_But it didn't come. The second she had finished Emma had entered into what Snow thought was a panic attack. Emma started to shake uncontrollably, and her fever was getting higher. Snow carefully made her way closer to Emma and started mumbling comforting words into the blond ear. _

"_Emma, breath" she said "come on Emma breath" _

_After what felt like an eternity Emma started to slowly breathe again and quickly fell into unconsciousness._

"_Sleep Emma" mumbled Snow "mommy is here, and she is not going anywhere" she said while placing a gentle kiss on her forehead._

Just the memory of it brought tears into her eyes, what if she never saw her mother again. What if she never got the chance to apologies or even worst what if she didn't convince her to leave and Snow tried something stupid that got herself killed. Emma knew her better than anyone, that women was stubborn as hell and Emma had to make sure that she wouldn't do anything stupid.

With that in mind a new thought came into her mind. In a time of weakness, Emma had told Snow everything that Peter wanted with her. Snow had manipulated her into telling her everything she knew, saying that she at least deserved to know why her daughter was being ripped away from her once again. Emma had fallen straight into the guilt trip and had spilled the beans.

Fear took over her as she thought of how her mother could use that information. But the pain was too strong to think clearly, so she decided to pull that thought away and try to get some rest before Peter came and tortured her once again.

* * *

_She could hear muffled cries coming from the end of the room but couldn't find the strength to open her eyes. Her body was in excruciating pain and she could fill her head about to explode, but the cries where just getting stronger and stronger. She opened her eyes and immediately felt the urge to close them again. That wasn't possible, it couldn't be. She opened them again this time and forced herself to look closely at the figure crying in front of her; it was Henry and in his arms lay what seemed to be the body of a lifeless Snow._

"_You did this to her, you killed her" he was yelling._

_Emma was shocked from the words coming out if her son's mouth and quickly turned around to see who he was yelling at, but she found that there was no one in the room expect for her, Henry and Snow._

"_You killed her, you killed your own mother" he yelled again_

"_Henry what are you talking about, I didn't do anything I swear" she started to cry as she saw her mother's body lying on the floor._

"_Yes you did, I saw you. You killed her" at this Emma started to get closer to the boy but was quickly stopped by a force of magic._

"_Your son is right love, you killed your mother. Well not you, your magic" Peter said cynically " I am so proud" came his voice from behind "I knew you would understand that there could only be one royal in the Enchanted Forest, there for she had to go, and now you are the only rightful queen" he laughed_

"_What are you talking about, I didn't do this, and I would never harm her" she screamed in desperation_

"_Well you did. You see once magic takes control of your body, there is nothing you can do to stop it" he laughed "now we are one step closer to our initial plan, of taking over the world" he said and gave her an encouraging smile. _

"_Now, how do you suggest that we get rid of the boy" he smiled deviously "I am afraid he doesn't fit our plans either" he said while pointing at Henry._

"_NO" she cried "you stay the hell away from my son" _

"_I understand if you don't want to do it. You already killed your mother, I'll take care of the kid" he said while approaching Henry_

"_I said stay away from him" she yelled and launched herself towards Peter _

"_Henry run, get out of here NOW" she yelled in desperation but the boy was frozen in place "I said GO HENRY, RUN" she screamed but before she could react she saw a small blade making its way right into Henrys heart "NOOOOOOOO, Henry, nooooo" she cried and made her way towards her sons bloody body. _

"_It had to be done" said Peter while approaching Emma; "just like your mother he was an obstacle to our plans" he rubbed her shoulders gently._

"_DON'T TOUCH ME" she yelled and collapsed into Henrys body "Henry, please come back to me, please. Henry, Henry" she cried "don't leave me please, don't leave" she begged "kid stay with me"_

"Henry, HENRY" she woke up in a pool of sweat, as her body screamed in pain.

"Mom" came a small voice "mom" said the small boy while quickly making his way over her bed.

"Henry" said Emma in shock "What…what are you doing here" she asked in a small voice.

"I…I don't know" the boy answered a little disconcerted "I was in the dungeon when I heard you calling my name, and the next thing I know. I was here" he said with fear on his voice.

Emma just stared at him in shock as fear crept into her "you have to get out of here" she said quickly "if he knows you are here he is going to hurt you. I can't let him hurt you Henry" she started rambling in fear "he is powerful, and he can hurt you, you have to get out before he comes back. You have to"

At this the boy just ran into his mother's arms and held her into a big strong hug "I missed you mom" he said while his tears fell on her shoulder "I missed you so much" he cried

"Me too, kid. Me too" she cried and held him tighter, ignoring the shooting pain that dominated her body.

"But Henry" she pulled him back so that she could stare right into his eyes and spoke with a tone of seriousness in her voice "how did you get in here"

"I don't know, I was closing my eyes and I could hear you calling my name, begging me not to leave you. So I wanted to comfort you and when I opened my eyes I was in your room" he said "it was like magic"

At the sound of that word Emma grew stiff. _It couldn't be possible; Henry couldn't have magic, could he?_ She thought. _But why not? If she had Magic and Neal's dad had magic why wouldn't Henry have magic as well _she said to herself and turned her attention back to her son.

"Henry you are telling me, that you wished yourself here" she asked in confusion

"I guess" said Henry with a small smile on his face

"Good" said Emma sternly "Now wish yourself back" she said with authority on her voice and giving Henry her best maternal look.

"No, I want to stay with you" he said sternly

"Henry, you can't stay here. If he finds out you're here and that you magically appeared yourself in my room. He is going to hurt you Henry. And I CANT let that happen" she said with tears in her eyes "I can't let him take you again"

At seeing his mother's agitation, Henry pulled himself closer to her and mumbled "if I wish myself in here, then I can leave before he even finds out I was here" he said sternly "please mom, I want to be with you"

He was giving her his puppy eyes. He knew that she could never say no to those eyes, he was a smart kid.

"And how do we know you'll be able to disappear that quickly" she asked him

"Well I came here pretty quickly didn't I" he said and gave her a grin.

She gave him a small smile to indicate that he had won this fight, plus if she allowed herself to think of it, she really didn't want Henry to leave. She had missed him so much; and the selfish part of her wanted him to stay for a while.

So her mind quickly came up with a plan, if Peter found out Henry was here then she'll just tell him that she magically brought him into the room. She was powerful right, so there was no reason he wouldn't believe that.

Right now she could be with her son and if they got caught then she'll take her punishment happily.

"Alright kid, you win" she said while tightening her hug "but if we hear one movement your out, deal" she said with as much strength as she could.

"Deal" he said with a grin on his face and placed his head right below Emma's chin. They staid like that for a while until Henry broke the silence "I'm sorry" he cried.

This took Emma completely by surprise "for what" she said while pulling him away from her so that she could see his face.

"For getting mad at you when I learned about my dad, for compering you to Regina" he cried

Emma just gave him a small smile and placed a kiss on the crown of his head "there is nothing to apologies, I totally deserved that"

"No you didn't, you were trying to protect me" he said a little bit louder

"No Henry, I was trying to protect myself" she said with a sad tone on her voice "when I told you your father was a hero, I convinced myself that I was doing it so that you would think at least one of your parents was a hero and not a total mess like me" she gave him a small smile "but in reality I told you that because I had worked so hard into trying to forget that part of my life that I didn't want it to resurface. I was selfish Henry, I thought about me, instead of you and I had to pay the consequences" she shrugged "so if there should be someone apologizing, then it should be me, not you" she paused "I am so sorry Henry, I am so sorry that I lied to you about your dad"

"I understand" he said "but that doesn't change the fact that I was really mean to you in the past days" he said in a small voice

"Hey, you're like me" she smiled "we know how to hold a grudge, if you don't believe me ask Snow" she said with a laugh.

And at this Henry gave her a small smile and stared at her "you don't have to pretend like you are not in pain you know, I can see it in your eyes" he said unhappily

"I'm fine" she said quickly "plus now that you're here with me, all the pain is gone" she tried to give him a reassuring smile.

"What is he doing to you" he asked, ignoring her comment about being ok "I mean I heard he broke your nose for trying to fight him, but what is he really doing to you" he asked with curiosity.

"So Snow couldn't keep quiet ah?" she asked jokingly.

"It wasn't her fault she was speaking in her sleep" he said "but don't change the subject. What is he doing to you?" he asked stronger this time.

Emma took a look at his son _this kid has definitely has my genes _she thought and roughed his hair with her hand "nothing I can't handle" she said while giving him an attempt at a reassuring smile.

Taking a look at Henrys disbelieving face she decided to change the subject "you know kid, now that I think about it, I never told you about the day you were born" she paused "wanna hear about it" she asked

Henry gave her a look that said he knew what she was trying to do but nodded in agreement, in reality he always wanted to hear this story.

"Alright, let's see, where to start" she smiled and pulled him closer to her, wanting to fill the warmth of his body

_Emma lay tiredly on the hospital bed while the doctor approached her_

"_It's a beautiful baby boy" he said giving her an encouraging smile_

"_Can I hold him" she asked nervously _

"_Well of course" he smiled "nurse would you please bring Ms. Swan her son" he said to the nurse standing next to him._

_The nurse approached Emma with a baby in her hands and smiled while placing the baby gently on her arms "here you go" she said._

_Emma managed to give her a weak smile and took a look at the baby with curiously. Once she took a look at his eyes she quietly mumbled "he has his eyes" she smiled weakly. The woman gave her a small smile and exited the room leaving Emma with her son on her hands._

_Emma placed a small kiss on the crown of her sons head as tears flooded down from her eyes. This was her son, her baby boy, her new reason for existence. She laid with her son in hands for what felt like hours, enjoying the warmth of his skin touching her and the small movement of his body every time he took a breath. Felling him so close to her she couldn't help but fill the anger towards her parents resurface, how could they leave her in the middle of the road after felling this. How could her mother just throw her like she was a piece of trash after filling what she was filling right now._

_A small knock in the door interrupted her thoughts as her lawyer entered the room._

"_Emma, congratulations" he said with a smile_

"_Thanks Roger" she answered quickly _

"_Emma, I'm afraid I have bad news" he said sadly_

"_What's wrong" she asked with fear and pulled Henry closer to her _

"_I'm afraid, your sentence couldn't be shorten" he said sadly "you have to stay in jail for a few more months" _

"_No, that wasn't the deal Roger, you said you could fix it" she yelled "I'm a mother now, I can't be in jail"_

"_I'm afraid the judge doesn't really care about that" he said sadly_

"_And what I am supposed to do" she yelled at him "raise my son in jail"_

"_No, you know the state won't allow that, your son will be sent to the Foster System until you get out" _

"_There is no way in hell I'm letting my son grow up like I did" she yelled again._

"_It will only be for a few months" he shrugged "then you can apply to get him back" he said_

"_And do you really think they are going to give him back to me that easily" she asked furiously "I am not a fool Roger, I know how the system works, they will never give me my son back if I just got out of jail" she yelled._

"_I know Emma, and I'm sorry" he said "there is no other option, unless you want to give him up for adoption" he said sadly_

"_NO, I am not giving him away" she screamed_

"_Think about it Emma, what chance does he really have with you. You have no money, no place to stay, no job" he paused "this kid's best chance is not with you"_

_Emma stared at him angrily as the words sank in. As much as she hated to admit it he was right. She was in jail, broke and didn't really know how to be a mother, she never had one. So maybe he was right, this kid's best chance wasn't with her _

"_And how do I know he will have a better life without me" she mumbled _

"_Well if you put him up for adoption I'll make sure that he'll fall into good hands" he said while taking a sit next to her bed "and who knows, maybe the mother would let you be a part of his life"_

"_NO" she interrupted "if I give him up, I want it to be closed adoption" she said sternly "your right, I have nothing to give him, look at me, I don't know the first thing about being a mother, a few months ago I was stealing to survive. There is no way this kids best chance is with me, I'm a screw up" she finished "can I ask you a favor" she told him "could you just give me a few days with him, before you take him away, just a few days Roger, please" she said._

"_I see what I can do" he said and walked out of the room._

_The minute he left Emma held her son tightly and gave into the sobs that where escaping her mouth. This was the right choice she thought, this kid's best chance wasn't with her, and she wasn't going to let him down like her parents did. She was going to make sure that this kid had the best life possible. _

"You were so small in my arms, that I thought I was going to break you" she smiled with teary eyes

"So you wanted to keep me?" Henry asked in confusing

"Of course I wanted to keep you Henry, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me" she said "but I couldn't, I had to give you your best chance and it sure as hell wasn't with me. I had no idea how to be a mother" she mumbled "I never really had one"

"Why didn't they reduce your sentence" he asked curiously

"I don't know, I think the judge secretly hated me" she smiled "I did have a few fights in jail" she said embarrassingly

"You got into fights even though you were pregnant" he asked excitedly

"Oh yeah kid and I won every single one" she said proudly

He just gave her a small smile and hid his face from her mother's gaze.

"Hey kid, don't move so much, the handcuffs don't let me move that far" she joked and he got closer to her.

"Henry, look at me" she cupped his face in her hands "please" Henry slowly opened his eyes that were full of tear and Emma gently whipped them away.

"I want you to know, that I really did want you. If there was a chance that keeping you with me would have been what was best for you, I would have done it in a heartbeat" she paused "and I am so sorry that you had a hard life with Regina… if I had known…"

"She wasn't that bad" he interrupted "she was really great until I started to believe in fairytales" he said slowly "guess she was scared I would screw up her curse" he said with a little of pride in his voice

"And you did" Emma said proudly.

They stared at each other until this time Emma interrupted the silence "thank you Henry"

"For what?" the boy asked in confusion

"For finding me" she paused "for believing in me" she held him closer to her body and mumbled quietly in his ear "I LOVE YOU HENRY" she let the tears fall freely from her eyes "DON'T EVER FORGET THAT OK"

"I love you to mom, so so much" he said "and thank you for wanting me"

She was about to respond when they heard a small movement in the door.

"Henry, go" said Emma with a panicked voice "go, now and tell Snow, that I love her" she said before her son disappeared.

The door of the room opened and Peter made his way into the room. Emma quickly turned to the place Henry had just disappeared from to make sure that he had actually left. She still couldn't believe it, her son had magic. Very powerful magic and that scared her. What if Peter found out before he allowed them to leave? What if he didn't fulfill his part of the deal and kept Henry once he was done with her.

"Penny for your thoughts" he said mockingly

"What do you want? I thought we were done for today" she asked defiantly

"Well look at that" he smiled "Our attitude is back. When I left you couldn't even find the force to scream" he said sarcastically while making his way to her bed.

"Maybe I could" she said defiantly "maybe what you're doing to me doesn't hurt anymore"

He strongly graved her face with his left hand and forced her to look at him straight in the eye "somehow, I seriously doubt that" he smiled "but I don't really care about that right now" he paused "because WE are taking a little fieldtrip" and with that he relived her from the shackles that were holding her to the bed and forced her to get up, letting out an evil laugh when her legs gave in and she feel to the floor.

"Sorry, thought you were stronger" he mocked and pulled her up.

Seeing the defiant look rising in Emma's eyes he quickly pointed to her hands and a new set of handcuffs appeared "don't get ideas princess" he said while flashing a sarcastic smile and forcing her to move forward "now move, we don't want to keep them waiting"

"Who" she asked

"It's a surprise my love" he said and before she could ask anything else he gagged her and placed a black bag around her head. The last thing he needed was Emma knowing her way to the dungeon.

* * *

**this chapter was more sentimental then I indented it to be  
but some of you asked if we could have a Henry and Emma moment  
so we finally did.  
Also it appears that Henry has magic, how about that?  
lets see how that plays in the story  
Also, why is Peter Pan taking Emma to the dungeons, you'll have to wait and see**

**as I said I'll try to post later today but if I cant I'll for sure post on Monday, hope  
you enjoyed this chapter and again, thanks for everything and tell me if you have any ideas.**

**;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi guys!  
Here is chapter 16 I hope you enjoy it  
I also wanted to let you know that I switch the summery of  
the story a little bit because when I first started to write  
I had only planed for the first 9 chapters but as you can see  
this story took a mind of its own. I am really bad at writing summaries  
so if you want to help me with any suggestions I'll appreciated  
anyway I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll post soon :)**

* * *

**Chapter 16 **

Henry closed his eyes and envisioned the dungeon.

"Go, now and tell Snow, that I love her" he heard his mother say and in a matter of a second he was sitting in the dungeon once again.

"Henry" Regina and Snow yelled in unison and ran towards him.

"What the hell was that" yelled Regina in surprise and concern "were the hell were you"

"I was with my mom" he said weakly, and couldn't hide the hurt in his eyes. His mother was far worst than he thought. Even though Emma wanted to hide her pain from him he could see it in her eyes and how her expressions harden at the smallest movement.

"What" asked everyone in the room with confusion except for Rumpelstiltskin.

"I was with Emma" he said again.

"How is that even possible" asked David.

"Well it's more than clear dearie, our dear boy has magic" said Rumpelstiltskin in his usual theatrical tone

"That can't be" mumbled Regina

"And why not dearie" he asked "as we know HIS mother IS magic"

"Yeah but magic is not hereditary is it" she asked confused.

"Not your magic, but I believe that Ms. Swan's, is" he said "you see, YOU" he pointed at Regina "weren't born with magic, but Ms. Swan was" he said harshly, he loved getting in Regina's nerves.

He then turned to Henry and placed a hand on his elbows "now my dear boy, can you tell me how you managed to disappeared from this cell and see your mother" he asked him.

Henry gave him a small nod and turned his gaze to Snow and Regina's terrifying eyes "I was sleeping and I heard Emma yelling at me not to leave her. So I wanted to comfort her and before I knew, I was standing right in front of her"

Rumpelstiltskin gave him a small nod "and how did you get back" he asked.

Henry looked at him a little confused "I just thought of the dungeon and came right back"

"And did Ms. Swan tell you to leave" he asked once again with more curiously

"Yes, we…we heard the door and she yelled at me to go. But why does that matter" he asked curiously

"Oh, it does my boy, it does… you see I am not sure if you were the one using magic, or her" he said with slight confusion in his voice.

"It couldn't be Emma" interrupted Snow

"What do you mean dearie"

"The first time I was brought to heel Emma, Pan told me that the room was made to block Emma's magic so that she couldn't escape" she answered, as she shivered from the memory of her daughter being defenseless on that room.

"Good, then there is our answer my dear boy… you have magic" he said, with pride written all-over his face.

"NO" mumbled Regina to herself "that can't be possible" she said a little louder "Henry you can't have magic, you can't" she was scared, she knew what magic did to people, it destroyed them. It destroyed her, her mother, the man standing right next to her. Magic made people evil and when it didn't, it made you a target, just like Ms. Swan.

"Maybe Emma's magic is more powerful than Peter Pan's spell" she said a little too hopeful.

"Don't you think if she could have transport herself out of a room she would have done it already" yelled Hook, who was tiered of Regina's comments insulting Emma's intelligence.

"Of course she wouldn't" she said harshly "she knows he has Henry and her parents, she wouldn't put them in danger" she took a few dangerous steps towards Hook "plus she probably didn't bring Henry to her on purpose SMART ASS" Regina was tiered of Hooks snarky remarks towards her.

"STOP" yelled Rumpelstiltskin who seemed infuriated for the first time since they had been captured.

He turned his attention to Regina "Regina, I know that it's hard for you to except that your son has magic, but he does…"

"Then if he does, I believe we have to hurry up. And get out of here" interrupted Snow and took a look at the people staring at her "if Pan finds out that Henry has magic. He might want to take him too" she said with fear on her voice.

"NO" yelled Regina "I won't let that happen"

"He took my daughter" yelled Charming who had finally found his voice "and if I remember correctly he didn't ask for our permission did he" he asked sarcastically "Snow is right, we have to hurry and get out of here before he finds out" he finished while placing a strong hand around Snow.

"If we keep on fighting then we are not going to accomplish anything" yelled Henry at all of them and turned to Regina and Gold "my grandparents are right, we have to hurry and rescue my mom, because I am NOT leaving without her" he said with determination.

At Henry's confession Regina stepped forward and took him in her arms "you listen to me young man" she paused "I am NOT under any circumstances loosing you again, do you hear me. So whatever plan you have forming on that little head of yours. GET RID OF IT, because it's not going to happen" she said strongly

"I AM NOT LEAVING WITHOUT HER" he yelled in frustration "he is hurting her and it's because she sacrificed herself for me" he cried "she was trying to hide her pain to protect me but I could see it in her eyes, I don't know what he is doing to her but we have to stop it before he kills her" he finished and collapsed on Regina's arms.

Snow took two steps forward and pulled Henry away from Regina so that he was looking at her "Henry look at me" she said strongly "we are NOT going to leave Emma behind, I promise" she paused as Regina gave her a hateful stare "BUT, Regina is right. Whatever plan you have forming in your head, get it out. Because we won't be able to rescue Emma if we have to worry about you" with that she looked at Regina, who had a confusing expression in her eyes "you have to keep yourself safe Henry, so that we can place all our energy into bringing your mother back" she gave him a small wink and made her way back to her husband.

"Now that that's settled" interrupted Rumpelstiltskin and turned his attention to the group "I believe Ms. Blanchard is right. We have a plan to make and fast"

"Indeed we do" said Charming a little enthusiastic. In reality he missed that part of his life. The part inside of him that was always craving for an adventure was excited.

"How are we going to rescue my daughter" he asked strongly.

"I have a few ideas in mind" mumbled Rumpelstiltskin with a smile and once again faced the group, who were now paying close attention to him.

* * *

"Move" he yelled while pushing her forward "I know your tiered honey, but we are almost there" he paused "Felix open the door and bring a chair" he said in a commanding voice.

"Yes captain" answered Felix while quickly opening the door and placing the chair right in front of the cell.

Once the door was opened he strongly pushed her forward and greeted the people in front of him

"Hello, nice to see all of you again" he said while graving the chair and forcing her down. He then removed the bag from her face and readjusted her gag.

"Emma" came Snow, Chamming's and Henry's worried voice. Emma couldn't help but release a small breath when she saw that Henry made it back safely.

Charming looked at his daughter and shivered. Everything that Snow had told him was pale in comparison as he took a closer look at the women sitting across from him. Even though there where only a few bruises on Emma's hands, and she didn't seem so bad fiscally. It was the look in her eyes that broke his heart. His daughter looked so…broken; he could see the pain in her eyes even though she was trying hard to hide it from them, it was so strong that he had to look away.

"Stay away from her" he yelled snapping out of his thoughts and attempted to move forward.

"I must say. I really admire this family" he said sarcastically "even with the odds against them, they still manage to give orders" he smiled and placed a gentle kiss on Emma's cheek, just to get into Charming's nerves.

"Tell me about it" mumbled Regina.

"It's a pity, really" he said while putting pressure on Emma's body, who instantly flinched from the pain "I bring your daughter over to see you and you don't have the decency to say thanks" he smiled and turned to Emma "I now see where you got your manners from, honey" he smiled.

"Enough with the games Peter" said Rumpelstiltskin strongly "to what do we owe the _pleasure_ of your visit?" he asked with authority.

"Oh Rumpel. I must admit that for one second I actually forgot you were there" he smiled deviously "however, considering the situation you are constantly in" he pointed at the cell "you most know that I am the one that decides when and what information to give you" he paused and waited for him to nod.

He really enjoyed hurting the man responsible for his father's death. So he took a step closer to Emma and pressed his finger on her forehead "what will our dear Bea think of you if he knew that you were responsible for causing so much pain to the only women he ever loved" he mocked and released pain into Emma's body "and worst of all. What will he think if he knew that was happening right in front of his son" he flashed him a sick smile as he releases more pain.

It took everything in Emma's power not to scream in agony. She had to be strong. She couldn't let Henry or her parents see her scream in pain. But the more she restrained her screams the more pain he inflicted. She felt as tears fell from her eyes but willed herself not to scream.

"STOP" yelled Snow in frustration and took a step forward "take me. Leave her alone and take me" she cried. She refused to let her daughter go through so much pain. She knew that Emma's life hadn't been easy, that she had been hurt multiple times and not only by the man standing in front of them, but that was when she was alone, when she had no family. Now Emma had her and she will do whatever was on her power to take away her pain.

At that Peter released his hand from Emma's forehead and made his way to Snow.

Emma stared at Snow in confusion. She had been willing to take her place; no one had ever done that for her. Tears streamed down her face once again, _she most really love me_ she thought. But was snapped right out of it when she saw him getting closer to her mother.

"NO" she managed to get out even though the gag blocked most of the sound. Peter cynically turned around and headed back to Emma "how rude of me" he removed her gag "do you have something you need to say princess?" he asked cynically.

"You promised no harm will come to them" she yelled even though her body was screaming in pain with every word.

"In deed I did my love" he said while wiping the tears from her cheeks.

He then turned to Snow "sorry your majesty our dear Emma is right" he faced the group once again while making his way next to Emma "anyway I think I've made myself perfectly clear didn't I?" He asked and waited for them to nod "good, now back to the reason we are here" he said slowly while making his way around Emma's neck kissing it forcibly, waiting to get a response from the blond. But Emma was to stubborn to even flinch.

Charming was a different story he wanted to rip the man apart for touching his daughter, but he knew that if he said something more pain would come to his daughter. So instead he made his way over to Henry and blocked him from the view.

"Isn't she beautiful?" he asked while placing the gag over her mouth once again "she's got her father's hair, but her mother's eyes and chin. I must say Snow; your daughter is defiantly the fairest of them all. Don't you agree?" he mocked but before she could answer he continued "that's why I'm here" he paused and enjoyed everyone's confusing gaze "you see I am in the need of a wife…"

"What? You stay away" interrupted Charming once again but Peter ignored his comment and continue "once I've concord the world I need a princes" he said while cupping Emma's cheeks in his hands "and who better to take that place then my future partner in crime" he made a short paused but continued "being the gentleman that I am. I came here to ask your permission for your daughter's hand in marriage" he said while looking at Charming and Snow straight in the eyes "now before you give me an answer let me remind you, I am pretty convincing when I need to be" and with that he released a surge of pain once again into Emma's body, who this time was taken by surprise and couldn't suppress the scream that escaped her lips.

"Stop" yelled Henry as he removed himself from David's grasp "stop hurting her, please" he begged

"I will, once I get a response from Prince Charming" he smiled "What do you say? Can I marry your daughter?" he asked cynically once again and removed Emma's gag in an attempt to let them hear her screams more clearly.

"Yes" she yelled once her gag was removed "I am old enough to make my own decisions. So yes" she yelled while giving an apologetic glance at her parents.

But she knew she needed to do this. She couldn't let Henry see her like this; she couldn't let him see her being tortured. She had to protect them; she had to protect her mother, who was so willing to take her place, and her father who looked like he wanted to stab his sword right into Peter's heart. She had to protect them, and right now this was the only way.

"Well I believe once again. Our princess is right" he smiled "It's her decision after all" and with that he pulled her up once again "we are done here honey. I'll see all of you tomorrow at the ceremony. Your majesty" he now turned to Snow "my guards will come for you in the morning so that you can help her get ready" he said with a grin.

"As for everyone else. Enjoy the rest of your night"

He took the bag and placed it in Emma's face once again but not before she mumbled "to do this in front of my son. It's low even for you"

Once the bag was on he pulled her close and whispered in her ear "desperate times call for desperate measures darling" and with that they made their way out of the dungeon.

* * *

Charming felt like a train had taken over him. He couldn't pin point what had just happened. He had seen his daughter getting tortured in front of him and then accepting a marriage proposal without giving them a chance to interrupt.

"She did it for you, you know" mumbled Hook, who once again had remained quiet throughout their interaction with Peter "I saw the look in her eyes, she just excepted to protect you from more pain" he paused "he loves you"

"I know" interrupted Snow, who had tears in her eyes "but she has to stop doing that" she yelled in frustration "we are her parents; we are the ones that need to protect her. NOT the other way around" she was frustrated with what had just happened. Emma had once again sacrificed herself for them and she was tired of it. Her daughter needed to understand that her life was just as valuable as everyone else's. Her daughter needed to understand that without her, her life would be worthless.

"We need to do something" said a small and terrified voice "did you hear her scream" cried Henry "I've never seen Emma scream like that" he whimpered.

Regina made her way to her son and held him tight. She had to agree that what they had just seen was terrifying. Even though she had never really liked Emma, she couldn't help but feel sorry for her. As a magic user she knew the pain that magic could cause and especially when being used to hurt someone. She had to admit that she was both impressed and thankful with the blond for repressing her screams. If Emma hadn't held her pain, then Henry would be in worst conditions then this "Henry, honey don't worry. We are going to get her out of here. I promise" she said quietly and before she could continue Rumpelstiltskin's voice came from behind her "Henry"

"What" said the little boy in tears.

"I know that what you just saw was painful" he paused "but I believe that things have finally turned in our favor" he said with a smile, and wasn't surprised when everyone's attention turned to him.

"What do you mean" yelled Charming "that monster just tortured my daughter right in front of us. And on top of that she accepted to marry HIM" he said desperately "how are things in our favor imp?" he was done with being polite to everyone here. They were stuck in a cell with the two people responsible for taking his family's happiness and he was done pretending to be ok with it. He felt Snows hand on his back but he shrugged it off and turned to Rumpelstiltskin waiting for him to answer.

"Well dearie, weren't we waiting for an opportunity to get out of this cell without putting your daughter's life in danger?" he asked and once Charming nodded he continued "well I believe we he just gave us one" he smiled.

"Yeah, but how is that helpful in any way" interrupted Snow

"Well your highness. Its pretty simple, I believe that Peter is not only inviting us to the wedding, but to your daughters 'ceremony' meaning that tomorrow will be the day he will take her blood. Which means that our plan will come earlier than we thought" he smiled

"How can you tell" she asked a little confuse

"Emma's weak" he said sadly "her magic is almost gone. I can feel it"

"So you are telling me that he is just going to let us be a part of that?" asked Regina in confusion "why would he risk that"

"Well dearie" he said "Peter Pan is a very intelligent man, not a lot of people have managed to place me in a cell" he turned to Snow and Charming and gave them a small smile "but I must say that he is also extremely greedy" he paused "you see he wants to see us defeated. He wants us to see that he won, and what better way than to have us in the ceremony were he would take Emma forever" he asked and waited for someone to say something but when no one did he turned to Snow.

"Now Ms. Blanchard, I believe this is for you" he said and gave her a small flask with a pink liquid inside "once they take you to Emma, you know what to do"

She took the small flask in her hands and looked at it curiously "are you sure it will work" she asked

"There is a risk, but if we all follow the plan… then I don't see why we would fail" he answered.

And with that Snow hid the liquid in her jacket and turned her attention to the group "we should rest. Tomorrow is going to be a long day" then she turned to Charming who was staring at her with a hurt expression "tomorrow is the day we take our baby back" he gave her a small smile and nodded.

"Yeah, and no one will ever take her again" he bowed more to himself.

The whole group made their way to their _beds _and attempted to get some sleep, they needed to be well rested if they wanted their plan to work.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger.  
I hope you guys enjoyed this episode and again sorry  
for the wait, but this chapter was harder to write then I expected  
I already have some of next chapter written so I'll post soon!**

**Thanks for all the support LOVE you guys.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Snow was finding it impossible to sleep.

She knew she needed to rest since tomorrow was finally the day they would rescue Emma. But the memories of her daughter being tortured in front of them haunted her. Emma had seemed so scared, even though she tried to hide it, Snow could see it in her eyes. Emma seemed defeated; like she had accepted that there was nothing left to do for her, and that broke Snow's heart into a million pieces, because there was a way.

Snow took a look at the pink liquid once again as she placed it on her fingers. She let her mind wonder to the dangers that this liquid could cause, _was this really the only way to save her daughter _was the question she asked herself over and over. _Should she trust Rumpelstiltskin__with her daughter's life?_ The man was known for tricking people to get what he wanted, what if this was another of his tricks. She slowly got out of her so-called bed and started walking around the room. Maybe there was another way to save Emma, something less risky.

"Having second thoughts dearie?" asked Rumpelstiltskin interrupting her train of thought.

Snow jumped at the sound of his voice and quickly turned around to face him "No…Yes…I don't know" she said in a small voice.

Rumpelstiltskin just stared at her in confusion "care to explain" he asked impatiently

"Well…you…am" she paused nervously "you haven't really given me any reason to trust you"

"Whatever do you mean dearie, I have never broken a deal" he said a little hurt

"That's the thing" she said a little hardly "you have never broken a deal because you always get something out of it" she paused "so tell me what's in it for you this time" she said loudly enough to make her point, but also to make sure that no one else in the room would hear them.

Rumpelstiltskin just stared at her. She was right, he never did anything if he wouldn't get something out of it, that's why he had only broken one deal in his life; when Bae had asked him to leave magic.

"Let's just say, I am invested in your daughters…"

"STOP, giving me that bullshit" interrupted Snow a little annoyed "I am tired of hearing that excuse from you and to be quite honest, I am really tiered of you investing on my daughters future" she said harshly "so for the first time in your life tell me why, and if it is to invest in my daughters future, then tell me in what part of her future are you investing because frankly…"

"FOR BAE" he interrupted in a whimper "I'm doing it for Bae" he said and let the tears fall from his eyes as he finally said the truth out loud.

Snow just froze in place; she couldn't believe what she had just heard, but most of all she couldn't believe what she was seeing right in front of her. Was Rumpelstiltskin crying?

"What do you mean" she asked curiously

"My son LOVED your daughter; I could see it in his eyes every time he looked at her. He was with that girl Tamara" he said her name with so much hate that it made Snow flinch "because he was too afraid to be rejected by your daughter for what he had done. But my son truly loved your daughter" he said as more tears fell from his eyes "and believe me when I tell you that, I will do whatever is in my power to save your daughter, because that is what my boy would want me to do" he said and held Snow's hand "I wasn't a good father. I abandoned my son for magic" he said in a broken voice "but now I will use this magic to save the thing he loved most in the world. So please believe me when I say that I am willing to DIE, to get your daughter back to safety. I will give my life if that is what it took to get her back to Henry, because that is what my son would have done" he finished with a broken but determined voice.

Snow just stood there in shock. Rumpelstiltskin was willing to risk his life to rescue her daughter. And even though she didn't want to believe it she did. Because in front of her stood not an evil sorcerer or the dark one, but a father. A father that would do whatever it took to honor his son and if she really thought about it, she would have done the same if Bae was in Emma's place. She would sacrifice her life to honor her daughters wishes "I believe you" she said quietly and took another look at the liquid.

"We will NOT fail Snow" he said and didn't miss the smile that formed in her lips "what's so funny" he asked a little hurt.

"You called me Snow" she said quietly "I've known you for a long time and NOT once have you called me by my real name"

"Well we are family" he answered in a joking tone

"Yeah, we are" she said and gave him a small smile "who would have thought"

"Tell me about it. I supposedly can see the future and didn't see that coming" he joked

"Yeah it was quite a surprise for all of us" she said while turning to Charming who was sleeping soundlessly on the bed

"His not happy about it is he" he asked following her gaze

"His not thrill, but in your sons defense, I believe he would feel the same about every man who would get near her" she said with a chuckle "plus I'm sure he rather have your son then the pirate"

"I couldn't agree more" he said with a chuckle "Bae is much better than that pirate"

"Do you really think his dead" she asked without thinking "sorry I didn't mean…"

"No its ok" he said quickly "I…I don't know, Emma said he fell through a portal with a bullet on his chest, what are the odds he survived that" he said brokenly

"They are small" she said quietly "but there is still hope" she said while holding his hand just like he had done a few minutes ago "Emma said he had a bullet in his chest. But she didn't say he died, and that should be enough to have hope" she looked at him as tears came down from his eyes. She couldn't help but feel sorry for this man; it was the first time in her life that she actually saw Rumpelstiltskin as a human being

"Do you really think so" he asked in the verge of tears

"Yes" she said and gave him a reassuring smile.

They stared at each other for a few minutes. Both lost in their own thoughts until Rumpelstiltskin broke the silence "the plan will work, Snow. It will"

"What makes you so sure" she asked

"You" he said quickly and didn't miss the confusion on her eyes

"Me" she asked in disbelieve

"Yeah, you" he paused "I've known you for a long time. I probably know you better than you know yourself" he mumbled and waited for her to make eye contact with him "you never give up and always get what you want" he paused "if you don't believe me we can ask Regina" he said with a smile and pointed at Regina's sleeping figure "I believe Peter Pan doesn't stand a chance. And like I've said before, I am really glad I'm in your team, because there is no way we are going to lose"

He took a look at Snow's eyes and behind that confusion he could see determination. He knew that she would do whatever was on her power to save her daughter. And her determination was the most important piece of the plan.

"You give her that and it will work, I know it will" he said interrupting the silence

"I never really thought you were a believer" she joked

"I'm not" he paused "but all of you are. And that dearie, is enough" he smiled and walked straight to his bed without saying anything else.

Snow stood in the same place for a while until she realized that she should probably get some sleep. To her amusement her talk with Rumpelstiltskin had sent an ease and hope inside of her. So she laid on her bed and let the sleep take her. With the thought that tomorrow she would finally have her little girl safely in her arms once again.

The door of the dungeon opened and Felix came in with a few boys next to him.

"Good morning everyone" he said loudly and turned to Snow "your highness if you will" he said while monitoring her to come forward.

Snow turned to Charming and gave him a small kiss. Then she placed her hand on the left pocket of her jeans to make sure the flask was still there, once she felt it she looked at Rumpelstiltskin and made her way to the door of the cell. Their plan was finally starting and she couldn't help but feel hopeful that everything was going to be ok.

"Alright" he said while graving Snow by the arms strongly and pushing her towards the boys "the ceremony will be in a few hours. We'll come for you once everything is ready" he gave them a cynic smile and turned to Snow "let's go" he yelled and placed the black bag over her head.

Once they left the room Charming turned to Rumpelstiltskin**.**

"What do we do now" he said impatiently

"We wait" he answered "and hope that our dear Snow does not fail"

"She won't" Henry said with determination

"I know my dear boy, I know" he said and made his way back to his bed.

Snow felt herself being dragged once again.

She had lost track of how many times that bag had been placed over her head. She couldn't help the excitement running through her at the thought of this being the last time. Today they were going to get Emma out of here and those kids standing next to her will pay. But the best part was that they won't even see it coming.

"We're here" said Felix as he removed the bag "open the door Dave"

She saw Dave nod as he made his way towards the door and open it.

"The captain will be with you shortly" Felix said harshly "he apologizes for not being here to greet you, but he expects you understand that there are a lot of preparations taking place for the big day" he said sarcastically "now what are you waiting for. Your daughter is waiting" he finished and pushed her forward while closing the door behind him.

Snow couldn't help the hate that flooded through her veins towards that boy. If she was being honest she wished she could punch him in the face and erase that stupid smirk that formed in his face every time he looked at her. But she needed to keep her temper at bay if she wanted their plan to work.

She slowly made her way to Emma's bed and jumped at the sight of her daughter

"Emma what the hell happened" she yelled and ran to her daughter's bed.

"Normally I would say, you should see the other guy. But he healed it with magic" said Emma in what was a lame attempt at a teasing tone.

Snow shrugged her daughters comment and ran her fingers gently against Emma's broken nose and bruised temple "he did this to you" she asked in disbelief.

"Yep, but to be fair, I totally deserved it" Emma said as she pulled away from the touch.

Snow gave her a confusing stare that slowly turned into hurt. How could Emma say that, no one deserved to be treated like that

Taking a look at her mother Emma quickly attempted to explain "I got under his last nerve. You see I wasn't going to let him hurt me in front of my family and get away with it" she paused "so… when we got into the room and he released me from the stupid cuffs I punched him on the face and tried to get away, but as you can see I didn't get really far" she said pointing at her face and giving Snow a little grin.

"You find this funny" Snow said a little annoyed

"To tell you the truth YEAH" she let out a small chuckle "he totally had it coming… Plus it's not that bad, believe me compared to the people who have punched me in the face, he hits like a girl" she said attempting to lighten the mood but one look at Snow's face told her that she had failed

"You've been hit in the face by other people"

_Of course that's the only thing she would hear. Way to make things better Emma _she mumbled to herself in regret.

"Mary Margaret" she said while forcing her to look at her "I was a bails bond person remember?" she asked "it came with the job"

"Oh" Snow said too quickly. She knew that Emma was just giving her a lame excuse, but they had more important things to talk about now, they could have this conversation later.

"Why didn't it heal" she asked in an attempt to switch the subject.

"What do you mean" asked Emma a little confuse, she knew Snow had seen right through her lie

"Your face. The first time I came you told me your nose was healed with magic"

"Oh" said Emma and touched her face slowly "I don't know. I tried but I guess he really is taking my magic" she said a little disappointed

Snow just looked at her daughter and smiled, even with her face all swollen up she was beautiful "let's take a look at that" she said slowly and pressed her fingers gently on her nose

"That won't be necessary" said Emma quickly while moving away from the touch "he said he would heal it once you saw me" she shrugged "apparently the real punishment was to make me see you looking at me like this" she said with a small frown "I'm sorry you had to see it" she said and gave her a hug.

Snow held her daughter tight and suppresses the cries that were threatening to come out. She couldn't help but think that Peter had left Emma like that to warn her not to try anything stupid. As if he was giving her a preview of what will happen to Emma if she did. That man was a complete psychopath, that's why their plan could not fail, because if it did then Emma would surely pay the consequences.

"I know is bad luck to see the bride before the wedding, but I couldn't wait" came a cold voice from behind them.

"Hello your highness, I'm sorry you had to see our dear Emma in that condition" he said and made he made his way to Emma ignoring Snow's attempt to stand in his way.

_Somehow I doubt it_ she thought as she kept her gaze on Emma.

"But as you must understand Emma has to learn how to behave like a princess, since she will soon become one" he gave Emma a smile and pressed his fingers harshly against her nose. She tried to push away from the touch but he held her in place, a few seconds later Emma's face was intact as if nothing had ever happened to her

"There you go honey, couldn't have my future wife looking like that in our wedding, what would our kids say in the future when they see the pictures" he said with a big smile.

At that comment Emma felt her lunch rise to her mouth and she had to swallow it down before she threw up. _He really has lost it if he thinks I'll EVER have a child with him_

"Well I'll let you two talk" he said after a moment of silence "I bet you have a lot to talk about, since after the ceremony I will be fulfilling my part of the deal and sending you home your highness" he leaned and forced a small kiss on Emma's cheek while walking towards the door "oh, and before I forget, the dress is by the door your highness, I expect her to be ready in two hours" and with that he closed the door behind him.

Snow made her way to Emma once again and started touching her face in surprise

"He healed it" she said more to herself then to Emma "did it hurt" she asked her daughter who was staring into space

"NO…" was all Emma could say as fear took over her, she knew that Peter would send her family back eventually but she didn't think it would be so soon

Snow took a look at her daughter's teary eyes "then why are you crying" she asked

"It's nothing" she said while whipping her tears

"Emma please, tell me what is it" she pleaded while thinking to herself _come one Emma let me in, please let me in_

"I just didn't… I didn't think he would let you go so fast" the words came out before she could stop them. There was something about her mother that always made her say what she was thinking.

"Don't get me wrong" she said quickly as she took a look at Snows confusing gaze "I want him to let you go, I do. It's just that I'm…"

"You're scared" Snow interrupted her "you've finally realized the decision you made, and you are scared"

"No" said Emma strongly "I don't regret the decision I made. If I was asked to do it again I would" she said while looking at Snow straight in the eye "I did it for my family, and there is nothing I wouldn't do for them. For you" she said while holding her hands tightly

"I love you mom" she paused as tears came down from her eyes "I really love you…and I'm really sorry it took so long for me to say it out loud, but I do" she made a pause as she whipped the tears that were coming down from her mother's eyes "I've loved you way before I even knew you were my mother, you know. But the love a felt for Mary Margaret can never compare to the love I feel for Snow White, my mother" she said and with that she gave Snow a crushing hug and collapsed in her arms.

"I'm sorry" she cried "I'm so so sorry"

Snow felt her whole body shake. All these feelings were making her feel weak. Her daughter had just told her that she loved her, she really loved her and not as Mary Margaret but as SNOW WHITE. Emma loved her; she wanted this moment to last forever. For just one second she allowed herself to forget about everything they were going through and enjoy this moment, as Emma had just admitted that she loved her.

"For what" Snow asked in a broken voice.

"For pushing you away" she said in tears "for blaming you for everything that went wrong with my life" she paused, it was getting really hard to speak as the sobs came out of her mouth "I am sorry for blaming you about Henry"

"Hey" Snow said loudly while pulling Emma away from her so that they were facing each other "you had every right to, I ignored you"

"I'm not talking about that" Emma cried

"No" asked Snow a little confused

"No" said Emma and took a look at Snows confusing gaze "I blamed you for not being able to keep Henry when he was born" she said a little ashamed

"I don't understand"

"I couldn't keep Henry for the mistakes I made. For being in jail, for believing in Neal. But instead of taking the blame I convinced myself that it was because I didn't know how to be a mother, since I never had one" she sobbed "I blamed you for everything that happened in my life and I am so sorry" she cried "its juts that… I thought you had abandoned me in the middle of the street and I was angry. I couldn't understand how you could do that to me… but now that I do…now that I know that it wasn't your fault I feel so guilty, so ashamed. You gave everything up for me and how did I repay you" she asked harshly "by blaming you for all the mistakes I made. I don't deserve your love, I'm not worthy of it"

Snow's heat broke into a million pieces, she took Emma's face in her hands and made her look at her straight in the eye "You listen to me Emma Swan" she said strongly "You are NOT unworthy of love, do you understand me. Don't EVER tell me that again. DO I make myself clear" she asked "if there is someone in the world that deserves my love it's YOU" she said and whipped the tears that where falling from her eyes "and I should be the one apologizing not you" she said and didn't miss Emma's confused expression.

"I'm sorry that you felt like no one loved you. I am sorry that I wasn't there to be your mother. But guess what, I'm here and I LOVE you. And I am NEVER leaving you again" she finished and gave her a small kiss on the temple.

Emma pulled away from her mother in confusion "I thought we already agreed that you wouldn't do anything. That you would go when he allowed you to leave"

"Emma…"

"NO… we already went over this" she said sternly

"No we didn't" Snow said in a desperate tone

Emma gave her a painful look and took her mother's hands in hers "I don't want to fight" she said slowly "whatever plan you have, get rid of it…please I am not worth…"

"Emma what did I just tell you" interrupted Snow in a motherly tone

"No mom, it's true. I am not worth it. You have to get out of here, you have to. If you don't want to do it for me, then do it for Henry. He deserves to have a better life and only YOU can give that to him"

"Really Emma… you really think that Henry would be able to live knowing that you sacrificed yourself for him" Snow asked incredulously.

"He'll get over it" Emma said, even though she knew that was a lie, Henry would never stop blaming himself even though it wasn't his fault

"You don't believe that" Snow said while pulling Emma's face up "so now I'm the one that's going to ask you. If you don't want me to save your life for you, then do it for Henry"

"I can't" Emma said in defeat "you saw how powerful he is… I can't put you in danger… I can't" she cried in defeat.

"You won't" Snow said strongly and sensing that now was not the time to talk about this, she tried to switch the subject "Let's get you ready for that wedding; we don't want the bride to be late"

"What do you mean I…" said Emma a little confused

But Snow ignored her and gave Emma a strong hug "plus did you really think I would miss the opportunity to get you into a dress" she whispered teasingly in her ear.

Emma knew her mother was not just going to let that subject drop, but she went through with Snow's attempts to change the subject "Of course not, I wouldn't dream of it" she said with a grin

Snow gave her another warming smile and made her way to the door to pick up the dress. She got it out from the black bag and couldn't help but look at it in amazement, the dress was beautiful, which was also a guaranty that Emma would hate it. _At least he has good taste in dresses _she thought.

The dress was white as snow, just like a wedding dress should be. But instead of being puffy like the gowns she was used to wear in the Enchanted Forest, this dress was strapless and fit closely to the body from the chest to the knee, then it flared out to the hem, just like a mermaid dress. This dress was perfect for Emma, and Snow couldn't help but smile at how beautiful her daughter will look.

"I'm going to hate it right?" asked Emma from behind

"Yep" said Snow with a grin on her face. It was true even though the dress was beautiful, it was to girly for Emma.

"I knew it, how bad is it" she said in disappointment

"Oh, no it beautiful" Snow said quickly "but somehow I'm sure you are NOT going to like it"

At that Emma gave her a questioning look and took the dress from her mother, she closely examined it "he wants to make me look like a slut" she yelled in anger "there is no way in hell I'm going to wear this dress"

"Emma, come on there is no way you'll look like a slut in this dress" Snow told her "its beautiful"

"Why don't YOU wear it then?" she yelled in anger

"Emma…"

"No mom, that dress is tight, and did you see that opening in the back? What's that for" she asked in frustration.

"Yeah, your father is really going to hate that part. But you are going to look beautiful" she said encouragingly

"And who says I want to look beautiful?" she asked a little annoyed "Maybe if I look like hell he will leave me the hell alone"

"That's impossible" she Snow whispered "there is no way you could stop looking beautiful" she said in a motherly voice

"You're my mother; you're supposed to say that"

"I know, but it doesn't mean it's not true" she said with a smile, she couldn't help but smile every time Emma called her mom, it was something she was never going to get used to.

"But let's get you ready. We don't want to make him mad again" she said quickly.

"Yeah you're probably right" said Emma with disappointment on her voice; she still could not believe what was happening to her. She really never thought about getting married. Not even with Neal. And now she was getting forced to marry a psychopath and all because of magic, her magic.

She took another look at the dress in disappointment and ran to the bathroom to get it on, no matter how much she loved her mother there was no way she was going to undress herself in front of her. Snow didn't miss that and gave Emma a small smile "I am your mother you know" she said teasingly but Emma ignored her and closed the door.

A few minutes later Emma came out of the bathroom and Snow couldn't help but stare. She was stunning, the dress fit her perfectly. It went around her figure like if it was part of her body, in reality Snow didn't know her daughter was so fit until now. Those jeans and t-shirts did not do her body justice she thought.

"Can… can you close it" Emma said a little shy. She couldn't help but feel uncomfortable in her mother's stare.

"Yeah" Snow said quickly as she was brought out of her thoughts by her daughter's voice.

"Thanks" she said and moved away from her quickly, but was held by Snow.

Snow held her face in her hands "you look beautiful" she said while whipping the tears that were falling from her eyes

"I don't want to do this" Emma cried "I don't want to get married… I never wanted to get married" she blurred out in panic. Somehow seeing herself in a wedding dress had finally drawn the line for Emma who kept on rambling "not even with Neal… I didn't even want to marry Neal" she paused "Oh my God, I'm getting married… MARRIED" she cried "how the hell did that happen... mom I don't… I can't…"

"I know" Snow interrupted and pulled Emma into a tight hug "and you won't" she whispered in her ear.

Emma pulled away from Snow and gave her a confuse look "What do you mean"

"Do you trust me Emma" she asked strongly

_Please baby say yes, please give me a chance_ she thought while keeping her eyes on her daughter. Who was just staring at her with tears in her eyes

"Please Emma" she pleaded "the only thing you need to do is trust me" she paused "DO YOU TRUST ME" she asked again.

"Yes" Emma mumbled "I trust you" she said a bit louder. At that she felt a weight being lifted from her shoulders, because she really DID trust her. Even though she didn't want to after what happened with Henry she did. Mary Margaret had walked herself into her walls as a friend and then Snow had done it as a mother. Emma had tried to kick her out after the incident with Henry and Neal but she couldn't. She loved her too much, and in reality she could never stop trusting her even if she wanted to.

Snow gave her a wide smile and put Emma into a tight hug while whispering in her ear "THANK YOU" she cried "oh Emma, thank you. I promise I will never disappoint you again"

"I know" she whispered "I know"

They stood like that for what felt like hours. Snow didn't want to let go, this moment was perfect. Her little girl trusted her again. She couldn't help but release a breath she didn't even know she was holding. For one moment she thought she would have to beg Emma to give her a chance, but her daughter had surprised her once again. She was giving her another chance, and this time Snow will not let her down.

Against her will Snow pulled away from the hug and lifted Emma's chin with her left hand while whipping her tears with the right. She needed to tell Emma what to do before Peter Pan interrupted them

"Emma" she said seriously while pulling the pink liquid from her pocket "I need you to drink this" she said with a strong voice

Emma looked at the pink liquid in confusion "what is that" she asked

"I can't tell you"

"What do you mean you can't tell me, I am not drinking that until I know what it is" Emma said a little annoyed

"You just said you trusted me" Snow said sternly

"I do but…"

"Please Emma… just trust me" Snow begged and opened the flask

"Ok" Emma said with a smile and took the flask from her hand "but, I have one condition" she said before putting it in her mouth

"Of course you do" Snow said with a grin. Emma always had conditions before making a deal "what is it"

"If something goes wrong. Whatever it is" she said strongly "you walk away and let me take the blame" she said sternly

"Emma…"

"NO mom, you promise me that if something goes wrong with whatever you have planned, you will walk away and leave me behind to take the blame" she said with more force "if not there is NO deal" she said and took a look at Snow "and don't forget my super power"

Snow was trapped; she couldn't lie because Emma would know right away. But she knew she couldn't really make that promise and mean it. There was no way she could leave Emma behind

"I can't" she said as a tear fell from her eyes

"Then there is no deal" Emma said and gave her the flask back

Snow closed her eyes in frustration and made a silent pray that their plan wouldn't fail, because if she didn't make that promise and Emma didn't drink that potion then all would be lost. So with her heart breaking into a million pieces she whispered "fine I promise"

Emma couldn't help but feel shocked at her mother's words. Snow really promised, and even though she had asked for that promise Emma couldn't help but feel her fear of abandonment rise through her, her mother had promised to leave her again. But then those feelings were replaced by hope and confidence. Her mother most be really confident in her plan if she was willing to make that promise. So Emma took the flask from her mother's hands and drank it.

Snow gave her a small smile "there is one more thing you most do" she said strongly and made eye contact with Emma "you must willingly give him your blood"

Emma stared in confusion but before Emma could ask why, the door of the room open.

"It's time" Peter said with a small smile.

* * *

Hope you liked the Snow and Emma moment and Snow and Rumpel

I really wanted to have this before the ceremony started I hope you are enjoying it and i'll post soon

Please review so I can know what you think.

Love you guys


	18. Chapter 18

**Here its chapter 18 hope you like it**

**Thanks for the support and the amazing reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Snow gave her a small smile "there is one more thing you most do" she said strongly and made eye contact with Emma "you must willingly give him your blood"

Emma stared in confusion but before she could ask why, the door of the room opened.

"It's time" Peter said with a small smile.

He made his way towards Emma slowly. He never thought it was possible for her to look more beautiful, but apparently he was wrong.

Emma had her hair pulled up in a bone, so that her face was clearly visible. The dress fit her perfectly; just like he thought it would, and her face had the perfect amount of make up on it. In other words Emma looked so beautiful that for one moment he actually forgot what he was doing there.

"Want to take a picture, it will last longer" said Emma in frustration, while covering her body with her hands. He was making her really uncomfortable with the staring.

"That won't be necessary, after today, you'll be mine forever" he said and slowly lifted his hand to stroke her cheek "you look beautiful" he smiled while slowly moving his hand up and down, then he forcibly turned her around so that he could take a look of the whole dress "the dress fits you perfectly honey, today you are going to be the fairest of all the lands" he then turned to Snow, who was angrily staring at the situation, but afraid to say or do something that will make Peter hurt her daughter again.

"I hope jealousy, doesn't run in the family, your highness" he mocked "but Emma here looks more beautiful then you ever did" he said with a laugh

"For the first time, I totally agree with you" said Snow with a pointed look, but with so much love in her voice. It was true, Emma looked stunning.

"Well I would love to stay here and chit chat. But I believe we are on a tight schedule" he smiled and again took Emma's hand and forced her forward "you'll stay here your highness. Felix is already on his way to bring the rest of your group up with some clothing of course. We don't want you dressing like this in such an important day" he gave her a smile and turned his attention back to Emma "as for you" he said and pushed her forward "behave, or mommy will pay the consequences this time" and with that he forced Emma out of the room without taking a second glance at Snow.

Snow stood there in frustration. She was tired of seeing him take her daughter away from her over and over again. She was tired of standing there and not being able to do anything to stop it. But today was finally the day when she will take her daughter back and there was no way that she was going to fail.

Chills took over her body as she thought of the plan. She couldn't help but feel a little nervous. Emma had told her that she trusted her, but what if she didn't. What if Emma had just said that to ease her guilt, so that once she was forced to stay with Peter, Snow didn't feel guilty? Or even worse, what if Emma had a plan of her own and she just told Snow she trusted her, so she could take her out of the game in order to protect her. _No, she wouldn't do that_ Snow tried to convince herself, but failed. It was Emma, and she knew her better than anybody.

Emma always did everything in her power to protect the people she loved, even if it meant sacrificing herself; she had done it at Jefferson's house, when they had been kidnaped, she had done it in the Enchanted Forest when Cora wanted to take her heart, and she had done it right now with Peter Pan. Emma always sacrificed herself for the people she loved, so what if she was planning to do that again.

"Shut up and get in" she heard Felix yell and was immediately brought back to reality

"What's the matter mate, can't take an insult" mocked Hook with a laugh

"Laugh while you can MATE" yelled Felix and pushed him in, followed by Henry, David Regina and Gold "the cloths are in this bag. You have about an hour to get ready" and with that he exited the room and locked the door behind him.

The minute the door closed Charming ran to Snow and pulled her in a hug "where is Emma" he asked desperately.

"He took her" she paused "she looked so beautiful Charming" she said with tears in her eyes.

"She always does"

"Hey love birds" interrupted Hook "I know your daughter is beautiful, but can we move on to the plan?" he asked in frustration "did she take it?"

"Yes" said Snow strongly as she moved away from Charming's arms "she did, but" she paused

"BUT what" said Regina in frustration

"I know Emma, and I am afraid she already has a plan of her own"

"What do you mean" asked Regina

"I don't know… when I told her about the blood, she gave me a confusing look. And then I couldn't explain because that bastard interrupted us" she said with anger.

"So you had two hours to talk to her about the plan, and you didn't" said Hook in frustration "what the hell was more important than that"

"Emma is not an easy person to convince" she said in defense "especially when the people she loves are in danger" she said in defeat

"That's not important right now" interrupted Rumpelstiltskin before Hook could say another word "did she drink the potion" he asked Snow

"Yes" Snow said

"Did you gain her trust back" he asked

"I don't know" said Snow with a small smile "she told me she trusted me. But I don't know. Maybe she just did it to ease my guilt" she said as tears came down from her eyes

"Well, let's hope she didn't" said Rumpelstiltskin with a serious tone "anyway, the important thing is that she drank it "he said giving them a smile "we shall go on with the plan" and with that he turned around and made his way to the bag "now I believe we have a wedding to get ready for"

* * *

"Where are you taking me" said Emma as she tried to free her hand from his

"You'll see" he said and pushed her into a room.

The room was huge, more like an auditorium. It was completely empty except for a chair in the middle with two chains. Peter pushed her towards the chair and forced her to sit on it. Emma tried to fight him, but she felt weak. For some reason her body didn't feel like if felt minutes ago, she felt drained.

"You darling are going to stay in this chair while we wait for the ceremony to begin" he said with a sick tone and in a matter of seconds Emma felt her hands being chained once again "just a precaution" he said and placed a kiss on her forehead, she was hot; extremely hot. But he ignored it; he wasn't going to let a little fever postpone his plans.

"Now, while we wait, we are going to take a little trip" he said and pressed his finger tightly on her forehead. Before Emma could do anything everything went blank.

_Emma was standing in a familiar place. She slowly took a look around her and finally recognized the place as Storybrook. She was standing right in front of what she believed was Mr. Gold's pawn shop, but it was completely destroyed. Panic surged through her as she took a closer look at the place, right next to the door of the shop she could see two bodies, as she got closer she recognize them as Gold and Belle, horror took over her when she saw the pool of blood surrounding their bodies. Where they dead she thought to herself in panic, but before she could check for herself she heard a piercing scream behind her._

"_Get the hell away from her" she heard a man screaming desperately, she turned around as she recognize the voice belonged to her father "if you want her, you'll have to go through me first" _

"_As you wish" she saw Peter say in disgust and Emma felt her hand move as she sent a surge of power right into Charming's heart _

"_Nooooooo" she yelled and made her way to her father's lifeless body "dad…dad… please stay with me… dad" she cried._

"_His gone" said Peter with a laugh "Now what do you say you take care of your mother for me darling" he said and gave her a devil smile. In that second Emma felt her body being controlled again by an invisible power. She saw as a ball of fire formed in her hands and in a matter of a second made its way into her mother's heart. Emma stared in horror as she saw the light from her mother's eyes disappear right in front of her._

_She tried to run to her mother, but felt Peter's hands where holding her down "noting you can do for her either, now what do you say we go take care of that boy of yours"_

_Emma wanted to move away but she felt like her body wouldn't listen to her anymore. It was as if she couldn't control it "what is happening" she yelled in frustration_

_Peter took a closer look at her and mumbled in her ear "you gave me your blood, remember" he said cynically "I control, you and you magic dear" _

"_Let me go, let me go. I have to save them. I have to save them" she cried in desperation_

"_There is nothing you can do for them darling, nothing they are dead" he said happily "and once we get rid of that boy, we'll be on our way back to Neverland"_

"_No, please not Henry. Don't harm Henry" she cried_

"_Oh I won't" he smiled deviously "I promised you I wouldn't harm your family, my love and I never break my promises" he said "that's why YOU are going to do it"_

_Emma felt her body move forward once again even though she was begging it not to. She had just killed her parents, she couldn't kill her son, not him, she had to do something._

"_Don't fight it Emma, there is nothing you can do. The minute you gave me your blood WHILINGLY you gave me permission to use you as I please" he said cynically "and I feel like getting rid of that family of yours. I'm afraid they'll try to ruin our plans" he gave her a small kiss and before she could say anything she saw him._

_Henry was standing in the middle of the road, crying hysterically as he held Regina's lifeless body on the floor "mom don't leave me, please" she heard him cry_

"_Henry RUN" Emma yelled as she got closer to her son "please run" she yelled in desperation as she saw the red ball forming in her hand once again _

_The boy looked at her in confusion, but before he could react, Emma saw the ball leave her hand and made its way into Henrys heart, just like it had done with her parents. She felt her body fall to the floor as she collapsed and cried. She had killed him too; she had killed her son and her parents. She had killed her family and once again she was alone._

_Peter made his way to Emma with a huge smile on his face. _

"_Great job my love, great job" Emma felt as her body was getting up and walked towards Peter, she felt useless, he had complete control of her body and there was nothing she could do._

_Then just like that everything went black as Emma cried for the loss of her family._

Peter smiled as he saw Emma's broken expression. He had given her a glimpse of the future. He couldn't take any chances, he had to scare her. He had taken her magic by force; therefore her blood had to be forced out of her as well. He couldn't risk Emma getting all soft on him and giving her blood willingly.

"That darling is what it's going to happen if you give me your blood" he said with a smile as Emma slowly opened her eyes.

* * *

"Everyone to the wall" yelled Felix as he entered the room with twenty boys behind him "the ceremony is about to start and we don't want to be late" he said with a grin "Dave, Alex, William" help me tie them up" he then turned to the group "don't try anything stupid"

In a matter of seconds and to Felix surprise they had tied their hands together and made their way out of the room "I'm happy we are learning how to behave" he said sarcastically as they all walked towards the auditorium.

They all walked in silence. Snow and Regina were both wearing a dress for the 'special occasion' as for the boys Peter has managed to give everyone the right attire. Charming was wearing his _prince cloths, _as Gold was wearing his usual leather pants, the same went for Hook. As for Henry he was wearing a small tux. As annoying as it sounded Peter had actually thought of everything and that just made Snow feel more insecure, what if he had heard them and knew about their plan, what if something went wrong

"Everything is going to be ok" said Charming in here ear "stop worrying"

She gave him a reassuring smile. It sometimes shocked her how easily he could read her. But hearing does words was exactly what she needed to hear. Charming was right, everything was going to be ok.

As they entered the auditorium, Snow grew wary once again. The place was huge and it was completely full of lost boys. There must have been about two hundred, her eyes quickly scanned the room until they stopped at the center of the room, where her daughter was chained to a chair and trembling. She wanted to run to her but thought better of it, they had to stay calm and wait for the right moment to attack.

"How nice of you to join us" she heard Peter say "please come to the front, you are our guest of honor" he said and Snow felt herself and the others being dragged to the front of the room.

The closer they got to Emma, the more worried Snow got. Her daughter was trembling and he body was drained in sweat as she was struggling to breath. She quickly turned her head towards Rumpelstiltskin to ask him weather the potion was the cause of this, but when he nodded Snow felt the color drain from her face. If it wasn't the potion then what the hell was happening to Emma.

"Well, now that you are all here. I believe we can start" he said with authority on his voice and took a look at Snows worried gaze "don't worry your highness, Emma will be with is in a minute" just like that she saw Peter leaning next to her daughter and mumbling something she couldn't hear in her ear.

A second later, Emma opened her eyes, and Snow saw a glimpse of determination in them.

"Now that our princess has come back. Let me welcome you all" he said with a smile as he turned his attention toward the crowd.

Charming couldn't help but stare at her daughter, she really looked as beautiful as Snow said she did; her hair, her eyes, everything about her was just perfect.

"She's beautiful" mumbled Hook next to him "even in this circumstances she looks beautiful" he said in amazement but shut up when he saw Charming's murderess look, he gave him a smile, while turning his attention back to Pan.

"… right after this ceremony, you are all invited to the wedding" he said with a smile and walked to next to Emma once again as the crowed mumbled in surprise "that is right my boys. I am getting married" he said while forcing a kiss into Emma's mouth. She wanted to move but had absolutely no energy left in her body _what the hell did you make me drink Mary Margaret _she thought in frustration.

"This beautiful woman you see is going to be my wife and therefore your mother" he said with strength "so I expect you to treat her with respect" he made a pause "now that, that's taken, care of. Why don't we get started?"

Emma felt Peter slowly approaching her once again. She lifted her head and desperately looked for her family in the crowed. Almost instantly she found them sitting in the front of the room and felt her eyes flood in tears. As the memories of what she had just seen came back to her; she had killed them, all of them and there was nothing she could do to stop it, Peter had forced her into doing it and all because she gave him her blood.

_Emma do you trust me? _Snow's words came into her mind _the only thing you have to do is trust me _she heard over and over again _there is one more thing you most do, you must willingly give him your blood, give him your blood _ she heared her mother tell her in desperation

"Well Emma" she felt Peter Pan lifting her up while removing the chair so that she was now standing. She felt like her knees where about to give in but she willed herself to not to fall "I am going to ask you something, and I want you to think carefully before answering, because I won't do it again" he said while taking her face in his hands.

Everyone looked at Peter and Emma in anticipation, all waiting to see what was going to happen next

"Emma Swan, do you give me permission to take your blood" he said with determination

Emma closed her eyes for a second _you must willingly give him your blood "_NO" she yelled in determination "GO TO HELL" she screamed and spit right on his face.

Everyone looked in shock as they saw Peter's eyes were darkening while he cleaned his face and made his way to Emma. He graved her strongly by the hair and whispered in her ear "you'll pay for that later" he took a small knife from his pocket and pointed it right into Emma's heart.

Everyone from Storybrook turned their attention towards Snow; they couldn't believe what had just happened. Emma had done exactly what they told her not to. Snow gave them a defeated look as her heart broke into a million pieces, Emma had lied to her, she really didn't trust her. But she had taken the potion, which meant that not everything was lost. She then made eye contact with everyone from the group, and looking at the determination in their eyes, she could tell they were thinking the same thing. The plan must go on.

Peter slowly moved the knife from her heart to her throat, attempting to make Emma flinch, but she didn't. Emma stood stubbornly on her place, she wasn't going to give him any satisfaction

"Where should I get it from" he mocked and didn't miss the scream that escaped Snows and Henrys lips

"I suggest the heart" Emma said with no emotion in her voice "that way we can finish with this nonsense once and for all"

"Oh no darling" he said while putting more pressure on the knife that was now ripping the skin in her hand "I need you alive" he mocked "you are going to be my wife after all" he finished and with that he took the knife and made a deep cut on Emma's shoulder, slowly moving it all the way down to her elbow.

Emma's piercing screams filled the room as blood started to flood from her hand and she collapsed to the floor. Peter got down next to her and lifter her arm, while licking the blood that was making its way out of Emma's body.

Once he was done, he got up, but before he could claim his victory everything went black and he collapsed on the floor, next to a now unconscious Emma.

* * *

DID YOU LIKE IT? I really hope you did  
I'll try and post the next chapter soon, probably by Sunday  
Please review, I love hearing your opinions on the story

what do you think will happen? tell me if you have any ideas

Again thanks for the support and I really hope you liked it :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for the wait, but I was finding this chapter hard to write.  
I really hope you like it and that it was worth the wait...**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

_**A few days earlier in the dungeon…**_

"_How are we going to rescue my daughter" Charming asked strongly._

"_I have a few ideas in mind" mumbled Rumpelstiltskin with a smile and once again faced the group, who were now paying close attention to him._

"_There is a risk, but I believe it's the only way to save Emma" he said after a short pause._

"_Just get on with it crocodile… We don't have all day" said Hook with sarcasm in his voice._

"_Actually we do" he mocked "I don't see us leaving this place anytime soon"_

"_Just get on with it Rumpel" said Regina_

"_Fine" he said a little annoyed and turned his attention to the Charming's "when I heard we were heading on a quest to find Henry" he started and pointed to the boy "I went to my shop to get something that might help us in our little quest" he said and just like that a small flask with a pink liquid appeared on his left hand._

"_What's that" asked Snow and Charming in unison. _

_Which caused Regina and Hook to give them annoyed look, it was frustrating how they finished each other's sentences._

"_Well I believe everyone here… knows how magnificent I am with potions" he said with a small laugh as he took a look at everyone's faces. Everyone except for Henry and Hook had at least once used one of his potions "and I believe this" he pointed at the flask "will help us get Miss. Swan back"_

"_Why?" asked Snow wanting to get straight to the point_

"_Because this little thing strips a person from his or her magic for 48 hours" he said with a smile_

"_And" asked Regina "how is that helpful in any way?" _

"_Well your majesty" he said while giving her a sarcastic bow "if we strip Peter Pan from his magic…"_

"_How are we going to make him drink that?" interrupted Snow_

"_How about you all SHUT UP and let me finish" yelled Rumpel in frustration, he was tiered of everyone interrupting every 5 seconds _

_He waited for everyone to nod and once they did, he gave them a small smile and continued "if we strip Peter Pan from his magic then, he won't be able to stop us from taking Emma" he paused "and to answer your question Mrs. Blanchard, this little thing can be transferred by blood" he finished and took a look at everyone's confusing looks_

"_I am not making any sense am I?" he asked _

"_No" everyone said in unison _

"_Very well, let me back up" he said with more seriousness in his voice "from the information Snow has given us, Peter is striping Emma of her powers, attempting to make a connection with her so that he can use her magic as he pleases" he paused again to make sure everyone was on track "well for him to be in control of Emma's magic completely, he needs to take her blood"_

"_NO" yelled Snow "I am NOT going to potion my daughter" she said with determination and authority_

_Rumpelstiltskin gave her a huge smile, this women was fast "it's the only way" he said _

"_No it's not" she said with a little more authority_

"_This is not going to kill Emma; it will just strip her of her magic temporarily" he said and took a few steps closer to Snow "it's the only way to strip him of his magic, Emma won't even feel it" he said while waiting to make eye contact with Snow "I don't think Peter allows her to use magic, she won't even feel it when it's gone" _

"_I don't understand" she said _

"_It's pretty easy dear, you make Emma drink this" he pointed at the liquid "and once Peter takes her blood he will be infected. Therefore he won't have magic to fight Regina or me" he said with a smile_

"_And Emma won't feel anything?" she asked _

"_No" he answered "but…"_

"_But what" yelled Charming "there is always a but with you" he said in frustration_

Rumpelstiltskin ignored his comment and continued "w_e need to make sure that Emma gives him her blood willingly"_

"_WHAT" yelled everyone in the room. _

"_Have you completely lost your mind" said Hook_

"_As I said before, her magic is being forced out of her; therefore her blood must be as well… If Emma gives him her blood then he will never get her magic" he said with a smile_

"_What do you mean" asked Henry who had spoken for the first time_

"_Oh it's pretty simple my boy… the potion will strip Peter of his poweres temporally, therefore if he gets Emma's magic, once the effects of the potion wears of" he paused "I believe we'll still lose Emma forever" _

"_I…I don't understand" said Henry in confusion _

"_If Emma denies him her blood then her magic will be his whether he drinks the potion or not" he said _

"_So not only must Emma drink the potion, but she must agree to give him her blood" asked Snow_

"_Yes I believe that is the most important part of the plan" he said while never losing eye contact with Snow._

"_And how are we going to convince her to do that" she asked _

"_Well isn't it obvious dearie" he said "you are going to tell her… it's no secret that she trusts you"_

"_Not any more" she said with sadness in her voice_

"_What do you mean?" _

"_I did something that… made her lose her trust in me" she said and couldn't hide the pain in her voice. Even though she had taken care of Emma all this time, it was no secret that something had broken in their relationship_

"_Well if you want to save your daughter you are going to have to gain it back" he said strongly_

"_I can't" she said "it's not that easy"_

"_Well find a way" yelled Regina _

"_Don't speak to her like that" said Charming in a protective tone_

"_You two STOP" yelled Henry and turned his attention to Snow "grandma… I have something to tell you" he said while taking her hand in his "my mom told me to tell you that she didn't get the chance… to tell you that she loves you" he said with a smile "I think that's a start to get her trust back, don't you?" he said with hopeful eyes._

_Snow stared at Henry as a tear came down from her eyes. Her daughter told him that she loved her. Emma loved her, after everything they had been through, she still loved her. She closed her eyes as the image of her broken little girl came to her mind. Emma needed her more than ever, she needed her mother and if this was the only way to save her then they had to take the risk _

"_Alright Rumpelstiltskin, let's do it your way. But if something goes wrong…"_

"_There is no need to throw empty threats, your highness"_

"_You are a father Gold, you more than anyone should know, my threats are far from empty. If something goes wrong I WILL KILL YOU" she said with determination_

"_If you follow the plan your highness, nothing will go wrong" he finished_

"_Then let's do this" and with that they all stared at each other with conviction in their eyes. They had a plan to rescue Emma; they just hoped that everything would go as planned._

* * *

She felt Peter slowly move the knife from her heart to her throat, attempting to make her flinch, but she didn't. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction, so she stubbornly stood in her place.

"Where should I get it from" he mocked her and she didn't miss the screams from Henry and her mother, but she needed to stay strong if she wanted her plan to work.

"I suggest the heart" she said hiding the emotion in her voice "that way we can finish with this nonsense once and for all"

"Oh no darling" he said as she felt the pressure of the knife ripping the skin in her hand "I need you alive" he mocked "you are going to be my wife after all" he said and she felt him take the knife as he made a deep cut on her shoulder, if that wasn't enough she felt how he slowly moved the knife down all the way to her elbow.

She tried with all her strength to reprimand her screams but it was impossible, besides the unbearable pain she was feeling do to the cut in her arm. She felt weak, so weak that she was finding it hard to even breathe. She tried with all her force to stay on her feet but couldn't, it was all too much for her to handle, so she finally allowed her body to give in and fell to the floor.

She saw as Peter slowly got down next to her and lifted her arm. She didn't miss the smile that came over his face at seeing her in so much agony. Then she saw as his tongue made its way through her arm

_Please mom, read into it. Don't give up on me now, please _she thought to herself before finally falling into unconsciousness.

* * *

Snow felt her body give in when she saw Peters knife making its way down her daughters arm. She wanted to kill him, how dare him cause her daughter so much pain. Emma's piercing screams where breaking her heart into a million pieces, but she could not afford to break down now, she needed to be strong for Emma. So she kept her eyes firmly on her daughter as Peter licked the blood out of her hand.

Then everything happened fast.

She saw as Peter collapsed to the ground right next to an unconscious Emma, it had worked, their plan had worked. She felt the adrenaline rising in her body as she saw what was happening right in front of her.

"Hurry your majesty, we don't have much time" she heard Rumpelstiltskin screamed next to her as she felt her hands being released from their handcuffs. The minute she was free she sprinted towards Emma, she saw the shock on the lost boys faces as they realized what was happening, she saw as they made their way towards the group to attack them, but she didn't care. She didn't care that they were now starting to throw arrows and rocks at them, she didn't care that the battle had begun. The only think she cared about was Emma, her Emma; she had to get her out of there before Peter woke up.

"Emma" she said as she laid next to her unconscious daughter.

"I've got you, baby girl. I've got you and I am not going to let go" she mumbled as tears started to fall from her eyes. Her daughter was worse than she thought. Her body was extremely hot and she was covered in sweat as she shivered.

"I…I knew" Emma coughed out as she regained consciousness "I knew you'll read into it" she said as she felt her mother's hand whipping the blood that was now coming out of her nose.

"What do you mean" Snow said a little confused as she searched for Henry through the crowd, he needed to get here fast.

"I … gave… him… my blood… just like you told me to…"

"But" Snow interrupted in confusion

"I… I had to… trick him" Emma said, she was finding it harder and harder to speak. But she wanted her mother to know that she really did trust her "I trust you… mom" she said while a tear escaped her eyes "I… love… you" she said as she felt her mother wipe the tears that were coming from her eyes, then she felt everything go black once again

"HENRY" Snow yelled "Emma stay with me sweetheart, I'm getting you out of here, stay with me" she mumbled as she searched for Henry within the crowd "don't give up on me Emma, not yet. I'm getting you out of here" she cried in desperation, her daughter was weak and she was losing a lot of blood.

She graved her daughter strongly as she saw Regina and Henry making their way over to them. She saw as Regina used magic to throw everyone that dared to come near her or Henry

"Grandma" yelled Henry as he got closer. The minute the boy saw his mother laying in the floor he collapsed next to her "mom" he said with tears and looked at Snow straight in the eyes "is…is she alive"

"Yes Henry, but we have to hurry" Snow answered with determination, attempting to hide the fear in her voice, they didn't have much time "Regina, the handcuffs" she said with more force

Regina turned to Snow in confusion, as she was still shocked by Emma's motionless body on the floor

"Regina" Snow yelled

"OH… right" she said snapping out of her thoughts and with a swift movement Emma was free from the chains holding her in place

Once Snow saw that Emma was finally free she turned to Henry, "Henry sweaty its time" she said as she placed her hand on her grandsons shoulders "you can do this"

Henry made eye contact with Regina, he was scared. It was going to be the first time he used magic willingly and he was terrified. He knew what he needed to do but seeing Emma motionless on the floor was freaking him out, as he knew her life depended on him.

Regina saw her son's terrified expression so she knelt next to him and whispered in his ear "you can do this Henry, I know you can" and she placed a kiss on his forehead, and turned around towards the battle.

Henry felt confidence running through his veins, his mother believed in him. She truly believed that he could do it. So he gave her a small smile and took Snows hand into his "ready" he asked her and when she nodded he closed his eyes.

* * *

Peter was slowly regaining consciousness. He could see a fight forming around him, but he didn't understand what was happening. He had taken Emma's blood; he had forced it out of her, so why did he feel weak. Before he could answer that question he heard a voice next to him _"Henry sweaty its time"_ he slowly turned around as he saw two figures sitting on the floor next to an unconscious Emma. He quickly recognizes them as Snow and Henry; the boy had Snows hand in his while she held Emma tightly on her arms. He smiled deviously as he raised his hand and pointed it towards them. He concentrated in bringing Emma to him with magic, but nothing happened. He stared at his hands in confusion as he tried again, but nothing. So he took his sword and ran towards his bride to be but before he could get to her, he saw her figure disappear with her mother and Henry

"NOOOOOOOO" he yelled "find them" he said to no one in particular "bring her back to me, even if you have to kill the other two" he said as he slowly got up from the place where Emma had been.

"Hello dearie" he heard someone say behind him "are we feeling weak"

He quickly turned around and held his sword close to him "Hello Rumpel, I can see you found out how to summon your magic" he said with sarcasm and pointed his sword towards him

"Oh no dearie, I've always had my magic" he answered while taking a few steps closer to him "I just saw no point in using it until now"

Peter just stared at him in confusion, that couldn't be possible

"You're confused" Rumpelstiltskin mocked "let me explain myself" he paused as he looked at Peter straight in the eyes "there was no point in using my magic while you had yours" he laughed "unlike you, I study and respect my opponents. I know the magic you posses is greater than mine, therefore I came with a plan to get rid of your magic"

Peter was shocked at this revelation.  
So his suspicions where true, they had somehow managed to potion him and get rid of his magic, but that didn't mean that everything was lost "you think that I'm useless without magic" he asked with a harsh tone in his voice "I am NOT a coward like you, I know how to defend myself without magic" he paused "plus have looked around" he pointed at the room around them "its two hundred against, what four. And that is if you count Hook and Charming" he laughed.

"Are you sure Pan" asked Hook a little hurt "for the first time in my life I agree with the crocodile" he paused as he moved closer to Pan "it's not wise to underestimate your opponents"

"I hardly consider you an opponent Hook" said Peter with a small laugh.

Everyone in the auditorium stared frozen at the interaction between Peter and their prisoners, no one dared to move until Peter gave them the order to attack

"Well you should" yelled Hook while placing his fingers over his mouth and producing a loud whistle. At that moment a group of about fifty people came running into the auditorium with swords in their hands "you forget Pan that I spent over three-hundred years in Neverland, and one comes over a few allies" he said with a grin

"Hello Captain, we missed you" said a huge guy with a scar on his face as he made his way towards Hook

"I missed you to Jack" said Hook with a grin

Peter was furious; he couldn't understand what was happening around him. How had Hook managed to get in contact with his _allies? _He took a look around him as he saw that the odds where still on his favor "What are you waiting for" he yelled to his crew "ATTACK"

And the battle began as Hooks crew and allies started fighting the lost boys, while Regina used her magic to aid them by the throwing curses and fire balls in every direction.

Rumpelstiltskin was making his way towards Peter Pan who was feet away from the exit of the auditorium, but was quickly stopped by an infuriated Charming "let me take him" he said as he took his sword "no body harms my daughter and gets away with it"

"Alright" nodded Rumpelstiltskin"I'll be close if you need any help" he said and made his way towards Regina, who was now fighting seven boys

Charming threw himself in between Peter Pan and the door of the auditorium "going somewhere Pan"

"Oh, Prince Charming" he said with sarcasm "I will recommend you to move out-of-the-way"

"And why would I do that" he said while holding his sword up

"Because I promised my princess that no harm will come to her family, and I really don't want to break that promise" he said while taking the sword in his hand and pointing it towards Charming "now if you excuse me… I think she is waiting for me"

"NO" yelled Charming "you will never get near her again" and with that he launched forward in trying to stab Peter with his sword, but Peter was fast enough to move out of the way

"Your temper will only get you killed, your highness" said Peter while pointing his sword at Charming's heart, he was about to stab his sword into his heart when Charming quickly got on his knees and punched Peter on his right knee causing him to lose valance.

Then he made his way to grab his sword and point it at Pan's direction once again. Their swords started to clash as they both attempted to get each other down. But the fight was even, both of them where extremely talented.

"I've got to say Charming, I'm impressed" mocked Peter "never really thought you were a match for me"

"Glad I can prove you wrong" said Charming while his sword made contact with Peters shoulder, causing the man to scream in pain "you are going to pay for what you did to my daughter" he said as he took another swing towards the other man's side, but missed by an inch "you are going to pay for every tear you caused her" he screamed while punching him on the gut "I am going to kill you" he yelled and when he was about to stab his sword into Peters heart an invisible force formed around Peter stopping him from getting any closer

"What the hell" he yelled in frustration "I thought he didn't have magic"

"Oh he doesn't" yelled Rumpelstiltskin from behind him "there is no need for you to become a murdered your highness, we already have him" he said while appearing a set of chains on Peters hands "I know you want to make him pay for what he did to Emma, but killing him will only make you feel better for a while, until you realize what you've done" he finished while placing a hand on his shoulders "trust me"

Charming took a look at the man who had stopped him from killing the man who had caused her daughter so much pain. And even though at that moment he wanted to rip him to shreds for standing on his way, he knew he was right. He saw what killing Cora did to Snow, even though Peter deserved to die it was not worth it.

"Your right" he said, while letting his sword fall on the ground, they had him, there was no need to kill him.

Felix took this little distraction as an opportunity to escape the room without being noticed, he knew that the only way to help his captain was by bringing Emma back. And plus her mother was with her, and Peter had just given them permission to do whatever they wanted with her, so he might as well bring Emma while having some fun with her mother. Plus he was pretty sure as to where they had taken her.

Regina made her way towards Rumpelstiltskin and Charming; the fight had suddenly stopped once the lost boys saw their captain being captured. Once she was standing next to them, she searched all over the crowd for Hook, but he was nowhere to be found, it was as if he had never been there in the first place.

* * *

******Hi guys**, Where do you think Hook went, and do you think Felix will manage to bring Emma back and hurt Snow  
you'll just have to wait and see!  
I'll try to post next chapter sooner  
Also thanks for the reviews and I would love to hear you theories about next chapter  
once again thanks for the support.

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, I don't know why but it was the  
hardest for me to write, so I hope it was worth the wait.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here is chapter 20, I hope you like it :)  
Thanks for all the amazing reviews and support you are the best**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Henry gave Regina a small smile and took Snows hand into his "ready" he asked her and when she nodded he closed his eyes, and imagined the place where they had planned to take his mother. A few seconds later they were standing on Captain Hook's cabin.

"Henry, you did it" Snow said a little surprised.

"What… happened?" asked Emma in a weak voice "where am I?"

"Emma… your awake" exclaimed Snow "think you can walk to the bed" she asked with concern in her voice, once Emma nodded she turned to Henry "honey think you can give me a hand?"

"Yes" said Henry and made his way to his mother's other side, so that Emma could lean into him. At that Emma gave him a weak smile and allowed her son to hold some of her weight, his touch felt so good on her warm skin.

"Henry, I need you to stay with her for a minute…"

"No" interrupted a weak Emma as she whimpered "please don't leave me; please…I don't want…"

"Emma, honey relax…Emma breath… I'm not going anywhere ok, I just need to get something to take care of that cut" she pointed at her arm "you are losing a lot of blood and I need to close it" she said as she gently whipped the tears in Emma's cheeks "I'll be right back" she got up from the bed as Emma gave her a small nod.

She sprinted from the room and made her way to the bedroom she was sharing with Emma and Charming. Once she got there she ran to the bed and got on her knees. Taking a look at the bottom of the bed she found what she was looking for. She silently thanked God that the lost boys had not cleaned the rooms because that bag was going to help her save her daughter.

When they had decided to leave Storybrook she had managed to gather a few useful things and placed them into a bag. She didn't know how long they were going to be away, or the dangers they were going to face, so she packed a first aid kit along with some medicines for the trip. Opening the bag she quickly found what she was looking for, she needed to stitch her daughters arm quickly before she lost more blood.

"Henry" she said as she made her way into the room

"He passed out" she heard her daughter replay weakly "the magic most have worn him out" she explained when she saw her mother's confusing gaze "sometimes I just forget his just a kid" Emma mumbled as she moved her hand softly around his hair.

"Yeah, me too" Snow responded while making her way over to her daughter's bed "I'm going to move him to…"

"No" interrupted Emma with fear in her voice "I don't want him out of my sight"

"I need to take care of that hand… it might hurt a little bit and I don't want you waking him up. He needs to rest" her mother said sweetly as she held the boy in her hands and carefully carried him to the sofa "I'll leave him here, that way we can keep an eye on him" she said while giving Emma a small smile

"Thanks" Emma mumbled as she felt her body weakening once again "mom…I don't feel good" she said in such a childish tone that Snow had to remind herself that Emma was not a child

"I know sweetheart" Snow said sweetly "let me take a look at that hand, I think you might need stitches" she sat on Emma's bed and took a closer look at her arm. She defiantly needed stitches, that monster had defiantly done a lot of damage, probably because he was going to heal it with magic later, but now that they didn't have magic Snow needed to move fast.

"Emma, I'm going to have to stitch your wound" she said with sadness in her voice, this was going to cause her daughter a lot of pain considering she didn't have the medicine to knock her out while she did it.

"You know how to do that" Emma asked in confusion

"You forget that besides being a princess I was a refuge. No one escapes Regina's army without getting a few wounds" she joked as she took the needle and some pills out of the bag "I know this won't take all the pain away, but it might help" she said with regret "are you ready?" she asked while giving Emma the pills and a cup of water.

"As ready as I'll ever be" she said as she took the pills and the water.

Once she was done with the water she felt another shiver enter her body "Mary Margaret" she asked as the women cleaned the needle with some alcohol "what did you make me drink"

Snow looked up in confusion as Emma stared at her "what do you mean" she asked innocently "they are pain killers"

"Not that, the pink liquid…what was it" she asked with curiosity, she was feeling like shit since she took that thing and she wanted to know what it was

Snow looked at her daughter as she finished cleaning the needle "ready" she asked "the sooner we do this the better, I don't want you to lose more blood"

"Yeah, I'm ready" said Emma with some fear in her voice, she had this done to her once before and she knew that it hurt like hell "but you didn't answer my question…what was it" she said as she felt the alcohol touch her skin. It sting, but considering the pain she had endure the past few days, this was nothing

Snow was impressed by how brave Emma was being, her daughter wasn't even screaming as she placed the alcohol in her skin and gently started to rub it on her skin before putting the needle in

"You are not going to tell me" asked Emma as she tried to distract herself from the pain

Snow stopped what she was doing as she took a look at her daughter. Should she tell Emma what they had done? Or was this information going to get her worst "Emma…"

"Please don't lie to me, I deserve to know the truth. Since I took that thing I've fell like shit and I deserve to know what it is" she said sternly

"Your right" Snow said as she turned her attention back to the wound "the pink liquid striped you of your magic for 48 hours" she blurted out

"Why" asked Emma in confusion "I wasn't going to give him my magic anyway"

"I know, but the potion can be transferred by blood" she said trying to explain what they had done "we knew Peter was going to take your blood, therefore if you had the potion in your system, once he took your blood he would have it as well" she said with a smile on her face but never losing her focus on the wound

"You took away his magic" Emma said in amazement

"Yes, but only temporarily" Snow said with sadness, she knew what Peter had done to Emma with his magic, which meant that nothing would make the blond happier than seeing him being stripped of that power "anyway it should give us enough time to get back to Storybrook"

"NO" said Emma strongly "we should get rid of him before leaving"

"Emma…" Snow said in surprise

"No, Mary Margaret if we let him live, then we'll never be safe" Emma said as fear took over her and her body started to tremble once again. If they didn't kill him while they had the chance then he will come for her once again. And Emma didn't know if she could survive one more of those sessions. Plus he would be extremely mad at her family for interrupting his plans and this time she might not be able to save them

Snow finished stitching Emma's arm and placed her hands strongly on her daughters cheeks, not missing the heat that radiated from her body "Emma breath…I'm not letting him get near you again" she said with determination "I promise… honey he won't be able to hurt you anymore" she said as she cleaned her daughters tears

"I'm not worried about me" the blond said in a small and weak voice "it's you I'm worried about… if we don't finish him now that we have the chance he is going to hurt you and I can't let that happen" she said as she felt her body shiver from the cold, she could feel her body drenched in sweat and her eyes starting to close. But she couldn't fall into unconsciousness once again, she needed to convince her mother, she needed Snow to understand the danger they were in

Snow saw as her daughter fought with her body, she saw as Emma fought to stay awake. She knew her daughter didn't want to sleep until she convinced her to do as she said. But Emma needed to rest, plus the plan was already made and it wasn't as if she could get back to the auditorium and convince everyone to kill Pan "Emma, honey… you need to rest. Don't fight it ok, we all need you to get better and that's not going to happen if you don't take care of yourself"

"But" Emma started but was quickly interrupted by Snow

"No buts" Snow said strongly as she pushed Emma into the pillows "I'm your mother and you'll do as I say" she said and was about to get up from the bed, when Emma took her hand and pulled her back "would you stay with me" she whispered, she knew she had lost this fight to Snow so she might as well take advantage of it, since she missed her mother so much

"Where else would I be" Snow said as she lay on the bed next to her now sleepy daughter "I am never leaving you again" she promised and didn't miss the smile that formed on Emma's lips.

Peter tried to summon his magic once again to release himself from the chains, but it was impossible, he no longer had magic.

"Don't waste your time dearie" said Rumpelstiltskin "your magic isn't coming back for a while" he then made a barrier between them and the rest of the fight. So that Peter was trapped with him Charming and Regina, for when the lost boys decided to resume their fight.

"So you really took it" he said with annoyance on his voice "may I ask how you managed to do that"

"Of course…but that doesn't mean I am going to tell you" said Rumpelstiltskin with a smirk, he really wanted to make Peter suffer for what he had done, and what better way to do that than making him work for his answers.

At this Peter gave him a look of hatred and annoyance, he knew Rumpelstiltskin loved to make people work for their answers, his father used to do the same thing; it was the nature of the dark one. But he had no time for games; he needed to know the details about how they managed to take his magic if he wanted to get Emma back.

So he took a look at the dark one's eyes as he spoke "we both know you are going to tell me eventually, so you might as well skip the nonsense and get straight to the point" he paused "you can only strip a person's magic temporarily, which means you are on a tight schedule" he said with a grin

"Your right" Rumpelstiltskin said with a smile "we are on a tight schedule…but that doesn't mean we have to reveal our plan before we leave"

"Oh…Rumpel, you forget that I am the son of the dark one" he said with a smile "I know that it's in your nature to brag about your plans once you have captured your victim…so skip the crap and enlighten me"

"Your wrong, once again" he said with a winning smile "I never fully reveal my plans, dearie… that will only make me predictable" he was really enjoying getting on Peter Pans nerves, of course he was going to reveal the plan, he just wanted to see his face once he learned that he had walked straight into his trap

"Stop with the games Rumpelstiltskin" mumbled Regina in his ear "we don't have much time, I'm afraid Miss. Swan is far worse than we thought" she said with annoyance

"Your right dear" he said and turned to Charming "care to do the honors your highness. Or would you like me"

Charming looked at him in confusion, he would have never thought that Rumpelstiltskin would give him the chance to reveal their plan to Pan. He could have sworn that the imp loved nothing more than to reveal his plans to his pray, but again he was also a father, which meant that he understood Charming's needs to cause this man pain "I would love to" he answered and made his way towards Pan

"How touching" said Pan "you really are getting soft Rumpelstiltskin, that's why I managed to capture you so easily in the first place" he laughed

"I already told you, I was right where I needed to be"

"That's a lie" said Peter strongly "you would have never allowed me to insult your son if you had back your magic" he finished and released a winning smile when he saw the anger raise in Rumpelstiltskin eyes

Regina saw it to so she placed a hand on his shoulder "don't let him get to you" she said strongly "lets finish this and get going" at that he took a deep breath and nodded

Taking that as a sign to continue Charming got closer to Peter and punched him on the face, smiling once he saw the blood running from Peters nose, he then mumbled on his ear "that's for breaking my daughters nose twice" he then got up and kicked him straight in the gut, making Peter fall to the ground "that's just for thinking that you could ever be good enough to marry her" he said with more anger and was about to strike again when Regina interrupted him

"David, I know you would like to do this all day, believe me I want to do the same thing. But we don't have much time"

"Your right" he said and turned his attention back to Pan

"You think a punch in the nose and a kick in the gut are going to make me pay for what I did to Emma" Peter asked with an evil laugh.

He didn't miss the Evil Queen constant reminders about time, so he assumed that his magic will be coming back soon. This meant that he only needed to prolong their stay here and what better way than to get under the Prince last nerve.

"You should have seen her" he smiled "you should have seen how she begged me to stop the pain, you should have seen how the light slowly left her eyes every time we had a little session" he said while enjoying the pain in Charming's eyes "you should have heard her screams every time my hand-made contact with her skin, how she beg me to stop, how she cried herself to sleep every time I left the room" he laughed "your daughter is strong Charming, but I broke her…I broke her and once I get out of here, I'm going to take her back and make her mine once and for all…"

"You are never going to touch her again" Charming interrupted as he threw himself at Peter once again and started punching him in the face "I'll kill you before you even look at her again, I'll kill you" he yelled and felt someone pulling him away from Peter, who once again was just smiling at the Prince reaction

"David STOP" yelled Rumpelstiltskin "that's what he wants, he wants to get under your last nerve"

"She denied me her blood Charming" Peter said while spitting some of the blood that was on his mouth "which means that she gave it to me" he said with a smile "you see once your little enchantment wears of, our little Emma will be mine" he laughed

"For a man who claims to have followed Emma her life, you sure don't know her at all" came Hooks voice from behind the crowed "sorry for leaving in the middle of the fight, but I had something's to take care of" he said turning to the group, and before anyone could even come up with a response, a fairy in a green dress came into view.

"Hello Peter" she said in a cold voice

"Tinkerbell" Peter said in surprise, he sure wasn't expecting her at all

"Long time no see" she said harshly

"How did you find me" he asked in surprise

"Like I told you Pan, you seemed to have forgotten that I lived in this land for 300 years" said Hook with a winning smile "in those years I met Tinkerbell, and she told me all about your little fight. She told me how she banished you from the land" he said and didn't miss the confusion on everyone's eyes "you see, when Peter was sent to Neverland by his father he meet Tink. She taught him how to properly use his magic and gave him the love his family deprived him of. But one day Peter changed, he started to give into his dark side and Tink didn't know what to do" he made a small pause but before he continued Tinkerbell interrupted him

"I saw how he started to change around the time he became a teenager" she said with a sad smile "you see, time in Neverland stops, meaning that the people in it don't grow old" she explained "but for some unknown reason Peter was the exception to that rule…later on we learned that his father had placed an enchantment in him so that he wouldn't have to be a child forever… the more time passed the more Peter grew dark…I tried everything to stop him but the more I tried the worst it got, so we decided to kick him out" she said with nothing but sadness in her voice "little did we know that he had other plans in mind…before we could stop him he placed and enchantment over this part of the land, prohibiting intruders from coming in, which is why we could not help you until now" she said turning to Charming "when we learnt that you had arrived and had brought the savior with you it was too late" she said with regret in her voice "you were already on his territory and there was nothing we could do until now" she turned to Hook "he explained to me that you had managed to get rid of Peters magic, therefore the enchantment on the land wore of and we were able to get in"

"We" asked Regina in confusion

"Yes" said Tink and in a flash of a second the room was filled with fairies "we have waited for this moment for a long time" she said with determination and turned to Peter "it's time to pay for all the things you have done" she said with sadness and was surprised when Peter started to laugh

"You think you can impression me" he said with amusement "once this spell wears of I'll be the most powerful man in the world…Once this thing is gone I'll have my magic along with the magic of the savior" he said and enjoyed the looks on the fairy's eyes "you once again came to late Tink, she already gave me her magic" he flashed a winning smile

"How little do you really know her Pan" yelled Hook "do you really think she is that stupid" he said with determination

"Of course not, that's why I tricked her"

Hooked let out a strong laugh as he made his way closer to Pan "I believe she was the one that tricked you" he said and took a look at the crowd that was now paying attention to him "Emma knew that she needed to give you her magic willingly" he smiled "her mother told her that when you left them alone…"

"Even if she knew, that doesn't change the fact that she denied her blood when I asked for it" interrupted Pan with a grin.

"That's true, but you see, Emma is way smarter than you give her credit for" he paused and enjoyed the look of confusion that was growing in Peter's eyes "she knew that if you knew she was giving you her blood willingly you would do everything on your power to change her mind" he smiled " she made you believe that she was doing the opposite of what you wanted her to do. When in fact she was following orders all along" he finished and took a look around the room, everyone had shock reading all over their faces. Including Charming and Rumpelstiltskin.

Charming could not believe that he didn't see this sooner; of course Emma had done that, now that he thought about it he felt stupid forever thinking that his daughter would be so weak, that was such an Emma thing to do.

"That's a lie" yelled Peter in frustration, but in reality now that he thought about it, he knew it was the truth. How could he be so careless and stupid? He cursed himself for allowing his hunger for power to blind him for what was right in front of him. He knew that Emma was smart; it was one of the things he admired the most about her. So of course Emma would realize that if Peter was pushing her to give him her magic willingly it was because he wanted her to do the opposite

"You and I both know, that I am telling nothing but the truth Pan" yelled Hook, interrupting his thoughts

"Even if you are Hook. It doesn't matter once this thing wears of and I get my magic back, I'll make Emma pay for defying me" he said with determination and hatred in his voice. Once Emma was back with him, he'll make her pay for everything she had done, he'll make her suffer until she begged for forgiveness.

Hook took Charming by the shoulders and pulled him back before he could make his way back to Pan "you are really that delusional Pan" asked Hook with venom on his voice "that's why I brought Tink and the fairies" he paused "they are going to imprison you before you get your magic back" he said with a smile

"That's right Peter" said Tinkerbell with determination "I think it's about time that you pay for what you've done"

"You can't do that" Peter yelled in frustration

"Yes we can Peter, you have broken a lot of laws here in Neverland. And that's without counting what you have done to Emma" she said with sadness at the mention of the girl's name and the pain she had to endure

"We both know that my magic is way more powerful than yours" he said with a winning smile

"True…but if we use all of our magic" she pointed to Regina, Rumpelstiltskin and the fairies "I believe you can be imprisoned once and for all" she said "plus didn't you say that you managed to force the power out of Miss. Swan" she asked with curiosity on her voice and didn't miss the fear that crept into his eyes "who says we cannot do the same to you" she asked and waited for him to respond

"You wouldn't dare" he said "you would never use your magic to hurt, that's not who you are"

"Your right, but if it's the only way to make sure that you will not harm anyone again, I'll be forced to do it Peter" she said with a sad tone "it's the last thing I want to do, but I will if I have to" she then turned her attention to the group from Storybrook "how much time do we have until his magic comes back" she asked

Rumpelstiltskin took a look at the people around him and once he received nods of approval he answered "about 44 hours or so… the potion stripped him of his power for 48"

Tink nodded but before she could answer Peters voice interrupted "you never told me how you managed to take away my magic"

Charming gave him a questioning look, the man had just been sentence to a life in prison and the only thing he cared about was how they managed to get rid of his magic

"Don't give me that look _Charming_… if I am going to be imprisoned for the rest of my life I deserve to know how you managed to do it" he said with venom and curiosity

Charming looked at him straight in the eye and mumbled "we potion you through Emma's blood" he paused as he looked at Peters questioning gaze "we knew in order to get control of Emma's magic completely you needed to take her blood, therefore we gave her the potion and striped her of her magic, that way when you took her blood you will be infected as well"

At that Peter started to laugh hysterically, they had been so stupid as to strip Emma of her magic. _If they only knew_ he thought and continued laughing

"What so funny" asked Charming in confusion

Peter stared at him for a moment and gave him a huge smile "congratulations your highness, you have just killed your daughter" he said and continued laughing while enjoy Charming's confuse expression "the only thing keeping your daughter alive after everything I did to her was her magic" he said with a winning expression "without her magic Emma's body won't be able to hold the damage I did and eventually she'll die" he said as he made eye contact with Charming "I guess I have to thank you" he said cynically "with your daughter dead I won't need to worry about her cheating on me with someone else"

Charming felt as his body collapsed to the floor, he could not understand what was happening. Was Peter telling him the truth or was he just saying that to get under his nerve. He didn't know but he didn't care ether, the only thing he wanted was to get back to his daughter and protect her from all the pain.

"Let's go" he turned to Rumpelstiltskin, Regina and Hook "they already have him, we have to get back to the ship"

"Oh _Charming…_please give your daughter a kiss goodbye from me" Peter said with a smile "tell her to wait for me in heaven"

"YOU…" yelled Charming but was interrupted by Regina "David we need to get back to Emma, there might be something in Storybrook that would help her body until she gets her magic back"

"Oh no Regina, I'm afraid you don't have that much time" said Peter with a smile "for all we know my princess might already be dead" he said with sadness "and all because of you" he pointed at Charming

"That's enough" yelled Tinkerbell interrupting the fight between Peter and Charming "your highness go to your daughter" she said while giving him a small object "this will open a portal" she smiled "and don't worry, we'll take care of the rest" and with that she lifted her wand and made Charming, Regina, Rumpelstiltskin and Hook disappear.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger once again, but I'll try to update soon  
thanks for all the support you have given me and I really hope  
you enjoyed this chapter...  
I hoped you liked the way I incorporated Tinkerbell on the story, it was  
something I had planed since the beginning **

**Again thanks for the reviews and if you have any suggestions don't hesitate in  
telling me!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys sorry for the wait, I was having problems with the internet  
but here is Chapter 21 I really hope you like it  
thanks again for your support and reviews you are the best**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Snow changed Emma from the wedding dress into sweatpants and a tank top, she figured that the dress must have been really uncomfortable for her daughter, plus it was full of blood. Then she placed a tender kiss on her forehead. Emma's fever was just getting worse. She thought that the painkillers would have done some effect by now, but nothing had happened. The more time passed the worse she saw Emma, her daughter was drench in sweet, and her body wouldn't stop shivering. She had to find a way to lower the fever before it got worst. Slowly she made her way out of the room and decided to go to the top of the ship to retrieve a bucket of water.

She made her way into the cold; running as fast as she could, it was silly but she didn't want Emma to wake up and think that she had left her. She didn't want Emma to be alone anymore.

Just thinking about her daughter brought shivers down her spine, why was Emma so weak?  
She had managed to close the wound and even though the cut was pretty deep, Snow was sure her daughter hadn't lost a lot of blood, so why was she getting worse. Something deep inside told her that they needed to get Emma to Storybrook as soon as possible. Even though the wound on her arm was completely closed, she really didn't know to what extends Peter had actually tortured her daughter, therefore they needed to get Emma to a doctor soon.

Thinking of that brought a new worry to Snow. It had been nearly two hours since Henry had brought Emma and her to the ship, so why weren't Charming and the others back yet. Had something happened to them? Where they in danger? Had their plan gone wrong in some way? In reality, their plan had been perfect so far, which just made Snow think that something might have gone wrong.

Snapping out of her thoughts she filled the bucket with water. She had to stop thinking that something had gone wrong; she had to have faith in Charming and the others. Their plan had to work, it had to. She quickly made her way into the room and dropped the bucket into the ground spilling all the water in the floor. She was staring at an empty bed, Emma was gone.

* * *

"Please stop…please…I can't take it anymore" Emma's cried "stay away from them…please don't harm them…it was me, I planed the whole thing…MOOOOOM" she yelled as she opened her eyes

"MOM"

Emma woke up to an empty bed. She looked all over the room for her mother but she was nowhere to be found. She felt her heart betting faster at the thought that her mother might have left her once again. She had promised that she wouldn't leave her alone, so why wasn't she here, had something bad happened to her, had Peter found them and punished her from taking Emma away from him? Did he kill her?

All those thoughts were just making her uncomfortable, so she decided to get out of the bed and look for her mother; if Peter had taken her then she had to find her before he was able to hurt her.

As she made her way out of the bed she felt her body about to collapse, but she had to find her mother, so she channeled all of her strength in getting up. Then she took a look at her sleeping son in the couch, a small smile crept into her mouth, that kid could be in the middle of World War III and still be asleep. She felt a surge of love crawl into her body, Henry was so smart and strong, he had saved her life once again, that kid was by far the best thing that had ever happened to her. With more determination she made her way out of the room and closed the door behind her, that way no one will really know Henry was here with them. Making an enormous effort she made her way up the stairs and into the cold. Her body started to shiver uncontrollably, reminding her of how sick she actually felt. But she didn't care, if her mother was in trouble she had to help her.

"There you are" she heard a cold and familiar voice whisper behind her "to tell you the truth, I thought it was going to be a lot harder to find you princess" the same cold voice said and forced her to face him.

It was that boy who always stood next to Peter, the one that had kicked her father on the face the last time they were in this ship, the one that was in charge of bring her mother to her room every time she finished a session with Peter "Felix" she said in a weak voice

"That's right princess" he smiled deviously "how nice of you to remember my name"

"What do you want" she asked with determination and hatred

"Well isn't it obvious?" he asked "I'm here to take you back were you belong" and with that he pulled a set of handcuffs and a knife "we can do this the hard way if you want" he said and pressed the knife into Emma's skin. She tried to fight him, but her body was really weak and she couldn't find the force to defend herself, so he easily pressed the handcuffs around her hands.

"That's a good girl" he said and slowly leaned Emma into him, it was obvious that she was about to collapse "the captain is going to be really glad to see you. And I'm pretty sure he'll be able to take care of that fever" he smiled "I'm no doctor but I could bet you are more on the side of the dead then the living, darling" he laughed while smoothing her hair. "And it is not on the captain's interest to let you die, so I'll be taking you back"

At the mention of Peter, Emma felt a surge of anger raise through her body and she attempted to pull away from Felix's touch and make a run for it. But before she could even get on her feet he graved her by the hair and whispered on her ear "save you energy for the wedding…now where is your mother" he asked while throwing Emma harshly on the floor.

* * *

Snow felt her world shatter into a million pieces, where was Emma? And why the hell wasn't she in her bed? She felt as the fear made its way into her body, what if Peter had manage to bring Emma back with him. How could she be so stupid as to leave Emma alone and unprotected, hadn't she learned anything from her past mistakes. She took a look at Henry and released the kid was in the same place she had left him, which made her feel a little better. If Peter had made his way into the ship and taken Emma, Henry would have notice right? Even if Emma was weak she wouldn't go without a fight, it was Emma.

So she made her way to the bed and retrieved her arrow. Even if Emma had just left the room on her own to find her, she needed to be ready for the worst. She quickly made her way out of the room and closed the door behind her. As she made her way quietly up the stairs, her body froze in fear. She saw her daughter standing down the hallway with her hands tied and her weak body leaning on a man who apparently was holding her in place.

Hatred took over her body as she recognizes the man was not Peter but his loyal servant Felix. Anger filled her body as she thought of all the things that boy had done to her, Charming, but most importantly what he was about to do to her weak daughter. She quietly got herself up the stairs being really careful so that Felix wouldn't notice her presence.

Being now close enough to hear the exchange going on between her daughter and Felix, she heard something about Peter being able to take care of her fever. She saw as her daughters eyes filled with fear and hatred at the mention of his name, which just sent a surge of loathing towards Snow's body. What had that monster done to her daughter, what had he done that it had Emma so terrified.

Her thoughts where once again interrupted when she saw Felix grab Emma by the hair and whisper something on her ear, and before Emma could give him an answer he threw her to the floor. Snow felt a sudden need to kill the man in front of her, she wanted to rip him to pieces for daring to treat her daughter like that, but before she could do anything she heard Emma's weak voice "This is about ME…you leave her the hell alone"

"Oh, you're wrong princess" she heard him say as he slowly made his way towards Emma "you broke your deal with him, which means there is nothing protecting your dear mother anymore" he was now mere inches from Emma's weak body on the floor "I'm going to have some fun with mommy before bringing you back" he said

But when he was about to touch Emma's cheeks, he felt something sharp make its way right into his left hand

"How many times do I have to tell you TO STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER" yelled Snow as she released another arrow that made its way into Felix's left leg.

Then she ran as fast as she could and made her way towards her weak daughter "are you ok" she asked. Emma gave her a small nod and attempted to get up, but Snow gently held her in place "don't move" she said and turned her attention back to Felix.

He was lying on the floor with a pool of blood surrounding his body, even though Snow's arrows had clearly not killed him, they still managed to do a lot of damage. Snow got on her feet and gave him a strong kick on the face "don't EVER touch her again" she said and kicked him again, Felix fell into unconsciousness "that will give us time to tie him up and take care of those wounds" she said to Emma.

"You want to save his life" Emma said in amazement

"Of course, if we let him die, then we are just as bad as them" Snow said with a smile and made her way to her daughter "how do you feel" she asked

"Like shit" she said with a small smile

"What were you doing out of your bed" Snow asked in what was her motherly tone

"I woke up and didn't see you there, so I got scared" Emma said weakly "I thought something had happened to you and I wanted to save you"

"Oh, Emma" Snow said while smoothing her daughter's hair "you can't be out in this cold…"

"Where did you go" Emma interrupted "you promised you wouldn't leave me again"

"I know" Snow said with tears in her eyes as seeing Emma so weak "your fever was really high so I came for some water to help you cool down" she explained an then turned her attention to Felix "his going to wake up soon… we need to tie him up…let me see if I can free you from does handcuffs" she said while taking Emma's hands into hers

"Allow me" Emma said with a smile as she managed to take a bobby pin out of her hair and quickly open the handcuffs.

"How…" Snow asked in confusion and admiration

"Being in the system, and jail a few times, taught me some tricks" she said with a smile "now tie him before he wakes up"

Snow wanted to ask Emma more about how she managed to do that so easily but figured that would have to wait "your right" she said "think you can make it to the room on your own" she asked in concern

"Yes" Emma nodded as Snow helped her to slowly get up "Where are you taking him" she asked

"I guess we should take him with us to Hook's cabin until everyone comes back" Snow said with a small shrug "I don't think his in any conditions to walk or escape, but I don't want to take my chances" she explained

"Ok" Emma answered quickly; she was feeling weak and needed to lie down.

With that mother and daughter made their way back to the cabin, with Snow pulling an unconscious Felix behind her. But before they could make it Emma felt the hallway spin and collapsed on the floor. The adrenaline of their encounter with Felix wore off, reminding her of how weak she actually felt

"Emma are you alright" Snow asked in a concerned voice, and when no response came from the blond she made her way to her now unconscious daughter. "Emma, honey" she said but again no response "Emma" she said with more strength but nothing "you're really hot, I have to take you out of this cold" she mumbled to herself.

But she knew she couldn't carry the blond all the way to the room, even if she wanted to. So she got up and handcuffed an unconscious Felix to the nearest poll and attempted to carry her daughter, but it was nearly impossible, the blond was too heavy. She cursed herself for not being strong and just hoped that her husband was on his way back, because she didn't know how much of the cold Emma could handle. With that thought in mind she got up and ran to the room to retrieve some blankets. She would have to keep her daughter warm until she woke up and felt better to walk back into the room.

Carefully she leaned Emma's body into hers and placed the covers over her body.

Emma was hot, and as hard as Snow tried there was no way to wake her up. Fear was slowly making its way over her body again; Emma needed to be out of this cold as soon as possible.

"Emma, baby please wake up" she pleaded as she gently smoothed her daughter's hair "I need you to wake up, please honey" but as much as she tried no recognition came from the blond.

She laid there with her daughter for what felt like hours but was probably only a few minutes. The more the time passed the worst Emma was getting, Snow could feel her daughters shallow breath, she could feel as Emma's body was weakening. And frustration took over her because there was nothing she could do to help her.

"Mom" came Emma's weak voice and Snow couldn't help but smile and release a breath she didn't know she was holding

"Yes sweetheart, I'm here"

"I'm cold" Emma said as her body trembled

"I know baby, we have to get you inside" Snow said gently while attempting to get up so that they could make their way back to the room, but Emma held her in place

"Where are you going" she asked weakly

Snow stared at her daughter in confusion "I have to get you back to the cabin Emma, you can't be here"

"No" Emma's weak voice interrupted her "we can't stop the inevitable mom…we both know there is nothing left to do…"

"Emma what are you talking about, we have to get you back to that room now" Snow said with desperation and authority.

Emma gave her a weak smile as she made eye contact with her mother's teary eyes "you were always the faithful one…even as Mary Margaret" she said with a weak smile "but mom, I need you to promise me something"

"Emma stop talking like that" Snow interrupted

But Emma ignored her as she took her hands into hers "I need you to promise me that you'll take care of Henry, please I need to know that…"

"Emma…" Snow interrupted but was quickly cut by Emma's weak voice

"Stop…I… have to finish before it's too late" she said and was interrupted by a cough attack "I need to know that he is going to be ok… I need to know that once I am not here to protect him, you'll take care of him…please" Emma begged as her body started to once again tremble uncontrollably

Snow felt as her tears made their way down from her eyes freely, why was Emma talking like that. Why was she asking her to take care of Henry, what was going down her head "Emma…"

"Just promise" the blond begged

"I promise that WE are going to take care of Henry together" her mother said strongly

And even though it wasn't exactly what Emma wanted to hear, she knew that it was the only thing she was going to get from her mother, so she gave her a grateful look and continued, she knew she was running out of time and there were a lot of things she needed to say.

"Thanks" she mumbled "thank you mom, thank you for believing in me when no one did" she said with a weak smile "thank you for caring for me, for loving me. But most importantly, thank you for wanting me" she made a small pause as she whipped the tears that where coming down from her mother's eyes "My whole life…my whole life I thought I was unwanted, unloved…" she paused as a cough attack took over her body once again "and it fills so good to know that was a lie" she smiled weakly "but it feels even better to know that I have you as my mother, you are everything I could have wished for, you are kind, caring, smart, strong… you are perfect" she paused "thank you for everything you did for me since the moment I walked into your life, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me" she saw Snow about to say something so she placed her hand over her mother's mouth and continued "please… please don't forget me mom" she cried "I am sorry I wasn't good enough for you… I'm sorry I was a disappointment, but I tried… I really tried" she cried.

Snow stared at Emma in confusion, how could she say that she was a disappointment, but worst of all how could she even suggest that she could ever forget her. "Emma…" she tried but again her daughter's weak voice interrupted her

"You know… if someone told me when I came to Storybrook that all of this was going to happen to me…If someone told me that I was going to end like this" she gestured to her dying body "I still would have come… because I got to meet you, and Henry and David… I got to meet my family" she smiled as tears where now coming down from her eyes "and not only that, but I got to spend time you… I got to know you, and love you… I wouldn't change one second spent with YOU… I LOVE YOU MOM… I love you so much" she paused as her eyes started to close "don't ever forget that MOM, I love you, and can only hope… that…you…love…m…" and just lie that Snow felt the pulse leave her daughters weak body.

"Noooooo" Snow screamed in pain "you are not dying on me ok Emma. I forbid it you hear me" she cried "damn it Emma wake up… wake up" she yelled as she roughly moved her body "you stay with me Emma, clear?" she cried "you can't leave me! You can't… I just got you back… I just got you back" she whimpered as she held her daughter's body tightly "I just got you back"

She clung to Emma's body, holding her tight. She even attempted to kiss her awake several times, but apparently true loves kiss was not working, because Emma's body lay still on the ground. If she thought that making Charming take Emma to the wardrobe or watching Emma accept the deal with Pan was the hardest thing she'll ever have to face, this moment proved her wrong. Emma was dead, she was never going to see her smile at her again, or hear her call her mom. Her daughter was gone and there was nothing she could do to bring her back "Emma" she cried uncontrollably "please…please come back to me… I need you, Henry needs you…Emma don't leave me, please don't leave me" she cried while kissing Emma's forehead over and over again "don't leave me, don't…"

"Grandma" she heard Henry's fearful voice from behind her "what's all that noise" the boy asked innocently as he made his way towards his grandmother "mom" he collapsed on the ground "mom" he cried as he saw his mother's motionless body lying on the floor "what happened" he yelled at Snow "why isn't my mom breathing…mom" he paused "mom please wake up" he cried as he held his mother's body for dear life "please don't leave me… not you too…please"

Snows heart broke into a million pieces at the sight of her grandson. She didn't know what to do, how could she attempt to console him when she was so broken. Emma was gone. But she had to be strong because even though she had just lost her daughter, her grandson had lost his mom "Henry" she attempted but couldn't find the strength or will to continue

"She can't be dead, she can't" he yelled "she has to wake up, she has to"

Snow got closer to her grandson and pulled him into a hug "it's ok to cry sweetheart" she mumbled in his ear "I'm right here, get it all out" she said in a weak voice as the tears fell freely from her eyes.

"Snow" she heard her husband's voice behind her "what's going one" he asked as he made his way to her and Henry

"She's gone" she cried as she felt his arms around her "she's gone Charming"

"No" he yelled "she can't be gone, she can't" he cried. Emma couldn't be gone, they just got her back.

"She died in my arms Charming, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I've failed her again, and this time I won't get a chance to redeem myself" she cried "I am a terrible mother. I sent her to a world where no one loved her, where no one told her how special she was. I sent her to a world that broke her, and when I got her back I just pushed her away. I was to concern with myself that I didn't appreciate the time God was giving me with her. I pushed her away to such an extent that she accepted a deal with that monster instead of trusting me. I lost her… We lost her" she cried and tried to pull herself away from Charming's embrace, but he just held her tighter

Charming wanted to fall and collapse on the floor but he knew he had to be strong for Snow, his wife needed him now more than ever. They had lost their daughter and the worst part was that Snow was blaming herself.

"Let me go" she yelled "let me go Charming, I killed our daughter. It was my fault. I don't deserve your comfort" she cried "I don't deserve your love"

"Snow STOP" he yelled "STOP, you did not kill her, you did…"

"Yes I did David" she interrupted him "I was the reason we were brought into this land, if I would have listen to her if I…"

"Then he would have found another way" he said in defeat "he has planned this for a long…"

"Stop trying to make me feel better David" she yelled as she collapsed on the ground "I killed our daughter, I killed her" she cried while she pulled Emma's body closer to her

"Snow" Charming said sweetly as he tried to pull her away from her daughter's body

"Don't" she yelled "I am NOT letting her go… I am never letting her go" she cried as she pulled Emma closer to her

Regina could not help the tears that were falling from her eyes. She quickly made her way towards her son and pulled him closer to her. Her whole life had been based on causing Snow pain. She had focused all her energy into making the small brunet suffer, but right now she wanted nothing more than to pull her into a hug and take away her pain. Seeing her so broken and in so much pain, broke her heart. This was a pain that no one in the world deserved, no one deserved to have their children die in front of them. Not even the women that had destroyed her life.

Her sons cries brought her back from her thoughts "Henry" she said in his ear. But the boy ignored her as he held her tighter. And even though Regina wanted to console him, even though she wanted to take away his pain she didn't know how. So she opted for pulling him closer to her and allowed him to cry until he was ready to talk.

In the other side of the hallway Rumpelstiltskin stared at the group with a broken heart. They had failed; their plan had failed and all because he forgot that Emma needed her magic to survive. Now that he thought about it, it was the most obvious thing in the world. He knew that when someone was forced into giving away their powers, they were so drained that the only thing that kept them alive was the magic inside them. He had forgotten than most important thing and with that he had failed his son once again. He once again had disappointed Bae.

And it was all because of MAGIC. Magic had once again ruined his life.

_Of course Magic _he thought and made his way to the group

"Not all hope is gone" he yelled and didn't miss Snow's and Charming's confusing gaze

"What do you mean" yelled Henry from behind as he pulled away from Regina "there is something you can do to save her?" he asked hopefully

"I don't know if it will work " he said "but we can try" he then turned his attention to Snow "remember that night in the dungeon, I told you that I would do anything in my power to save your daughter" he asked strongly and Snow gave him a small nod "then I believe it's time to fulfill that promise Snow" he said and made his way towards Emma "let's hope this saves your daughter" he finished while placing his right hand on Emma's cold body.

* * *

**Again sorry for the wait and the cliffhanger **

**I'll try and post sooner, **

**this was an emotional chapter to write but it had to be done  
I hope you don't hate me for killing Emma but like Rumpel said  
there is still hope**

**I would love to hear your opinions and reviews hoped you liked this chapter  
as much as I did **


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys this chapter is shorter then I intended but I wanted to post soon  
thanks for the support and reviews and I really hope you all like it :)**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Emma felt her eyes starting to close as she felt her body weakening, but she had to finish, she couldn't leave without reassuring her mother about her feelings towards her "don't ever forget that MOM, I love you, and can only hope… that…you…love…m…" but before she could finish, everything went black and all the pain left her body.

Confusion took over Emma's body as she stared at the view in front of her. She had never really died before but she was sure this wasn't part of it. She thought that once you died all the pain will end, so why was she watching as her mother cried over her now lifeless body. Wasn't death supposed to end all suffering? Wasn't it supposed to bring peace? She would take ten sessions with Peter over the pain of viewing this moment. Watching her mother suffer was more painful than anything she could imagine.

"_I'm sorry mom" she mumbled as she made her way closer to Snow "don't cry. Please don't cry. Its better this way" she said as she watched Snow's broken body. _

"_You really loved me" Emma mumbled to herself._

Even though Snow had proved her love over and over again, there was still a part of Emma that didn't want to believe it. But now as she watched her mother cry over her lifeless body she felt a surge of guilt take over her for ever doubting Snow's feelings.

She made her way towards Snow and pressed her hands over the women's shoulder, flinching when she saw her hand go through her mother's body.

"Noooooo" she heard her scream in pain "you are not dying on me ok Emma. I forbid it you hear me" she saw her cry "damn it Emma wake up… wake up"

"_I'm so sorry mom, I'm sorry" Emma said as Snows cries made a whole in her heart_

"I just got you back" she heard Snow say over and over again "I just got you back"

Emma felt hopeless; she didn't know what to do. She was once again the one responsible for her mother's suffering and she couldn't do anything to stop it. She tried to close her eyes and wish herself back into her body even though she knew it was impossible. Then she tried to wish herself out of this place but it wasn't working either.

It was like she was being forced to watch this. It was like this was some kind of punishment for something she had done. She watch as Snow kissed her forehead over and over again, as if she was trying true loves kiss on her, but it wasn't working. Emma was not cursed, she was dead. Her heart ached for her mother's pain, she wanted nothing but to take it all away but she knew there was nothing she could do. Only time will be able to heal her mother's broken heart.

She stared at Snow in defeat, and just when she thought that things could not get any worse for her, she saw Henry make his way over her body

"Grandma" she heard him say in a fearful voice

"_Oh kid" Emma cried and made her way towards him_

"What's all that noise" she heard him ask innocently as he made his way towards them "mom" she saw him collapsed on the ground "mom"

"_I'm so sorry kid" Emma said helplessly "I'm so sorry"_

"What happened" she heard him yell at Snow "why isn't my mom breathing…mom" he paused "mom please wake up" she saw him cry "please don't leave me… not you too…please"

"_Oh Henry… I'm so sorry, I tried kid, I really tried to stay with you but I couldn't. I failed you once again. I'm so sorry" she cried as she attempted to touch Henrys body but just like it did with Snow her hand just went through "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"_

"Hey Em" she hear a familiar voice from behind her and turned around "Graham" she said in surprise

"Yeah…it's me" he said with a shrug and made his way towards her.

"I'm really dead then" she joked "never thought I'll ever see you again" she said and turned her attention back to her family, she felt her heart break into a million pieces when she saw that David had joined them.

"It's the worst uh?" he asked "having to see them suffer and know there is nothing you can do" he said with pain in his voice.

Emma turned her attention back to him as she remembered that not too long ago, she was the one crying over his lifeless body "I'm sorry" she said as the memory brought immense guilt.

"You're sorry" he said in surprise "for what" he asked as a small smile formed in his lips

"For not believing you about your heart… if I would have you wouldn't be dead" she said as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Hey" he said gently while pulling her head up so that she could look at him in the eye "it wasn't your fault. Regina would have found another way"

"No" she said in defeat "if I would have believed you, or Henry, then we could have stopped her"

"No we couldn't have" he said with a laugh "you might not know Regina that well, but she always gets what she wants"

Emma gave him a small smile in return "then you don't know me as well as I thought…I always get what I want" she said playfully but then a laugh escaped from her lips at the irony if what she had said. Since right now she was dead and Regina was the one holding Henry.

"What's so funny" he asked curiously.

"Well if what I just told you was true, then I just made it sound like I actually wanted to die" she laughed

"You're right" he said with a smile. Emma never ceased to amaze him, this woman was dead and she still found a way to make a joke out of it.

He took a closer look at her as she turned her attention back to her family

"You know" she said with a sad tone "I never thought I would cause so much pain when I died"

"Who says you are dead" he asked and didn't miss the confusion in her eyes

"I'm not"

"Why don't you pay close attention to what's actually happening down there" he said as a smile crossed his face once again.

It was there that Emma paid close attention to the people standing next to her family. She saw Hook's broken expression as he stared at her. She saw Regina holding Henry tighter to her body as a tears fell down from her eyes. But what caught her attention was how close Rumpelstiltskin was. He was standing right next to her and before she could ask what he was doing so close she saw him press his finger on her forehead

"What the hell is he doing" she asked as she felt something pulling her body

"His giving you a choice" he said with a smile

"What choice" she asked a little confused

"To go back of course" she heard someone from behind answer her question

The voice was so tendered and loving but it belonged to someone she had never met before, so she turned around as she felt her walls building over her heart once again "I'm sorry, who are you"

"I'm Ruth" the women answered with a smile "your fathers mother" she clarified when she saw Emma's confusing expression and carefully made her way towards her granddaughter "you look a lot like him, you know" she said as she placed her hands on Emma's cheeks

"You are saying that because his your son" she heard another voice from behind them "but she looks just like Snow" the women smiled "right Leopard" she asked the man that was standing next to her

"Right dear, she does" he said sweetly as they approached Emma "hi Emma, we are Leopard and Eva, Snow's parents" he smiled "your grandparents"

"Hi" Emma said shyly as she felt her body shake.

This was just too much for her to handle, a few months ago she was just an orphan; no parents, no family, nothing. And now she was God knows where meeting her grandparents while she thought she was dead, how was that for irony.

"Emma are you ok" she heard the women who claimed to be Snows mother ask tenderly

"Yeah…I'm… I'm fine" she said slowly "just a little confused" she smiled

"Confused" they all asked in unison

"You said I can go back" she asked

"Only if you want to honey" Eva told her "If you don't no one will blame you. You have suffered far more then you deserved" she said sweetly as she placed a hand on Emma's shoulders

"I have a choice" Emma asked in confusion. She didn't know that people had a choice when it came to this.

"Yes you do" Leopard answered "you see you are not dead yet" he smiled

"What do you mean?"

"He means that right now you are in between, the living and the dead. You have a choice as to which side to choose" Eva tried to explain

"Why" Emma asked

"I guess someone wants to give you another chance" she said with a smile

"So I can stay here if I want to?" she said with curiosity

"Yes Emma you can" Ruth answered this time "but before you make a decision, think of them" she pointed at Snow and Charming who were crying on consolably next to her lifeless body "they just got you back"

Emma looked at her and then placed her attention back to her parents and son. She was right, they just got her back and they deserved the chance to be parents. They deserved the chance to be HER parents, but most importantly she deserved the right to be their daughter. She had been looking for them her whole life and now that she finally found them, and knew that they actually did wanted her and loved her, she didn't want to miss the opportunity to be their daughter. She wanted to be part of a family; she wanted to finally get the life she was supposed to have.

As she thought of family her thoughts turned to her son.  
Henry, she couldn't leave him again. He had just lost his father and she couldn't leave him without a mother too. He needed her, but most importantly she needed him.

"Your right" she turned to Ruth "I have to go back"

"I knew you would say that" said Leopard with pride in his voice "you're a fighter, just like your parents" he smiled

Emma gave him a small smile in return as she got closer to all of them "it was great meeting you all, but I have a family waiting for me" she said as she pulled them into a hug "thank you" she said

"There is nothing to thank honey, we love you" Eva and Ruth said together

"I love you guys too" she answered with a smile

"Go get them Em" she heard Graham say with a smile as he finally got back in the conversation

"I miss you" Emma said quietly

"Me too… but as long as I am here" he pointed at her heart "I'll always be with you" he said and placed a kiss on her forehead. Emma aloud herself to enjoy this moment, how many times had she dreamed of feeling Graham's kiss once again. But just before she could return the gesture she felt one final pull on her body as Rumpelstiltskin released one last surge of power. She saw as the people standing next to her slowly disappeared and everything turned white, once again.

* * *

"I really hope it works" Rumpelstiltskin mumbled to himself "come on Ms. Swan I need you to wake up. Come on come back to us" he pleaded as he released more power into Emma's body.

He was so concentrated with bringing Emma back that he didn't see the confusing gazes that everyone was giving him as he pleaded with Emma "come on Emma. Do it for your boy. Don't leave him. He needs you. He needs you" he yelled as he sent another surge of power through Emma's body, and as if she had heard him this time a surge of power erupted from Emma's body.

"Emmaaa" yelled snow "Charming it worked. It worked" she cried "there's a pulse" she said as tears flooded from her eyes and she held her daughter while kissing her on the forehead "its faint but there's a pulse" she cried "there's a pulse"

"Yes" said a weak Rumpelstiltskin "but it won't last long if we don't get her to a hospital' he said while turning his attention back to Charming

"David, I need you to open the portal" he said with authority as he turned I Hook "now I believe captain it's time to finally take us home"

"Right" said Hook snapping out of his shock. Normally he would just ignore Rumpelstiltskin but he knew that right now Emma's life depended on it. So he ran to the front of the ship as fast as he could while yelling to the rest of '_his crew' _"I'm steel going to need everyone's help"

"Henry go to the bottom of the ship" Regina yelled as she made her way to hook

"No he should stay with Emma. It's unwise to move her..." said Rumpelstiltskin who was interrupted by a determined Snow

"I'm NOT leaving Emma" she said strongly and didn't miss everyone's accusing eyes "I'm pretty sure you can handle it without me" she defended herself

Regina saw the desperation in her step daughters eyes as she held her daughter who had magically come back from the dead" yes I have magic now. We can use it" she said in a calming but firm voice "plus Henry is not strong enough to hold Emma" she said and turned her attention to Charming while returning the smile that Snow had giving her for coming to her aid "how about you open that portal"

"Right" yelled Charming as he threw the portal into the water. They were finally going home, but the best part was that they were taking their daughter with them just like they promised the would "you'll be ok Emma, I wont let you leave us again" he mumbled to himself as he got into position for the trip.

Everyone got into their positions as Hook took the ship back into the portal.

As for Snow, she held Emma tighter. Never once leaving her hand from Emma's hand, afraid that if she let go Emma would leave her again. She didn't know what she'll do if that happened again "oh Emma. Don't ever do that to me again" she mumbled while kissing Emma's forehead over and over again "I am nothing without you. Don't you ever leave me again baby. I love you. I love you" she cried

"We are here" she heard Rumpelstiltskin yell "Regina why don't you send Emma and Snow to the hospital. We'll meet you there" Regina nodded in agreement but gave Rumpelstiltskin a questioning look. He has magic too, why didn't he do it

"I think Charming should carry Emma" she said with an apologetic look "Snow you are not strong enough and I can't transport all of you there" she explained with regret as Snow gave her a pleading look. It was clear to her that Rumpelstiltskin didn't want to use magic, so she had to do everything by herself.

"I am not…" Snow started to say but was quickly interrupted by her husband.

"Snow there is no time to lose and she is right" he said while taking Emma from Snows arms "I'll see you there" he said with so much authority that the only thing Snow could do was nod "alright Regina we are ready" he said and just like that he disappeared with Regina and a weak Emma in his hands.

* * *

"I need a doctor quick" he yelled as they appeared on the hospital "my daughter is dying please" he yelled in desperation

"David your back" came Whales surprising voice as he made his way to the group.

"So good to see you to Frankenstein" said Regina in a cold voice "but right now we need you to take are of Emma" she finished while giving him a sarcastic smile.

"Right" he said "put her on the stretcher and tell me what happened" he said getting back to business.

But before anyone could tell him what had happened to Emma, the blonds body started to shake uncontrollably "move" he yelled "she's going into cardiac arrest" he said as he pushed Emma's stretcher into the emergency room "code blue, code blue"

"Emma" came Snow and Henry's broken voice from the entrance of the hospital; it had taken them only a few minutes to get back to the group.

"Not again" Snow cried as they took Emma into the emergency room "I can't lose her again" she said and she collapsed on the floor

"Everything will be ok" Charming told her as he got on the floor next to her "we are home. And Emma has just proven that she wants to live" he said and held her tighter

Regina once again pulled Henry to her and held him tight "she's going to be ok Henry, I know it" she said kindly and then he turned her attention to Rumpelstiltskin, but never releasing Henry from her strong grip "I think now will be the time to explain what you did" she said with curiosity and didn't miss the look everyone was giving her "don't look at me like that. You all want to know" she defended herself

"She's right" said Charming as he turned his attention to the imp "what did you do"

"Saved your daughters life, of course" he said in his theatrical tone.

"You know what we mean" yelled Hook in desperation, his patience towards the imp was quickly running out.

Rumpelstiltskin gave everyone a quick glance before reveling what he had done "well it's pretty simple dearie. Emma is magic" he said "the things Peter did to her were far worse than I had thought" he paused "you see Peter made it so that Emma could not live without magic in her blood. That way she would be dependent on him to survive" he said with a sad voice

"But we striped Emma of her magic" said Snow in a confusing tone "how is she alive now"

"You didn't" said Regina in surprise before Rumpelstiltskin could answer Snow's question "oh my god. You did" she said once she took a look at Rumpelstiltskin

"What did he do" asked Charming in confusion and anger; he didn't understand what they were saying.

"I gave her my magic" Rumpelstiltskin said

"You WHAT" yelled Charming and Snow in unison as fear took over them

* * *

**I know it was short but I really hope you liked it  
****What will happen next? I really would love to hear your thoughts and ideas  
****thanks for all the support and I hope you guys are enjoying this as much as  
enjoy writing it**

**I'll try and post sooner this time!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys so sorry for the wait...  
Here is the next chapter hope you'll enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it**

**And sorry if there are any medical mistakes, I am not a doctor!**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

"She's crashing" yelled Whale as he made his way into the emergency room "we need to hurry, we are losing her" he yelled with more desperation "bring the pedals"

He made his way to Emma's body while placing the paddles over her chest "ready charge" he yelled "again, charge… come on Ms. Swan… come back… charge"

After what felt like an eternity the machine started to beep again "she's back" he said with a smile and took a closer look at Emma to make sure everything was fine, he didn't know if her body could take another crash.

"Do we know what caused this" he asked the nurses in an urgent tone

"Not really" one of them shrugged "although it seems that she lost a lot of blood from the cut in her arm"

"Right, she might need some blood transfusion" he said "get her that and do some tests to check that everything is normal" he ordered while making his way out of the room, but before he could exit the nurses terrified voice interrupted him "doctor, she slipped into a coma"

"What… everything seemed to be fine" he said and made his way back to Emma. Nothing made sense; there was no logical explanation for what was happening to the blond.

* * *

"You WHAT" yelled Charming and Snow in unison, not really believing what he had just said. Did he really give up his power so that their daughter could live?

"Why" Snow asked in confusion after a long silence fell upon the group.

"The question is why you are so surprised dear?" he asked Snow "I told you that I would do whatever was in my power to save your daughter's life" he said a little hurt. What did he have to do to get that woman to trust him?

"Yes you did but…"

"No buts your majesty" he said a little harshly "as I've told you a thousand times, I never break my promises"

"I know, but why would you give up your power for her" she said with amazement and shock in her voice, no matter what he said this just didn't make sense.

"I didn't do it for her" he paused "I…I did it for him" he said harshly and pointed at Henry.

"What do you mean him" asked Regina with confusion and authority.

"I don't know if you remember dearie" he said while turning to Regina "but he, happens to be my grandson…and he already lost his father" he trailed of as he remembered his son and the fact that he won't be able to see him again "I am not going to leave him without a mother too" he said with determination as he walked away from the group.

"Wait" he heard Snow yell but it was too late as he had already made his way out of the waiting room.

He needed space; he needed time to think about the events of the past few weeks. He had reunited with his son after tree-hundred years, just to lose him a few weeks later. He had found out that Belle was alive and not dead like Regina made him believe just to lose her too. Then when he got her back, he had to leave to Neverland to find the only thing that remained of his son, Henry.

Just thinking of Henry sent chills down his spine, that amazing beautiful boy was HIS grandson. He was in some weird way a part of him.

And with that a new thought clouded his mind

_The boy will be your undoing_ he remembered the seer telling him when she told him that he would be reunited with his son once again with the help of a boy.

_Then I'll have to kill him_ he had said with determination. And that had been his original plan, but he never thought that the boy would happen to be his grandson; he never thought that boy would be Bea's.

He would never be able to hurt Henry; he was something of Bea, something of him. He never really thought about having a family, he had lost Bea when he was so young that he never really thought of the possibility of him having a son, but now that he did, he found that he'll do anything in his power to protect his new-found family.

"Why did you do it" Regina's strong voice interrupted his thoughts "why give your powers to HER" she asked with confusion

"You rather it would have been you" he mocked "or your mother"

"Don't" Regina yelled at the mention of her mother

"You were looking for my dagger not to long ago" he continued "and if it wasn't for our dear Snow, you would have accomplished you're…"

"Don't change the subject Rumpel" she interrupted "why her" she asked harshly

"A few years after I lost my son" he started while taking a seat on the chair next to him and monitoring Regina to do the same "I found an old friend… a seer" he paused "she was the one that gave me the ability to look into the future" he explained "she told me that it would take time to understand the power she had giving me and therefore she gave me a glimpse of the future" he made a short pause before continuing, the memory brought chills down his spine.

"She told me that I will get to see my son again… didn't tell me when or how, but she told me I would see him…that gave me hope" he smiled "but then she told me that… she told me that there would be a boy…a boy that will help me find my son, and that…that boy would be my undoing" he said

"Henry" Regina asked in understanding

"Yes, Henry" he smiled and waited for Regina to say something but when she didn't, he continued "when she told me that… I told her that I would get rid of the kid before he could be my undoing…"

"YOU" Regina yelled but he shrugged her of and continued

"That was before I knew he was my grandson" he said quickly "you see, when you see the future you sometimes forget that you can't really change it" he smiled in defeat "if you were able to see it, then it's because it going to happen" he laughed "who would have thought that he would be my grandson, who would have thought that he would be the only thing left of my son" he said in defeat

"But you didn't give your power to Henry" Regina said in a confuse tone "you gave it to Ms. Swan"

"You still don't get it do you" he mocked "I gave my powers to Ms. Swan, because of Henry…I did it so that my grandson wouldn't have to live without a mother… I did it so that he wouldn't grow up like Bea did… I did it for him" he paused "which still makes it my undoing, don't you think" he finished and took a look at Regina's face, which was a mix of confusion and shock; she could not believe Rumpel had done that.

If there was something Rumpelstiltskin could never live without was magic, he was a coward and magic gave him the strength to stand up for himself, but this man had surprised her, he had given everything up for the memory of his son.

"You are a good man you know" Snow interrupted the pair with a broken voice

"Always sticking your nose where…" started Regina but was cut in by Snow

"I didn't mean to… I just came here to ask you if you wanted anything from Granny's" she said with a small smile "Red came and she is bringing us some food…"

"I'm not hungry dearie, thank you" Rumpelstiltskin said with a small smile

"I'll go check on Henry" Regina mumbled and left the room, but not before giving Rumpelstiltskin a look that said they were not done yet and of course giving Snow a death glare.

"I meant what I said" Snow said slowly as she made her way to the chair Regina had just left "what you did… what you did for my daughter… for your son… for Henry…" Snow stopped as a small laugh escaped Rumpelstiltskin lips

"Oh dear, I am far from a good man…"

"You are" Snow interrupted "you always where… you just lost yourself" she smiled at his confusing gaze.

"Like you said; evil is not born, evil is created… you gave into darkness; like I did, like Regina did" she paused "you did it for your son, I did it for my family and she did it to fill the hole of losing true love… But in the end we all lost ourselves…" she took a look at him trying to make eye contact but failed so she continued "I know that coming back from darkness is hard, but it can be accomplished. I am doing it with the help of my family. Regina is doing it for Henry and I believe you just did it for Bea" she smiled "you sacrificed magic for your son and grandson and in my opinion; that makes you A GOOD MAN" she said firmly "that proves that there is good in you Rumpelstiltskin… I always thought that Belle was crazy for believing that there was any good left in you… but now I see it too" she smiled and took a good look at the broken man sitting beside her before continuing

"Thank you" she finally said "I know you didn't do it for her, but thank you" she smiled and got up from the chair while making her way out of the room.

But just before exiting she took a look at the man and asked the question that had clouded her mind from the moment he said he had given Emma his magic "one more thing… will…does this mean that my daughter is the new dark one" she asked

At that Rumpelstiltskin lifted his face to make eye contact with Snow for the first time. And that's when he realized that in front of him stood a mother that was terrified for the future of her child. That look on Snows face transported him back to the time when Snow had asked him about the curse 28 years ago, it was a look of despair a look of fear and for a moment he was afraid to give her the wrong answer. But he couldn't lie to her, he needed to tell her the truth whether it broke her.

So he took a deep breath and mumbled "that is completely up to Emma…"

"What do you mean?"

"Emma is the creation of true love, which is white magic" he paused "what I gave her was dark magic, which means she now has both… I don't know how that works but I guess she has the opportunity to choose…"

"You think" Snow said in a mix of confusion and anger

"Yes… it's hard to tell" he shrugged "but I like to believe that we all have the opportunity to choose…you see I believe that our choices is what makes us evil, not magic… especially when you have both white and dark magic" he smiled

"So she has a choice" Snow asked in confusion

"Everyone has a choice" he finished with a smile that reminded her of the old Rumpelstiltskin.

She was about to ask another question when Charming came running into the room "Snow, Whale wants to see us" he said while giving them a hard stare

Snow turned to Rumpelstiltskin as if to tell him that they weren't done and made her way into the room

"How's my daughter" she yelled the second she got into the room

"Can I talk to you in private" he said with a sad tone

"Of course…"

"NO" Henry interrupted "I deserve to know what's wrong… she's MY MOM" he cried and made his way to Snow's arms, who gave Whale a small nod. Henry was right he had a right to know

"Ok well… Ms. Swan fell into a coma" he said sadly

"What…how" Snow asked in confusion "I thought…"

"We were losing her but managed to bring her back… when everything seemed to be under control she just slipped into a coma… we don't know how it happened… I'm sorry…"

"What do you mean you don't know how it happened" Snow yelled in frustration

"We ran some tests and everything seems to be fine, there is no internal bleeding, all her organs seem to be working perfectly… she just lost some blood with the cut in her arm but we took care of that… But that still isn't a good enough reason for the coma" he shrugged sadly "we don't know what's wrong… it's like…"

"Magic" interrupted Rumpelstiltskin

"Yes" Whale answered quickly

Rumpelstiltskin nodded as he spoke once again "what Peter did to her was something beyond the understanding of science" he explained "she was hurt with magic, therefore only magic can heal her" he explained to everyone in the room "her body seems to be rejecting my magic… which makes sense considering her magic is pure… but I am sure my magic will be enough to hold her until her magic comes back tomorrow" he said and turned to Whale "I would try to keep her in a coma, that way we can prevent more damage" he explained. He wasn't a doctor but he knew that Emma's body needed to do the least work possible, that way her body will heal faster.

Whale gave him a confusing look but nodded

"When can we see her" Snow asked in desperation, she wanted to be next to Emma, she wanted to hold her hand and never let go

"I'm going to move her into what used to be David's room and I'll send a nurse to get you" he said while leaving the group and making his way into the emergency room.

Snow nodded and gave Charming a hurtful look. She had gotten her little girl back from the dead just to see her fall into a coma. She wasn't an expert in medicine but she knew that there where people who never woke up from comas; she could only hope that Emma wasn't one of them.

"Grandma… is she going to be ok" Henry's small voice interrupted her thoughts "I don't know if I can lose her again" he cried and it broke Snow's heart to hear those words coming out from Henry's lips. Especially since it was exactly what she was feeling; she didn't know if she could lose Emma again

"We know Emma is a fighter" Charming interrupted as he joined the family hug "and she has proven that she wants to live, by coming back to us" he smiled and pressed a kiss on Henry's forehead "which means that we have to stay strong for her, so that when she wakes up we can take her home and be the family we were meant to be"

"His right Henry" Snow smiled "Emma is going to be fine, and when she is ready to wake up will be here to take care of her… I promise"

The boy took a look at his grandparents and gave them a small smile. They were right his mother was a fighter and she was going to come back to them.

"Mary Margaret" Whale interrupted "you can see Emma now… but only one of you can come in, we don't really know what's wrong with her so the less people in the room the better" he said with a sad look on his face

"Right" Snow said understandingly "Henry, why don't you go first" she said to the boy. Even though all she wanted to do was run into that room and stay there until Emma woke up she knew that her grandson needed to be with his mother.

Henry gave her a confusing look but nodded in agreement. He needed to see her, he needed to fill her pulse "ok…but" he said in a small voice, that reminded everyone of how young he actually was

"What's wrong honey" Regina asked while making her way over to her son

"What am I supposed to do when I see her" he cried

"How about you just tell her how much you love her and want her to come back, buddy" Charming said while pulling Henry into him

"Yes Henry it's been proven that coma patients are able to listen even though they can't respond" Whale said with a smile "so you can tell her anything you want"

"Ok" Henry nodded with a smile while pulling himself away from Charming and Regina "mom can you bring me my book" he said to Regina

"What book Henry" she asked in confusion

"The book of fairytales… when grandpa was in a coma, grandma read to him and it woke him up… maybe if I read to Emma…" he said with a hopeful look in his eyes

"That's a great idea Henry" Snow interrupted and pulled the book from her backpack "I took it with me to Neverland as a present for you when we got you back" she explained to everyone's confusing gaze

"Thanks" the boy said with a hug and took the book from Snow "I am going to read her your story" he smiled "I am sure she never really read it" he said with a grin and followed Whale into the room.

"His a smart kid" Rumpelstiltskin said interrupting everyone's train of thought

* * *

"Alright Henry" Whale said as he opened the door to Emma's room "if anything happens you press the button on your mother's bed ok" he explained and once the boy nodded he made his way into the room.

He made his way into the bed slowly, in reality he was frighten of what he might see, the memory of Emma's lifeless body still fresh in his mind.

As he got closer he released a breath he didn't know he was holding. Emma looked so peaceful, in reality he had never seen her so calmed, if it weren't for the constant betting of the machine next to her he would have thought she was dead "Hi mom" he said as he held her hand in his "I miss you" he smiled and took a deep breath.

"Doctor Whale says that you can hear me" he said in a broken voice "if you can…please come back to me" he cried "please don't leave me again… there are so many things we have to do…so many things I have to tell you mom…" he once again made a pause as his sobs where getting harder to control "I Love you mom… I love you please come back" he cried.

"You know… I loved you sense the moment I knew you were my mother" he smiled "sense the time you opened the door of your Boston apartment and called me kid…then my love grew more when we got to spend time together… when you decided to stay in town just to make sure I was ok… when you worked with me on operation cobra even though you didn't believe me… when you got me out of that mine… when you saved me from the curse… when…" he trailed of as the tears came out of his eyes "I need you to wake up mom, I need you… please don't leave me again… please" he said and placed his fingers on the cover of the book.

"You know mom" he said after a moment of silence "this book is what brought me to you" he smiled "when I read it for the first time, I knew that there was a reason this book had fallen into my hands…I don't know why, I just did" he smiled "but you want to know what gave it away" he laughed "the pictures where just like the people in the town" he laughed "I don't know how you didn't notice" he smiled and open the book to the part where Regina was giving Snow the poisoned apple "this drawing looked just like my mom, then as time went by I noticed that there where strange things going around town. Like the fact that I turned ten and went to fourth grade with the kids that were supposed to be one year older than me. Or the fact that everyone had the same routine every day of their lives except for my mother… you know Gepetto would fix the same light every day. And Granny would complain about the amount of rent she had to pay, but the funniest part was that grandma would teach the same thing over and over again, when I told her that she had already taught us that she would look at me like I was crazy and continue the lesson" he smiled at the memory.

"So I got bored and decided to look for you" he continued "at first it was to beg you to take me out of that crazy town… to take me away from the evil queen" he explained "so I stole grandmas credit card when she was grading some tests and paid for a website to tell me who you were… and when I read your name everything changed" he smiled "your name was Emma and you were 27, you were found on the side of the road the day the book said the curse was created… everything pointed out that you were the baby that was supposed to save the town. You were the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, which meant that you had to return on you 28 birthday and save them all… that's when I decided to go to Boston and bring you back, I had to help you save your family, our family" he paused as a surge of regret filled his body.

"But now I know that it was all in Peter Pans plan, he wanted me to bring you here so that he could take you" he cried "I'm so sorry mom… it's all my fault… it's all my fault, I brought you to him… I should have left you in Boston… I should have never brought you back… I'm so sorry" he cried over and over again "it's all my fault"

This was just too much for Snow to handle as she made her way into the room and pulled Henry into a hug. She had come to check up on Henry after a while, she wanted to make sure that he was alright, but she also wanted to make sure that Emma was fine. Every time she closed her eyes, her daughter's lifeless body would climb into her mind and she needed to make sure she was ok, she needed to see Emma's chest going up and down, she needed to feel her pulse.

But before coming into the room she heard Henry telling her the story of how he had known about the curse. In reality she always wanted to know how he has managed to figure it all out. She couldn't help but feel a little ashamed when he said that she would teach the same thing over and over again and that she would just treat him like he was crazy when he pointed it out. She never really thought of how hard this most have been for Henry. Her grandson had to live his whole life in a cursed town where he was the only one growing up or knowing what was happening. In a strange way he had also been cursed, just like the rest of her family.

She was about to leave and give him some privacy when she heard him blaming himself for what Peter Pan had done to Emma. He was blaming himself for bringing her home, and she couldn't take it anymore and ran into the room, to try and calm him down.

"Henry" she said after she pulled him into her arms "Henry look at me" she said while pulling him closer "this is in NO WAY your fault" she said strongly

"Yes it is" he cried "I brought her here… she was safe in Boston and I brought her here"

"Henry…"

"NO" he yelled "if I would have left her there, he wouldn't have taken her and…"

"Henry STOP" Snow said strongly "it wasn't your fault… Emma would have found her way to Storybrook with or without you… it was her destiny" she smiled "and there is no point on dwelling in the past, honey… it already happened…"

"But…" he interrupted

"No buts, young man" she said and placed a kiss on his forehead "Emma is here now… we saved her and now we just have to wait for her to come back to us… and knowing how stubborn you mother is, I bet she'll wake up in no time" she smiled and they sat like that for a long moment, both lost in their own thoughts.

"Henry" Snow said after a while

"Yes" the boy answered softly and Snow smiled at how calmed his voice sounded now

"I don't ever want to hear those words come out of your mouth again, ok" she said strongly at which the boy ignored her attempts to make eye contact and lowered his gaze "Henry" she said with more power "promise me you'll never say that again"

She let out a small breath in defeat as she realized that the boy still felt the same way "Henry honey, you can't blame yourself for things that happened before you were born" she said with a small smile.

At that sentence Henry finally looked up and stared at Snow in confusion

She gave him a reassuring smile as she tried to explain what she had just said "you heard what Peter Pan said, you heard all the plans he had to take Emma… as much as it pains me to admit it he was going to take her either way…"

"Yea but I helped him" he yelled

"And so did I" she answered sternly

"You were cursed" he said in frustration

"I was the reason he took you to Neverland, I was the reason we had to go find you… I was the reason Regina created the curse… I was the reason she grew alone and unloved… I was the reason she gave you up" she cried in desperation "I was the cause of all the pain she went through, I am the reason that she is lying in this bed… but you want to know what" she paused "I am also the reason she is here" she smiled "and so are you… if it weren't for you Henry she wouldn't be here with us… your right you brining her here allowed Pan to take her, but you know what she told me before she left us on the boat" she said while flinching from the memory of Emma's death "she told me that she would do everything all over again if that meant she got the chance to spend time with us… with you… with her family… and YOU gave her that Henry" she smiled and pulled him into a hug "you gave her the chance to be with her family and that's all she's ever wanted… so instead of blaming yourself you should be proud… you should be proud honey because thanks to you, we have the opportunity to be a family…"

"But what if she never wakes up" he cried

Snow gave him a small smile as she pulled his face so that they were facing each other "its Emma we are talking about" she said "you know as much as I do that she can't stay still for too long, she gets bored" she smiled and placed a kiss on the crown of his head "now how about I take you to Regina so that you can get some rest" she asked

"No… I don't want to leave her" he said "I'm not tiered" he argued but then was interrupted by a small yawn

"I can see that" Snow answered with a laugh "it was a long trip and you need to rest" she said calmly "if anything happens I'll call Regina right away ok"

Henry wanted to argue, he didn't want to leave his mom for one second but he understood that Snow probably wanted to be with her too, so he nodded and made his way to the door followed by Snow

"No" he said "you stay here with her… I don't want her to be alone"

Snow was about to nod when a voice interrupted them "she won't" Charming said as he made his way into the room "Snow why don't you take Henry to Regina and I'll stay here with Emma"

"No Charming I'm…"

"Please" he said in a broken voice

As much as Snow wanted to protest, since the last thing she wanted to do was leave Emma's side, she understood that Charming needed some time alone with their daughter. So she gave him a small nod and made her way out of the room "I'll be outside if you need me" she said as she pulled Henry out of the room.

"Hey Em" he mumbled as he made his way to Emma's bed

"I am not good with words" he started as he realized that he had no idea what to say "your mom is the one that does the talking" he smiled "I guess what I want to say is that… I…I don't know what to tell you or what to do for you to come back" he said as a small sob escaped his mouth "the only thing I know is that I can't lose you again… I can't…" he stopped as it was impossible for the words to come out.

He was never a crier, he was always a strong and valiant man, but being in this room alone with his daughter connected to all those machines fighting for her life was too much for him to handle. He had held his tears all this time to protect Snow and Henry but now, now that he was alone he finally allowed himself to break down.

He cried for all the things they had been through; losing Snow in the Enchanted Forest countless of times, hurting her as David even though he was cursed. But what made hem cry the most was Emma. His baby girl, the part of him that he always wanted to protect but never got the chance. He sent her to a world to save her from the curse, just to inflict a whole new curse on her; being alone and abandoned. They sent her to a place where no one loved her or cared for her and all because they thought they were protecting her.

And then when they finally got her back they had lost her again to a psychopath that was responsible for more pain. A surge of hate came through him as he thought of Peter Pan, he should have killed him when he had the chance, and he should have made him pay for what he had done to his daughter, his baby girl who was lying in a coma next to him.

"I'm so sorry Em" he cried "I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you… but I promise that I will NEVER let anyone hurt you again… just come back to us… come back and I promise I'll be a good father this time" he said and placed a small kiss on her forehead "I love you Em… I love you so much"

He placed another kiss in her forehead as the tears came down from his eyes. His little girl looked so defenseless and weak; if it wasn't for the constant beating of the machine next to her he would have thought they had lost her again.

He shrugged the thought out of his mind. Emma was fine, she was going to come out of this and once she did he will finally get the chance to be a father, her father.

"You know Em" he said after a long silence "I always wanted to read you a story" he smiled "since the moment your mother told me we were going to have a girl, I would dream about all the stories I would tell you" he paused "I was going to tell you all about how I fought a dragon, and about all the adventures I had, because there was no way I was going to let you be a girly girl" he laughed as he placed his hand over her forehead and took the book from the chair next to him

"I think Henry left this on purpose" he told her "so how about I make good on that promise and read you a story until your mother comes and kicks me out" he smiled "knowing Snow there is no way she's going to let me spend the night… I'm surprised she hasn't kicked me out yet" he joked and took a seat on the chair once again while opening the book.

He took a look at the book until he found the story he was looking for "how about I tell you about the day I asked your mother to marry me" he said with a smile "it was one of the best and worst days of my life" he smiled

"Prince Charming made his way to the coffin were Snow's body lay still…"

* * *

**Well I really hope it was worth the wait  
again sorry for making you guys wait so much but this chapter was really hard to write  
because I didn't know were to take the story, but now I finally do and I hope you guys will like it  
Again thanks for all the support and if you have any ideas about what you want me to do once Emma wakes  
up (because we all know I would never kill her) don't hesitate in telling me**

**I'll promise I'll post sooner this time!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey here is Chapter 24  
I tried to post it as soon as possible, I hope you guys like it  
**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

Snow reluctantly left Emma's room, the last thing she wanted was to leave her daughter at this time but she knew that Charming needed to be alone with Emma. Even though he acted all tough in the outside she knew he was hurting inside. She knew that her husband needed time alone to cry and embrace the fact that they had almost lost Emma again. She knew Charming to well to know that he would never break up in front of her when he believed she needed protection, it was one of his many charming characteristics.

"Henry" Regina's worried tone brought Snow back to reality "you were crying" she said as she made her way to her son and pulled him into a hug.

"She won't wake up mom" he cried as he held her tighter "she just wont wake up"

Regina's heart broke into a million pieces at her son's broken voice. She didn't know what to say to make things better; all she wanted to do was to take his pain away. Henry didn't deserve this; he didn't deserve all the suffering he had gotten in his short life. And it pained her to know that she was the cause of most of it. But now she was changing for him and even thought she really didn't know how to be a loving mother, since she never had one, she was going to try for Henry; because if there was someone who deserved her love then it was him.

"Let's take you home" she managed to say as her voice cracked in the middle

Henry gave her a nod and started to protest, so she pulled him away from the hug so that he could look at her right on the eye "you need to rest, and I am sure Snow will call us if there is any change, but now you need to rest" she said while looking up at Snow

"Of course" Snow said with a small smile "if anything changes Henry I'll call you"

"But I can sleep here in the hospital, that way I can see Emma right away when she wakes up" he said hopefully

"You need a bed" Regina said strongly "and a shower"

"Please I don't want to leave her" he protested

"Henry, Emma wouldn't want you to…"

"She'll want me to be here when she wakes up" he interrupted his mother as he pulled away from her embrace "you can go home and get some sleep if you want but I am going to stay here" he said with so much authority, that for a second everyone forgot he was just a ten-year old boy.

"This isn't up for discussion young man" Regina started to say but he just ignored her and made his way over to the closest chair

"I'm sleeping here"

"Henry" Regina said once she recovered herself from the shock of her son's defiance

"Please… I want to be close to her" he said as he gave her his poppy dog eyes "I need to be close to her"

"Alright" Regina caved in, there was no way she could say no to that face "but I'm staying here with you"

"You don't have to Regina…I can take care of him…" Snow said but stopped once she saw the look on Regina's face

"I am not leaving him again" she said and made her way to the end of the room "I'm going to find Whale and see if he could give us some blankets" she said quickly and disappeared into the hallway.

Snow watched her step-mother go and turned to Red "think you can keep an eye on him for a few minutes"

"Snow" Red started to argue, she didn't feel comfortable leaving Snow alone with the Evil Queen, but Snow just ignored her and made her way to the place Regina had disappeared

"Regina" Snow yelled once she spotted the older women sitting on a chair at the end of the hall "I thought you were going to get Whale" she started to say as she sat down next to her

Regina gave her a small smile as she looked at Snow in the eye "do you really think I need Whale to give me some blankest" she laughed "I have magic dear, you of all people should know that"

"Right…" Snow smiled "since I've always managed to be at the end of your magic tricks"

"More like the target dear" Regina mumbled "anyway what do you want" she said harshly "isn't it obvious that I want to be left alone"

"Yea… I just…" she stumble to find the right words "I just wanted to thank you"

Regina looked at her with a shock expression "you wanted to thank me… for what"

"For everything you've done in the past few weeks" Snow said quietly, she never thought she would thank Regina again in her life.

"I didn't do anything" Regina said quickly, the shock of Snows words clearly visible on her face

"Yes you did" Snow said as she made eye contact with the woman who not too long ago was the cause of all her pain "you helped us save my daughter and that is something I'll be grateful for the rest of my life"

"Well I didn't do it for you" Regina said too quickly

"I know" Snow said with a small smile "but still, thank you"

"Well you are welcome" Regina said sarcastically

Snow couldn't help but smile at Regina's answer, no matter how many time had passed Regina's tact never changed, she was always so direct.

Both women just sat there for a while, lost in their own thoughts until Snow looked up at Regina and mumbled "if you ever need something or someone… I'm here for you" she said and stopped when Regina's shocked eyes made contact with hers "I know that our past has… I know that we've been through a lot in the past… but if you are willing to start over…"

"Why" Regina interrupted

"Why what" Snow asked in surprise

"Why would you give me another chance" she asked in surprise

"Because I believe there is still…"

"Don't" Regina interrupted "don't tell me that you believe there is good in me… don't give me that bullshit" she yelled "you've given me many opportunities in the past with that same excuse, and I've managed to ruin all of them… the most resent one caused you to lose 28 years of your daughter's life. So just…"

"Your right" Snow interrupted her harshly "it's not because I believe there is still good in you… it's because I KNOW" she said and raised her hand so that Regina will know she wasn't finished yet "Regina you saved my life…"

"That was…"

"I am not talking about the horse. Regina you've had plenty of chances to kill me and you never did… and don't tell me that it's because you wanted me to suffer because we both know that is a load of bullshit" she yelled

"It's not bullshit" Regina yelled back at her "what good would it do to kill you" she laughed "I wanted you to suffer, killing you wouldn't do that dear"

At this confession Snow gave her a small smile

"What are you smiling about" Regina said in annoyance

"You said wanted" Snow said with a broader smile "which means you don't want that anymore"

"I…" Regina said in surprise, this woman didn't miss anything "I meant…"

"Don't" Snow quickly interrupted "don't do that"

"Do what" Regina asked in surprise

"Deny what you just said" she said "Regina you don't have to pretend that you feel the same hatred you did 28 years ago"

"I am not pretending" she said in annoyance

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not, you are the reason I lost him" she said in a broken voice

"Who Daniel" Snow asked

"Who else dear"

"I can't believe you still blame me for that" she said in surprise "I didn't kill him Regina, it was your mother"

"She killed him because of YOU" Regina yelled

"But SHE killed him" Snow yelled "she manipulated me, I was a child… she told me that she wanted to protect you and I believed her…"

"You were supposed to keep my secret"

"I know and I'm sorry" Snow cried "but Regina you punished me for something YOUR mother did…"

"She did it because you told her"

"No" Snow yelled "she killed him, not ME… and quite frankly I am tiered of tiered of you blaming me and not her"

"What"

"I spent half of my life running away for something she did; you separated me from Charming multiple times, you've cursed me twice and you made me lose 28 years of my baby's life, and all because of HER. All because of that women, you let your anger out on me because you couldn't beat her. You punished me because you couldn't punish her. But you know what Regina, I am sick and tired of taking the blame" she yelled "I am sorry I didn't keep your promise, I am sorry I wanted you to have a mother, I am so sorry that you lost him because of that, BUT I didn't kill him, she DID, so I believe your anger and hatred it's a little misplaced" Snow finished strongly as a surge of anger filled her body. She was tiered of this nonsense and it was about time that they put an end to it, many people had suffered because of that.

Regina stared at Snow in surprise. She couldn't believe what Snow had just said. She knew that her mother was more to blame than Snow, since she was the one that actually killed him. And Snow was right; she had been so scared of her mother that she never really thought of blaming her for what she did. It was easier to blame the little girl and make her pay then to take her anger on her powerful mother. And even though she had taken care of her mother by sending her to Neverland she had done it for different reasons, one of them being Rumpelstiltskin manipulations. For some reason she found it in her to blame Snow for something that she always knew wasn't really her fault. She knew how manipulative her mother could be, she knew that the poor girl never stood a chance, but still it was easier to blame her, it was easier to take her anger and hatred towards Snow rather than her mother.

She felt the room darkening as she gasped for air. All this talking and revelations where too much for her to handle, so she got up from the chair and sprinted to the door, the faster she got out the better.

"Regina wait" Snow yelled, but it was too late, Regina had already made her way out of the hospital.

Snow stared at her in confusion, she really didn't know how this conversation had actually taken place. She had come to Regina in the hope to offer her some comfort, she knew that Regina must have felt lonely and with everything going on she thought she could just show her that she didn't have to be alone anymore. But then one thing had led to the other and they started to duel on the past. Snow knew it was a stupid idea to bring it up, but she felt frustrated when Regina tried to blame her again. It was ridiculous, she had spent her whole life running away from that women and all because of her mother, it was about time that Snow told Regina that her anger was in the wrong place, it was about time that she'd let go of her stupid resentment towards her.

Without noticing Snow found herself in front of Emma's room. She must have walked here while she was lost in thought. A smile crossed her face as she took a look at the sence in front of her. David was leaning into Emma's bed reading her a bed time story, just like he had promised he would when they learned they where going to have a girl. Chills took over her body, they never got to do that, they never got the chance to be Emma's parents. She never got to dress her up for her first ball and he never got to read her a bed time story, they had lost so much and Snow was afraid that they'll never get the chance to be her parents.

She still could not believe that Emma was lying in that bed, in a coma, but in reality she still could not belive that Emma was alive. She had felt Emma's dead body in her arms, she had felt Emma's pulse slowly leaving her body, she had seen Emma died and now she was alive but in a coma, she was alive but they didn't know if she'll ever wake up, and that frighten Snow more than anything. What if her daughter never woke up, what if she was condemned to live her whole life in that bed what if…

"Here you are" Reds voice interrupted her thoughts "I've been looking for you everywhere" she said as she made her way over to Snow

"Where's Henry" Snow asked a little worried, he had gone through a lot in the past days and she didn't want him to be alone.

"His with Regina" Red answered quickly "she came a few minutes ago and sat next to him. I asked her where you were and when she ignored me I got worried"she said with a small smile.

"Oh..."Snow said as she took Reds hands into her "you don't have to worry…she…"

"She has wanted you dead for as long as I can remember" Red stated

"Yeah but she's changing"

"That's what you always say" Red mumbled

"Well this time I'm sure it's for real" Snow interrupted with annoyance in her voice, the last thing she needed to deal with was Reds doubts towards Regina

"Alright, forgive me for being worried when she came back and you were nowhere to be found" Red said while holding her hands up in surrender

Snow gave her a quick nod and turned her attention back to Emma's room.

"So what are we doing here?" Red asked once again interrupting her thoughts

"David's inside with Emma but I can't... I don't..."

"You don't want to be to far away" Red said finishing Snow's sentence

"I know it's silly. It's just that I can't bear to be apart from her... But David wanted to be alone so..."

"You are giving him the time he needs even though you want to walk in there and…"

"Stop doing that" Snow interrupted with a little smile

"Doing what?" she said with a smirk. She knew exactly what Snow was talking about

"Finishing my sentences" Snow said a little annoyed but a small smile reached her mouth "you always used to do that"

"I know… At least I'm happy I managed to bring a smile to your face" Red smiled "I've missed that smile"

"I miss having a reason to smile" Snow said hopelessly

"Hey... Don't talk like that. You have plenty of reasons to smile. You have David back with you and Henry and you have..."

"What if she doesn't wake up Red. What if a lose her again" she said as finally allowed the tears to come out "I can't lose her again… I can't" she cried.

"You won't" her friend said strongly as she took her hands into hers

"How do you know. How can you be so sure. You don't know what she's been through. You don't know what he did to her. I don't even know what he did to her...I…"

"Who are we talking about" Red said a little confused

"Peter pan" Snow said with so much hatred in her voice that it made Red flinch

"WHO... You actually met Peter Pan" she yelled

"Yes and his a monster" she said "if I could go back and kill him Red, I would... I don't know what he did to her Red but Emma was so scared. She wanted to hide it , she… she wanted to be strong but I could see it in her eyes. She was so afraid. And then I lost her Red. I lost her… She died in my arms. I felt her pulse leave her body and I couldn't do anything to stop it" she cried "but somehow she came back to me and I can't lose her again. I can't"

"You won't" Red interrupted "but why don't you back up a little and explain what happened. How did you meet Pan. Why did he hurt Emma?"

"One day I'll tell you everything. But right now I just can't..." Snow said with so much hurt in her voice that Red felt terrible for asking her about it

"Your right. I'm sorry… I shouldn't have brought that up" she quickly said and gave her a hug

The minute Snow felt Reds arms around her she finally allowed the tears to fall freely and she broke into her best friends arms. Taking comfort in the way her smell always calmed her down. They had gone through so much together that it felt so good to talk to Red again, it felt so good to have her friend back with her

"I'm so scared Red. I'm so scared to lose her again. I... I can't live without her" she cried as she pulled away from the hug

"You won't Snow. You won't" Red said strongly, she knew that if she allowed Snow to break down there would be no way of getting her back

"David spent 28 years in a coma" Snow said in a whimper

"He was cursed Snow, that doesn't count, time didn't move until Emma came to town" Red answered quickly

"But..."

"No buts. You have to have faith. You've always had faith"

"I know but right now my faith is not enough. If I lose her..."

"You won't. If Emma is anything like her mother. Which I'm sure she is, she'll come back in no time" Red said giving her a squeeze on the hand. Then she opened the bag she had held this whole time "Now I brought you a sandwich and a hot chocolate with extra cinnamon"

"I'm not hungry" Snow said quickly as she turned her gaze away from Reds

"Yes you are. And you have to eat something, because what good will it do to Emma if she wakes up to her mother on the hospital" she said while opening the sandwich to stop the argument and placing it next to Snow

"Fine. But there is no way I'm drinking that" she said as she brought the sandwich to her mouth

"And why is that" Red said stubbornly "and if you are going to tell me that it's because its Emma's favorite drink I am going to kill you" she said jokingly "Snow if Emma was awake right now she would kill you herself. You can't stop your life because..."

"My life is nothing without her. I'm dead without her" Snow interrupted weakly

"But she's not gone. She's still here and she needs you to be strong for the both of you" Red said as she placed the hot chocolate on her lips "so now drink and eat so that we can see Emma" she said with a smile "I think we've given Prince Charming enough time, don't you" she asked

At that Snow gave her a small smile and did as she was told. What good would it do to fight Red when she knew she was right. Snow needed to be strong for when Emma woke up and that wasn't going to happen if she starved herself to death.

After Red made sure that Snow had finished both her sandwich and hot chocolate she gave her a small smile and got up from the chair "we can go in now" she said jokingly

"Thanks _mom_" Snow joked as she got up from the chair and they both made their way into Emma's room.

"Excuse me, where do you think your going" Whale asked just before Red and Snow could go into the room "only one can come in" he said strongly as he stood in between them and the door

"You know I heard that tomorrow is new moon" Red started "and I don't think its wise to anger a werewolf the night before..." she trailed of with a grin

But at the mention of that, all the color from Whales face left and he moved away from the door "did I say one. I ment two" he said quickly as he made his way out into the hallway

"Red" Snow said strongly even though she couldn't hide the smile that took over her face

"What? I want to see my god-daughter" she said with a grin

"But you would never hurt him" Snow replied

"Yeah, I know that, You know that but HE doesn't know that. So how about we go see Emma now" she smiled and pulled Snow into the room making sure to close the door behind her.

Once they were in the room Snow sprinted to the bed and sat opposite to Charming. She took Emma's hands into hers just to make sure that she could still feel the pulse in Emma's body. Even though she knew it was silly she felt the need to feel Emma's pulse against her, the memory of losing her was still fresh in her mind.

"Any change" she asked her husband after a long silence

"No" he said in defeat

"What story were you telling her" she asked him in a whisper

Charming looked at her a little confused, how did Snow know that he had read Emma a story "I…am…I was… how did you know I was telling her a story?"

Snow looked guilty, as she removed her gaze from him "well I was talking with Regina and we sort of got into a fight…"

"Wait WHAT" Charming interrupted

"We had a little talk and…" she said trying to explain herself "it didn't end very well"

"I told her not to go, but you know how she is" Red interrupted

"Oh, hi Red, I didn't see you there" Charming said "but don't ignore the subject Snow… what the hell where you doing with Regina alone" he yelled

"I needed to talk to her" Snow defended herself "I needed to thank her for everything she has done in the past weeks Charming"

"Thank her, why did you needed to thank her when non of this would have happened if it wasn't for her" he yelled in frustration. Snows nobility and goodness sometimes managed to strike a nerve.

"You know that's not true Charming" Snow said slowly "Peter would have taken Emma either way… you said it yourself"

"Yes I did, but if it wasn't for that women we would have had the chance to raise our little girl… if it wasn't for her revenge you would have been able to convince Emma not to go with Pan , you would have been able to convince her to rescue Henry in a different way" he yelled in frustration

"Oh come on David" Snow yelled back "if it wasn't for the curse Henry would not be here"

That took Charming completely by surprise, Snow was right if it wasn't for the curse then Emma would have never met Neal therefore… "Your right" he pause as he made his way towards Snow "and I am sorry of yelling" he said while pulling her into a hug "it's just that sometimes Snow… sometimes you are so…"

"Naïve" Snow interrupted with a small grin

"I was going to say dumb and reckless" he said playfully as he placed a kiss in her forehead "but yeah naïve works too" he laughed

Then he pulled her way from him and pulled her chin up so that she was forced to look at him straight in the eyes "what were you thinking" he asked in a serious tone.

"I needed to talk to her Charming" she explained "it was something we needed to do a long time ago" Snow explained as a small smile crossed over her face "we've hated each other for so long" she explained "and with everything that has happened in the past few weeks I thought it was time to put our differences behind us" she paused "we talked about the past" she explained as she saw the confusion in Charming's eyes "and I think… I think we finally made some progress" she smiled "even though she ran away from me at the end"

"She ran away" Charming said in surprise

"Yeah" Snow said slowly "I told you we made some progress" she smiled "if it was the old Regina" she said "I am sure she would have killed me by now after everything I told her" she finished and didn't miss the worry in Charming's eyes "but she didn't" she quickly said "which means she's changing" she smiled and pressed her lips on her husbands mouth gently

They stood there for a few seconds lost in each others arms, it was amazing to Snow how being in Charming's arms made her feel better instantly. She broke away from his embraced as she took a look at her sleeping daughter, checking the machine every few seconds to make sure it was still beeping

"So" Snow broke the silence "what story were you telling her" she asked as she sat on the chair next to Emma and took her hands into hers

Charming made his way next to his wife as he also took a look at his sleeping daughter "I was telling her about the day I asked you to marry me" he said with a smile

"Oh… that's a good one" Snow smiled

"Yeah" he laughed as he took a look at the grin forming in his wifes mouth "I thought it was appropriate, since it was also the day you woke up from that curse" he smiled "I thought that if I told her the way you came back to me she might find her way back to us" he said weakly as a small cry escaped his lips

Snow got up from the chair at the sound of her husband's voice, it sounded so broken that it broke her heart into a million pieces "oh Charming" she said as she pulled him into her

"I don't know what to do" he cried "I promised I would always keep both of you safe and... and look where we are… look at all the things that have happened to us… look at all the things that have happened to her" he cried

"But it's not your fault" Snow interrupted in a tender voice

"Yes it is" he cried "I was supposed to keep both of you safe… I was…"

"Hey" Snow interrupted once again "you have done everything in your power to keep us safe" Snow said with strength in her voice as she took a hold of his face and made him look at her straight in the eyes "and look at where we are now… we are home Charming… we are home and we are together and soon Emma is going to wake up and we will get the chance to be a family once again" she finished while placing a kiss on his wet cheeks "and I forbid you to blame yourself Charming, because this is NOT your fault" she said with strength.

She didn't dare to say that she felt like it was more her fault then his, after all she had been the one that forced Charming to put Emma into the wardrobe, she had been the one that lost Emma's trust, forcing her to make that deal with Pan. But she knew that if she told him that then he would have done everything in his power to ease her guilt and she didn't deserve that. She deserved to feel guilty.

"Snow" Charming interrupted her thoughts "are you ok" he asked in a worried tone

"As good as I could be" she answered slowly

"Well I was telling you that I am going to get some air and maybe something to eat" he said while placing a kiss on her forehead "do you want anything" he asked

"No" she answered "Red already forced me to eat a sandwich" she said slowly and looked around the room for Red, they had come in together but apparently she left to give them some space

"Sometimes its scary how quiet she can be" Charming joked "I didn't even see her leave"

"Yeah it is scary" Snow answered with a smile "but she probably brought you a sandwich to" she smiled "why don't you go eat something and then go get some rest" she said slowly "I am going to stay here with her tonight… I don't want her to be alone, not ever again" Snow whispered

"Alright, but I am not going home, if you need anything I'll be outside ok" he said and before she could form an argument he placed a kiss on her mouth and made his way out of the room.

Snow watch him go, a small smile on her face as she watch him disappear into the hallway.

Then she made her way next to Emma as she took a seat next to her, gasping at the sight of her beautiful daughter. Emma was so beautiful, she was everything she ever wanted and it pained her to know that she had nothing to do with how she turned out. They had missed so many things of their daughter's life that she refused to lose more, she refused to miss one more second her baby girls life.

She closed her eyes as the tears came down from her eyes, she still couldn't get over the fact that she had almost lost her daughter the night before, it frighten her to remember how close they were to never seeing her again. Emma had died right in front of her, her daughter had died in her arms and there was nothing she could do to stop it and just thinking of it made her body shake.

She took a few deep breaths as she stared at Emma's sleeping figure. She looked so peaceful, if Snow didn't know any better she would have thought that Emma had never seen pain. The way her daughter looked right now was something Snow had never seen on the blond; Emma looked so at peace, so calmed that it made Snows guilt rise up. Emma had gone through so much, her daughter had suffered far more than she deserved, far more than anyone deserved and Snow just wished that one day Emma would be as peaceful as she looked today.

She took another deep breath and took Emma's hands into hers "hey Emma" she said "it's me Snow..." she paused for a minute, to overwhelm to continue "it's me mom" she smiled "you know every time you call me that my heart skips a beat" she said as tears fell freely from her eyes "I don't think I'll ever get use to it... I don't think I ever want to get used to it. I want to fill that way forever" she cried "because there is no greater feeling in the world then to know that you see me as your mom" she paused as her feelings got the best of her "maybe it's because I think I don't really deserve it" she cried "I know its silly but… but I cant help but feel responsible for everything you have gone through your whole life…but I just want you to know that I did it for you… everything I did I did it for you" she paused once again and gave Emma's hand strongly squeeze before continuing.

" You know…when I held you in my arms for the first time it was the greatest feeling in the world. I felt like I was holding a part of my self... when you looked up at me with your big green eyes my heart started to beat so fast that for a second I thought it was going to explode" she smiled at the memory "I wanted to freeze that moment forever and keep you in my arms, but then the curse was coming and I had to give you away…Em" she cried "please know that I did it for you… I did it for you and for no one else… I love you so much baby girl I love you and I need you to come back to me" she said while holding Emma's hands tighter.

"I need you to wake up Emma. I need you to open those beautiful green eyes of yours so that I can breathe again" she cried "I need you to wake up so that I can live. Because I don't know if I can live without you" she paused the emotions being too much for her to handle

"I know it's probably selfish of me to ask you to come back. You've suffered so much. You've gone through so much and you weren't even cursed" she cried "I sent you through that wardrobe to give you your best chance and I can't help but think that it was worst. Its my fault you grew up unloved and unhappy it was my fault..." She started to cry inconsolably "but if you wake up I promise. I am never losing you again Emma. I promise you'll never be alone. I promise that I'll make sure… I'll make sure that..." she paused "oh Emma please come back. I need you I come back to me baby girl. I need you to find your way back to me... Please please come back to me, Emma please" she begged with more force as if the more she begged the quicker Emma would come back to her.

"I'm so sorry Emma. I'm so sorry for everything honey I'm so sorry" she cried "but that's why you have to wake up. You have to wake up so that I can make it up to you. You have to wake up so that we finally get the chance to be a family. You have to wake up so that I can give you the family you deserved. You have to wake up so that I can finally be your mother, the mother you decerve… Please Emma… please let me be your mother" she said with a sad smile as she pleaded her daughter to wake up.

She took a deep breath to calm herself and stared once again at her daughters motionless body. It broke her heart to see her like this. It broke her heart to think that she might never get to see those beautiful green eyes again or hear her sarcastic voice or her smile. What if she never got to see that again. What if... No she had to stop thinking that, she had to have faith, so she closed her eyes and pressed a tender kiss on Emma's forehead.

In that second a white light erupted from Emma's body as her green eyes opened to find Snows surprise gaze looking at her.

"Emma" Snow said as she pulled her daughter into a hug.

"Mary margaret...what..." Emma stuttered in surprise as she pulled away from Mary Margaret's arms "Please leave" she said as she removed her gaze from her mothers confusing eyes

"What" Snow asked in surprise, as she didn't understand what the hell mas happening

"Please I don't know if I can Handel this right now" Emma pleaded "I need to see Henry… I need to see my son" she cried as she attempted to get up from the bed but all the wires were keeping her in place.

"Emma sweetheart..." Snow started but stopped when she took a look at the hatred in Emma's eyes

"Don't call me that" Emma yelled

"What's going on" Snow asked with confusion and hurt written allover her face

"What's going on is that I remember" Emma yelled "how could you do this to me. How could you abandon your own daughter"

"Emma..."

"I remember everything Mary Margaret" Emma interrupted "or should I call you Snow White?"

"Emma hon... Emma what are you talking about" she cried in desperation and confusion.

"Henry was cursed by your evil step mother and I picked the book and saw everything. How could you send me to a world you knew nothing about" Emma yelled as the machine started to beat harder "how could you… how could you do this to me…" she cried as the machine beat harder and harder

"Snow I need you to get out" Whale came into the room quickly and made his way towards Emma

"Emma breath... Emma I need you to calm down" he yelled

"How could you" Emma yelled

"Emma" Snow pleaded

"Mary get out" Whale yelled as he lowered Emma into the bed and placed the syringe in her arm. After a few struggles Emma fell into a deep sleep, leaving a confuse and hysteric Snow crying in the room.

* * *

**Alright I know this was an emotional chapter  
I was really excited to finally get to write a Regina and Snow moment since they are two of  
my favorite characters in the show. Also I think the Snow and Red moment was pretty cool,  
I hope you guys like it  
I also hope you guys don't hate me for the ending and the cliff hanger, but this was something  
that I really wanted to do with Emma and Snow since this is a story based mostly in their relationship  
I really hope you guys like it and I'll be expecting your reviews and ideas, I already know what I am going  
to do with this story but I would love to hear your ideas**

**Again thanks for all the support and I'll try to post early next week!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi everyone sorry for the wait but this chapter took me forever to write  
but to make it up to you its a really long chapter  
I hope you enjoy it and again thanks for all your support and reviews  
I really want to personally thank Cherry2 for her review and comment, you really made my week ;) thanks  
Now I really hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll try and post sooner.**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

Emma opened her eyes to see Mary Margaret's green eyes looking at her in surprise.

"Emma" she heard Mary Margaret's voice say in disbelief as she pulled her into a hug.

Emma gave her a confused look, she didn't understand what was happening, why was Mary Margaret hugging her like that, why was she touching her with no hesitation. If there was someone who understood Emma's reluctance towards being touched it was her roommate, so why the hell was she hugging her now?

"Mary Margaret...what..." she stuttered in surprise as she pulled away from Mary Margaret's arms, and that's when she saw it. This woman was no longer Mary Margaret, she was Snow White, her mother. She was in her mother's arms, the arms of the women responsible for all the things that had gone wrong in her life, the women that had sent her to a world she knew nothing about, in the hope that one day she would come back and save them

"Please leave" she said with strength and anger as she quickly removed her gaze from the confusing look that took over Mary Margaret's eyes.

"What" Mary asked in surprise as she took a closer look at her daughter.

If Emma didn't know any better she could have sworn that Mary Margaret had no idea what was happening, but she had too, Henry said she had broken the curse and that meant that this women remembered who she was and what she did.

"Please I don't know if I can handle this now" she pleaded, she needed to get away from this women as fast as possible, the way she was looking at her; with so much love was scaring the hell out of Emma.

She took a deep breath to calm herself; as much as she hated the women that gave birth to her, she couldn't help but feel bad for hurting Mary Margaret. The women that had bailed her out of jail, the women that had opened the doors to her house for a stranger she knew nothing about, these women had done everything for her since the time she got to this town. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt her, but at the same time, she was her mother. She was the person responsible for everything; if it wasn't because of her and her desire to save people she would have had a normal life. If it wasn't for her she probably would have been able to keep Henry.

_Henry _Emma thought as panic took over her body. Were the hell was her son, the last thing she remembered was rushing into a room to see her son lying dead on the bed, then she gave him a kiss and he magically woke up. Then…then there was a purple fog and after that everything went blank

"I need to see Henry… I need to see my son" she cried in panic as she attempted to get up from the bed but all the wires were keeping her in place. Why was she wired to the bed, what the hell was happening.

"Emma sweetheart..." she heard Snow say with such a tender and loving voice that it made Emma's blood boil, as all the anger and resentment she felt from being abandoned came rushing in.

"Don't call me that" she yelled. She really didn't want to hurt Mary Margaret; she really didn't want to hurt her friend. But when she called her that she couldn't help but feel the need to cause her pain, she couldn't help but want to push her away

"What's going on" her mother asked with confusion and hurt written all over her face, which just made Emma angrier. Why the hell was she acting like she had no idea what was happening.

"What's going on is that I remember" she yelled "how could you do this to me. How could you abandon your own daughter?" Emma asked with so much hate and disgust in her voice that it made Snow take a step away from the bed

"Emma..."

"I remember everything Mary Margaret" Emma interrupted "or should I call you Snow White?" she said with venom reaching at the sound of her mother's name

"Emma hon... Emma what are you talking about" Snow cried in desperation and confusion.

Emma gave her an incredulous look, why was she acting like she had no idea what Emma was talking about

"Henry was cursed by your evil step mother and I picked the book… and saw everything. How could you send me to a world you knew nothing about" she yelled as the machine started to beat harder "how could you… how could you do this to me…" she cried as the machine kept beating harder and harder.

She felt her heart beating faster and she was finding it really hard to breath. But her anger was just eating her up, how could this women be standing here as if she had done nothing wrong. But before she could keep yelling at her mother she saw Whale come into the room with a group of nurses quickly behind him

"Snow I need you to get out" he said, and Emma felt her heart betting faster at the name Whale had just given Mary Margaret, he had called her Snow, which meant that her mother did remember and that just caused Emma's anger to multiply.

"Emma breathe... Emma I need you to calm down" she heard him yell.

But Emma was too consumed by the anger and hatred she felt towards the women that claimed to be her mother "how could you" she yelled "how could you" she cried as desperation sank in

"Emma" she heard Snow pleading, but it was as if she was far away, everything was turning black as she struggled to get out of the bed. She needed to see Henry; she needed to see her son, she needed to grab him and get him away from this crazy town.

But after a few struggles, everything turned black, as she once again fell into unconsciousness.

"Snow I need you to get out" Whale said with strength as he grabbed her arm to drag her out of Emma's room.

Snow was to consume by what had just happened that she didn't even realize that Whale had managed to get her out of the room

"No I…I need to get back in there" she complained as she tried to make her way back into Emma's room "let me go Whale… let me go" she yelled with more authority "she needs me… I need to get back in there…I…"

"Snow" Whale interrupted "Emma has just woken up from a coma" he tried to explain "its normal for her to act this way, and considering we have no idea what caused it or how she came back" he said trying to make her understand "but now she needs to rest, Snow…right now Emma needs to take it easy and for some reason you are making her uncomfortable so…"

"I don't care" Snow interrupted "I…"

"Snow" Whale interrupted once again "Emma will be asleep for a while… why don't you go talk to David and Henry and once she wakes up I'll come and get you"

"No… I want to be here when she wakes up" Snow said stubbornly "I don't want her to be alone" she explained in a weak voice.

Whale gave her a look of understanding but he couldn't help but feel a little annoyed, this women was so different from the women he knew as Mary Margaret, she was just so stubborn, there was no way to reason with her so he gave in "alright…but now you can't be in here, we are going to run some tests and I can't have you in the room" he said with authority "once I'm done I'll come and get you"

Snow gave him a small nod and made her way back into the hallway, she knew that there was nothing else she was going to get from Whale, but that didn't mean that she wanted to see Charming and Henry. She needed to be alone, she needed some time to think, she needed some air "can…can you tell them" she said in a small voice "I need some air" she explained as she saw the confusion in his eyes

Whale was going to protest, but once he looked at the broken expression in Snows eyes he nodded and made his way into waiting room.

Snow watch him go as she made her way out of the hospital, she needed some air, she needed some space to think about what had just happened. She needed to clear her head and wrap her mind around the things that had happened before she came back in there and faced Emma.

* * *

Outside the hospital it was growing dark and therefore it was getting really cold, but Snow didn't mind, right now she needed some space, she needed time alone to think of what had happened just a few minutes ago.

When she was back in the Enchanted Forest, she would do something similar, every time things got to hard or she needed some space she would get out into the dark and think. She would think about what had happened and then she would try to come up with a solution to that problem. Most of the times her solutions would just cause them more problems, but she still found the outside calming. She didn't know what it was, but being outside brought her a sense of peace, being outside helped her forget about her troubles, whether it was losing Charming or running away from Regina, being outside helped her see hope, it helped her believe that not everything was lost.

Without realizing she was now standing in front of her apartment, the little place that had grown to be her home. She had so many memories in that place, both good and bad. This was the place she had lived in for 28 years, this was the place where she cried when David broke her heart, or the place where she hid when Cora was killed, but most importantly this was the place she shared with Emma. This was the place she lived in with her daughter, even before she knew they were family.

In this place Snow had so many memories with the blond. This place was the place her daughter had called home; the only place she ever called home. A surge of guilt rose through her as she thought of that. How could it be that this was the first place her daughter had called home, why had it taken twenty-eight years for her baby girl to call a place home, how could people in this world be so cruel. Emma was perfect, she was kind and smart and pretty, how could it be that no one found them in them to love her, why had no one dared to show her little girl love.

If there was someone who deserved love more than anyone in the world, it was Emma, her daughter had gone through so much, she had suffered so much that it broke Snows heart just to think about it. And that was considering that she didn't know too much about her baby's past, actually now that she thought about it she didn't know anything about Emma's past. Emma was so closed up when it came to talking about her time in the system that Snow couldn't help but feel a little scared. What was so bad about her past that Emma had prohibited Peter Pan to even mention it, what had Emma gone through that she didn't want them to know. And even though Snow respected Emma's wishes to keep her past in the dark she couldn't help but want to know, she couldn't help but want to learn everything about her daughter, even if it broke her heart into a million pieces. She wanted to know everything there was to know about Emma; she wanted to learn everything about her little girl.

With that a new worry came to mind. What the hell had happened at the hospital, had Emma really forgotten everything since the curse broke. Had Emma forgotten all their time together, had she forgotten the time in the Enchanted Forest, or their time in Neverland, had Emma really forgotten that she had called her mom or that she finally admitted to lover her?

No that couldn't be possible, God couldn't be so cruel. Emma had to remember, she had to remember her and Charming, she had to. She couldn't forget everything they had been through, she couldn't forget that they had finally managed to become a family.

A surge of guilt and anger rushed through Snow as she whipped the tears that were coming out of her eyes. Her daughter had woken up from a coma, Emma had found her way back to them and all Snow could think about was the fact that Emma might have forgotten her. It was ridiculous, her daughter had come back from the death and she was crying over the fact that she might not remember that she loved her.

She felt a strong hand made its way down her back and slowly pulled her into a hug.

"Everything is going to be ok" she heard Charming's voice mumble in her ear "she found her way back to us and she'll do it again" he said as he pulled her closer to him "everything is going to be ok" he mumbled

"She doesn't remember Charming, she doesn't remember" she cried once she found her voice.

"I know… I know but she came back to us Snow… she's with us and she is alive" he said as he pulled her away from him so that she could look at him in the eyes, but Snow had them close, clearly wanting to avoid eye contact.

"Snow look at me… please look at me" he begged "I know that this is hard for you…I know that her forgetting your time together is hard to handle, but she's alive Snow, she is alive and she is with us" he smiled "and right now she needs us more than anything…"

"She kicked me out of her room Charming" Snow interrupted "she yelled at me for abandoning her… and the look in her eyes Charming" she said as the tears came down from her eyes "the look in her eyes was one of so much hate… so much anger, that…that" she paused as a sob came rushing through her mouth "she hates me"

"Hey" Charming said strongly as he pulled Snows chin up so that this time she was forced to look at him "she could never hate you"

"Oh she does" Snow interrupted quickly "you didn't see the look in her face" she cried

"Your right I didn't" he said strongly "but I've known her long enough to know that she would never hate you" he said "if what Whale told me it's true, and Emma seems to have forgotten everything up until the curse was broken, then she remembers Mary Margaret" he said with a smile as he finally got Snows attention "and she loves Mary Margaret… you brought her walls down once, I'm sure you'll do it again" he said as he placed a kiss on her forehead. He knew he had finally gotten to her. He knew her more than he knew himself, he knew that Snow never gave up, so the only thing he had to do was give her a challenge, he only had to give her something to do, something to look forward too.

"So Whale told me Emma woke up" he said "want to go check on her" he asked with a small smile as he took her hand and slowly pushed her forward.

They walked for a while, both lost in their own thoughts but before they could reach the entrance of the hospital Snow came to a stop "what happens if she doesn't want to see us" she asked in a broken voice

"Will wait" he said strongly "she can't run from us forever" he smiled

"This is NOT a joke David" Snow yelled once she saw his smile, it was driving her crazy to see how calmed he actually was

"I don't think I can take rejection again… I don't think I can lose her again" she cried

"You won't…we won't" he said as he pulled her into him "the only way we'll lose her again is if we don't try to get her back" he smiled and pressed a kiss in her forehead once again "we can't give up now Snow…We can't… she needs us"

Snow took a look at the man holding her tight and gave him a small smile. It sometimes amazed her how good he actually knew her. He always knew what to say make her feel better.

"Your right" she said with as much strength as she could find "let's go check on our little girl" she said as she opened the door that would lead them to Emma's room.

* * *

Emma felt light-headed and weak.

The memories of the past moments came rushing into her mind. She had made the decision to leave town. Just before she left, Henry had eaten that apple turn over and fallen to the ground. Then everything happened to quickly, she grabbed the book and a memory took over her mind. She was watching Mary Margaret and David crying next to a baby, they looked so broken as they placed a baby girl into a wardrobe. That baby was her, Emma recognized her baby blanket, and that woman wasn't Mary Margaret that women was no other than Snow White. Snow White was her mother, just like Henry had told her a thousand times.

Then she had fought with Regina, which led her to hear the truth from the Evil Queens mouth; the truth that she in fact was the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. Then if things could not get any weirder she had fought a dragon, a freaking dragon, and all to get a potion to save her son. She had been tricked by Rumpelstiltskin to retrieve that potion just so that he could take it and bring a god damn purple smoke into this town. And when she thought everything was lost, she had kissed her death sons forehead to have him magically woken up from a sleeping curse, the same curse that had once befallen her mother. Then everything went blank.

As hard as she tried to remember she couldn't understand what the hell she was doing lying on a hospital bed, she didn't understand what had happened that landed her in this situation. Had she been hurt by the dragon and with all the adrenaline from Henry she didn't even noticed? Or had she collapsed from that purple smoke? Or…

"Hey Emma, how are you feeling?" Whale's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"What am I doing here" Emma asked quickly ignoring Whales question, she was really curious about what had happened and she had no time to be polite.

"You just came out of a coma" he explained quickly

Emma mind went completely blank, what the hell was he talking about "a...a coma?" she asked in disbelieve once she found her voice.

"Yes..." he answered quickly; there was no better way to put it

"How long" she asked wanting to go straight to the point

"What?" he asked in confusion

"How long have I been in a coma" she clarified with a little annoyance. She was tiered of not getting the information she needed

"Just two days" he said quickly

"Two days" Emma mumbled in surprise. For moment she thought it had been weeks, considering how strange people were acting around her "and how did I fall into a coma" she asked with curiosity

"That I don't know" he said gently as he pulled a chair next to Emma "your fath... David brought you to the hospital unconscious... A few minutes later you fell into a coma" he explained

"David brought me here" she asked in disbelieve.

Why would David bring her to the hospital if she was already there with Henry? What the hell had she missed

"Yeah he came in here asking me to take care of you as soon as possible" he explained

"Did he say what happened" she asked

"No he didn't have time to" Whale quickly explained

"Oh ok" Emma said in a defeated expression. She could have sworn that Whale would give her the answers she so desperately needed, but apparently she was wrong.

"When can I leave" she said after a long moment of silence, she hated hospitals more than anything in the world, they just brought up bad memories.

Whale looked at her with a weird expression as the question took him completely of guard "well Ms. Swan you've just come back from a coma so I suggest you stay here for a few days..."

"No" she harshly interrupted "I want to be discharged now" she said with more authority, just like her mother had done a few hours ago when she was asked to leave Emma's room.

Whale looked at her in surprise this woman was just like her mother "well I'm afraid I can't do that Ms. Swan" he said with the same authority she had used just a second ago.

"Yes you can. I feel perfectly fine" she quickly argued

"I'm sure you do" he said in teasing tone "but you still need to be under surveillance considering you came out of a coma..." he explained but was quickly interrupted by a clearly annoyed Emma.

"I know my rights Whale" she argued "if I want to go. You have to let me" she said stubbornly

"Emma... It's not wise to let you go" he said but Emma just gave him a hateful look and turned around

"You can't keep me here against my will Whale. So go get the paper work so I can leave as soon as possible"

"I'm afraid I can't do that" he said and got up from the chair "the second you came through that door you became my responsibility and I'm afraid I can't let you go yet" he said as he made his way out of the room "now get some rest. I'll come later to see how you are doing" and with that he made his way out of the room leaving a frustrated Emma behind.

* * *

"Snow" Whale said coming out of Emma's room "we are done with the tests"

"And how is she" Snow asked quickly

"Everything seems to be fine" he said "it's as if nothing had happened" he explained in confusion "as Mr. Gold said…it's like magic"

"So can I go back into the room now" she asked as she attempted to make her way into the room.

"Yes" Whale said standing in her way "but…even if the tests seem to be fine, Emma just managed to come back from the dead, and magic or not that still causes some trauma to the human body, so I am just going to ask to take it easy on her… just don't stress her out…please" he said

Snow gave him a pointed look and nodded. She was tiered of people acting like they needed to protect Emma from her. She was her mother; she would never do anything to hurt her.

She slowly opened the door to Emma's room. Taking a deep breath before finally coming in, she felt fear quickly making its way into her body as she got closer to Emma's bed. What if Emma rejected her again, what if she kicked her out of the room like she had done a few hours ago.

She was about to turn around and exit the room but a strong hand kept her in place "we can do this" Charming said in her ear "I'm here with you" he mumbled again.

She gave him a small nod as she felt her confidence coming back and together they made their way next to their little girls bed.

The look her daughter had on her face broke Snows heart into a million pieces. Emma looked so distressed, she looked in so much pain that all Snow wanted to do was pull her into her arms and take her pain away, but she knew that if she did that she would just make things worse. So she took a deep breath and pulled a chair next to Emma's.

"How do you feel" she asked

Emma's face shot up at the sound of the woman's voice, at the sound of her mother's voice "I'm fine" she said in a small voice as she moved her gaze away from Snows begging eyes

"Good" Snow said quickly "do you feel any pain" she asked in concern

"No" Emma responded quickly

"Do you…"

"Where's Henry" Emma interrupted in a harsh tone, she didn't feel like answering Mary Margaret's interrogation

Snow gave her a painful look but quickly answered her daughter's question "his with Regina"

"What" Emma yelled and she attempted to get out of the bed but Charming quickly held her in her place "let me go" she yelled "don't touch me…don't" she said strongly and Charming quickly removed his arms from Emma's body as a hurt expression crossed his face

"What the hell is my son doing with her" she yelled "she almost killed him"

"Emma… Regina is his mother" Snow said quickly, trying to calm her daughter

"NO HE IS MY SON" Emma yelled "she lost all her rights the day she potion him" she said angrily "and why the hell are you defending her" she yelled at Snow "aren't you guys supposed to hate each other or something" she asked as a dark laugh escaped her lips at the irony of Snow defending the Evil Queen, at the irony of having to think about fairy tales being real.

Snow flinched at the sound of Emma's voice but she ignored it and kept her eyes locked to her daughters "Emma a lot of things have passed" she tried to explain

"I don't need to hear your excuses or explanations" Emma interrupted harshly "I just need to see my son"

Snow was about to say something but a small voice interrupted her

"Mom" Henry yelled as he made his way into the room "Mom your back" he cried as he pulled her into a hug "your back"

"Hey kid" she said while tears came rushing out of her eyes. He called her mom, her son had just called her mom "I'm so happy to see you kid" she said as she pressed her lips on his forehead "I'm so happy you are ok" she cried.

Snow and Charming smiled at seeing their daughter reuniting with her son. Snow couldn't help but feel some jealousy run through her as she saw the way Emma held Henry, she was holding him with so much love that Snow couldn't help but wish it was her in Emma's arms instead of Henry

"We should give them some space" Charming mumbled in her ear as he pulled her out of the room.

She wanted to protest, not wanting to leave her daughter, but she knew that considering the circumstances they were constantly in it was better to give Emma some time alone with her son.

* * *

Emma held her son tightly to her chest. She felt his breathing getting louder and louder as he attempted to stop his sobs.

"Henry what's wrong" Emma asked as worry came through her at seeing her son in so much pain.

"I'm just happy you're ok" he said in a small voice "I was so scared" he cried "when I saw you lying there dead on the floor" he said as his voice broke from the memory of his mother's dead body.

"Hey" Emma said pulling him closer to her "I'm here, its ok…its ok, I'm ok" she said with more strength "I'm right her"

"I know" he said as he held tighter "I know but I was still so scared" he cried "when he made that cut into your hand…when he licked your blood… when… when" he cried even harder, finding it impossible to continue as the memories came rushing in. Even though his mother had come back from the dead, even though she was here with him he still couldn't get over what they had gone through, he couldn't get over the fact of what had happened to them in the past few months.

Emma stared at Henry in confusion. What the hell was he talking about? She didn't remember anyone cutting her hand or licking her arm, she didn't recall that ever happening to her and especially not in front of her son.

She pulled Henry out of their embrace so that she could take a look at her son's broken face. And that's when she saw it; there was a huge cut that made its way from her elbow to the bottom of her hand. She traced the cut with her hand, wincing at the pain that came with the contact. She stared at the cut in confusion for a long moment, trying to remember how the hell that had gotten there. Was it the dragon, had her fight with the dragon gotten her that cut without even noticing it. No it couldn't be, even with the adrenaline of having to save Henry surging through her veins she would have notice a cut of this magnitude wouldn't she? Yes something as big as that wouldn't be easy to ignore, so why the hell wouldn't she remember how she got that

"Mom is everything ok" Henry asked as he noticed the surge of fear that took over his mother's expression

"No" Emma mumbled quickly "how…"

"What's wrong" Henry interrupted in a small voice, full of worry "do you want me to get Whale" he asked quickly

"No" Emma interrupted and pulled him closer to her "I'm fine" she lied "I'm fine it's just that I can't remember how I got this" she said while pointing at the cut in her arm.

Henry looked at her in confusion before pulling away from their embrace so that they could look at each other in the eye "what do you mean you can't remember" he asked in confusion

"I don't know how I got this" she explained quickly "do you" she asked in curiosity

"Yes" Henry answered quickly as panic took over his voice "he did it to you" he explained

Emma stared at him in confusion "HE" she asked

"Yes…Peter Pan" Henry said with so much hatred in his voice that it made Emma flinch "he did that to you in front of everyone" he explained

Emma looked at him like he was crazy "Peter Pan" she said in disbelieve "as in the boy who never grows up" she asked in confusion.

Henry just stared at her, confused about what was happening. Why was his mother acting so strange, why was she acting like she had no idea what he was talking about "yeah him" he said with a little frustration "all though his not really a boy" he finished

"Of course not" Emma said with a little sarcasm. Everything she had known about fairy tales so far had been wrong, starting with the fact that they were not just stories made up to make kids believe in happy endings, they were real, they existed and in fact they were part of her past. So why would Peters story be any different?

"So who is Peter Pan" she asked in sarcasm "is he Sidney Glass" she said with a joking tone, she had a feeling he never really liked her, which will make sense about why he would attack her once he had the chance.

With that Henry's look just got stranger, he was looking at her like if he had just found out she was an alien "mom are you ok" he asked in concern

"Yes kid, I already told you I'm fine" she said quickly "so tell me… did I get right?" she asked with a teasing voice attempting to ease the tension in the room, but Henry kept looking at her as if she had suddenly gone crazy

"Kid what's wrong" she asked in concern

"You don't remember" he said in understanding "you don't remember do you" he asked

"What are you talking about kid" Emma asked in a worried tone, but Henry ignored her as he already had questions of his own.

"What's the last thing you remember" he asked with concern written all over his face

"Let's see" Emma said quickly "I remember kissing your forehead" she said slowly "then you woke up… and then there was a purple smoke" she explained "after that everything is blank" she finished

The look that took Henry's face at her confession frighten Emma. He looked at her with so much pain in his eyes that it made Emma regret everything she had just said "Henry whats wrong" she asked in concern

"What do you mean by _everything goes blank_" he asked in confusion

"Henry how much am I missing" she quickly asked, quite frankly he was scaring the hell out of her with his expression and sudden silence

He stared at her in confusion, not knowing how to explain to her what had actually happened. He was just a kid he had no idea what he was supposed to say. But at the same time he was frustrated, if the last thing Emma remembered was the purple smoke, then that meant she had forgotten EVERYTHING, that meant that all Emma remembered was breaking the curse. Which will mean that she didn't remember her time in the Enchanted Forest, or their time in NY, that meant she didn't remember him meeting his father, or her time with her parents. That meant that Emma was back to being the same close and broken person she was before the curse had broken. That meant that she was once again the person that didn't trust anybody and that felt so unworthy of love.

He couldn't help the tears that took over his eyes at the thought of once again losing his mother. Because even though Emma was back with them she didn't remember all the time they had spent together, she didn't remember how they had finally become the family they always wanted to be.

Emma couldn't help but stare at her son, his expression looked so broken, as if she had suddenly told him that the curse being broken was just a dream. She quickly whipped the tears that were staining his cheeks, and pulled him closer to her "Henry, whats wrong" she asked in concern "why are you crying"

"You don't remember" he mumbled "you don't remember anything" he cried

Emma felt panic rise through her body at Henry's words, what had she forgotten, and why was it so important for Henry that she remembered it

"Hey kid' she said while lifting his face so that he was forced to look at her in the eye "what don't I remember?" she asked

"You don't remember anything" he cried

"You're gona have to be more specific" she said with a small smile

"Emma it's been six months since you broke the curse" he said in a broken voice

Emma's face paled, she felt the color being drained from her body. Six months had passed since she broke the curse. She had forgotten six months of her life, how was that even possible. What the hell was Henry talking about

"Henry" she said once she found her voice again "what do you mean by six months" she said attempting to hide the panic that took over her voice, but one look at Henry told her she wasn't doing a very good job

"You broke the curse six months ago" he said once again

"So I've been in a coma for six months" she asked curiously "but Whale said…"

"No" Henry interrupted "you've been in a coma for two days"

Emma looked at him in confusion "two days" she mumbled more to her self than Henry "two days" she said again "which means that I've forgotten the last six months of my life" she said with a sad tone

Henry looked at the confusion in his mothers expression and felt like his heart was breaking into a million pieces, so he did the first thing that came into his mind and pulled her into a hug, he held her tighter and hoped that with this he could at least relieve some of his mother's pain

They stood there in silence, both lost in their own thoughts, both taking advantage of each other's company until Emma couldn't take it anymore; she needed to know what was happening

"Henry" she said while pulling him away so that they could look at each other's eyes once again "want to tell me what I've missed" she asked in a broken voice

Henry gave her a confused expression and nodded, all he wanted to do was take away some of his mother's pain "I would love to mom" he said with a smile "but I think I'm not the one you should be asking" he said with a small shrug

"What do you mean" she asked in confusion "did I leave you" she said with panic "did I abandoned you once I broke the curse" she said a fear took over her, did she really leave him once again. No that couldn't be possible; she would never leave Henry willingly after seeing his dead body lying on the hospital bed

"No" Henry quickly said interrupting her thoughts "of course not" he yelled while taking her hand into his, hoping to calm her down "you didn't leave me, you stayed with me but it wasn't for long" he said with a sad smile, remembering how she had been pulled into the portal and he hadn't seen her for weeks

"What do you mean _for long_" she said with panic

Henry gave her a small smile as he got comfortable in his mother's bed, this was going t be a long day he thought "right after the curse broke you were pulled into a portal with grandma" he said "you were trying to save my mom" he explained

Emma looked at him in confusion, did he just said that she was pulled into a portal just to try to save Regina? And did he just call Mary Margaret grandma or had she imagined that part.

"I fell into a portal" she said in disbelieve "trying to save your mom"

"Yes" he said with so much pride in his eyes that it made Emma a little uncomfortable, no one had ever looked at her like that

"And did you just called Mary Margaret grandma, or did we meet Regina's mother" she asked, secretly wishing that he said the second one, she really couldn't get over the fact that Mary Margaret was her mother

"We did meet Regina's mother" Henry said with a sad smile, and Emma released a breath she didn't know she was holding "but I meant Mary Margaret when I said grandma" he said quickly and didn't miss the confusion that took over Emma's eyes "my mom's mother is a witch" he said quickly

Emma couldn't help the smile that took over her mouth when Henry referred to Regina's mother as a witch. Of course she was a witch; she had Regina as a daughter.

"Why are you smiling" Henry asked in confusion

"It's nothing kid" Emma said quickly not wanting to share her thoughts with Henry "so how did we meet Regina's mother" she asked wanting to get the attention away from her, knowing that if there was something Henry loved was a good story

"I don't really know" he said with a shrug "that's something you have to ask grandma" he explained

At the mention of Mary Margaret's name Emma felt her body weaken, there was no way that she was going to ask her anything, there was no way that she was going to talk to her right now "so what else happened" she asked quickly, wanting to avoid any parts of the story that would need Mary Margaret's explanation

"Well I don't really know" he said "you were with her for about a month" he explained "until you came back through the well"

"I came back from where" she interrupted

"From the Enchanted Forest" he said with a smile

"The Enchanted Forest" she yelled in surprise "as in the place I was born" she mumbled

"Yes you were there with grandma" he explained

"Kid can you stop calling Mary Margaret grandma" she said in a small voice "it's really freaking me out" she explained in embarrassment

"But she is…" he argued but was interrupted by Emma's pleading voice "please" she said

"Ok" he said once he took a look at the anguish that took over his mothers face

Emma looked at the sadness in Henry's voice and quickly regretted asking him to stop calling Mary Margaret grandma, but it was making her really uncomfortable since it was a constant reminder that she had lost her best friend to her mother

"so what happened when I came back" she asked wanting to distract Henry

"Grand…Mary Margaret woke up grand…David from the sleeping curse and we went to…"

"Sleeping curse" Emma interrupted

"Yes he made my mom curse him with the sleeping curse so that he could help you and Mary Margaret find your way home" Henry explained with a grin as Emma monitored him to continue as the shock of what she had missed left her speechless

"So then we went to Granny's to celebrate and then Cora…"

"Cora?" Emma interrupted

"Regina's mother" Henry quickly explained "she made us all believe that my mother had killed Archie…"

"Wait, wait" Emma interrupted once again "Archie is dead" she asked with hurt written all over her voice

"No" Henry explained quickly "she made us believe he was"

"Oh" Emma said in understanding

"Yeah well we all blamed my mom until" he made a stop as he looked at the expression his mother had on her face, she really didn't remember anything "until Archie appeared on our doorstep and told us it was Cora" he said "then Mr. Gold came to the house to cash in the favor you owed him"

"He finally cashed that in" she said with relieve, owing him a favor was making her really uncomfortable

"Yes he did" Henry said quickly

"And what was it" she asked with curiosity, Henry just smiled at his mothers curiosity she looked anxious to hear the rest of the story. But he couldn't help the nerves that took over him as he thought of what was coming next; Neal.

"Well he wanted your help to find his son…"

"Wait he has a son?" Emma interrupted; she really didn't see that coming

"You never read the book did you" Henry asked just to ease the tension, he had always known she never really read it

"Well" she said guilty "not all of it"

"You don't have to lie" he said with a smile

"Alright I didn't" she said with embarrassment "but now that it's all real I don't think I really have a choice" she said in a joking tone

"Yeah" he smiled "your gona have to read it if you want to know everything about this town" he smiled

"True" she said with a shrug "but you said Gold has a son" she asked quickly "did I find him" she mumbled in curiosity

"Yes" Henry said as a sad expression took over his face as he remembered how he met his father and the fact that he will never see him again.

"Henry what's wrong" she asked when she took a look at his broken expression "who was Gold's son" she asked "did you know him" she said as Henry's eyes turned with tears "did he hurt you" she said with more seriousness "Henry who was Gold's son"

"Neal" Henry said in a small voice "Neal Cassidy" he said in a broken voice.

He then felt his mother's body move away from him and before he could react Emma had managed to disconnect herself from the machines as she quickly made her way out of the room. Leaving a shocked and hysteric Henry behind.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait once again.  
****but I really hope it was worth it  
I'll try and post sooner this time and I really hoped you like it  
Again thanks for the amazing reviews and if you have any ideas or comments  
again don't hesitate in telling me**

**Thank you so much for keeping up with me!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys sorry for the wait  
But to make it up to you I will be posting another chapter  
later this week...**

**Thanks for you amazing reviews and constant support, you guys are the best!**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

Snow reluctantly left Emma's room. The last thing she wanted to do was leave her daughter, but she understood that Emma needed some time alone with Henry. She still could not understand what had just happened.

Emma had woken up from a coma, no not only a coma she had come back from the dead. But the women that came back was not the Emma she had known over the last few months, this Emma was different. She was distant and cold, she looked at her with so much hatred and pain that Snow felt lost. She felt like she had lost her daughter all over again. She didn't know what to do or say to make the blond feel better.

She understood that Emma did not remember a thing after the curse had broken, but she didn't remember this being so difficult. Their first reunion was far from what Snow had expected but at least Emma allowed her to touch her, at least her daughter looked at her in the eye. Yes she had said something about them inflicting a new curse on her when they left her alone, but she had never looked at them with so much hatred, she had never looked at her like that, and to be quite honest this scared the hell out of Snow. What if Emma never remembered, what if she never forgave them again for what they did. There where so many what ifs going through Snow's mind that she hadn't even notice Rumpelstiltskin had come into the waiting room and was now talking to a very concerned looking David

"… there is nothing to thank your highness" she heard Rumpelstiltskin answer "as I told your wife back in the dungeon… I am invested in your daughters…"

"You don't have to lie Rumpelstiltskin" Charming interrupted "I heard you telling Snow that you did it for your son" he said as a small smile escaped his lips at the look that took over Rumpelstiltskin face "do you really think I could sleep when we were locked up in a cell with the two people responsible for everything that has gone wrong in our lives" he said in disbelieve "especially when one of them has wanted my wife dead for as long as I can remember" he asked

Snow could not help but smile at Charming's confession, it made her happy to see how over protective he actually was.

"Point taken" Rumpelstiltskin mumbled "but still there is nothing to thank… this is what Bea would have wanted me to do so…"

"You did it for him" Charming interrupted once again "I know, but still… thank you" he said while placing a hand over the broken mans shoulders

"Yes thank you" Snow said in a weak voice, as she made her way next to her husband

Rumpelstiltskin gave them a small smile as he turned his attention back to Emma "what are you two doing out here" he asked "shouldn't you be inside… its not every day that your daughter comes back from the dead" he said in a lighter tone.

Snow and Charming turned their attention to Emma's room once again, as if they suddenly remembered that she was in the other room. The look in their eyes was filled with so much pain that Rumpelstiltskin couldn't help but feel sorry for the pair "whats wrong?" he asked with curiosity after a long silence filled the room

"Well… she doesn't really want us inside" Snow mumbled so quietly that he barely heard it

"What do you mean she doesn't want you in there" he asked a little confused, if he remembered correctly Emma was in good terms with her parents, she was even starting to call them mom and dad

"Well…" Snow stared but was quickly interrupted by a strong sob that escaped her lips, one thing was knowing that Emma had forgotten everything and the other was saying it out loud, she felt that once she said it at loud it became real

Rumpelstiltskin stared at them in confusion, he had no idea what had happened between the blond and her parents but from the pain in Snows expression, he was sure it wasn't good

"Care to explain" he said turning his attention to David, realizing that Snow was in no condition to talk at the moment

Charming gave his a questioning look, as if he was deciding whether to trust him with this information or not. But apparently Rumpelstiltskin had done something right in the past few months because it didn't take him long to come up with a response "Emma doesn't remember anything after the curse broke" he said as he pulled his wife closer to him "it's as if she just realised the curse was broken" he explained.

Rumpelstiltskin could not hide the shock and confusion that took over his expression, what did they mean with Emma not remember anything after the curse had broken. Was it true that the blond forgot everything she had been through on the past six months. But how was that possible, how could Emma forget everything she had been through, how could she…

"_of course… MAGIC" _he mumbled to himself

Emma had been tortured by magic, she had suffered greatly by the hands of a man who wanted nothing more than to suck the magic out of her, which would make sence as to why she would want to forget everything involving magic, and that would include the first time she had used it, which was when she broke the curse. The second she kissed Henry's forehead Emma had activated the magic within her, the second she broke that curse she became magic, she became the saviour.

"What do you mean Magic" Snows worried voice interrupted his thoughts "what does magic have to do with this" she asked with strength and a bit of fear.

"Emma remembers everything up until she used magic for the first time" he explained quickly "your daughter most have wanted to forget everything that has to do with magic considering what she went through because of it…"

"But how is that possible" Snow interrupted "can you just wish to erase your memories" she asked in fear

"I don't think she did it willingly" he answered

"What do you mean"

"First you have to understand that what Peter did to your daughter was…he… lets just say that the extends to which your daughter was tortured is something I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy" he explained with a sad voice "magic when used to hurt people can be… it can be painful… but when it's used to drain magic from another person against their will its agonasing… which will make sence as to why she would want to…"

"No Emma would not want to forget US" Snow yelled

"Which is why she remembers breaking the curse" Rumpelstiltskin interrupted "she remembers you being her parents but she doesn't remember having magic" he said "her subconscious wanted to forget everything that involved magic, anything that involved Pan, and there she…"

"Will it come back" Snow interrupted with curiosity not really sure she wanted the answer.

"The real question is would you want it to come back dearie?" he asked in a serious tone.

Snow looked at him for a long moment, what did he mean by that. Of course she wanted Emma to remember everything, of course she wanted Emma to remember that they finally were a family, but that ment remembering what that monster had done to her. Did she really want Emma to remember that. But before she could form a proper answer she was interrupted by Emma making her way quickly out of her room.

"Emma" Snow yelled after her daughter in shock, she wasn't supposed to be out of bed

"MOOOOM" Henry yelled

"Henry what happened" David asked with authority on his voice

"She ask me to tell her what she had forgotten" he cried "she asked me to tell her everything she had missed…and…and when I… when I… told her about…"

"When you told her what honey" Snow asked

"When I told her about my dad she just…" he mumbled "she just ran" he said in defeat "I didn't even see her take the wires of… she just ran" he cried as he fell into Davids arms "she doesn't remember anything… she doesn't…"

"I know kid" David mumbled in his ear "I know… but she will remember soon" he said with more determination "she will come back to us once again"

"I'm gona go find her" Snow said with determination in her voice, she was not about to let Emma handle all this by herself.

"Snow…"

"I'm going David" she said with strength "she just came back from a coma and she needs to get back into that hospital bed" she yelled as she made her way to the door "I am not losing her again" she said and before anyone could stop her she made her way out into the cold.

* * *

"Henry who was Gold's son" Emma asked with panic in her voice, her sons silence was freaking her out

"Neal" he said in a small voice "Neal Cassidy"

Emma felt her world crumble into a million pieces, Neal Cassidy was Golds son. Neal, her Neal. The man responsible for sending her to jail pregnant, the man who ruined her life, the man who destroyed her future, the one that destroyed her trust in life, the man responsible for eleven years of pain, he was Golds son. No it couldn't be, this had to be a joke, this couldn't be possible, God couldn't be so cruel, NO Henry was lying, Neal could not be Golds son, he could not be Rumpelstiltskin son.

She suddenly felt like the air was escaping her lungs, she felt her world turning black and a sudden need to run away took over her, she needed some air, she needed to get out of that stupid hospital bed and into the cold. Her flight instinct took over and before even noticing she was making her way out of the room.

She saw Mary Margaret's questioning look and heard her and Henry desperately calling her name, but she didn't dare stop, she needed to get out, she needed to be alone, she needed space.

The cold air felt good as it filled her lungs, she could feel her body weakling with every step she took but she didn't care, there was no way she was going back. She needed to be as far away from that place as possible,she needed to be alone in order to proses what Henry had just told her.

So she had apparently broken the curse six months ago. And in those six months she had reunited with her parents and gone to the Enchanted Forest with her mother. Mary Margaret was her mother and if that wasn't enough David Noland was her father, the man who had broken her best friend heart into a million pieces was in fact that woman's husband and no other than Prince Charming.

And judging by the expressions they both had on their faces when they came into the room, they were surprised by Emma's hostility towards them, which could only mean one thing, she had forgiven them. She had forgiven them for abandoning her and that was something she couldn't understand. How had she managed to forget and get over the fact that they were the ones responsible for everything that had gone wrong in her life. No that couldn't be possible, she would never forgive them, they gave her up, they abandoned her, they sent her to a world they knew nothing about, they sent her alone so that she could come back and save them, and that was something she would never forget.

She took another deep breath as she felt a cold breeze make its way into her body. Without noticing she was now standing in what used to be Henry's castle. A surge of anger took over her as she realised that this was another thing Regina had taken from her, this place used to be the spot where Henry would tell her about Operation Cobra, this was the place she shared with her son, and thanks to Regina, this place no longer existed. A small tear came down from her eyes as she thought of all the things she had lost thanks to that women. She had lost the opportunity to be a daughter, if it wasn't for her need for revenge, she would have never come to this world, she would have never suffered, she would have been a princess. A freaking Princess, the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, the ruler of the Enchanted Forest.

She made her way to the shore as she finally allowed her body to collapsed in the sand. She felt drained. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to run away from the hospital. But the second Henry told her about Neal she felt the urge to run. She didn't know why but knowing that Henry knew Neal sent a surge of guilt and fear towards her. Did he know that Neal was in fact his father or had she managed to hide that from him. If he knew Neal's identity had he forgiven her or did he secretly hated her. No Henry wouldn't hate her would he? _No_ she thought strongly, Henry couldn't hate her, if there was someone Henry needed to hate then it was Neal. Neal was the reason that Emma had to give him up, if Neal hadn't sent her to jail then they could have been a family, the family they both so desperately wanted and needed. But no, he had sent her to jail, he had abandoned her to take the blame for a crime he committed.

She closed her eyes in an attempt to erase those memories from her mind, the last thing she wanted was to be reminded of the man who had destroyed her life.

She felt the water quickly made its way into her cloths, it felt so good to fill the cold water make its way around her hot body, she was sure this was the last thing she was supposed to do, she knew that she needed to get back to the hospital considering she had just come back from a coma, but she couldn't go back, she couldn't face them.

Her thoughts were all of a sudden interrupted as a strong but gentle hand made its way into her body. Emma didn't need to open her eyes to know that the hand belonged to Mary Margaret, even though she couldn't deny the fact that she actually liked the womans proximity, Emma couldn't help the anger that took over her at the women's touch

"What are you doing here" she asked harshly as she moved away from Snows touch.

Snow could not help but feel hurt by Emma's hostility towards her, but she knew that her daughter was hurting. She understood that her daughter was confused and therefore her walls were up. Which meant that she would have to be patient if she wanted to get her daughter back into the hospital

"Emma you can't be out here" she managed to say "you just came out of a coma and..."

"I'm fine" she interrupted before Mary Margaret could even finish.

"Emma" Snow said as she desperately attempted to get through to her daughter. She had just come back from a coma and it was rather cold outside, Emma needed to get inside as soon as possible.

"I said I'm fine" Emma said with more strength this time.

"I know what you said" Snow said a little frustrated "but you just came back from a coma" she yelled "Emma you just came back from the dead" she said with a pleading voice "and whether you feel fine or not you need to get back into the hospital" she said as she attempted to get Emma up, but was shocked when the blond moved away from her touch.

"Please don't touch me" Emma said with a little annoyance, why couldn't this women understand that she didn't like to be touched

"Emma" Snow pleaded once again, desperately trying to get the womans attention.

"No Mary Margaret..." Emma said with more authority this time "I don't think... I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive you for leaving me" Emma said in a small voice. She knew that the faster she told this women what she felt the better.

Apparently this comment stroke one of Snows nerves because she desperately got closer to Emma while holding her chin up so that the blond was forced to look at her straight in the eye "but Emma you already did" she said in frustration

"Stop saying that" Emma said "I don't know what the hell you are talking about" she yelled "I know you think... I know you all say that I've forgotten many things" she paused "but I don't remember forgiving you and if I did I don't know what possessed me to do it, alright... but right now... right now I just can't forgive you for what you did to me. I can't forgive you for putting the wellbeing of your kingdom on top of me. You wanted a savior… well you got it" she yelled "I saved you and your people. Now go to them and leave me the hell alone" she finished as she got up and attempted to make a run for it, but was surprised when Mary Margaret's strong grip held her in place.

"You don't mean that" Snow said with so much hurt in her voice that for a second Emma felt the need to give in and hug her, but her anger and resentment kept her in place "How can you say that emma? How can you ask me that" she cried in frustration "I can't and I won't leave you. Not again" she said with strength

"Well you did it when I needed you most. You left me when I was a baby. You left me when I was defenseless… you left me alone with those monsters. You let them hurt me. And now… now I don't need you to protect me. I don't need you. You lost your chance, since now Mary Margaret... No no sorry... Snow White... now I can protect myself" she yelled as she released her hand from Snows strong grip "now I am old enough to take care of my self. And I don't need you or anyone to tell me what to do. I've done pretty well on my own for the past 28 years so just leave me alone" she yelled

Snow felt her heart break into a million pieces, the words that had just come out of Emma's mouth were like daggers on her heart but she knew that she needed to be strong, she couldn't let Emma push her away, not this time not ever "Emma...I underst..."

"No I don't think you do" Emma interrupted " how cold you ever understand what I've been through. How could you. You were a freaking princess for crying out loud. You were loved and cared for. You had people who didn't have to pretend to like you. You had people who treated you right. People you could call family you..."

"Emma..."

"NO" Emma yelled "you don't get to interrupt me... I've waited for this for 28 years and the least you can do is have the decency sit and listen to me"

At this Snow could only nod in agreement, not really trusting her voice.

Emma saw the pain in Snows eyes but was to consumed by her anger to care about it

"I thought... I thought you left me in the middle of the road to die... Do you have any idea what that does to a child. Do you have any idea what that makes her think of her self. If you didn't want me when I was a baby then why would anyone else want me… If you didn't love me why would anyone else would… I spent my whole life thinking I was trash because of you. I spent my whole life hating myself for something you did... I waited for you for so long. I cried myself to sleep so many times thinking that you would come save me. Thinking that you had made a mistake and wanted me back, but now I know that you didn't even look" she cried

"Emma the curse..." Snow whimpered in an attempt to explain herself, but Emma was lost in her own thoughts to even notice Snows attempts

"I don't care about the curse. I don't care about the prophecy... I don't care about the savior" she yelled as all the anger of being alone and abandoned came through her "I was the one that needed a savior. I was the one thy needed you. But you weren't there... You weren't there" she cried "you weren't there to protect me from them. You weren't there to protect me from this world. And now that you are here. Now that you are here I don't need you..." she said as she felt her body weakening.

Apparently yelling at her mother had taken all the strength away from her. She was sure she was about to collapse on the floor but she willed herself to stay put. She had been waiting for this for so long that she waned to get it out of her chest "I don't need you _MOM_" she said with sarcasm and with that she finally collapsed on the floor.

Snow felt all her energy drained away from her, Emma's words acting like daggers on her heart. But now was not the time to break, she'll have time for that later. Right now she needed to be strong for her daughter she couldn't let Emma's words get to her. Not now not ever.

She quickly made herself towards Emma's body and pulled her closer to her, taking advantage of this brief moment, knowing that the blond would be uncomfortable with this amount of contact. A small tear escape Snows eyes knowing that her relationship with Emma was back to square one.

She quickly pulled her cellphone out of her pocket "Charming... She collapsed just like Whale said" she said in a broken voice

"Snow are you ok" he asked in a worried tone

"No" she mumbled "but I will be" she said with a smile "is the ambulance ready" she asked but he had already hung up on her

"Hey" Charming yelled from the distance

"Kate I need you to bring the stretcher" she heard Whale yell from behind him.

"There's no need for that, I can carry her to the car" Charming said as he pulled Emma into his arms

"Alright. But make it quick" Whale commanded "she managed to give herself another fever, I swear your daughter is so stubborn"

"Yeah she's pretty stubborn" Charming chucked "just like someone I know" he said turning his attention back to his wife while giving her a small smile. But once he looked at her, his heart broke into a million pieces. He had never in his life seen his wife so broken.

* * *

After a few minutes they arrived at the hospital with a unconscious Emma once again. Only that this time she wasn't in any real danger.

"Mom" Henry yelled once he saw his mother being pulled back into the room "is she ok" he asked in the verge of tears

"Yes kid she's fine" David told him as he held him tighter "remember she just got out of a coma so she got tiered on the way back"

Henry gave him a small nod as he made his way next to his mother's bed "why is she wet" he asked in curiosity.

"Well, we found her on the beach" David explained once again

"Oh" Henry said as a small smile escaped his lips. His mother had been in the castle. She had gone to their place to think, just like she used to before the curse broke. Which meant that she was still the Emma he knew

"Grandma are you ok" he asked after a long moment of silence had befallen the room. He had noticed that Snow hadn't said a word since Emma was brought back to the hospital.

_No_ "yes Henry. Why wouldn't I be" she said with a small smile "she's back with us and she's ok" she mumbled as she made her way next to her daughter's bed.

In reality she was far from ok. She felt like she had been ran by a bulldozer. The things Emma had yelled at her in the beach were repeating in her mind over and over. Had this been the way Emma had felt since the curse broke. Had her daughter felt this way about them all this time and with all the things that happened in the past six months she hadn't been able to express them. Did Emma really hate her or was she just speaking out of anger. Did her daughter really feel that way about her or was she so stressed out and scared that she needed to hurt someone in order to protect herself, and Snow was the first in line.

She felt her body weakening, she felt like she was about to collapse every time she thought of what Emma had told her. Because it was a constant remainder of what her daughter felt towards her. Emma told her she hated her, well not in that word exactly but everything she said pointed that she did. Emma hated her, her daughter despised her and the worst thing was that Snow couldn't really blame her.

Yes they had placed her in he wardrobe to save her life. But that doesn't change the fact that they had left her. They abandoned their little girl and left her in the hands of other people. In the hands of people who hurt her. Those people hurt her daughter and she wasn't there to protect her, just like with Peter Pan.

Just thinking about Pan sent a surge of loathing but at the same time longing. Since even though Emma had been captured and tortured by that monster she at least trusted them and loved them.

Emma had told her so many times that she loved her, she had called her mom so many times that Snow couldn't help but miss it. Will her daughter call her mom again or will she have to live with the fact that Emma had lowered her walls once, but this time they were high and strong, designed to keep her out, made just to keep her mother out.

She pulled her chair closer to her daughter's. She knew that once Emma woke up she would probably kick her out of the room again. So she would take advantage of this time. She took Emma's hand into hers an gave her a gentle squeeze, smiling when the blond squeezed back.

"David you can go home and rest. I'll stay here with her" she said after a long moment. She knew that her husband and grandson where as tiered as she was, they hadn't slept in a real bed for as long as she could remember

"No Snow…" he said gently "Emma is already out of danger, which means that we can both stay here" he said with a little more authority

"But..."

"No buts. I'm not leaving" he said with more strength as he pulled a chair next to his wife and daughter

"Good because I'm not leaving eider" Henry said in a small voice

"Henry" Snow said in a strong but loving voice "you have to go hom..."

"No I'm not leaving" he interrupted "plus I think I'm the only one my moms not mad at" he said with a shrug, but felt a surge of guilt make its way over his body when he saw the pain and sadness in his grandparents eyes "Sorry I didn't..."

"You don't have to apologies honey. It's ok your right" Snow said in a weak voice "why don't you pull those two chairs together and get some good night sleep" she said with a smile

"Ok. But..."

"When she wakes up we will tell you" Snow said while placing a kiss on the crown of his head

Both Charming and Snow smiled at the little boy with longing. This were the simple things they had missed as parents. They never got to tuck their little girl into bed or give her a kiss good night. They never got to do any of that.

"She hates me" Snow said interrupting the silence

"What" David asked in surprise, he didn't understand where this was coming from

"You should have heard what she told me at the beach" she cried "she hates me"

"Snow..."

"No Charming you should have seen the way she looked at me. You should have heard the things she told me. Our little girl hates me and the worst part is that I don't really blame her" she said as sobs started to escape her mouth

Charming looked at her with comparison and confusion written all over his face "hey" he said as he pulled her chin so that she was forced to look at him "she doesn't hate you. She's just over whelmed" he smiled "you have to give her some time"

"I... I can't..." she cried "I don't think I can"

"Yes you can" he said while placing a small kiss on her forehead once again, as both turned their attention back to their sleeping daughter.

"I just… I just wish we knew a little bit of what she went through… that way" she cried "that way we could understand her a little better" she said with a sob "that way we could at least know why she hates us so much" she finished as she placed a kiss in her little's girls forehead

As if on q Emma's body started to glow and before they could do anything the whole room turned white.

* * *

**So here was chapter 26  
I really hope you guys liked it and that it was worth  
the wait**

**I will try and post the next chapter later this week and I would really  
like to hear your ideas and thoughts as to what's going to happen next  
I hope you liked it and thanks for the support!**


	27. Chapter 27

**As promised here is Chapter 27  
I really hope you like my idea of what  
Emma's childhood was like**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

"Where are we" Snow asked once the white cloud that had surrounded them had cleared

"I have no idea" Charming mumbled in concern "what the hell just happened" he said in irritation.

"Grandma, grandpa" a small voice interrupted

"Henry" both of them asked "where are you honey" Snow asked in a tender voice

"Right here" he answered as he made his way towards the pair "where are we" he asked in disconcert as he attempted to wipe the sleep of his eyes.

"It seems like we are in a park" Snow mumbled once she took a good look at their surroundings

"The real question is how the hell we got here" Charming said in frustration "I bet Regina has something to do with this" he said in frustration

"Yeah why not, blame the Evil Queen for everything that goes wrong in your life" came Regina's cold voice from behind

"You are the reason for…" he started to explain, but got interrupted by Snows questioning voice "wait what are you doing here"

"I came to look for Henry when a white light took over the room" she explained in irritation

"Mom" Henry's exited voice came from behind as he made his way towards his mother "do you know where we are" he asked in curiosity and fear

"No" Regina answered quickly as she took a look at their surroundings

"What do you mean you don't know" Charming said in frustration "we were in the hospital and now we are here in a…" he took a look around "in a park" he said "the only way that's possible is with MAGIC" he said in frustration "the only person with magic is YOU" he yelled.

"Not the only one dear" Regina said in frustration "are you forgetting the reason Pan took your daughter"

"Stop" Snow interrupted in a harsh tone "who's that" she asked pointing at the small figure that was making her way next to the group

"_Mommy look" came the little girl's sweet voice as she stopped right in front of the group, causing them to take a few steps back. But the girl paid them no attention as she picked up the yellow flower from the grass._

"_Emmaaa" came a woman's sweet and gentle voice _

"Emma" Snow, Charming, Regina and Henry said in confusion.

"_Don't go running of on me like that again" she said with more strength "you scared me" she said as she pulled her closer to her _

"_Look what I found mommy" said the little girl with a huge smile as she handed her a flower "it's for you" she said with a smile, that quickly disappeared after looking at her mother's face "are you mad" she asked in a verge of tears as she turned her face away from them women_

And that's when they finally saw it, even though this girl seemed to be no older than two or three years old, she looked just like the Emma they knew. She had long blond hair and her eyes were as green as they were now, with the exception that they looked bigger on her small face.

Snow couldn't help the tears that escaped her eyes as she took a look at her little girl. This was Emma, this was HER Emma and it broke her heart into a million pieces to hear her call another woman mommy.

"_No sweaty I'm not mad" the woman said sweetly as she pulled the little girls head up so that she could look at her in the eyes "I just got scared, that's all" she said with a smile "can you promise mommy that you will never do that again" she asked with strength _

"_Yes mommy" Emma said with a big smile "I promise" and with that she pulled her into a big crushing hug "I'm sorry" _

"_It's ok honey… just don't do it again" the woman said sweetly as she took a look at the small flower into her hand "this is beautiful Emma" she said with a smile "how about we go looking for daddy so that we can show him" she asked, at which the little girl responded with a huge smile "good let's go"_

The group followed them in silence as they all stood in shock, what the hell had just happened

"She pulled us into her memories" Regina explained breaking the silence that had befallen all of them

"What do you mean" Henry asked in curiosity

"Well Emma is new to magic, and considering that she now has Rumpelstiltskin magic as well, it only makes sense that she did it, even if it was by accident" she explained "granting you your wish" she said turning to Snow

At that Snow looked at her with a confuse expression, not really understanding what Regina was referring to.

"You wished you could understand what she went through" she explained with annoyance

"How did you…"

"You really should stop underestimating my magic dear" Regina said as a small smile crossed her face, when will this women understand the extends of her magic

"This has nothing to do with magic Regina, where you eavesdropping on my conversations" Snow said with a little annoyance

"Of course not" Regina defended herself, a surge of guilt crossing her face at being caught

"Then how did you know" Snow challenged but was interrupted by a male voice coming from behind them.

"_Hey Em, what are you hiding" the man said with a huge smile_

"_Nothing daddy" Emma said with a small grin on her face_

"_Really" the man challenged in a teasing voice "then you don't mind if I take a look at your hands" he said as he approached the little girl, who had a huge smile on her face _

"_No" the girl nodded "but no tickling" she said _

"_Well I can't promise you that princess" he said as he started tickling the little girl_

Charming felt his heart-break into a million pieces when this man called his little girl princess. Especially when he remembered the way Emma had reacted when he gave her that same nick name on the ship. She had cried and now Charming understood why, it reminded her of the life she used to have.

"_Stop daddy, stop" Emma managed to say _

"_Sam stop" the women said in a teasing tone "you are going to make her puke" she said as she pulled Emma into a hug _

"_Alright, alright" Sam said pulling his hands up in surrender "you win" he said with a smile "how about we get going, we wouldn't want the birthday girl to be late for her own party" _

"_What" Emma yelled in surprise "I have a party" she said with excitement _

"_Well of course princess" the woman said sweetly 'it's not every day that our little girl turns 3" _

"_I'm not a little girl" Emma explained with a smile "I'm big now" she said happily _

"_Of course you are sweetie" Sam said as she picked her up and together they made their way into the car_

"Today's her birthday" Snow mumbled, as sadness filled her body at the thought that she had missed 28 birthdays of her daughter's life.

"Apparently" Charming mumbled "she seems pretty excited" he said with a smile turning to his wife

"Yeah" Snow managed to say. She couldn't hide the sadness and regret that took over her for missing so much of Emma's life.

"I don't understand" Henry said interrupting the pity party that had started between Snow and Charming "she had a family until she was three" he said "and they gave her up" he mumbled in sadness "why would this people give her up… they seemed to be really happy"

"They gave her up" Regina said, not even attempting to hide the hurt in her voice.

"Yeah" Henry said quickly "they gave her back"

Regina only managed to nod in understanding, why on earth would this people leave Emma, they seemed to really love her, and they seemed like a real family. But before she could ask any more questions, the place turned black again and after a few seconds they were standing in what seemed to be a pink room, with a small bed in the middle.

"Who would have thought" Regina mumbled "never would have taken Swan as a pink lover" she said with a grin

"For the first time in a long time I agree with you" Snow said in surprise, because it was true the last thing she would have thought was seeing Emma in a pink room

"Well to her defense, she's only three" Charming said with a smile on his face

Snow was just about to agree with her husband when a small whimper interrupted them

"_Nooo…nooo…" came Emma's small cries "mom…dad" she cried with more force _

Snow couldn't help but run to her baby girl's bed as she was calling for her, but when she tried pulled her into her arms and take away the pain her hands went right through Emma's body.

"_MOMMYYYY" Emma yelled as she got up from the bed "his bleeding" she cried "his bleeding"_

Snow and Charming stared at their little girl in confusion, not really understanding what she was talking about. But before they could even think about the possibilities the young woman came running into the room with her husband close behind her

"_Emma what's wrong" the woman asked as she pulled the little girl closer to her _

Snow couldn't help the jealousy that took over her, she should be the one consoling Emma not that women.

"_I saw blood" Emma whimpered "a lot of blood" _

"_Oh honey it's that dream again" the woman asked in a tender voice at which Emma only managed a small nod_

"What dream" Charming asked in curiosity, he really wanted to know what was causing her daughter so much pain

"_Want to talk about it" Sam said in a sweet voice as he made his way over to Emma's bed, but the girl again responded with a small nod_

"_It will make you feel better" the women said with a smile _

"_Ok" Emma said in a sweet voice _

Snow couldn't help but smile at how trusting her daughter used to be at that age. As she remembered the way Emma had reacted at her nightmare in the ship, she had run away from her.

"_I was in a big room" Emma started as she tried to contain the sobs that where coming out of her mouth "and a pretty woman was crying and then there was this man… he… he looked like a prince mommy" she started as she nested her head into the woman's body "and he was fighting with some bad people with me in his arms…and…and" Emma stopped as fear took over her, the memory of the dream was scaring her more than the dream itself _

_The young woman seemed to notice the little girls panic as she held her tighter to her body and pulled her up from the bed "you don't have to continue" she said in a sweet voice "want to sleep with mommy and daddy" she asked _

Charming and Snow could only stare at the way the woman was taking care of their daughter with so much patience and love, they still could not understand what had possessed them to give their daughter back

"She was dreaming about us" Charming said in a broken voice

"What?" Regina and Henry asked with curiously

"The nightmare" Charming explained "it was the day the curse started… when your guards…" he said in anger as he glared at Regina

"She thought I was pretty" Snow interrupted Charming before he could continue blaming Regina

The scene changed once again as they were now standing in what seemed to be the kitchen of that same house

"_How about I make you some hot chocolate with cinnamon" the woman asked sweetly _

Snow couldn't help but smile at the change in her daughter's mood the second the hot chocolate was mentioned

"_So what was the dream about" the woman asked sweetly as she handed Emma the cup of hot chocolate with cinnamon _

"_It's the same I've had for weeks" Emma cried as she once again explained the dream in fear. _

Snow and Charming couldn't help but cringe as they heard their daughter once again talking about their last day in the Enchanted Forest

Regina felt a surge of guilt as she saw the fear flashing in Emma's eyes

"_Oh honey" the woman said as she pulled Emma closer to her "I'm here baby, don't cry. No one can hurt you now. No one can ever hurt you again, I won't let them. I promise" she said as she kissed her in the forehead _

Snow again felt jealousy fill her body at the thought that this woman was referring to them when she said that no one will ever be able to hurt Emma again.

The room turned black once again and they were now standing on what seemed to be the living room of that same house. They paid close attention as they saw the two adults talking to a much older woman

"_We do want her, but we can't keep her" Sam was explaining to the old women _

"What do they mean they can't keep her" Charming yelled in anger "she's not an object you can just return when you are bored" he said as he felt the anger rise through his body

"_I lost my job. And my wife has just announced that she's pregnant" he explained with a sad voice _

Snow felt pure anger rise through her as she remembered what Emma had told her when she was Mary Margaret _they had their own kid so they sent me back_

"_I'm going to have a little sister" Emma said excitedly _

And that's when they noticed that they were actually having this conversation in front of the little girl. Henry felt his heart-break as he saw the excitement in his mother's eyes, she was just so happy to have a new addition to her family

"_No Emma that's not what we said" Sam said gently_

"_Yes you did daddy. You said you were going to have a baby" she said excitedly _

"_You see Emma we are NOT really your mommy and daddy" the women interrupted sadly_

"_Yes you are" Emma said sternly_

"_No honey, your parents gave you up when you were a baby" she said with a harsher tone this time "they left you in the middle of the road" _

"WHAT" Snow yelled as she attempted to slap the woman standing next to her little girl, all the gratefulness she felt for the woman disappeared in a second, but her hand went right through.

"_Don't lie to me, why are you lying" she cried desperately_

"She's just a baby" Snow cried as she watch the pain that radiated her daughters expression "she's just a baby"

"_Emma she's not lying…your parents left you and we decided to take care of you, but we can't do that anymore"_

"_You are lying… you always lie" she yelled pointing at her mother_

"_When have I ever told you a lie Emma, when?" the woman challenged in anger _

"_When I had a bad dream you told me that no one could hurt me now. That no one can ever hurt me again, that you wouldn't let them. You promised me. So why are you hurting me why" she cried _

"_Because its better this way Emma… it's about time you knew the truth, your parents left you in the middle of the street and we…"_

"That's enough" Regina and the older woman yelled at the same time

Regina couldn't take it anymore, this people were monsters, how could they treat a little girl like that, she might have been the Evil Queen but she would never hurt a small child like this

Charming gave her a strange look as he pulled his hysteric wife closer to him "its ok…its ok" he mumbled in her ear as her sobs took over the room "she's only a baby" Snow cried as she heard the sobs escape her little baby's mouth

"_Don't cry Emma, they are lying" the older woman mumbled "I'm going to take you to a better place ok…just don't cry" she said as she picked her up and took her out of the house "I promise" she said once she exited the room_

"_Promises don't mean anything" Emma mumbled in anger _

And just like that the room turned black once again, with Snow broken sobs filling the silence.

They were now standing in what seemed to be a hospital room, Snow once again felt her heart shrink when she noticed the small figure that was lying in the bed at the end of the room

"Mom" Henry asked as he made his way closer to the little girl, tears filling his eyes as he saw the huge cut on the side of his mother's head

"_Emma" a woman came rushing into the room _

"What is she doing here" Charming asked pointing a questioning finger at the older woman

"She must be the one in charge of Emma" Regina explained "every kid in the system gets a counselor" she said more clearly, at which Snow and Charming nodded in understanding

"_Emma sweetie what happened" the woman asked in a gentle voice as she came closer to Emma's bed _

"_I fell" Emma answered in a small voice, as she turned her face away from the woman's penetrating gaze_

"Why is she lying" Henry said in curiosity

"_Emma" the woman said with more strength, clearly stating that she had seen right through Emma's lie "just tell me what happened"_

"_I fell" Emma said with more strength, this time daring to look at the women in the eyes _

"_Honey, I know you are lying to me" the woman said sweetly "I've known you for almost three years now" the woman said as she took a hold of Emma's face so that she was forced to look at her in the eyes "so I am going to ask again, what really happened"_

Snow couldn't help but flinch at the look that took over her daughters face when the woman had seen right through her lie, it was a look of complete fear

"_I was hungry" Emma said as she finally allowed herself to cry "so I went to the kitchen for some chocolate and…and" she said as fear took over her eyes "he…he…"_

"_He what Emma" the woman said in anger "he what" she asked but fear had taken over the little girl as she closed her eyes and once again turned her eyes away from the woman_

"He what" Charming asked in both anger and desperation

"He pushed her" Regina said as anger took over her, "he pushed her"

"What" Snow yelled "no she didn't say that" she mumbled "she didn't say that"

"She didn't have to" Regina mumbled as she came closer to the brunet in an attempt to give her some comfort.

_The woman must have interpreted Emma's silence just like Regina had because a second later she was holding the little girl in her arms attempting to calm her down "its ok Emma, its ok you are safe now, he is not going to hurt you again… its ok"_

"_That's what you said the last time" Emma's fearful voice interrupted _

"_I know baby, I know… but this time I promise…"_

"_Don't make promises you can't keep" the little girl said as she pulled away from the woman's arms _

Snow felt her heart-break into a million pieces once again as she saw the cold look that took over her baby's eyes. She was so little, she was so small and she had left her unprotected.

The scene resumed once again as they were now standing in a small office

"Where are we" Henry asked

"It seems like we are in some sort of office" Regina explained as she took a look at their surroundings, a second later the door opened and in came the same woman that had taken Emma out of that horrible house

"_Emma, this is the third house that sent you back in less than a year" the woman scolded "you can't keep this up honey" the women said as she monitored for the girl to come into the room._

Snow stared in surprise as she took a look at the girl who came into the room. Long gone was the baby they had seen in the last memory. Even though the girl seemed to be no older than ten, long gone was the hopeful and happy child she used to be at three. Emma's expression was one of hurt and defeat as if she had given up on everything

"_They were planning on sending me back anyway… so I saved them the 'pain'" she said in air quotes _

"_Emma…"_

"_No, Elizabeth" Emma interrupted her "I heard them talking about it" she explained _

"_Emma we already went over this a thousand times" the woman said gently "you can't just leave without giving them a chance to decide whether they want to keep you or not honey, you have to give them time…"_

"_Give them time" Emma yelled in frustration "for what" she asked "for them to send me back once I get attached? For them to send me back when I want to stay"_

"_Emma…"_

"_NO" she yelled once again "it's better this way"_

"_No honey it's not" the woman tried, but Emma was to stubborn to even listen _

"_People DON'T want kids my age anymore" she said in anger _

"_Emma what are you talking about"_

"_Don't you think I know I'm a meal ticket" she said harshly "don't you think I know the reason they take me in is so that they could keep the money you give them"_

"What is she taking about" Charming asked in confusion

"People get paid in this world to take children in" Regina explained

"That's horrible" Snow mumbled

"It's better than sleeping in the street" Regina explained once again, at which Snow just nodded and turned her attention back to her daughter

"_Emma that money is so that they can take proper care of you" Elizabeth tried to explain _

"_Yeah that's why I only got one meal a day" Emma yelled in anger as she let out a frustrated laugh _

"_What are you talking about" Elizabeth said in surprise _

"_Oh you know exactly what I'm talking about" she yelled "do you really think that this people spend all the money you give them on us" she asked harshly _

"_Emma are you telling me…"_

"_Why are you so surprised" Emma interrupted in anger "it's not like you didn't know" she yelled as she tried to make her way out of the room, but Elizabeth managed to stop her just before she could leave _

"She only got one meal a day" Snow said as she watched her daughter struggle with the woman holding her hand. She couldn't understand how people in this world could be so cruel to a little girl.

"_Emma honey…"_

"_Don't act like you care" she screamed "cause I know you don't… no one does… not even the women that gave birth to me" she yelled as she pulled her hand away from the woman _

"_Emma honey please" the women begged as she was desperately trying to get Emma's attention. But it was impossible; Emma's anger was already boiling inside of her_

"_If she didn't want me then why the hell did she have me… why did she bring me to this world" she cried as this time she managed to exit the room, ignoring the woman's desperate attempts at stopping her. _

"Emma no" Snow cried "that's not true" she desperately yelled as she tried to follow her daughter out of the room "I do love you" she cried "I do want you… I've wanted you since the moment I knew you existed honey" she mumbled as she collapsed on the floor

"Snow" Charming said in a sweet voice "Snow please"

"No Charming she has to know… she has to know" she yelled in desperation

Regina felt like someone was squeezing her heart, she felt the air leave her lungs as she saw the brunet suffering in front of her. This was all her fault; in her attempt to get revenge she had destroyed the life of an innocent girl. And now that she saw the pain in Snows voice she couldn't help but hate herself for ever wanting to hurt her like this

"She has to know" Snow mumbled over and over again as the room once again turned black and they were now standing in what seemed to be a small park

Snow slowly recollected herself as she saw a blond boy make his way over to her daughter.

"_Oh look at that… if it isn't poor little Emma Swan" a big boy yelled as he made his way towards Emma_

"_What do you want Lance" Emma said in a strong voice _

"_Oh I just wanted to welcome you back, that's all" he said with a smile "what did I tell you boys" he smiled turning his attention back to his group "she only lasted a week" _

_At this Emma just gave him a hateful look as she made her way over to the swings _

"_Where the hell do you think you are going" he said while tightly grabbing her arm _

"_Where does it look like I'm going" she said harshly_

"_Again with the attitude Swan" he said harshly as he pulled her closer to him "how many times do I have to tell you to respect me" _

"_And how many times do I have to tell you to leave me alone" Emma said defiantly_

_At this the boy just look at her defiantly as he turned to one of the boys that were standing next to him "why don't you bring the souvenir Tom" he said with a smile at which Emma gave him a questioning look _

Snow and Charming looked in pride at how her daughter demanded respect from the boys attempting to bully her. But their faces quickly paled when the saw what Tom was holding in his hands.

"_Here it is man" Tom said throwing the blanket into Lance's hands _

_Emma's face quickly paled as she looked at her baby blanket in shock "how did you find that" she yelled as she attempted to get it away from the boys hands, but she was held in place by the three boys surrounding them. _

"_Under your bed is not a good hideout" he smiled as he pulled the blanket closer to him _

"_Give it back" she yelled in anger _

"_Now, that's not way to talk to the person holding your blanket is it" he mocked as he took a look at Emma's teary face "why is this so important to you anyway" he asked _

Snow felt the tears come down from her eyes as she took a look at her younger daughter, Emma seemed to be having an inner battle with herself

"_It's none of you business" she yelled _

"_Let me guess" he asked ignoring Emma's screams "this is the only thing you have of your parents" he said with an evil laugh "the question is why is this so important to you if you were never important to them" he asked harshly as he monitored the boys to bring Emma closer to him_

_Emma's face fell as the words sank in, he was right, her parents had never loved her. That's why they left her in the middle of the street. But that was not the reason she kept the blanket, the only reason she kept it was because this was a reminder that her mother had loved her. Even though she had left her alone to die, she had to love her at some point to make the blanket _

_She felt Lance gently move his hand around her cheeks, an evil smile forming on his face as he lean closer to Emma "if you want this back you know where to find me Swan" he said while forcing a kiss on the top of her head "don't be late" _

"What" Charming yelled in anger as he made his way to his daughter "what the hell does he think his doing" he said as he attempted to punch the boy in the face, but his hand went through just like Snows had done a few minutes ago. He was about to try again when a strong voice interrupted him

"_Give it back Lance" a young man yelled "give it back before I make you" he said with more strength _

_And just like that the boys that where holding Emma removed their hands from her as Lance placed the blanket back into Emma's hands, who took it right away._

"_If I ever see you with that blanket again I'll make you regret it" he said strongly as he got closer to him "do you understand" he asked _

_Lance gave him a fearful nod and just like that he disappeared, with his four friends close behind him._

"_Are you ok" he asked as he got closer to Emma, but for every step forward Emma took a step back "don't be afraid I'm not going to hurt you" he said with a smile "my name is Daniel, I'm a volunteer here" he said "what's your name"_

"_You're a volunteer" Emma asked with curiosity _

"_Yeah, some high school credit" he said with a smile _

"_Oh" Emma shrugged as she moved away _

"_You're not going to tell me your name" he asked _

"_Emma" she said in a small voice _

Snow couldn't help but smile at Emma's shyness, as she had never seen that on the blond

"_Well Emma, it's a pleasure to meet you" he said "how old are you"_

"_14" Emma said with a smile "you"_

"_17" he said _

"_How do you know Lance" Emma blurted out _

It was Regina's time to smile now, no matter how old Ms. Swan actually was she always went straight to the point.

"_We go to the same school" he answered quickly "and don't worry he won't hurt you again" _

"_Oh I'm not scared of him" Emma said defiantly_

Once again earning a huge smile from Regina and Snow

"_Sure you're not" he said with a small smile, which just earned him an eye roll from the blond "so why is that blanket so important" he asked _

"_It's nothing" she said with a small shrug _

"_Is it from your parents" he asked ignoring her attempts at changing the subject_

"_Yeah, this is the only thing they left me with" she answered with a surge of anger "apparently my mother was nice enough to not let me die of a cold" she joked _

Snow felt hot tears come down from her eyes once again at the venom in Emma's voice, and the way she spoke about her.

"_I'm sure that's not true" he said in a sad voice "this looks like something someone put a lot of effort into it, if you ask me she wanted much more than to protect you from the cold" he said with a smile as he gave it back to Emma. Emma was about to make another sassy comment but was interrupted by a male voice yelling her name _

"_Ms. Swan are you not listening to me" the man said a little annoyed _

"_Yeah sorry" Emma said as she turned her attention back to him "what do you want" she said harshly_

"_That's no way to speak to an adult Ms. Swan" he yelled _

"_If you can yell at me then so can I" she said a bit louder _

This finally earned her a huge laugh from everyone watching her, no matter how old Emma was she always had a response at hand.

"She sure knows how to defend herself" Charming said with pride

"That's nothing to be proud of Charming" Snow said a little annoyed "it's this attitude that gets her into trouble"

"I couldn't agree more" Regina said as she turned her attention back to her son, who was intently looking at his mother.

"_Well Ms. Swan, we'll have time to talk about that later" he said with a small grin as he made his way closer to her "now I need you in my office" he then grabbed her hand as he pulled her forward "you're transfer is ready" he said _

"_Wait WHAT" Emma asked as she suddenly came into a stop "I thought it was going to be next week"_

"_No Ms. Swan, we found a family that will take you in today" he explained, clearly a little annoyed this time._

"_Where's Elizabeth" Emma asked "she's the one that's in charge of me and I want to talk to her, I need to talk to her" she said in desperation _

_At the mention of the old woman name the color from the man's face fell as he turned Emma around so that he could look at her straight in the eye "they didn't tell you" he asked _

"_Tell me what" Emma said in a small but demanding voice _

"_I'm sorry Ms. Swan, but… am… Elizabeth passed away yesterday night… she died of a heart attack" _

"_What" Emma said as she slowly collapsed on the floor _

"_I'm so sorry" the man said as he held Emma before she collapsed on the floor_

"_NOOO" Emma cried "she can't be dead, she can't" she yelled in desperation "she…she…no…she can't be dead, she's the only thing I had. She's the only one that really cared for me" she mumbled as she felt her world crumbling into a million pieces. Elizabeth couldn't be dead she couldn't, she was the only person that ever cared about her, she wouldn't leave her now, and especially when she never got the chance to thank her for everything she had done._

Snow fell to the floor next to her broken little girl, wishing that she could be there for her. Wishing that she could get the chance to hold her, the chance to tell her that everything was going to be ok.

"_Emma" Daniel said making his way over to her "Emma"_

"_Leave me alone… leave me alone" she yelled "please leave me alone"_

"_No" he said patiently "I'm not going to leave you alone, and especially not now" he explained _

"_She died because of me" she cried "I told her to leave me alone; I told her that she was just like the rest of them. I told her that she never cared for me… and that's probably why she died, she couldn't take it… she couldn't take it" she cried _

"Oh Emma" Snow said as she pulled herself closer to her little girl "don't do this to yourself, don't… this is in NO way your fault baby… please don't blame yourself" she cried

She knew that Emma could not hear a word she had said but she couldn't just stand there and watch her daughter blame herself for something that was clearly not her fault. She couldn't stand there and watch her little girl suffer

"_Hey Emma" Daniel said in a stronger voice "this is in NO WAY your fault" he said as he pulled her closer to him _

"_Yes it is" she yelled _

"_Emma we have to go" the other man interrupted _

"_Hey give her some time man" Daniel yelled _

"_Sorry kid but I can't" the man said in regret "we can't keep them waiting" he explained as he made his way next to Emma "come on Swan, let's go"_

_At that Emma whipped the tears that were straining her eyes as she got up from the grass and made her way next to the other man._

And that's when they all saw it. In that second long gone was Emma's sweat and trusting look, long gone was the sweetness and clarity of her beautiful big green eyes. She had lost the only person she cared for in the world, the only person who had ever showed her any compassion, there for there was no need to be open, and that's when Emma, finally locked the walls to her heart.

* * *

**I really hope you liked this chapter, I'll try to  
post the next chapter soon!**

**I think there will be some more chapters in Emma's childhood  
since think it will be important for Snow to understand her fully  
I really hope you like it again thanks for the support and if you have any  
ideas don't hesitate in telling me!**

**Oh and I really hope you are not mad that I took Regina on the trip with the  
Charming family but I thought that the only way she would truly be able to  
redeem herself is if she saw with her own eyes all the suffering she had caused!**

**And one more thing this isn't the last thing you'll be hearing of Daniel, his going to be  
an interesting new addition to the story ;)**

**Hope you liked it ;)**


	28. Chapter 28

**WOW 70 followers and almost 200 reviews!**

**Thank you for all the support you have given me  
throughout this story, I really appreciated and hope you guys  
are liking it as much as I like writing it... thank you so much  
Here is chapter 28!**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

Snow saw the way hope had left Emma's eyes, they had seen some parts of Emma's memories, but with everything she had experience so far she had never seen her daughter so… so broken. It was as if Elizabeth's death had finally managed to erase all the hope that once existed in her daughters eyes.

They were now standing in a narrow street where two tall figures were lost in conversation. As Snow made her way closer to the pair she realized that one of them was her daughter and the other seemed to be Daniel, the boy who had defended her from those boys at the orphanage.

"_So are you sure" Emma asked as she held the bag in her hands _

"_Hey Em, I already told you" he smiled "you can count on me for everything" he said _

"_Yes I know but this is too much" she said with a shy smile "you already took me to her funeral and that is more than anyone has ever done for me" _

"_I already told it was nothing" he smiled once again _

"_Well then, thanks" Emma mumbled as she threw her arms around him "you really are a lifesaver" she smiled _

"_I'm just glad I can help" he shrugged "so I'll pick you tomorrow at eight?" he asked _

"_Sure, you know where to find me" she smiled _

"_Yeah, that trailer is hard to miss" he said with a smile "I just wish you had a better place to go" _

"_At least I have a place, right" she said with so much pain in her voice that it made him flinch_

"_Yes Em but those people are horrible" he said as he came closer to her "if you would only let me…"_

"_At least they are here" Emma interrupted "at least they give me a place to stay, some food and…"_

"_Yes Em, but they don't give you love" he interrupted _

_Emma's eyes flashed with so much hurt that it made Daniel regret what he had just said "I'm sorry, I…"_

"_Don't" Emma interrupted once again "you are right" she said as she removed her eyes from his penetrating gaze "but they give me more than I can ask for" she mumbled "they give me more than I deserve…"_

"_NO" Daniel yelled as he took her face in his hands "don't talk like that, if there is someone who deserves love, then that someone is you" he said strongly _

"His right Emma" Snow mumbled as she took a look at her daughter, it broke her heart to hear does words coming out of her daughters mouth. If there was anyone that deserved love, then that person was Emma

"_Yeah that's why my parents left me on the side of the street" she said as a sarcastic laugh left her mouth "that's why they couldn't even bother to leave me in a hospital"_

"_Em" Daniel said as he hugged her tightly "you are right, your parents left you, they abandoned you…but you are NOT alone anymore, you have me" he smiled "and guess what" he asked as he took a look into her teary eyes "I AM NOT LEAVING"_

_At that Emma felt the fear take over her body, she felt the need to pull away and run, to run to a place where no one could find her, because even though she wanted to believe in Daniel's words more than anything in the world, even though she wanted to trust his words, trust the fact that he would never leave her, she couldn't. Her past experiences had taught her that you couldn't trust in anyone but yourself. So she pulled away from Daniel's crushing hug and started walking away from him _

"_Em" he said in a surprised tone _

"_I have to go…um thanks for the…see you tomorrow" she said and with that she walked away, leaving a confused Daniel behind her._

"Why did she leave" Henry asked "he seems to really care for her" he said with a small smile on his face

"She doesn't believe she can be loved" Snow explained in regret "this is what she does, she doesn't want to get hurt so in order to protect herself she pushes people away"

"How do you…"

"She did this with Mary Margaret" Snow interrupted "I knew she had done this for a long time, I just never thought she started so young" she said as she felt tears coming down her eyes. She had known as Mary Margaret that Emma had a wall to keep people out, she had known that her then best friend didn't trust anyone or anything, but it pained her to learn that it had started at such a young age. She was only 14 or 15, she wasn't supposed to be so cautious at that age, she wasn't supposed to go through all that and it pained her to know that it was partly her fault.

The scene resumed once again and they were now standing in what seemed to be a trailer, or was it a house. Snow recognized it as the place she had found August in Storybrook not to long ago.

"What is this place?" Charming asked in curiosity

"I think it's some sort of transportation house" Snow explained as better as she could

"Yeah your right" Regina interrupted, she had realized how little this two actually knew of the world they had inhabited for 28 years "some people in this world live in houses that also happen to be cars" she quickly explained as she took a look at their surroundings. This place looked horrible, it was definitely not a proper place to raise a child, but based on Emma's childhood so far she wasn't surprised the blond had ended in such a horrible place.

"This must be the place Daniel was talking about" Snow said as she took a closer look around the 'house'

"Emma" they heard a strong male voice yell behind them, and they all turned around to see a man not older than 30 with a bottle of vodka, half empty on his hand

"_Where the hell have you been" he yelled with more strength as he managed to get out of the chair. The moment he got up he fell on the floor; apparently he was too drunk to even stand on his own _

"_I was looking for some food" came a cold voice behind him_

"_Well and what did you find?" he asked monitoring her to come forward _

_Emma hesitated a bit before following instructions, it was clear to her that he had too much to drink this time, which wasn't good._

"_I…I just found a loaf of bread and some butter" she mumbled as she finally made her way next to him _

A tall blond came into view, for a second Snow didn't recognize her daughter. Even though she had the same blond hair and green eyes, her daughter looked so different from the girl they had just seen in the past memory, even though she seemed to be the same age.

"She looks so different" Henry mumbled behind her

"Yeah I almost didn't recognize her" Snow answered as she took a closer look at her daughter, trying to pin point what was so different about the blond.

"That's because she hasn't been properly fed" Regina said in a sad voice behind them "she looks skinnier, then when she was with that boy" she exclaimed

"She had a sweater then" Charming mumbled

And that's when Snow noticed it, her daughter looked so skinny that most of her factions were gone, her body looked so weak that she thought she might collapse at any second

"_You were gone for two hours and that's all you could find" he yelled in anger as he tried to make his way closer to her, but for every step he took forward Emma took a step back "don't you walk away from me Swan" he yelled in more anger "and give me that bread"_

_Emma looked at him in what was a mix if hatred and anger but did as she was told, knowing that if she didn't then things wouldn't end good for her_

"_This is not going to be enough for the four of us" he said as he examined the bread closely, "Eliana the bitch is back" he yelled and took a sit back on his chair._

Snow felt her blood boiled at the way the man had just referred to her daughter.

_Just like that a tall burnet came out of the trailer and made her way next to her husband "what did she bring this time Robert" she said in a cold voice as she took a look at the loaf of bread and butter her husband was holding in his hands "this is all you could come up with" she asked in a cold voice _

"_Yes" Emma said quickly "that's all I could find"_

"_Well this is going to be a problem" she said as she took a drink from her husband's vodka "considering we have four mouths to feed" she said slowly as she made her way closer to Emma "guess someone is not eating tonight" she mumbled in a cold voice as she slowly held Emma's chin so that she was forced to look at her in the eyes but before she could continue she was interrupted by another voice_

"_Got us meat this time" a tall boy yelled causing Eliana to release Emma's face and run to the boy "that's my boy" she said with a smile "how did you get it?" she asked _

"_Well that doesn't matter mom" he said as he gave her the small bag "the important thing is that I got it" he said while giving Emma a small wink_

"Why did he winked at her" Charming asked in confusion

"I guess if you stop interrupting will find out" Regina said in a cold voice

"_You see Swan" Robert said in a cold voice "that's what I'm talking about" he said while placing a comforting hand on the boys shoulders "let's go inside and eat son, you must be starving" _

"_As a matter of fact I am" he smiled and made his way into the trailer_

_Emma started to walk in the same direction when a strong hand stopped her "where do you think you are going" Robert said as he pushed her to the floor_

Charming and Snow felt their blood boil once again as they saw the man pushing their daughter.

"_You know what the rules are" he said "you are sleeping out her tonight" he said as he made his way into the trailer leaving Emma sitting on the floor_

"What" Snow yelled as she saw the man entering the house and closing it behind her. She couldn't understand what just happened, what did this man mean by sleeping outside. She couldn't fell the cold weather considering they were in a memory but one look at her daughter told her that it must be freezing outside "his really going to leave her out there in the cold" she mumbled in surprise

"I guess" Charming said as he felt the tears coming down from his eyes "and judging by Emma's behavior this isn't the first time"

"What do you mean" Snow said in a horrified tone

"Just look at the way she took it" he said in a sad voice

Snow looked at the way her daughter made her way next to a tree to lay down and realized that Charming was right; this couldn't be the first time her daughter was left to sleep in the cold. She felt the urge to kill the two people inside that trailer for leaving her daughter like that. But knowing that wasn't even a possibility she made her way closer to her daughter and sat next to her

"_Swan" a cold voice yelled behind her _

"_What do you want Sam" Emma said in the same cold voice as she pulled herself into a sitting position_

"_Well a deal is a deal" he said with an evil smile as he made his way closer to her "here is your blanket" he said as he pulled himself even closer "thanks for the meat" he mumbled in her ear as he got up and once again disappeared into the trailer._

"What does he mean?" Charming asked in curiosity

"She gave him the meat so that he would give her back her blanket" Regina explained as she too felt pity rise within her, it surprised her up to what extends Emma would go to keep her baby blanket with her.

"That son of…"

"David" Snow interrupted before Charming could finish and pointed at Henry, who just gave him a small smile in return, as he couldn't help but find funny the way his grandmother scolded David for almost saying a bad word in front of him.

_Emma pulled the blanket closer to her and finally allowed the tears to come freely down her eyes "I am never letting you out of my sight" she mumbled as she pulled the blanket even closer to her _

Snow could feel hot tears coming down her eyes once again, as she saw the way Emma held her blanket closer to her, as if it was the only thing that could protect her from any harm.

This wasn't the way it was supposed to be. Emma was not supposed to grow up like this, she was never supposed to feel cold or lonely, she was meant to feel loved and cared for, she was meant to have a home, a real home.

"_It's colder than yesterday" Emma mumbled "but at least I have you this time" she said as she held the blanket closer to her body to help her keep warm "we are going to get out of here… and when we do I am going to find her… I am going to find her and demand her to look at me in the eye… I want her to look at me in the eye and tell me why she did it… I want to know why I wasn't good enough" she cried "I deserve to know why…" she mumbled as a sob finally escaped her mouth this time and her body started to shiver from the cold._

"Oh Emma" Snow cried as she sat closer to her little girl "you were always good enough honey…you…you…"

"Snow" Charming said as he pulled her closer to him

"No Charming I have to tell her" she cried as she pulled away from him "I have to…"

"She can't hear you" he said "she can't…"

"I know" Snow cried "I know…but I can't just stand here and watch her freeze to dead, I can't…"

"Grandma" Henry's sweet voice interrupted his grandmas cries "she is ok" he said as he came closer to her "this is a memory remember?" he asked "which means that she survived all of this"

"His right" Regina said as she came closer to the pair, she hadn't spoken in a while, just taking in the situation they were watching but seeing the pain in Snows eyes finally gave her the courage to come closer and speak up "this might have been hard for her… but this… everything she went through made her the woman she is today" she said with a smile "and I don't know about you, but I think she turned out pretty great… she might be a little stubborn and head strong but considering you two are her parents… well…" she trailed off as she saw a small smile crawl into Snows lips

"Your right" Snow mumbled as she pulled closer to her daughter "she is pretty great"

They stood there for what felt like a long time but it was probably just a few minutes, until the scene changed once again. They were standing in the same place they just were only that this time it seemed to be daylight and the trailer was nowhere to be seen

"What are we still doing here" Snow asked in confusion

"Grandma Look" Henry said pointing at the figure that was lying next to the tree

"_Emma" they heard a male voice call behind them "Ems" he said with more strength as he came closer to the girl lying on the floor "Ems are you ok" he asked as he gently rubbed her shoulder._

_The second his hand made contact with her skin Emma jumped and pulled herself up "stay away… oh Daniel it's you" she said as she regained consciousness_

"_Yeah, hey are you ok" he asked as he touched her forehead _

"_Yes I'm…I'm"_

"_Don't lie to me Emma, you have a fever" he said as he pulled her closer to him _

_But Emma wasn't listening to him as she was now staring at an empty parking lot "where's the trailer" she asked as she got closer to the now empty space_

"_I don't know it wasn't here when I came looking for you" he explained _

"They left her" Snow asked in surprise

"_They left me" Emma said with no emotion on her voice "they…"_

"_Em that's not important right now" Daniel said as he took her hand into his "you have a really high fever and I need to get you out of the cold" he said as he pulled her hand, but it was as if Emma was cemented on the floor, there was no way to move her_

"_But I don't understand" she said as she looked at the empty space _

"Why is she so upset" Regina asked "they were horrible people"

"_Em come on" Daniel said "we have to go to a hospital Emma" he said with a more urgent tone _

"_No we don't" she yelled "I'm fine"_

"_No you are not Emma" he said as he strongly grabbed her hand and pulled her forward "a high fever is NOT something you play with Emma… we need to take care of that"_

"_For WHAT" she asked "so that I get well and someone can leave me again?"_

"What is she talking about" Charming said as he pulled his wife closer to him

"_Emma…"_

"_No Daniel maybe it's better this way" she said as she pulled away from him once again "maybe I should just give up… maybe I should just let myself die… isn't that what they wanted all along" she yelled as she felt her body weakening_

"No" Snow yelled "no Emma don't talk like that..." Snow cried "don't you dare talk like that, you can't be serious, you…"

"_You listen to me Emma Swan" Daniel said as he pulled her closer to him "as long as I am here… as long as I can stop it I am NOT going to let you die, do you hear me" he said as he placed a small kiss on the top of her head "now we are going to that hospital and my friends are going to take care of you ok" he said with more strength _

"_It's not worth it" she mumbled _

"_It's worth it to me" he said strongly_

"_No one cares about me… no one would miss me if I am gone…"_

"_I would" he said "I would and I am not going to let you give up… not now not ever" _

Snow collapsed on the floor as she heard her daughter words come out of her mouth. Emma wanted to die, she wanted her life to finish and all because she thought that no one loved her, all because she thought that SHE didn't love her.

"It's all my fault" she cried "it's all my fault… she wants to die because of me… she…"

"Snow" Charming said as he pulled her closer to him once again "this is in no way your fault"

"Yes it is" she cried "I sent her to this world… I sent her here alone and unprotected I…"

"You didn't do it alone" he said with more strength "WE did it… and we did it to save her life Snow" he yelled "we did it to save her"

"Did we?" she asked "you just heard her, she would have rather die than keep on fighting" she yelled "we sent her to this world, gave her up to this life all so that she could what, save our people…"

"You know that's not true…"

"Yes it is" she yelled "it was NOT her responsibility, it was NOT her fight, it's not fair that she had to suffer like this so that everyone else could be saved… that's NOT the life she deserved to have, but it's the life WE gave her" she cried

"Snow" Charming said as he moved closer to her "you know as well as me that if we hadn't sent her she would have…"

"Well according to her she would have rather had that" she yelled

"Alright… but we would have all been cursed" he said gently

"So its ok that she went through all that just as long as we aren't cursed anymore" she asked in disbelieve "I would have rather been cursed my whole life then have her endure all that" she yelled

"Me too" he mumbled "me too… but what's done is done, and this is NOT all your fault"

Snow looked at him closely as she replayed the words he had said over and over in her mind, he was right this wasn't all her fault. This was as much her fault as it was Regina's "your right" she said as she stood up "this is not just my fault" she yelled "this is all HER fault" she said as she launched herself towards Regina, who was totally caught off guard "this is all your fault, you and your stupid curse… you and your stupid revenge" she cried as she attempted to punch Regina in the face, but was stopped by Charming's strong arms "if it wasn't for you nothing of this would have happened" she cried "if it wasn't for you my daughter would have never suffered this much" she cried "let me go David… let me go" she yelled

"Let her go" Regina said as she stood up "she's right… she's right" she said as she felt tears coming down from her eyes. There was no point in denying Snows words; there was no point in claiming that she wasn't right, because she was. It was all her fault, if it wasn't for the need to make Snow suffered, if it wasn't for the way she blamed her for the things her mother did, then Emma would have never suffered this much. She was the cause of an innocent child's suffering, but she wasn't the one that placed her in the wardrobe, she wasn't the one that made the decision to let her live alone "but it's not all my fault" she said as she finally composed herself

"How dare you…"

"I wasn't the one that placed her in the wardrobe dear, that was all you" she said in a strong voice

"Yes, but we did it to protect her from you" Charming yelled "you would have killed her"

"WHAT' Regina yelled "do you really think I would have killed a harmless child" she said a little hurt

"Of course you would have" Snow yelled once she had her voice back

"I might be the Evil Queen, I might be a ruthless killer but I am NOT a MONSTER, I would have never been able to kill a child" she yelled

"Don't lie to me" Snow yelled back "you knew she was the savior… you knew she was the one destined to break your stupid curse"

"Yes I knew, but believe me that it was never my intention to kill your child" she said strongly

Snow and Charming stared at her in confusion. Regina noticed that they were both to shocked to respond so she continued "I was going to raise her as my own" she confessed

"What?" Snow yelled

"Yes I was going to make her my daughter, the daughter I could never have" she said "I was going to take away your opportunity to be a mother, just like you took mine…"

"What are you talking about" Snow yelled

"Your father never wanted children dear" Regina yelled "you were all he ever needed, you were all he ever wanted… he never wanted to replace YOU" she said with hatred in her voice

"So you were going to take MY baby" Snow cried

"Yes" Regina answered

"I should have killed you when I had the chance" Snow yelled once again "I shouldn't have spared your life… I should have let them execute you"

"Snow" Charming said as he attempted to make his way closer to her

"No David" she yelled "we should have killed her, we should have killed her" she cried

"I know but we didn't" he said "we didn't and thanks to that we have Henry" he said pointing at the boy that was crying in the corner.

And that's when Regina and Snow realized that they were not alone; Henry was right next to them. Snow made her way closer to the boy but stopped when she saw the hesitation in Regina's eyes. This was her son, weather Snow wanted to accept it or not, Regina was Henry's mother and he needed her more than he needed Snow

"Henry" Regina said once she pulled the boy closer to her "I'm sorry" she said with more strength as the boy cried in her arms "I'm so sorry"

Henry was about to respond when the scene resolved once again and they were now standing in a small apartment, where a tall blond laid on the floor with some blood running down her nose

"Mom" Henry said as he pulled himself away from Regina "what happened to her" he said with fear in his voice.

"_You want to keep that attitude Swan" they heard a man yelled as he back-handed Emma on the face for what seemed to be the second time _

"Not my daughter you bastard" Snow yelled as she attempted to stand in front of the man and her daughter, but his hand just went right through her as he stroke once again.

Henry covered his face with his hands as he attempted to block himself from the view, he didn't want to see his mother getting hit on the face over and over again.

Regina saw her son's attempts and pulled him closer to her so that he was blocked from the view "its ok Henry I've got you" she mumbled in his ear "I got you"

"_Let me go" Emma yelled as she attempted to get away from the man, but he was holding her in place as he backhanded her once again _

"_No no no" he mumbled as he pulled her closer to him "I'm going to punish you for your terrible behavior" he said as an evil smile took over his face "and then maybe, just maybe I'll forgive you" he then grabbed her hair with his hand and pulled her closer to him "If you don't agree… well let's just say that the punishment you'll get will just multiply" he finished as he punched her on the ribcage this time, causing a painful scream to escape Emma's mouth._

Snow, David and Regina just stared at the scene in horror; they couldn't help but flinch every time the man's hand made contact with Emma's body.

Snow kept throwing herself in between Emma and the man but it was useless, his hand would just go right through

Regina felt her blood boil in hatred as she saw the smile cross the man's face, she felt the need rip the man's heart out and squish it as hard as she could "I promise that when we get out of here" she said turning her attention back to Snow "I am going to find that bastard and make him pay for what his doing to her" she said strongly

Snow just looked at her in puzzlement but gave her a small nod "not if I find him first" she mumbled and turned her attention back to her daughter, who was lying on the floor. But when Snow took a closer look at her eyes, she felt her whole body tremble. Emma had the look on her eyes that she had when she was done taking bullshit from people, she had a look of utter defiance.

"Oh Emma don't" Snow mumbled in fear, she knew that what her daughter was about to do was only going to make things worse.

"_Is that the best you can do" Emma asked as she attempted to get up _

"What the hell is she doing" Charming said as he also saw the look of defiance in her daughters features

"_You think a few cracked ribs and a broken nose are going to stop me from telling you what you really are" she yelled as a small smile formed on her lips "you are a low life son of a bitch that takes kids in just so you can use us as a meal ticket, you are a lazy and good for nothing, you rather take kids in then go to work… you are a fraud" she yelled as she attempted to get up but before she could the man had pulled out a gun from his back pocket and pointed it straight at her face._

Snow and Charming instantly stood in front if the gun and their daughter, both shocked at the way Emma didn't even flinch

"_And you think you can do better" he yelled as he pressed the gun closer to her face_

"_Oh I know I can" Emma yelled in defiance _

"What is she doing" Henry yelled from behind "doesn't she see the gun" he said in desperation

"I don't think she cares" Regina mumbled as she pulled Henry closer to him

"_Put the gun down Carlos" a woman yelled from behind_

"_You stay out of this" he yelled as he turned around to see his wife, and it was all the distraction that Emma needed to punch Carlos straight in the gut and make a run for it. She stopped by the door as she held her baby blanket and exited the room without looking back, but before she could disappear completely a gunshot echoed around the room _

"Did he just fire the gun" Charming yelled as he stood in shock, turning his attention from the door to the man who had punched his daughter on the face

"Yeah I think so" Regina said "but I think she managed to get away" she said with some hope in her voice

Snow was just to shock by what had just taken place that she didn't even hear the conversation that was forming between the people in the room. She got up from the place she had just been sitting in and made her way out the door to follow her daughter.

When she saw the blood that laid on the floor she felt the fear rise in her once again "Charming" she yelled "Charming"

Charming made his way to her hysteric wife but before he could reach her the scene dissolved once again, and they were now standing in a dark alley.

"Emma" Charming said as he took a look at the body that was lying flat on the floor

Snow made her way next to her daughter and she felt her body give in instantly as she fell to the floor. There was a lot of blood coming out of Emma's arm. She slowly pulled herself from the floor and made her way closer to her little girl, she could feel the tears coming down from her eyes as she saw the way Emma's body shivered from the cold. She noticed that Charming and the others were standing next to her but she didn't care, all she cared about was the blond that was shivering on the floor.

"Emma, sweetheart" Snow cried "Emma, I know you can't see me but I'm here" she said with a broken voice "I'm here and when you wake up, you and I are going to have a talk" she smiled as tears came down from her eyes "because I need you to know that you are not alone anymore… I need you to understand that I did love you, I need you to forgive me, even though I will never forgive myself" she cried

"Snow" Charming said as he pulled her closer to him

"No David" she said as she pushed him away "I am never going to forgive myself for what she went through"

Charming was about to give her some comfort when a yell interrupted him

"EMMA" it was that kid Daniel again

"_Emma" he yelled as he came closer to her "what's wrong" he said as he finally took a look at her broken body "I'm going to kill him" he said and got up but Emma's hand held him in place _

"_Daniel I think he really got me this time" she said pointing at her arm_

"What does she mean this time" Charming said

"This was probably not the first time he aimed a gun at her face" Regina explained

"_What do you…"_

"_My arm" Emma interrupted "I think I've been shot" she said as she released the hand that was pressuring her wound_

_At that Daniel's features turned from anger to concern "Emma we have to get you to a hospital" he said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket _

"_NO" Emma yelled and attempted to stop him but she found that her body was too weak to move_

"_What do you mean NO" he yelled _

"_You are a doctor" she said in a weak voice "you can take the bullet out without…"_

"_Are you out of your mind" he yelled "I have to get you to a hospital NOW"_

"_NO" Emma yelled once again "if you get me to a hospital they are just going to send me back to the system" she yelled as fear took over her "and I can't go back, I can't" _

"What the hell is she doing" Charming yelled "she needs to go to a hospital now"

"_Please Dan" Emma begged "you are a good doctor, I trust you" she said as she held his hands _

"_Emma I am not even a doctor yet" he said as he got closer to her _

"_I don't care" she mumbled "I trust you and I can't go back"_

"_Em they are not going to send you back to that house" he said strongly "we can even manage to put him in jail for what he did to you" _

"_And you think another house is going to make a difference" she said "I've been in more than 15 houses and they are all the same" she cried "please Daniel I can't go back, you can't send me back"_

_Daniel felt his heart-break into a million pieces but he knew he couldn't give in, Emma needed a hospital_

"_I think the bullet didn't even go in" she said with a small smile and some hope in her eyes "it's just a graze… I just need a few stitches please" she begged "this is my only chance to get out… please" _

Snow just stood in shock as she saw her daughter begging her friend to keep her away from the hospital, Emma had been shot, her daughter had been shot and hit in the face multiple times and all she could think about was that this was her chance to get out of the system.

"_Alright you win" Daniel said _

"What" Snow, David, Regina and Henry yelled in shock.

"Is he out of his mind" Henry said as he took a look at his mother's bloody body "he is going to kill her" he said in anger

Regina pulled him closer to her as she mumbled in his ear "this already happened remember" she smiled as Henry have her a small nod

"But that doesn't mean his not out of his mind" Snow said as she kept her eyes on her stubborn daughter

"_But if anything goes wrong, if I think I can't handle it, I am taking you to the hospital, understood" he said as he gently picked her up, giving a slight look of disapproval when Emma's body flinched from his touch_

"_Everything is going to be ok" Emma said with a smile "I believe in you"_

"_Come on let's go" he said as he got up with Emma safely on his arms and took her to his car._

"_Thanks" Emma smiled at him as she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek "I don't know what I would do without you" she said as a smile took over her face at the thought that she was finally getting out of the system._

Snow just stood there as she saw her daughter being carried by a man who had on many occasions saved her little girls life. Snow didn't know who he was or where she could find him, but she made a promise to herself that once she was out of Emma's memories she was going to look for him and thank him for all the things he had done.

* * *

**Well I really hope you enjoyed this chapter  
I know it was probably really intense but I really think  
that the life Emma had in the system was far away from the fairytale  
life her parents wished she would have**

**I also hope you liked Snows and Regina's confrontation and the fact  
that Regina reveled that she had never planed to kill Emma.  
I don't know why but I think that Regina was evil but for some reason I think  
she had some boundaries, I think she would never be able to hurt a new-born child  
Well I really hoped you liked that part of the story**

**Also I hope you are liking my new character Daniel, and would like to know if you  
would like to see more of him in the story  
I just think that it would be good for Emma to at least have someone in her life**

**Really hope you guys are liking it and I'll try and post soon!**

**thanks again for your support and reviews, you guys are the best ;)**


	29. Chapter 29

**ok first of all I am so so sorry for the wait, but to make it up its a long chapter  
also this chapter was really hard to write. I wanted it to be perfect and wrote it like three times before I was  
happy with it. I really hope you guys like it and that it was worth the wait!**

**Also how exited are you for the premier tonight, I can't believe its actually here and  
I can't wait... **

**Hope you guys enjoy this new chapter and again thanks so much for the reviews and  
support you guys are the best...**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

They were once again pulled into a black cloud as the scene dissolved in front of them, leaving a younger and really hurt version of Emma being carried away by the person Snow saw as her daughter's savior.

"With all the things he did for her I wonder why she never mentioned him" Snow said in a gentle voice. She had seen all the things that this boy had done for Emma up until now and to be quite honest with herself, she was a little shocked that in all the time she had spent with her daughter, Emma had never mentioned him.

"Or me" Henry said with the same shocked tone in his voice, as he made his way next to his grandma

They sat in total darkness for a few minutes until finally a new scenery came into view.

"Wait there is something familiar about this place" Snow mumbled as the place became clearer "isn't this my apartment" she said in a surprise tone.

"Yes" Charming said "I thing we are standing in the kitchen" he mumbled as he took a look around the now familiar place

"But how" Henry asked "weren't we supposed to see what happened to her after she got shot" he said with more curiosity as he turned his attention back to his mother

"Remember that Emma pulled us into her memories" Regina tried to explained as she got closer to her son "which means that whatever she is seeing is what we get to see"

"So are you saying that she is reliving these memories with us" Snow asked with pain all over her voice at the thought that her daughter might be reliving all her worst memories with them

"Yes, I'm afraid that is the case" Regina mumbled

Snow was about to ask Regina to explain herself more clearly, when a familiar voice interrupted her

"_Mary Margaret there is nothing wrong with what you did" Emma said as Mary Margaret made her way closer to her._

"Oh no" Snow mumbled as she felt her face turning bright red in embarrassment,

"Snow what's wrong" Charming asked as he made his way next to his wife

"Nothing" Snow mumbled as she brushed away her husband's touch.

"_Trust me. One nighters are as far as I ever go" Emma mumbled as she let out a small laugh_

"One night stands" Charming said as he turned his attention back to his wife "why did she mention one night stands" he asked, clearly confused at the conversation mother and daughter were having

"Oh come one Charming you already know" Snow said as she turned away from his accusing gaze "Whale" she mumbled as she saw recognition cross over David's face

"You slept with Whale" Regina said as a small smile crossed over her face "you slept with Frankenstein" she laughed

"I don't see what's so funny" Snow and Charming both yelled at Regina, who just raised her hands in surrender

"Nothing" she said "I just didn't see that coming that's all" she explained as she turned her attention back to the memory.

"_Well yeah… that's just because you are…" Mary Margaret started to say but was quickly interrupted by a clearly annoyed Emma_

"_Because I'm what" _

"_Never mind" Mary Margaret said as she tried to walk away, but Emma was to curious by what her friend wanted to say that she followed her, clearly not letting the women change the subject _

"_No tell me… what do I do" she challenged_

"_You are just" Mary Margaret searched for the best word "protecting yourself, with that wall you put up"_

_At this Emma looked clearly offended "just because I don't get emotional over man…"_

"_You don't get emotional over man?" Mary Margaret asked "UH, the floral abuse tells a different story" _

"_And what story is that" Emma challenged _

"_The one that's obvious to everyone except, apparently, you…" Mary Margaret said as she rose her eyebrow "that you have feelings for Graham" _

_Emma gave her an exasperated look "Oh come on" she said as she turned around and attempted to walk away from the conversation_

"_There's that wall" Mary Margaret pointed out_

"_That's NOT A WALL" Emma protested _

"_Really" Mary Margaret asked even though she already knew the answer _

"_There's nothing wrong with being cautious" Emma mumbled _

"_Oh true… true" Mary Margaret mumbled as she turned her attention back to the blond "but Emma that wall of yours" she said and didn't miss Emma's eye roll at the mention of the wall "it may keep out pain but it also may keep out love…"_

And just like that they were pulled back into a new memory. They were now standing in a small alley and a young woman with a pony tail and glasses came into view

Everyone stared at the women in confusion, not really understanding what had happened that had made the memory change so abruptly

"Mom" Henry was the first one that recognize the younger version of Emma as she got closer to them

"She wears glasses" Charming said as he also stared at a younger version of her daughter

"Apparently" Snow mumbled, while quietly cursing herself for not knowing that Emma wore glasses, she had lived with her daughter for almost a year now and she had no idea of something as simple as that.

"You didn't know" Regina mumbled in disbelieve, they had been living with Emma for quite some time now, it was ridiculous that they didn't know something so simple as that

Snow just shrugged Regina's comment, and turned her attention back to her daughter, she saw as Emma came closer to the yellow bug she recognized as Emma's car. She waited for her daughter to pull the keys out, but that never happened, she watched in amazement as Emma broke her way into the car with ease

"Wait, that car is stolen" Regina said as she pulled Henry closer to her, not really wanting her son to learn from what his mother was currently doing "apparently the apple does not fall far from the tree" she mumbled as she turned to Snow

"What is that supposed to mean" Snow said a little hurt

"Oh don't act all innocent on me now" Regina said as she raised her eyebrows "don't you think I know it was you how stole all those things from my carriages" she asked

Snow gave her a sarcastic look "it doesn't count as stealing if it's rightfully yours" she mumbled as she turned her attention back to her daughter

_Emma quickly got into the car and turned it on, checking her surroundings to make sure that she hadn't been caught, once she was pleased she pulled the car on drive and drove into the street with a satisfied grin. She didn't have much money at the time, and she knew that Carlos, her most recent foster father was probably still looking for her, so she needed to get out of town fast _

"_Impressive" she jumped at the sound of a man's voice coming from behind "but you could have just asked for the keys" he said giving her a cocky smile_

"Dad" Henry asked as he stared at a younger version of his father

They all stared in shock as they watch Neal and Emma interact; they saw as Neal saved Emma from the police that had stopped her, they saw the caution in Emma's eyes as she interacted with the man. Snow and David couldn't help but smile, Emma had met Neal by stealing his car just the way Snow had meet David by stealing his mother's ring, in some crazy way history had a way of repeating itself.

"_Go, we got lucky" Neal mumbled as he gave Emma another charming smile_

"_We?" Emma asked in surprised as something came into her mind "this isn't your car either, is it" she said shooting him a look "I stole a stolen car?" she asked as the color quickly left her face. This was just what she needed, to be in a car with a car thief _

"_Now, how about a drink" he grinned as he placed himself in the front seat. _

The scene turned black once again as Henry's laughter took over the space "she stole a car he stole" he said in a tone that sounded both amazed and proud, Regina just gave him a motherly look that said that if he ever pulled a stunt like that he would be grounded for a life time, while Snow and Charming were just amused by the similarities between her daughter and them.

They were now sitting in front of a dinner and Emma was patiently waiting outside her yellow bug, until Neal came into view

"_Did you get it" she asked as she made her way next to him _

"_What do you think" Neal said with a grin as he pulled a box from behind his back _

"_Good" Emma smiled as she took the box from his hands and placed a small kiss on his mouth "I'm starving" she said as she opened the box, to reveal what seemed to be two slices of pie _

"_Your favorite" he said as he opened the door of the car monitoring Emma to get in _

"_Neal, Pumpkin Pie is your favorite, not mine" she said with a small grin as she took a bite_

_Neal opened his door and got into the car next to Emma "true" he smiled "but you know you love it too" _

"So he really did love pumpkin pie" Henry said as he tried to get closer to his parents, seeing that the three adults in the room where giving him a confused gaze he turned his attention to them "well when my mom told me my dad was dead she mentioned that he liked pumpkin pie" he explained with a pained smile, he still couldn't understand why his mother had lied to him about his dad

"She told you he was dead" Regina said in surprise

"Yeah" Henry shrugged as he turned his attention back to his parents, who apparently had fallen asleep; he watched them for a while, wondering what had happened between them that had broken them apart. The more he saw them the more he realized how clearly in love they actually were

Charming stared at his daughter as she tossed and turned in the seat of the small car "did you know she slept in her car" he asked Snow

"Kind of" she said as a sad look took over her face

"What do you mean?"

"Well the reason I… I mean Mary Margaret invited her to room with her was because she found her sleeping in her car" she said with so much pain in her voice, at the memory of how Emma had told her that she had slept in worst places then her car

Her thoughts where interrupted when a painful scream took over the scene

"_Let me go, let me go…" Emma yelled as she tossed and turned_

_Neal quickly woke up and made his way closer to Emma who seemed to be having another nightmare. "Em" Neal said as he attempted to wake her up "Em, wake up" he mumbled in a gentler tone "it's just a dream, come one babe, wake up" he said as he pressed his lips gently on her forehead and just like that Emma opened her eyes as a few tears came down from them _

"_Hey" Neal said "it was just a dream" he smiled _

_Emma managed to give him a small nod as she turned her body away from him _

"_Em" Neal said pulling closer to her "he can't hurt you anymore, remember" _

_Emma gave him another nod but stood stubbornly on her place with her back facing him_

"_Hey look what I've got" Neal said as he pulled her closer to him, but still Emma kept her face away from him "fine if you don't want it anymore I guess we can just…" he started but before he could finish his sentence Emma turned around and snatched the blanket away from his hand "it gets you every time" he said in a teasing tone _

"_Oh shut up" Emma mumbled as she pulled the blanket closer to her face _

"_What" he said as he held his hands up in the air "it's true" he laughed "you know, I'm actually pretty jealous of that blanket" he mumbled as he pressed Emma closer to him _

"_What" Emma said as she locked her eyes with his "you have got to be kidding me" she laughed "why"_

"_Why" Neal said in a teasing tone "because you love it more then you love me… that's why" he smiled _

_With that statement Emma's face turned completely serious as she placed her hands tightly on his face "there is nothing I love more then you" she mumbled as she pressed her lips tightly on his mouth "nothing" _

And with that the scene dissolved once again, and they were now standing in the back of what seemed to be Granny's diner.

They saw Emma sitting on one of the booths as Regina made her way towards the blond

"_How was your walk with Henry?" Regina asked in a mocking tone "that's right, I know everything" she said with a smile as she took a look at the way Emma's body tensed "relax, I don't mind"_

"_You don't?" Emma asked in disbelieve _

"_No, because you no longer worry me Ms. Swan" she smiled "you see, I did a little digging into who you are… what I found out was quite soothing" she said as the smile in her mouth got bigger "it all comes down to the number seven"_

"Seven" Snow asked at the same time as her daughter. Regina felt the color leave her face once again as she remembered what had happened next

"_It's the number of addresses you've had in the last decade" she said with a grin "your longest stint anywhere was two years… really what did you enjoy so much about Tallahassee…"_

The scene dissolved once again as Snow gave Regina a puzzled look, it still amazed her the way Regina enjoyed causing pain to people, but this time she felt her anger rise, since the person she was hurting happened to be her daughter. But when she took a look at Regina's face she felt the anger quickly slide as she saw the regret and pain that was crossing through the woman's eyes.

The scene resumed once again and they were now standing in front of what seemed to be a motel

"_We have about twenty minutes until housekeeping comes. You ready?" Neal asked as he pulled Emma closer to him _

"_Let's do this" Emma said as a smirk crossed over her face, she loved doing this with Neal, it wasn't because of the thrill she got every time they did this, it was far more than that, it was the fact that she knew that Neal had her back, she loved the fact that for once in her life she had someone that cared about her._

_They made their way into the room right after the family had exited "want to shower first?" Neal asked her once he had closed the door. But Emma wasn't looking at him; her attention was on the back of the room "oh look what they left behind" she said as she took the object into her hands _

"What is it" Snow and Neal asked at the same time, Snow couldn't help but wonder why that object had caught her daughters attention

"It's a dream catcher" Henry explained wearing a broad smile, noticing that the dream catcher was the same one he had seen in his father's apartment.

"_It's supposed to keep all the nightmares out, and only let the good dreams in to protect your home" _

Snow heard Emma explain, and Snow quickly understood, her daughter had been cursed with so many nightmares that it made sense that she would find that object interesting.

"_It's flypaper for nightmares?" Neal asked in a teasing tone as Emma nodded enthusiastically "let's keep it" Neal said with a broad smile_

"_Yeah and hang it where? The car?" Emma said with a scoff_

_Neal shrugged as he took a closer look at Emma "it's not much of a home. Maybe it time we get a real place"_

Snow stared at her daughter as a hopeful expression crossed over her face, for the first time in a long time she had seen actual hope in her daughter's eyes and it made her heart swell with happiness.

"_Are you saying…"_

"_Why NOT?" Neal asked "we've been on the road long enough baby. It's time we retire the Bonnie and Clyde act. So, I think… I think it's time" Neal said as he pressed his hands firmly on Emma's shoulders _

"_Together?" Emma asked not really believing what she was hearing _

"_Don't you want it to?" Neal asked a little nervous, he didn't know if had overstepped his boundaries, he knew that Emma was a closed of person and he was afraid that he had moved to fast_

"_Like where? Neverland" she joked _

Regina couldn't help the smile that crossed over her face; it was funny that Emma had chosen Neverland as her sarcastic response, considering she was actually wanted by the most powerful man from that world

"_I'm serious" Neal said firmly "we could do this" _

"_Where" Emma asked _

_With that question Neal picked the map that was lying on the desk and placed it on the bed "where? I'll tell you where" he smiled "close your eyes and point. Whatever spot you pick, that's our home"_

Snow felt chills cursed through her body as she saw the smile that took over her baby girls face at the mentioned of a home. All Emma had ever wanted was a place to call home, and Neal was giving it to her, she felt gratitude towards the man standing next to her daughter even though she knew that her daughters happiness hadn't lasted long, she still felt grateful for the way he made her daughter feel at that moment.

_Emma closed her eyes and randomly pointed on a spot in the map "Tallahassee" she smiled _

"_We got a winner" Neal said as a bigger smile took over his face _

"_Is it near a beach" Emma asked hopefully, she always wanted to live in a warm place, for some reason she hated the cold_

"_Yeah, it's Florida. Everything's near a beach"_

"_Ok then" Emma's smile got bigger "Tallahassee it is"_

"_Tallahassee it is" Neal said as he pressed his lips softly on her mouth_

Snow saw as her daughters expression turned into one of thought as she pulled away from Neal, and she instantly knew that this was Emma hiding behind her walls, to protect herself from getting hurt

"_Are you sure? Is this… what you really want?"_

_Neal sighted as he wrapped his arms around Emma's neck. Taking a deep breath he took a look into her eyes and mumbled "What I really want is you" he smiled_

_Emma felt her whole body fill with happiness as she took in Neal's words, she took a deep breath and pressed her lips gently on his mouth before mumbling "I love you"_

_Neal gave her a broad smile as he wrapped his arms around her "I love you too" _

The scene darken once again as the two of them started kissing

"I wonder why they broke apart" Henry mumbled as he took one last look at his parents "they seem to really love each other"

"Yeah kid, they did" Charming said as he got closer to his grandson

Snow gave them both a weak smile, as she too didn't understand what had happened between the two of them that drew them apart. Well she actually knew what had happened she just didn't understand how Neal could abandoned her daughter after it was clear to everyone how in love they actually where

The scene resolved once again as they saw Neal pacing next the yellow bug. They saw Emma happily make her way next to him holding a brown bag. The scene quickly showed as Emma and Neal talked, they saw how Neal attempted to make Emma understand that they needed to go separate ways. They saw Emma's defiant look take over her face as she made a plan in her head and volunteer to take Neal's watches so that they could run away together and start the life they always wanted to have

"She wants to steal the watches for him" Charming asked in disbelieve

"She's in love with his Charming" Snow mumbled

"I know but…"

"You sacrificed your life a million times for me" she said with a smile "how is this any different" she asked

"It's not" he said as he pressed his lips in her forehead

The scene once again dissolved and they were now standing in an alley. Emma was quickly pacing from one side to the other, holding her phone in her hand, dialing a number over and over again. "Neal where the hell are you" she mumbled over her breath as she dialed her phone once again "damn right is an error" she yelled in frustration

Henry was about to make a comment on his mother's tone when a cold voice interrupted him

"_Unless he set you up" _

"What NO" Henry yelled as he turned his attention to the people standing next to him, who apparently didn't seem shocked by the sudden turn of events

Charming was shocked at first until he remembered that Peter Pan had mentioned something about Neal sending Emma to jail, he felt some surge of hatred and regret cross over his body as he thought of what his little girl had gone though

"_Hands above your head please, miss" _

"NO, nooo, he wouldn't do that to her" Henry yelled as he turned his attention to his grandmother who had tears coming down her face

"Henry…"

"_Wait why" Emma mumbled, trying to play it cool _

Henry felt some surge of hope crossing down his face as his mother talked with the cop

"_Possession of stolen goods" the cop mumbled with a smirk "left you hanging" _

"_I have nothing" Emma said defiantly as the cop searched her, but her face quickly faded as the cop saw the watch Neal had given her before taking of _

"_He called in a tip, told us to take a look at the surveillance footage at the train station. Give me the watch now" _

_Emma felt the color leave her face as she took of the watch and gave it to the cop _

"_You know your rights?" _

"_Yeah" Emma said with a nod _

"_Good girl, turn around" he said while placing the handcuffs on her hands "where are the rest of those watches?"_

"_They are gone" she said "they are not coming back"_

And that's when Snow saw the last and strongest wall build over Emma's heart

"He sent her to jail" Henry screamed as the scene dissolved once again "he was the reason she gave me away" he cried as he pulled away from Regina "he left her to take the blame for something HE did, she went to jail because…"

"Henry" Regina said trying to calm her son sown but Henry was to mad to even care

"I was mad at her for hiding the truth about my dad" he said in regret "I yelled at her, I pushed her way when in reality HE was the one I needed to push away, HE was the one I needed to blame, I needed to protect her from him and instead I… instead I…"

"Henry STOP" Regina said as she pulled him closer to her

"No mom" he cried "she hid the truth from me because she wanted to protect ME; she didn't want me to know what my dad had done to her so she lied to me. And then when I found out the truth, she still didn't tell me what he had done to her… I was mean to her, I pushed her away and she still protected me from the truth… she still hid what HE DID TO HER" he yelled

"Henry, Henry, look at me" Regina said as she pulled her sons head up, she wanted to comfort him, she wanted to take away his pain, even though she knew deep inside that there was nothing she could really do, considering she didn't know the truth behind Neal's motives, she was as shocked as Henry "I am sure there is a good explanation for what he did" she lied

"You're lying" Henry yelled calling of her bluff completely

"No she's not" Snow interrupted "Neal was caught up by August" she started to explain as she moved closer to her grandson. Emma had told her the explanation Neal had told her back in New York and even though she now thought it was a lame excuse, Henry might see it differently "he told him that he knew he was Bealfire and that he needed to leave Emma alone so she could break the curse" she said in a small voice "he explained how his father had made a cursed that was cast by…" she stopped and turned to Regina "the Evil Queen, he told him that the curse had sent everyone to this world and that Emma was the only one that could break it…"

"So he left my mother in jail because he was too afraid to face his father" Henry interrupted before Snow could continue, it sometimes amazed Snow how old her grandson sounded at times, and how he was smart beyond his years "his a coward, his a coward JUST like his father" Henry cried "his father left him for power and he left her for fear, I hate him" he said as he managed to pull away from Regina completely "I hate him"

"Henry honey don't talk like that" Regina and Snow mumbled together

Regina was taken aback by both Henrys outburst and Snows explanation, she knew that Emma has had her son in jail, but she didn't know that this was the cause of it. Neal seemed so in love with her that she couldn't understand why he would leave her, and now that Snow had given the reason behind it she couldn't help but agree with her son, Neal was a coward, he had left Emma for his fears not because it was the right thing to do. But right now she needed to calm her son down, even though she agreed with everything he had just said

"Henry honey" she said as she got closer to him "I'm not going to tell you that what you said wasn't… I am not going to scold you for what you said because that's what you are feeling right now but" she said as she pulled his chin up "just remember that sometimes we say things because we are angry and then we…"

"I am NOT going to regret what I just said" he interrupted her

Snow smiled as she saw her grandson acting just like her daughter did, it amazed her how even though Emma had not raised Henry, he still acted so much like her

"Henry…"

"I don't want to talk about it" he said as he turned his attention back to the scene. This time Emma was holding something in her hands as a police officer opened an envelope in front of her

"_Look car key. Hope you got the car that goes with it"_

They saw Emma's hopeful expression take over her face at the mention of the car but it quickly faded as the officer continued

"_Nothing else, no letter. Sorry but good news, you get a car when you get out" she smiled "and a baby. Congratulations"_

"At least he didn't know she was pregnant when he sent her to jail" Regina mumbled over her breath

Henrys expression just turned to one of pain as he saw the look on his mother's eyes. It was a look that he had seen on her when he first meet her, a look of defeat, a look of sadness, loneliness, and it broke his heart that his dad was the cause of it. He felt so guilty for blaming his mom for something that was clearly not her fault, yes she lied to him, yes she told him that his dad was dead but now he understood why; she told him that to protect him, she told him that because she never thought he would come back again. And even though that was wrong, he had no right to blame her or judge her for what she did, because she had done it to protect him.

The scene dissolved once again as they were standing in what seemed to be the jails patio

"_Hey Swan" a small burnet yelled as she got closer to Emma_

"_What do you want Alicia" Emma said in a cold tone _

"_I just wanted to tell you that if you ever punch me again, that would be the last thing you and your baby ever do" she said in a cold voice _

That's when everyone in the room noticed Emma's small belly, even though it didn't seem to be as big as Snows was when she was pregnant with Emma, you could still tell she was pregnant. Regina saw the defiance back in Emma's eyes, the same look she wore every time she was going to do something stupid and reckless

"Here she goes" she mumbled as a small smile crossed her face

"What do you mean" Snow asked but before Regina could answer they saw Emma take a step closer to Alicia as she mumbled in her ear

"_If you ever threaten my baby again" she made a pause "I promise you that THAT will be the last thing you ever do" she said in a cold voice as she turned around, but before she could leave Alicia turned her around and punched her in the face. _

_Emma felt the blood quickly make its way out of her mouth as Alicia went for another strike but before she could hit her once again, Emma's knee went up through her stomach and Alicia tumbled over in pain, then Emma slowly got on the floor next to Alicia and pulled her by the hair "this is your last warning" she mumbled in a cold voice "if you ever touch me again…I'll make you regret it, understood?" she asked but before Alicia could answer two cops came into view "Swan, fighting again" the woman said in a cold voice "let's go" she said while pulling both of them up "the chief is not going to like this" she mumbled as she turned around and the scene dissolved once again_

"She beat someone up while she was pregnant" Charming mumbled in shock and pride

"And apparently it wasn't the first time" Regina said

"I wonder why this memory would be so important" Snow mumbled as she replayed the memory in her head, why would Emma fighting with an inmate be something her daughter would want to remember

"Because her sentenced wasn't reduced" Henry explained as he turned his attention back to the group who looked at him in a confused expression "when I was in the room with her, back in Neverland…she told me the story of when I was born" he said with a sad expression in his eyes "she told me she couldn't keep me because the judge wouldn't reduce her sentence, because she fought a lot in jail" he finished with a shrug

"I don't know why that doesn't surprise me" Regina mumbled

"What's that supposed to mean?" Snow asked with curiosity

"We both know your daughter doesn't know when to control herself" Regina explained with a smile "her stubbornness and pride are way to strong" she finished as she turned her attention back to the blond who was now standing in the laundry of a familiar place

"Wait are we back in Storybrook" Charming asked as he took a look around

"It appears so" Snow mumbled as a very pregnant Ashley or Ella came into view

"_Last night I felt contractions and the doctor says that the baby could come any day now" Ashley said with a sad smile_

"_That's great" Emma mumbled _

"_It's just that when the baby comes, no one thinks that I can do this. No one thinks that I can do anything. Maybe they're right" she said in defeat _

"_Screw them" Emma mumbled in defiance _

"_What"_

"_Screw them. How old are you" Emma asked _

"_Nineteen"_

"_I was eighteen" Emma said in a sad tone_

"_When you had a kid?"_

"_Yeah. I know what it's like when others tell you what you can and can't do, especially when you're a kid" she mumbled "but ultimately, whatever you're considering doing or giving up, the choice is yours"_

"_It's not exactly how you think it is" Ashley mumbled _

"_It never is" Emma said a little louder "people are going to tell you who you are your whole life, but you've just got to punch back and say NO, THIS IS WHO I AM, if you want people to look at you differently, make them. If you want to change things, you are going to have to go out and change them yourself, because there are NO fairy godmothers in this world" she finished as she took a look at Ashley_

Snow and Charming felt pride towards their little girl, she had spoken like a true leader, and it filled them with pride to know that their little girl had gone out of her way to help a stranger in need.

"I wonder why this memory is so important" Snow asked as another scene came into view once again

"_I'm keeping this child Sarah" Emma mumbled as she sat down in one of the cafeteria tables _

"_Emma…"_

"_Don't Emma me" she said in a harsh tone "the day I give my baby away is the day I die" she mumbled with defiance_

Snow couldn't help but flinch at the dark tone that took over her daughter's voice, Emma was sometimes so cynic when it came to making snarky remarks

"_Oh come on Emma don't be so stupid" the older woman mumbled "honey you don't have what's needed to take care of a kid" she said as she placed her hand on Emma's shoulders "and plus you still have two months to go Emma, you are due in about a week"_

"_I know… I know but Rogers said my sentence can be reduced, he already sent the petition" she said with a hopeful expression in her eyes "and your right I don't have what's needed to take care of a baby but I'll find a way" she said with determination "there is NO way I am giving my son the life my parents gave me"_

Snow and Charming flinched at the hatred that took over Emma's voice once she mentioned them, it was clear that their daughter truly hated them

"_Emma, you are young, you have no job, no money and no idea how to be a mother, there is no way your sons best chance is with you" the old woman said in a pleading tone, it was clear that she was trying to make Emma see reason_

"_First of all I have a car" she said defiantly "I can sell that car and with that money I can provide for him until I get a job" she paused "and second of all you're right" she said with a pained smile "I don't know how to be a mother, I never had one BUT" she said as her face turned to one of hope "I know how NOT to be a mother, I know what I am not supposed to do Sarah, and I think that's a start" _

"_Honey that's not enough"_

"_No Sarah it is" Emma yelled "I am tired of people telling me what I can or can't do, I am tired of being forced into doing things just because I am young, or because they think I am stupid or misunderstood. If I want people to treat me differently I have to make them, and if I want to change things I have to change them because there are no fairy godmothers in this world, there is no one that is going to help me BUT me. And I am NOT leaving my child like SHE left me"_

Snow felt hot tears coming out of her eyes at Emma's words; she was both full of pride and broken for her little girl. She felt pride because of the way Emma defended herself and her child and she couldn't help but wonder what had happened that it made Emma give Henry away. But she also felt her heart break into a million pieces at the way her daughter talked about her, at the hatred that took over her daughters eyes every time, she mentioned her. Emma hated her, her daughter hated her and Snow couldn't blame her because she was right, it was all her fault, it was all her fault.

The scene dissolved once again and they were now standing in what seemed to be a hospital bed, Emma was laying in the bed with tears all over her face as she held her son closer to her

"_So are you sure Emma" the man asked as he got closer to her "is this really what you want to do"_

_Emma looked at him with a broken expression "what else am I supposed to do" she yelled "you just said it yourself Rogers, my sentence wasn't reduced, and if I… if I keep him" she said as her voice broke and she held her son tighter to her "if I keep him they would send him to the foster system, and we both know that they will never let me get him out of there" she said in regret "he would be forced to go through the life I went through and I refuse to let that happen, I refuse to let history repeat itself" she mumbled "so yeah, I am giving him up for adoption so that he could have the life I never had, I am giving him up because we both know his best chance isn't with me" she cried _

"_If that's really what you want" he said as he got even closer to her "I'm so sorry Emma… I'm so sorry but if you ask me, you are doing what's best for him" he said with a small smile "the family I found him is going to treat him right, I promise"_

"_I hope so" she said with a smile "because his a special kid, I can feel it" she said as she pressed her lips gently on his forehead "and his going to make me proud, I know it"_

"_If he is anything like his mother, I'm sure he will" Rogers mumbled as he gently pressed his hands on top of Henry's head _

And that's when Snow saw it, that's when she finally got to see the man that was supposed to help her daughter keep her child. She felt a surge of anger take over her; she couldn't believe what was right in front of her eyes. She knew this man, she had seen him not to long ago, this man was one of Peters guards, this man was no other then Dave; the boy Peter had sent to take care of her when Felix got out of line. She felt hot tears run through her eyes "that bastard" she mumbled as she got closer to her daughter "that son of a b…"

"Snow what's wrong" Charming said as he got closer to her

"Don't you see it" she yelled "that man…that man is…"

"One of Peter's guards" Regina finished as realization took over her.

* * *

**well I really hope you guys enjoyed it and that it was worth the wait**

**I hope you liked the way I choose to tell this part of Emma's past by using some  
of the things we saw on the show!**

**I'll try and post sooner this time and I would love to read what you guys think of this chapter  
it was really hard to write but I hope it was worth it**

**thanks for the support!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Ok so here is chapter 30, I decided to divided in two because  
the chapter was just getting to long, so I'll be posting the rest of this  
chapter before Sundays episode...**

**Anyway I really hope you like this chapter and how I went with it,  
Thank you all for all your support and reviews you guys are the best**

* * *

**Chapter 30**

Regina stared at the man who was supposed to make sure that Emma kept her child, she looked at the man who was responsible for making her one of Henry's mothers; and even though she felt bad for what he and Peter had done to Emma she couldn't help but feel grateful for what he had done for her. She pressed Henry closer to her, all of a sudden afraid that he might disappear any second, if this man hadn't lied to Emma than Henry would have never been hers, if he had done his job, she would have never had Henry. And even though she hated to admit it, she was actually grateful that Pan had interfered in Emma's life.

Snow watch as her daughter cried on her hospital bed, she saw the pain that radiated from her daughter at having to give up her son. It broke her heart just to think of her daughter going through the same pain she had gone when she had to give her away. She couldn't help but flinch at the similarities of the situation between Emma and hers; they had both been forced to give up their children and they had both done it to give them their best chance. In a crazy way they had both been forced to make that decision by people who where power-hungry, she had been forced by Regina, and apparently without knowing it Emma had been forced by Pan

"I can't believe he would do this" she mumbled as the scene turned black once again

"What can't you believe" Regina said in disbelief "he tortured your daughter, took her magic and you can't believe he would take away her child"

"That's…" Snow was about to agree with Regina when her daughter's voice interrupted her

"_Hey kid…what's wrong?" Emma mumbled _

"We are back in Storybrook" Charming said as he saw his daughter taking a seat next to her son

"Yeah, this used to be our spot" Henry said as tears filled his eyes, he still couldn't calm himself after what they had just witness. In the past memories he had seen how his mother really wanted him, he had learned that Pan was the one behind all of this, but the worst part was that he had learned the truth about his father; and that was enough to break his heart into a million pieces

"_I was hoping that when I brought you back, things would change here. That the final battle would begin" _

Henry heard himself say in a sad tone, and instantly remembered the day he had that conversation with Emma, it was the day she had decided to stay

"_I'm not fighting any battles, kid" _

"_Yes, you are. You're here because it's your destiny. You're gona bring back the happy endings" Henry said with a small smile_

"_Can we cut it with the book crap?" Emma said_

Snow couldn't help the smile that took over her face at the way her daughter was talking to her son, it was as if she had completely forgotten that he was only a ten-year old

"_You don't have to be hostile"_

Regina heard her son answer and she couldn't help but smile, her son sometimes acted like such an adult

"_I know you like me, I can tell. You're just…pushing me away because I make you feel guilty. It's OK… I know why you gave me away" he smiled "you wanted to give me my best chance"_

"_How do you know that" she asked in amusement_

"_It's the same reason Snow White gave you away" he said with a smile_

Snow saw Emma's eyes fill with sadness as she took in what Henry was saying, but before anyone else could noticed she saw Emma put up her walls as she turned to face her son

"_Listen to me kid: I AM NOT IN ANY BOOK" she said in frustration "I'm a real person. And I'm no savior. But you were right about one thing, though. I wanted you to have your best chance. But it's NOT with me"_

They saw Emma's face turn to one of complete pain, as she took a few breaths to compose herself and turned her attention back to her son, and just like that the scene turned black once again and they landed at the hospital

"_Hey kid"_

They heard Emma's broken voice as she pressed her little boy closer to her. Henry couldn't help but smile at hearing Emma call him kid; he always thought that it was because she didn't want to get attached to him, but now that he thought about it, she probably did it because that's the way she had always called him.

"_You know… I never wanted to be a mother" she said as a tear escaped her eyes "I never thought I could be a mother…never really had one" she clarified as a nervous laugh escaped her lips "but the minute I found out I was going to have you…the minute I knew you were growing inside of me I wanted nothing more than to keep you" she smiled "I wanted nothing more than to be your mother, but… but I can't" she cried "I can't be your mother kid…I want to, I really want to but I can't" she paused as she placed a soft kiss on the top of his head "I can't let them put you in the system, I can't risk it, I can't give you the life I had, you deserve better…I'm gona give you better" she said as a small sob escaped her lips, she couldn't believe what was happening to her. Ever since she found out she was pregnant she had waited for this day, waiting for the minute she could hold her baby in her arms, waiting for the minute she could be his mother, and now that was being ripped from her, just like everything else in her life._

Regina couldn't help the tears that escaped her eyes as she saw the broken expression on Emma's features when she talked with their son. For some reason she had always thought that Emma had just thrown Henry away, she had always believed that the blond was a drunken teenager that had gotten pregnant and went to jail for some stupid crime and didn't want to keep her child, because it would interfere with her partying life. But now that she saw what had really happened, she couldn't help but feel guilty for ever doubting that Emma had never loved or wanted her son, she couldn't help but feel guilty for everything the blond had gone through.

"_You know kid" Emma continued "I had so many plans for you" she said with a nervous laugh "I was going to teach you all the things I had to learn on my own" she stopped as a small sob escaped her lips at the thought of all the things she had to teach herself because no one cared enough to teach her "I was going to teach you how to talk…I bet your fist word was going to be mom" she smiled "I was going to teach you how to walk…and things like how to ride a bike or how to get girls" she laughed "but if you are anything like your father I guess I wouldn't have trouble teaching you that, you would be a natural" she said with a pained voice, at the mentioned of Neal and the memories of what he had done to her "but I guess I won't get to do any of that" she said in regret "I won't get to hear your first word, or see you take your fist steps, or kiss your first scratch when you fell from the bike, I won't get to mend your first heart-break or embarrass your first crush…I won't get to see any of that" she cried "but you know what… you know what kid, I don't care" she said in a sad tone "I don't care because I know that you will at least get to do all that stuff, you would get a mother that will teach you your first words, and hold you while you take your fist steps, you will get a mother that will kiss your scratches and will scare your dates…you are going to get all of that even if it isn't with me" she said in a broken voice "and that's enough to make me happy" she smiled "that enough for me because I am giving you your best chance, and even though it kills me to admit it, that chance is not with me… that chance is not with me" she cried as she pressed his body closer to her _

Snow felt her heart-break into a million pieces as she saw her baby girl so broken. She had thought that giving Emma up or seeing her make a deal with Pan, or her rejecting her just a few hours ago had been the hardest things she had endured her whole life. But watching her baby girl saying good-bye to her son, a son she clearly wanted and loved, made all those things look like a joke. Emma had wanted to keep Henry, her daughter had wanted to be a mother, she had wanted to be there for her child, but she couldn't. She couldn't because that monster had other plans; she couldn't because someone had interfered with her life. She never thought that she would hate someone more than she hated Regina, but seeing her daughter so broken, made her realize that the hatred she felt towards Regina was paled in comparison to what she felt towards Pan.

"_Ms. Swan" a cold voice interrupted her as he opened the door "it's time" he said _

_Emma felt her world collapse as the man attempted to take her son away from her arms "give me more time please, please" she begged as she held him closer to her _

"_I'm sorry but I can't" the man said with some regret in his voice "it's time to go"_

"_No, please" she begged _

"_I'm sorry" he said as he pulled Henry from her arms, Emma tried to stop him but he was stronger, so she let go of her baby boy as tears came rushing down from her eyes "I love you kid, I love you" she cried as the scene once again turned black_

Snow collapsed on the floor as she witness the way Emma had said goodbye to her son "what did we do Charming, what did we do" she said in a broken voice

"I don't know Snow… when we sent her I never thought she would have to go through all of this…I…"

"I know" she said as she got closer to him and the both started to cry on each other's arms

Regina stared at them for a long moment and then turned her attention back to her son. She felt her heart-break into a million pieces when she saw the broken expression that had taken over Henry's eyes. She quickly made her way next to her son as she pulled him into a hug.

The minute Henry felt his mother's arms around his body he collapsed and finally allowed himself to cry. He cried for all the things he had just witness, he cried for how broken his mother had sounded when she had said goodbye to him. But most of all he cried because for all the things he had missed, he cried because he never got to do any of that with his real mother. Even though Regina had in some ways done all that, she had never shown him real love until recently, he didn't really blame her because he knew that was the price she had to pay for casting the curse, he knew that all magic came with a price and Regina's price was to give up the ability to love. And even though he knew she loved him, she had never shown those feelings until the curse was broken, which meant that just like Emma he had never known love until now, and that broke his heart because it meant that his mother had made her sacrifice for nothing

"It's ok Henry, its ok let it all out" Regina said as she pulled him closer to her "I'm so sorry Henry" she said as she started to cry "I'm so sorry"

"For what" Henry said while pulling away from her

"For not living up to your mothers expectations" she said in a broken voice "for not showing you how much I truly love you"

Henry felt his heart-break a little more at Regina's confession "I know you love me" he said quickly as he rested his head above her chin "and I know that part of your curse was the inability to feel love" he said in a hushed tone

"You do?" she asked in a broken voice

"Yeah, I read it on the book" he said with a small smile

"Of course you did" Regina mumbled as a smile crossed her face

"I love you mom" Henry said as he pulled closer to her

Regina felt her heart fill with love as she heard those words coming out of her son's mouth, it was strange but now that she thought about it, Henry had never said does words out loud, this was the first time her son admitted to loving her. So she pulled him closer to her as she mumbled sweetly on his ear "I love you too" she pressed a small kiss on the crown of his head, and the scene resolved once again.

They were still standing in the same hospital they had been just minutes ago, Emma was laying in the same position as tears came down from her eyes. Snows heart broke when she saw the expression that took over Emma's eyes, it was one of defeat and emptiness, it was as if her daughter had just lost the reason to keep fighting in life.

"_So I leave you for two years" a familiar voice came into the room "two years and you manage to end in jail?" he said in a mocking tone as he sat on the chair next to Emma_

"_Daniel" Emma said as a small smile took over her face, but it didn't reach her eyes "what are you…"_

"_I came back" he interrupted her "and learned that you were accused of stealing some watches" he said in a disapproving tone "Emma why where you stealing watches?" he asked _

_Emma's looked at him in disbelieve as the smile quickly left her face "when you left I got scared…and had to get out of that place… I couldn't let Carlos find me" _

"_But Emma I…"_

"_Don't BUT EMMA me" she yelled "you left and I had no one to protect me from him so I had to run" _

"_Emma you and I both know that I never wanted to leave you…but you couldn't come with me to Spain" he said in a sad tone _

"_Yeah I know" she said "but that doesn't change the fact that I was scared and alone" _

"_Your right" he said in a defeated tone "so are you going to tell me how you ended up in this place?" he asked attempting to change the subject _

_Emma hesitated a bit before finally giving in. There was no point in hiding the truth from him, since he was going to find out anyway. So she gave him a defeated smile and started to tell him everything that had happened since they last saw each other. When she was done, Daniel's face turned from one of pain to one of complete hatred. He got up from his chair and started to walk towards the door_

"_Wait" Emma yelled "where the hell are you going" she said in a broken voice_

"_I'm going to kill him" Daniel said with so much anger and hatred that Emma couldn't help but flinch_

"_No you are not" she said in a hushed tone "it's not worth it" _

"_Not worth it" Daniel yelled "not worth it….oh come on Emma he sent you to jail" he said in frustration "did you love him so much that…"_

"_NO" Emma interrupted him before he could finish "I don't care about him" she said with so much venom that Daniel couldn't help but take a step back "I care about you…and believe me it's not worth it…it's not worth it to ruin your life for him" she said as a tear escaped her eyes "he already ruined my life I am not going to let him ruin yours too" _

_At that Daniel made his way next to Emma and pulled her into a crushing hug "Emma don't talk like that" he said strongly "that bastard DID NOT ruin your life" he said as he pulled her chin so that she was forced to look at him in the eyes "you are going to get out of here soon and start over"_

"_No" Emma said in a pained voice "I will never be able to start over" she cried _

"_Hey" he said as he placed a small kiss on her forehead "come on Ems, his just a guy, it's not the end of the world, I'm not going to let a heart-break break you Emma, you are stronger than that" he said _

"_I had a child" Emma blurted out before he could continue his speech "I had his child"_

"_You what" Daniel yelled in surprise _

"_I…" Emma said as a small sob escaped her lips and she started to shake "I had a baby boy" she said in a broken voice "I had a son and I had to give him away" she cried "I had to give him away because they were going to put him in the system" she started rambling "they were going to place him in that awful place and I couldn't let that happen, I just couldn't Daniel… you should have seen him, you should have seen how beautiful he was… how small and defenseless he looked in my arms…I just can't understand how she could have left me in the side of the road Daniel, I can't even imagine what kind of monster my mother was that she couldn't find it in her to make sure I was ok, to make sure I had a place to spend the night" she cried "and that's why I gave him up for adoption… I gave him up because I don't want him to have the life I did, I don't want him to suffer like I did, I want him to have the best life possible"_

Snow felt her world break into a million pieces as she heard the words that came out of Emma's mouth. It pained her to hear the way her daughter talked about her, it pained her to see that Emma hated her and blamed her for everything that had gone wrong in her life, but worst of all it pained her to know that she was right. Her daughter was right, it was in some way her fault, she only hopped that once they got out of Emma's memories, her daughter would forgive her. She only hopped that Emma would allow her to show her how much she really loved her, and how much she wanted her.

"_Come here" Daniels broken voice interrupted Emma's rambling "I'm so sorry Em…I'm so sorry" he said as tears escaped his eyes "I had no idea"_

"_It's not your…"_

"_Shhhh" he interrupted her "its ok, its ok" he mumbled "I'm right here and I am not leaving any time soon, so how about you get some rest"_

_He saw Emma about to protest so he pulled her closer to him "no excuses" he said in a tone that left no room for an argument "rest and I'll be right here when you wake up"_

"_But" _

"_NO BUTS" he said before Emma could form a proper argument, and just like that Emma closed her eyes_

Snow stared at the scene in amusement, she couldn't understand how Daniel had managed that, she never could get Emma to follow instructions that easily. She was about to make a comment as she expected the scene to change, but it didn't. Instead of changing the scene just became blurrier as she saw Dave enter the room.

"_She's out" Daniel mumbled as he gently placed his hand on top of Emma's head "do you have it" he asked _

Everyone stared at them in confusion, on one daring to interrupt the talk that was taking place between Peters guard Dave and Daniel

"_Yes Captain" Dave said as he gave him the small flask _

"Wait WHAT" Charming yelled as he took in the scene in front of them "did he just call him captain?" he asked in confusion

"I think he did" Regina mumbled as she saw Daniel gently tugging Emma's hair behind her ear

"_Perfect" he mumbled with a smile "this potion will make her forget me…forget us" _

"_Good" Dave mumbled in response "but why is it so important that she forgets" he asked in confusion _

"_Because when the time comes for her to come to Neverland…I don't want her recognizing us, it will just make things more complicated" he explained _

"_She might recognize me Captain, but you" Dave said in confusion "you look different"_

"_Yes I do" he said with a smile "but you see Dave, Emma is smarter than you think, she'll know it's me and I can't take that risk"_

"_Why not" Dave asked again "she trusts you" _

"_Yes she does, but I think that once she learns that I'm the one that took her child from her not once but twice, all that trust is going to turn into hatred" he explained _

"_Twice" Dave asked in confusion _

"_That's not important right now" Peter answered with authority as he opened the flask "I'm sorry princess…I'm so sorry but will meet again" he said with a sad smile "sooner than you think and no one…no one will be able to separate us again" with that he placed a small kiss on her forehead as Dave injected the liquid into Emma's skin "Sweat Dreams princess…sweat dreams" and just like that everything turned black once again._

Everyone just froze in place, no one dared to talk or break the silence. They couldn't believe what they had just seen. Daniel was Peter. Daniel, the kid that had saved Emma countless of times, the kid that had become one of Emma's saviors was the one responsible for most of Emma's pain.

"I…I don't understand" Henry mumbled after a long silence "is he…"

"Yes" Charming answered before he could finish his question "I think he is"

"I can't believe it" Snow mumbled in surprise "he…but he…"

"He protected her" Regina said before Snow could continue "he protected her and when it was time, he executed his plan"

"That's why Emma never mentioned him…she didn't remember him" she said as a small tear came down from her eyes. Not too long ago she had made the promise that once she got out of this place she was going to look for Daniel and thank him for what he had done for her daughter, but now she wanted to find him so that she could finish the job they had started in Neverland, she wanted to find him so that she could kill him and make him pay for what he had done to her little girl "we should have killed him" she mumbled "we should have finished him when we had the chance"

"Your right" Charming said turning his attention back to his wife "I should have killed him…I should have killed him" he said while clenching his fists in anger

The change for scenery turned their attention back to the memories. As they saw Emma, Graham and Mary Margaret walking through what seemed to be the woods in Storybrook

"_Just give me a second. This is my world. I got it" _

They heard Graham mumbled as he walked away from Emma and Mary Margaret. Regina couldn't help the guilt that took over her face as she saw the sheriff, and the memories of what she had done to him came rushing in. Henry saw the pain and hesitation in his mothers face and he gave her a small squeeze on the hand.

"_Right" Emma muttered "sorry"_

_Mary Margaret came closer to Emma as curiosity took over her "isn't finding people your thing too?" she asked _

"_Sure" Emma said "just, people I find usually run to places like Vegas. Not a lot hit the woods" she explained _

_Mary Margaret stared at her in amusement "that's an interesting job…finding people. How did you fall into it?" _

"_Looking for people is just what I've done" Emma shrugged "for as long as I can remember"_

"_What made you start? Your parents?" she asked with curiosity but once she took a look at Emma's questioning eyes she took a step forward and mumbled "Henry told me that you're… that you were from a similar situation to his own. Did you ever find them?"_

_Emma looked at her and smiled "depends on who you ask" she muttered as the scene turned black once again _

Snow couldn't help but smile at the response Emma had given her. She remembered that Mary Margaret had been so confused at Emma's answered but now she realized that Emma had actually meant Henry's theory, she had meant her.

The scene quickly resolved once again as they were now standing in what seemed to be a small bar

"Emma" Snow asked as she took a look at her daughter who was sitting on one of the bar stools and holding a half empty glass on her hand

"_Hey can I get you another one?" a man asked as he took a sit next to the blond, Emma gave him a glare as she turned her attention back to her cup "come on, it's just one drink, what are you having sweetheart?"_

"_It's none of your business" Emma mumbled as she got up from her seat throwing a bunch of bills on the table "thanks John" she said but before she could leave the place the man strongly grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him_

"What the hell does he think he is doing?" Charming yelled in anger, but before he could continue he saw his daughter move her hand as she easily pinned the man to the wall

"_Touch me again and I promise it will be the last thing you ever do" she said in a cold voice _

"_Hey sweetheart, calm down" he said with a smile "there is no need to be hostile…we both know you want it" _

"_Excuse me" Emma asked in a disbelieving tone and before the man could form a proper answered she punched him in the face._

Charming couldn't help the smile that took over his face as his daughter bit the crap out of a man who was clearly older than her. He felt his body fill with pride at the way his daughter knew how to defend herself. But before he could express his pride out loud they saw a bunch of cops make their way to the scene and pull Emma away from the man

"And you wonder why she couldn't keep her ass of jail" Regina mumbled as few police attempted to pull Emma away from the man "your daughter has quite a temper"

"That man deserved what he got" Charming said with pride

"I couldn't agree more" Snow said as she watched the scene

"_Emma" one of the cops said as he looked at the blond_

"_Robert" Emma said in amusement_

"Wait she knows the cop?" Henry asked

"Apparently" Regina mumbled as a smile came over her face at the thought of how many times Emma must have gotten herself in trouble to be friends with a cop

"_Robert look at this" another cop yelled behind him "Its Anders" he said with a smile "we finally caught him"_

"_Who's Anders" Emma said from behind Robert _

"_Wow, we've been looking for him for quite some time" Robert said turning his attention back to Emma and releasing her from the cuffs _

_Emma looked at him in amazement as he freed her hands "why are you letting me go?" _

"Why is she questioning it" Henry asked in amusement

"_Because you have managed to catch the most dangerous man in Tallahassee" Robert said as he gave Emma a small smile_

"Tallahassee?" Snow and Henry asked at the same time

"I guess once she got out of jail she went there to look for him" Regina said, she had always wondered why Emma had staid in that place for two years and now she realized that it was probably to wait for him.

"For what" Charming asked in disbelieve, he refused to accept that his daughter would go back to him that easily

"Seeing how she just beat the crap out of that man, she probably went there to kick Neal's ass" Regina mumbled with a smile and didn't miss the smile that formed in Snows mouth too, she knew she was probably right

_"apparently your hot temper finally got you something good" Robert continued with a laugh_

_Emma gave him a small smile "what's that supposed to mean" _

"_We both know what that means Emma" Robert said as he pulled out a card from his wallet "why don't you come to my office tomorrow?" he asked "I can give you your reward and if you'll like I can give you a job"_

"_Wait reward" Emma asked _

"_Yeah twelve grand" he said with a smile "as I said, he was a wanted man"_

_Emma's face turned from one of question to one of hope "you're going to give me twelve grand for beating a man?" she said as a huge grin took over her face_

"_No" Robert said with a bigger smile "I'm giving you that money for catching a wanted criminal, and if you take me up on that job offer you can make more" he added_

Snow looked at Emma look at the guy with a guarded expression, as if she was expecting him to stab her in the back or something. And it pained her to see the distrust that her daughter had towards people who clearly wanted to help her

"_Come on Emma" Robert said with a smile "for once, just let someone help you" he said while extending his hand _

_Emma seemed to consider the offer for a long time. But who was she kidding, she needed the job now more than ever, and he was a cop it wasn't like he was going to screw with her right. So she extended her arm and gave him a small smile_

"_See you tomorrow" he said as the scene turned black once again_

"Well I guess we now know how she got into the bails bond business" Regina said with a smile

"Yeah, I always wanted to know" Henry said as a smile also formed on his lips, hoping that maybe things where starting to get better for him mom.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it, I think it was an emotional chapter and I hope  
it was worth the wait...**

**I'll post next chapter on Sunday :)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Sorry for the wait, my computer broke down and I had to fix it  
but here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it  
thanks so much for the reviews and support**

* * *

**Chapter 31**

They all stood quietly as a bunch of memories came into view, they were going so fast that it was hard to keep track of what was actually happening. They were all amazed with the way Emma managed to catch every single one of the man Robert told her to, without even managing to break a sweat.

"She's really good" Henry murmured as he saw his mother pin a man to the wall, while placing the handcuffs around his hands

"Yeah she's quite amazing" Charming mumbled with pride, as the scene changed once again and they all stared in confusion, as a much older Emma was standing next to a pretty scared Mary Margaret

"_So sheriff, I guess you'll be taking me back now?" Mary Margaret asked as she took a look around her surroundings _

_Emma stared at her for a while before making up her up mind and throwing her keys into Mary Margaret's hands "here go"_

"_You want me to run?" Mary Margaret asked in disbelieve_

"_NO, but it's your choice. Just know something" she said with a sad smile "running isn't easy. I've done my share of it, and once you go there's no stopping"_

"What are you guys talking about" Charming said in confusion, but Snow just gave him a pained smile as she turned her attention back to the conversation

"_Everyone thinks I killed Kathryn" Mary said in the verge of tears _

At that Charming's expression turned from confusion to guilt, as he remembered that he was one of those people who didn't believe her when she needed him most.

Snow saw the pain in her husband's eyes, she knew that he will never be able to forgive himself for how he had treated her when he was cursed, and it pained her because she knew that Charming would never do that to her. So she made her way closer to him and pulled him into her arms "it's ok" she smiled "you were cursed" she said with a small smirk, at which Charming returned with a pained smile.

"_Mary Margaret, you have to believe in me" Emma pleaded "you have to trust me. I know it seems impossible, but I can get you out of this"_

Snow felt a twinge of guilt as she saw her daughter begging her to trust her

"_Why is it so important to you what happens to me?" Mary Margaret questioned_

"_Because when Regina framed me and you bailed me out, I asked you why and you said you trusted me" Emma began as some tears started to form in her eyes "and then when I wanted to leave Storybrook because I thought it was the best for Henry, you told me to stay because that was best for him…I realized all my life I have been alone, walls up. Nobody's ever been there for me but you, and I can't lose that. I can't lose my family"_

Snow felt tears slowly come down from her eyes as she took in her daughters words, for some reason after everything that had happened to them in the past months, she had forgotten this conversation with Emma. She had forgotten that even before they knew they were family, she and Emma had managed to become one. She felt a surge of hope take over her body; Emma might not remember anything since the curse broke, but she loved her, well she loved Mary Margaret and she was her, which meant that no matter the circumstances Emma loved her, and that was enough to give her strength to wait until Emma was ready to become a family once again

"_Family?" Mary Margaret questioned in surprise _

_Emma's face turned from pain to shock and embarrassment as her walls went up once again and guarded her heart "Friends. Whatever, you know what I mean. Wouldn't you rather face this together than alone?" she asked and just like that Mary handed Emma her keys back as the scene turned black once again_

"You don't look surprise Regina" Snow mumbled as she remembered that Emma and her had to rush to the station before _the mayor _noticed her absence

Regina gave her a small smile as she lifted her head so that she could look at Snow straight in the eye "who do you think gave you the keys dear" she asked with a smirk

Snow gave her a knowing look "so Emma was right all along, it was you" she asked

Regina just nodded and turned her gaze away from Snows accusing stare

"Why" Snow asked in curiosity

"You don't need to ask questions you know the answers to" Regina said with a smirk

"I…"

"Horrible things happen to people who crossed the border before the curse was broken" Regina answered "that's why"

"You wanted to… you "

"Yes" Regina answered before Snow could finish the question "but at that point I only wanted you dead so that your precious daughter would leave town and my curse would never be broken" she explained with some torment in her eyes as she saw the pain in Henrys face.

The scene resolved once again as they saw Emma walk into a small restaurant wearing a red dress

"What the hell is she wearing" Charming asked as he took a look at his daughter, who in his opinion was showing more than she needed to

They saw Emma reach a man as a smile crossed her face

"_Emma" the man said while shaking her hand _

"_Ryan" Emma said with a smile "you look relieved"_

"_Well, it is the internet. Pictures can be…"_

"_Fake? Outdated? Stolen from a Victoria Secrets catalogue?" Emma interrupted with a huge smile_

"Is she actually flirting with him?" Regina asked as she saw the smile on Emma's face

"I don't think so, his not her type" Snow mumbled

"And you would know her type because?" Regina challenged with a big smile, as much as this woman claimed to know her daughter, it was clear that she didn't "you didn't even knew she wore glasses" she murmured quietly as she saw the death glare that took over Charming's eyes while he held his wife closer to him

"I just know" Snow said as she turned her attention back to her daughter

"_So…um…tell me something about yourself Emma" Ryan said with a smirk _

_Emma stared at him while she considered her answer, after a short pause she mumbled "oh…ah, well today's my birthday"_

"What?" Charming asked "and she's spending it with HIM"

"Guess he really IS her type" Regina murmured with a smirk, as Snows eyes cringed in confusion

"_And you are spending it with me? What about friends?" he questioned _

"_Kind of a loner" she said with a smile _

"_And, you don't like your family?" _

"_No family to like" she said quickly as a smile took over her face _

Henry felt like someone had stabbed a dagger into his heart at his mother's words, she looked and sounded happy, and even though he wanted to feel happy for her he couldn't help but feel betrayed by it, as if Emma had totally forgotten about him, and as much as he wanted to hide it, the reality of that broke his heart

Snow saw the pain in her grandsons eyes as she took a step towards him and pulled him into a hug "Henry trust me, this man is NOT your mothers type" she said with a smile "and even though she sounds ok, she's not" she mumbled with a pain expression in her eyes. Emma might be really good at hiding her emotions behind those walls but Snow had known her for a while now, and knew how to see right through them.

"_Oh, come on. Everyone has family"_

"_Technically, yeah. And everyone knows who they are?" she questioned "ready to run yet?"_

"_Oh, not a chance. You Emma are by far, the sexiest, friendless orphan I have ever met" he responded with a smile_

"You have to be kidding me" Charming said in frustration "he's trying to seduce her Snow" he said as jealousy took over him "please tell me she's not going to fall for it"

"_Okay, your turn. No wait, let me guess. Um… you are handsome, charming…" _

"This is fun" Regina said from behind "did she just call him Charming" she mocked as David gave her a death glare once again

"_Go on" Ryan responded with a smile _

"_The kind of guy who… and now, stop me if I get this wrong…embezzled from your employer, got arrested and skipped town before they were able to throw you ass in jail" she finished with a smile, she loved to play with her targets before sending them to jail_

"_What" _

"_And the worst part of all is your wife, your wife loves you so much that she bailed you out and how do you repay that loyalty? You're on a date"_

"_Who are you" he asked in confusion _

"_The chick who put up the rest of the money" she answered with a smirk _

"_You're a bail bondsman?" he yelled _

"_Bail bondsperson" she clarified_

_The man looked at her as he flipped the table, spilling everything on Emma and ran away_

"_Really?" Emma says as she walked away from the restaurant _

"Wow not one swear word" Snow said with a smile "and, I told you so" she said as she turns her attention to Regina while giving her a smirk

"Why is she so calmed" Regina said ignoring Snows comment "if we've learned anything from the past memories is that your daughter loves to bit the crap out of man before throwing them to jail"

"She probably has him trapped" Charming mumbled as he turned his attention back to his daughter, who was calmly making her way towards Ryan's car, who had just seen the boot on his car

"_You don't have to do this okay? I can pay you. I got money" he pleaded _

"_No you don't. And if you did, you should give it to your wife to take care of your family"_

"_The hell you know about family, huh?" he said with venom_

_Emma felt her blood rise in hatred as the feelings of abandonment rose through her, so she grabbed the man by his head and slammed it against the steering wheel "nothing" she said in a sad tone _

"That's more like it" Regina said as she saw the man lying unconscious on his car

Snow's heart broke once again as she saw the pain that took over her daughters eyes, at the mention of family.

The scene changed once again as they saw Emma making her way into a small apartment with a small box on her hand. They saw her walk towards the kitchen as she threw her shoes on the floor and placed the box right on the kitchens counter.

_She pulled a small cupcake from inside the box and placed a single star-shaped candle on top as she light it and stared at it with a pained expression "another banner year" she mumbled _

"She wasn't lying about that" Regina mumbled as she took a look at the pain on Emma's eyes

"What do you mean?" Snow asked in curiosity

"The day I first saw her, she told me that she made a wish that she didn't have to be alone on her birthday" Regina explained as a sad look took over Snows eyes at the thought of all the birthdays she had missed out on "and that right there Henry…" she trailed of as she saw Emma opening the door to reveal a very happy Henry

"_Uh? Can I help you?" Emma asked _

"_Are you Emma Swan?" Henry asked with a smile_

"_Yeah. Who are you?"_

_At that Henry's smile just grew bigger as he took a look at the blond in front of him "my name is Henry. I'm your son"_

"Wow kid" Charming said with a huge smile as he saw the expression of utter fear take over his daughters face "way to lay it out there"

Henry gave him a small smile as he watched himself push past Emma and into the apartment

"Ok I know I wasn't the ideal role model but I know I taught you better then bursting into people's homes" Regina scolded as she watch Emma chase after her son

"_Whoa! Hey kid, Kid, KID, I don't have a son. Where are your parents" she yelled _

Henry couldn't hide the hurt that took over his eyes as he heard does words coming out of Emma's mouth, since now he knew that she really had wanted him, which made the fact of denying his existence quite painful

"_Ten years ago. Did you give up a baby for adoption? That was me" he explained with a smile _

"_Give me a minute" Emma mumbled as the color left her face _

"She really didn't take it well huh?" Snow asked Henry with a smile

"Nop" he said with a shrug as Emma came out of the bathroom

"_You know, we should probably get going" Henry said as he took a sip from the orange juice _

"_Going where?" _

"_I want you to come home with me" he answered with a smile _

"_Okay kid. I'm calling the cops" Emma answered while reaching for the phone_

"_Then I'll tell them you kidnapped me"_

"Henry" Regina scolded once again at which Henry just gave her another shrug

"_And they'll believe you because I'm your birth mother"_

"_Yep" he said with a grin_

"_You're not going to do that" she said _

"_Try me" he challenged _

Snow and Charming just stared in fascination as mother and son interacted, without noticing the similarities between them, they were both so stubborn

"You are one stubborn kid" Charming mumbled

"Yeah I wonder where he gets that from" Snow replayed while pointing at her daughter

"And I wonder where we both get it from" Henry answered while pointing at his grandparents

Snow and Charming shared a small look as they both turned their attention to their grandson "we have absolutely no idea" the both answered with a huge smile

"_You're pretty good. But here's the thing…there's not a lot I'm a great at in life. I have one skill… let's call it a superpower. I can tell when anyone is lying to me and you kid are" she said with a smirk as she dialed the first two numbers on the phone _

"_Wait…Please don't call the cops. Please, come home with me" he begged _

Snow couldn't help but smile as a sense of _déjà vu_ took over her as she remembered how Emma had used this same tactic on Hook back in the Enchanted Forest

"_Where's home?" she asked while putting the phone down _

"_Storybrook, Main"_

"_Storybrook? Seriously?" she asked in disbelieve _

"_Mmhmm"_

"_Arighty, then" Emma said "let's take you back to Storybrook" _

And just like that the scene changed once again, but this time instead of turning black and resuming. It started to show everything that Emma had gone through in Storybrook. They saw how she dropped Henry at his house just to land herself back in jail twice. They saw her making the decision to stay in Storybrook for a weak, just to change her mind and make her stay permanently. They saw her flirting with Graham and him flirting back, just to have him die in her arms the second she admitted to have feelings for him.

Snow felt her heart break as she saw her daughter crying for the only man she had felt something for since Neal left her, and she couldn't help her hatred towards Regina rise once again at the thought that she was the one who had killed him "why did you do it" she asked "why did you kill him"

Regina looked at her with a painful expression on her eyes "I couldn't let her take him away from me too" she answered as a tear came down from her eyes "she was taking Henry away from me and I couldn't let her have Graham too" she explained

"So you just killed him" Snow said in disbelieve, she still didn't understand why it surprised her every time Regina did something evil

"Yes" she answered in a cold tone "I wasn't going to let history repeat itself" she yelled

"What?" Snow yelled

"You took Daniel from me" Regina yelled "I wasn't going to let your daughter take Graham too" she explained

Snow was about to yell at her that what happened to Daniel wasn't exactly her fault, but stopped when she heard the last part of Regina's explanation "wait…you knew she was my daughter" she asked in disbelieve

Regina gave her a huge smile as she came closer to Snow "you really surprise me Snow" she said in a low voice "after everything you've been through, after everything I've put you through you still underestimate me" she laughed "of course I knew she was your daughter…unlike Emma I saw the similarities between the two of you from the moment she stepped foot on my front door…"

"You knew it was her from the beginning" Henry asked in confusion

"No… not right away" she explained "I had my suspicions when I first saw her, then my apple tree stared to die which meant the curse was weakening, so I confronted Rumpel and even though he didn't tell me, I knew it was her"

"And why didn't you kill her" Snow asked before Regina could continue her explanation

"Because there were two ways to break the curse dearie" Regina said with a smile "with Emma's magic, or with Emma's death"

Snow stared at her in confusion and anger, but before she could give her an answer, Henrys voice interrupted her "that's why you gave her the apple turn over…so that she would be cursed and not dead" Henry said in a sad tone

"Yes" Regina said as she got closer to Henry, who had tears in his eyes at the new revelation "I'm sorry" she said while placing a kiss in his forehead "I really am"

"I know" he said while giving her a small smile "I know"

The scenes continued to play once again as Emma reunited Ava and Nicolas with their dad, they saw both the excitement and pain in Emma's eyes as she told Mary Margaret how she had found their dad and convinced him to take them in

"She wanted to give up on us" Snow said as she remembered the conversation they had that day "she said that if we wanted to be found we wouldn't make it so hard to look" she said with a sad smile "and then she told me that Henry thought Snow White was her mother, we even joked about our chin" she smiled "how could I have forgotten her Charming" she cried "how could I have forgotten my own child"

"You were cursed" he said with in a painful tone "a cursed made to make forget your true identity"

"Yeah, but that's still no excuse" she said in a sad tone "I should have never forgotten her"

The scenes kept going as they saw Emma spending time with Henry and Mary Margaret, they saw her have a few discussions with Regina and Gold, as she fought for her son and the people of Storybrook, as she acted as the true savior.

After a few more minutes of Emma's life in Storybrook the scene finally came to a stop as Emma got down from August motorcycle

"That's Pinocchio right?" Charming asked in confusion as he remembered when they had rescued him from Tamara

"Yeah" Henry said as he stared at the scene in front of them, Emma looked like she was about to kill August

"I wonder how he escaped the curse" Charming said as he turned his attention to his wife. Snow felt her heart about to explode as she took in Charming's question, with everything that had happened on the past months she never really had the time to tell him that they had been lied to, she never had the time to tell him that the wardrobe took two

"Snow" Charming said interrupting her thoughts

"You really are dumber then I thought _Charming_" Regina said under her breath "isn't it obvious" she said while Snow gave her a hateful look

"What's that supposed to mean" Charming said a little hurt

_No time like the present _Snow thought but before she could explain her daughter's painful expression stopped her

"_No more screwing around. I am NOT a character in one of your books…what the hell are we doing here" Emma yelled _

"_I think you know. You've been here before" he said while taking out a newspaper article and showing it to her "this is the diner you were brought to when you were found as a baby" _

"_So you found an article about me. So what? I thought this trip was supposed to be about you" she yelled _

"_It is. This is my story, and it's your story"_

"Wait WHAT" Charming yelled

"_That seven year old bot who found you…that's me" _

"What is he talking about" Charming asked while turning his attention back to his wife as the scene darken once again "Snow"

"Charming its am…"

"Why are we in the woods?" Emma's angry voice interrupted her before she could answer

"_All the answers you've been searching for are right where I found you" he explained while moving forward _

"_See?" Emma said as she came to a stop "you're not that seven year old boy. I wasn't found in the woods, I was found on the side of a highway"_

"_Why do you think that?" August challenged "because you read it in the newspaper? Did it ever occur to you that maybe, that seven year old boy lied about where he found you?" he asked _

"_No. but it occurs to me that you've been lying to me about everything" she yelled "and I'm done listening" she said while turning around _

"_When I found you, you were wrapped in a blanket. And the name Emma was embroidered along the bottom of it" he said as Emma's color left her face "that wasn't in the article was it? How would I know unless I was there?"_

"Yes Snow how?" Charming asked impatiently

"_Ok let's say you were that kid. Why lie about where you found me?"_

"_I lied to protect you" he said in self-defense _

"_From WHAT?" Emma asked in irritation _

"_That" he said while pointing at a tree_

"_A tree?" Emma said _

"_You've read Henry's book, right? You know about the curse, don't you?" he asked "your role in it? It's true Emma. We both came into this world…through this tree"_

"WHAT" Charming yelled as realization took over him "how" he asked in anger

Snow looked at him with a pained expression, if it was up to her she would have kept this from Charming, she would have kept him from the pain of knowing that they had been lied to "Geppetto" she said

"He… he… and you knew about it" he yelled

"He told me the day we found August on the woods" she explained

"And you didn't think it was appropriate to tell me" he yelled

"I didn't want to…I…"

"You what Snow" he interrupted before she could finish "you didn't think it was important to let me know that someone betrayed our trust, you didn't think it was important for me to know that we had been robbed of our girls childhood by people we trusted" he asked

"No that's not it" she yelled in defense "I didn't want you to feel like you are feeling now, I didn't want you to feel guilty, especially when there is nothing we can do about it"

"It's my fault" he said "we should have known"

"No it's not" Snow said as she came closer to him "we trusted them, who would have thought that they would stab us in the back"

"I'm going to kill him" Charming said in a low voice "I'm…"

"No you are not" Snow said firmly "he was just protecting his son" Snow said trying to reason with him "he was…"

"He ruined my daughter's life" he yelled pulling away from her "it's HIS fault that Emma suffered so much, it's his fault that my daughter was abused, and unloved. Don't you see it Snow, you could have gone with her you…"

"I know" Snow said in the verge of tears "but that didn't happen Charming, we weren't there for her, we were cheated and lied to but we can't duel on the past, we can't change what already happened" she smiled "the only thing we can do is leave the past behind and confront the future… the future that has our wonderful daughter in it"

"You're right" he said in a painful tone "it just hurts" he mumbled

"I know" she answered as they turned their attention back to their daughter who was yelling at August who was cringing on the floor

"_If you think that by making me feel sorry for you that something is going to change, you are wrong" she yelled _

"_I am NOT screwing around here. Whatever you believe, or don't, this is real Emma, I am sick"_

"_That's an understatement" she mumbled under her breath _

"There's the sass" Regina mumbled in an attempt to lighten the mood

"…_the perfect place to lose oneself. That's where I was when you decided to stay in Storybrook"_

"_How do you know when I decided to stay in Storybrook?" Emma asked _

"_Because at eight fifteen in the morning, I woke up with a shooting pain on my leg. That's eight fifteen at night in Storybrook, sound familiar? That's when time started to move forward again. I was supposed to be there for you" he said with regret "and I wasn't, because I was hallway around the world when I got a painful reminder of just how far I stayed. If that tree won't make you believe, maybe this will" he said in desperation as he pulled up his jeans to reveal a wooden leg_

"His turning back into a puppet" Regina said in surprise

"He was supposed to be brave, selfless and true" Henry explained "and he left her"

"_How does that prove anything?" Emma said in irritation _

"What the hell is she talking about, doesn't she see the wooden leg" Charming said in confusion

"She doesn't believe" Regina explained

"_Your denial is more powerful than I thought. It's preventing you from seeing the truth"_

"_Okay, one of us is losing it here, and it's NOT me" Emma yelled _

"_You don't want to believe" he said in desperation "after everything you've seen, why cat you just do it" he asked _

"_Why is it so important to you that I do" she yelled_

"_Because I, the town… everyone needs you"_

"_I don't want them to need me" she said in a scared tone_

"_Well that's too bad because we all do"_

"_You are saying that I am responsible for everyone's happiness? That is crap! I didn't ask for that I don't want it" she yelled in tears_

"She's right" Snow said "this wasn't her fight, this wasn't her responsibility"

"Snow…"

"No Charming, don't" she said before he could try and make her feel better, she didn't want to feel better, Emma was right, she was given the responsibility to save everyone without asking for it, and that was all her fault

"_Right now" August yelled "a little while ago, you didn't want Henry either. But then, he came to you and now, you are fighting like hell for him"_

"_FOR HIM" Emma yelled _

Henry felt a small smile cross his mouth at the way Emma talked about him

"_Because that's all I can handle right now. And I'm not even doing a good job at that" she yelled "now you're telling me I have to save everyone" she asked in disbelieve "that is beyond ridiculous. I don't want any of it"_

"_Well that's too bad, Emma" he yelled "because that doesn't change the truth. You are our only hope"_

"_Then you're all screwed" she yelled while turning around and disappearing into the forest _

"So they sent him to protect her and he…"

"He left her" Charming said interrupting Snow

"He took my place and left her" Snow mumbled in anger

"When we get back I'm going to…"

"Kill him" Snow said before Charming could continue

The scene resolved once again as they saw Emma attempting to get Henry out of Storybrook juts to have Henry messing with her car and changing her mind. Then it all happened to fast, they saw how Emma fought with Mary Margaret, talked to Archie and Regina, they saw Henry eating the apple turnover and Emma fighting a dragon

"I guess she wasn't lying about that" Snow said in surprise

"You knew she fought a dragon" Charming said in both surprise and pride

"She mentioned it to me a couple times but I didn't think it was true" she said with a guilty tone, she really thought that Emma was only saying that to make her seem tough while they were on the Enchanted Forest

They saw the curse breaking as Henry came back to life with the famous true loves kiss. Then once again everything went to fast as the memories of Emma's last months in Storybrook and the Enchanted Forest came to view faster than any of them would like

"He saw her after ruining her life and didn't even say he was sorry" Henry asked in disbelieve as he saw the interaction between his parents at a bar

"…_maybe we met for a reason" Neal said "maybe something good came from us being together"_

_Emma's expression turned to one of pain, and then determination, if he had left her in jail then why the hell should she tell him about their son "no, not that I can think of, I just went to jail, that's it. Doesn't matter now, I'm over it and you" _

"What" Henry said as he took in his mother's words

"Henry you know she doesn't really mean that" Snow said with a pained expression "she just didn't want him knowing about you" she explained

"I Know" Henry said in understanding "it just hurts"

"I know" Snow said while pulling him into a hug

"_Why do you wear the, uh, key chain I got you?" Neal mumbled as a smile took over his face_

_Emma's expression turned once again to one of utter hate and pain as she took the necklace of and placed it over the counter in front of Neal _

"_To remind myself never to trust someone again"_

And just like that the scene turned black once again as the memories kept going faster and faster

"I really hurt her huh?" Henry asked as he saw the pain that took over his mother's eyes every time he gave her the cold shoulder

"You were hurt" Snow said "and you had every right to be"

"No I didn't" he said "I should have been mad at him"

"Henry…"

"Don't, nothing you say is going to make me change my mind… I hate him" he said while turning his attention back at the scene, where Emma seemed to be crying in what seemed to be one of the rooms at Granny's.

"_She asked her to take her heart" Emma yelled "she wanted to leave me again"_

"_Emma" came Red's voice from behind _

"_No Ruby, don't you see" she yelled "it's all a lie" she cried "she lied to me, she doesn't love me, she doesn't want me, and she's just saying that because she feels guilty"_

"_Emma you know that's not true, Snow loves you" Red said _

"What the hell are they talking about" Charming said in confusion as he took a look at his wife, how was on a verge of tears "Snow?"

"She heard us talking" Snow said as more tears threaten to come out "she knew I went to Regina, she knew I asked her to rip my heart"

"_Maybe I should just leave town" Emma said while heading to the door_

"_NO" Red yelled as she blocked Emma's way_

"_Get out of the way Red…"_

"_Emma you know that's not true, Snow loves you, she would do anything for you Emma"_

"She's right" Snow mumbled while standing next to her daughter "you are my life Emma"

"_you just have to understand that what she did placed her in a dark place, your mo…Snow is not a murderer Emma…she's good and all of this is too confusing for her" Red tried to reason but one look at Emma told her that this wasn't the way "ok then what about Henry?" she asked _

"_He hates me" Emma answered quickly "he hates me and wants to be with his father" she said bluntly as she whipped the tears that came down from her eyes "I should just go… I should just leave before I cause anymore trouble"_

Henry felt his heart break at seeing his mother so troubled and specially knowing that he was kind of the cause of it.

"_Ok that's it" Red said while pulling Emma away from the door "this is the last time you talk about yourself in that way, this is the last time you question that Snow loves you or even mention that Henry hates you, Emma don't you see it?" she asked _

"_See what" Emma said in a small voice _

"_What's so obvious to everyone except you" she said _

"_You sound like Mary Margaret" Emma said "never mind" she mumbled when Red gave her a questioning look _

"_Alright, don't you see it?" she asked again "Emma they love you" she said "Snow, and Henry and David, they love you… and whether you like to admit it or not you love them too… Snow made a mistake so what, Henry is mad at you, that will pass, but Emma we both know that a life were does people aren't in your life no longer exists, so stop running away from love and except it" Red said with a smile _

_Emma's eyes filled with tears once again as she pulled Red into a hug "I'm scared" she mumbled _

"_I know" Red said "but running away is not the answer" _

"_Thanks" Emma said as she pulled away from the hug "you would have been a great aunt" she smiled _

Snow felt tears come down from her eyes at the look that took over Reds face, she always wanted to be an aunt, she always wanted to be Emma's aunt so Snow knew what does words meant to her friend

"_Thanks" Red said with teary eyes "I'm just glad I could help"_

"_Red can you do something for me" Emma said as she made her way to the door _

"_Anything" _

"_Would you please keep this conversation between the two of us" she said with pleading eyes "I don't want Mary to know about my break down, and I rather her telling me about Regina" she begged _

_Red stared at her for a while before giving her a small smile and nodding "Ok, I promise"_

"_Thanks" Emma said as the scene turned black once again _

"Who would have thought that Red would be so good at this" Charming said with a smile

"Yeah she's really good" Snow said in agreement "I can't believe she knew all along"

"I can't believe she wanted to leave because she thought I hated her" Henry said in a sad tone

The scenes now came faster and faster until the where standing in a small room that Snow recognized as the place where Peter had kept her daughter.

"_So princess what is it going to be?" Peter asked _

"_I already told you. I rather die than give you my power" Emma said sternly, so Peter walked up to her while placing her in a standing position _

"_I really didn't want to do this Emma. I really didn't want to hurt you. But you forced my hand" his face turned completely dark as he pressed his finger gently on Emma's forehead _

"What is he doing to her?" Henry asked as he saw the pain that radiated from Emma's eyes

"That's how you transfer magic Henry" Regina explained "when the other person doesn't want to collaborate" she said in a sad tone as they saw Emma flinching from the pain.

"His enjoying it" Snow said in anger as she saw the smile that took over Peters face when her daughter begged him to stop

"I should have killed him when I had the chance" Charming said while clenching his fist "you shouldn't have stopped me" he yelled at Regina

"Your right I shouldn't have" Regina said in anger "I should have helped you"

"Mom" Henry said with tears in his eyes

"Sorry Henry…"

"No your right, I'm just surprised to hear you so angry about someone hurting Emma" he said with a smile

"Oh…well no one deserves to…"

"You don't have to excuse yourself Regina" Snow interrupted "we know deep inside you care" she said while taking Regina's hands into hers "thank you"

"For what?" Regina said in surprise

"For everything you've done and said in the past weeks, for helping us save Emma and for taking care of Henry when Emma couldn't" Snow said with a smile as she turned her attention back to her daughter, who kept begging Peter Pan to stop.

"_You know Emma" Peter said while holding Emma closer to him "I'm glad you didn't give me your power willingly"_

"_Why" Emma asked as her body trembled in pain and tears came down from her eyes_

"_Because what I like the most about you is your fire, your defiance" he said while increasing the pain "and there is nothing I enjoy more than knowing I'm breaking it, there's nothing I enjoy more than knowing I'm breaking you" he said while increasing the pain so much that Emma could no longer hold her screams "that's ok princess you can yell all you want, I don't mind, I actually like it" he said with a bigger smile _

"His a psychopath" Regina said with so much anger that Henry took a step back

"I wish we had killed him" Henry cried

"Me too" Snow said with so much pain, she had known Peter had tortured her daughter, but knowing wasn't the same as seeing

The scenes went faster once more as they were watching in detail all the things Peter did to Emma, they watch how Snow took care of her every time she was sent into the room. Snow felt tears in her eyes as she saw how broken her daughter was, even though she acted strong once she was in front of her. The scenes came faster and faster until a white light circled around them and before they realized they were once again standing in the hospital room with an unconscious Emma next to them.

* * *

**I hope it was worth the wait and that it didn't disappoint  
thanks so much for your support an reviews you guys are the best**

**they finally left Emma's memories, I know it was about time, lets see how they  
are going to see Emma now that they know all the details about her past...**

**Sorry for the cliffhanger but I'll post soon**

**Hope you enjoyed it and don't hesitate in giving any ideas an reviews!**

**Thanks!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Here is chapter 32 I hope you like it, its not really long but there's  
a plot twist!**

* * *

**Chapter 32**

_Everything was white as she was forced to relive every single memory of her past; every single cry, wound, laugh (even though they weren't many). She watched the face of every single person that had been a part of her life, whether good or bad. She had even seen things of her past that she had long gone forgotten; like Daniel, how did she managed to forget the only person that had ever done something for her, she didn't know, and couldn't help the guilt that took over her at the thought of that._

_But what caught her attention was the feeling that came with the memories. She had relived those memories so many times in the past, but for some reason this time the feelings that came with them were different. She could still feel the pain, the anguish, the dread of every single memory, but this time it came with some sort of hope, some sort of love. As if somewhere in her memories she had been assured that someone did care for her, that someone did love her and that even though that person couldn't protect her from the things she had gone through, since it had already happened, there was nothing that person wanted more then to be there for her. She didn't know or understand why, but as this memories flooded through her mind once again, she couldn't help but feel protected, and even though she knew that the person that was making her feel that way had not been able to protect her, she couldn't help but feel grateful for the feeling she was feeling at that moment._

_The memories kept going as she left the system and found Neal; she saw her whole life play out in front of her as well as the feelings. She felt her heart skip a beat when she saw the way she had acted when she first met Henry. She smiled at the way she had become best friends with the woman that she had hated her whole life; her mother. She even laughed at the irony behind that, what where the odds that the only person she was going to trust after Neal, would be the person that was the blame for her trust issues in the first place. _

_She then watch herself break the curse as she kissed her dead's son forehead and then everything turned black as she felt her eyes adjust to the darkness. She could her muffled voices but as much as she tried to hear what they were saying she couldn't. She could feel the anger, sadness, happiness and pain that came with whatever she couldn't see but as much as she tried everything was black. She felt frustration take over her, as she attempted to see or hear anything, but nothing came into view, until an enormous amount of pain took over her body, as she felt her body screaming in pain, but before she could see or hear the person responsible for that, everything turned white._

* * *

"Rumpel are you sure we can be in here?" Belle asked as she tried to pull Rumpelstiltskin out of the room "if they find us here I don't think they'll be happy about it" she said in a worried tone

"If by THEY you mean Snow White and Prince Charming, don't worry about it dear… a lot has passed since you last saw me" he said with a smile as he got closer to Emma's bed. He couldn't help but feel like something was wrong, he might not have his magic anymore, but he had spent so many times around magic that he could sense it from a mile back

"What do you mean" Belle asked, but Rumpelstiltskin was to consumed in his own thoughts to listen to what she was asking him

"Something's wrong" he said in a low voice as he walked around Emma's bed

"What…"

"I can feel their presence, but their bodies are gone" he said interrupting Belle before she could form another question

"Rumpel you are scaring me, what's wrong" Belle yelled as she came closer to him, but before he could answer a white light took over the room as Regina, Snow, Charming and Henry appeared from thin air "how" she asked

"Mom" Henry yelled as soon as he saw his mother's body on the hospital bed. He carefully took her hand into his and a smile took over his face when he felt her skin touch his, they were back, the nightmare was finally over.

"Care to explain" Rumpelstiltskin said breaking the silence that took over the room

"We were in the room, when Emma decided to pull us inside her memories" Regina explained in a whisper, she still could not find her voice as the memories of what they had seen flooded in her mind

"How" Belle asked in confusion

"Magic, of course" Regina explained as she got herself closer to Henry, wanting to comfort her son after everything he had just witness

"Emma has magic" she said in disbelieve

"Belle you already knew that" Rumpelstiltskin said coming closer to her

"Yes, I did…but I didn't think it was so powerful" she answered as she looked at the blond with a new kind of respect.

"Good to know you too haven't talked" Regina said with an evil smile, she loved hurting and causing problems to Rumpel, even though she wanted to change, that didn't mean that she couldn't annoy the person responsible for making her the Evil Queen.

"Talk about what?" Belle said in a questioning tone as she turned her gaze from Regina to Rumpelstiltskin who was giving the Queen a hateful glare

"I'll tell you all the details later, but what you should know is that Emma is the most powerful being in all the realms" he explained "even more now that she has my magic in her blood"

"She what?" Belle asked in confusion and disbelieve

"Remember how I told you that Henry was my undoing?" he asked her in a small voice

"Yes"

"Well…"

"You gave her your magic to save him" Belle interrupted as a new sense of pride took over her body

"No…not exactly...I….I gave her my magic so that she could live"

"You what?" a weak voice interrupted them from behind, and the color left everyone's face when they realized the voice belonged to Emma

"Emma" Snow and Charming instantly said as they made their way to their daughter's bed, stopping mere inches from her when they saw the anger and hostility that took over her features

"Did you just say that you…that you" Emma said not really finding her words as her body started to tremble and the beeping of the machine started to beat faster and faster

"Emma" Snow said making her way to her daughters bed, not really caring whether Emma approved of the contact or not "breathe, Emma" she said as she rubbed circles in Emma's hands "you need to relax honey, you can't…"

"NO…what did he just say" Emma yelled moving her hand away from Snows grasp, but before anyone could answer her question Whale came into the room and injected her with something and just like before, everything turned black once again.

"I thought I told you to take it easy on her" Whale said in a disapproving tone "and what the hell are you all doing in here" he said in a harsher tone as he saw all the occupants of the room "she might be out of intensive care but the rules still stand, only two can be inside the room at the time, especially with the panic attacks she seems to be getting every time she wakes up…everyone OUT" he finished

"I am not leaving her" Snow said stubbornly

"And neither am I" Charming said as he stood next to his wife

Whale was about to deny them the right to be in the room, since in his opinion Emma's attacks seemed to happen every time she woke up to see her parents. But one look at them made him change his mind in a second, they seemed so broken, that he couldn't find it in him to kick them out "you two can stay" he said with a sad smile "but everyone else OUT" he said with more determination

"I don't care what you say, I'm staying" Henry said as he got closer to his mother's bed

"Henry" Regina scolded, but Henry was having none of it as he ignored her and laid his head on his mother's bed

"I'm not leaving" he said with more determination

"This isn't up for discussion young man" Regina said with more determination as she made her way closer to him "you need some rest, and besides Emma is not waking up any time soon"

"I don't care I want to be here when…"

"I said no Henry" she said with more authority "last night I allowed you to stay because Emma's life was in danger" she said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him closer to her "but she's ok now, and you need a proper rest considering what you've been through in the past couple of days, so…we are going home and we'll be here first thing in the morning" she finished as she got him closer to the door. She knew that she needed to get her son out of there as soon as possible, he needed some rest whether he wanted to admit it or not. After everything he had witness both with Pan and with Emma's memories. He is just a kid, even though he sometimes acted like an adult he was still just an eleven year old boy, which meant that everything he went through was just too much.

"But…" Henry said in defeat

"No buts" Regina said with authority and before Henry could form another protest she pulled him out of the room and turned to Snow "you'll call us once she wakes up?" she asked

"Yes" Snow said while giving them a smile "the minute she opens her eyes I'll call you"

Henry freed his hand from Regina's grasp and ran to Emma's bed once again. Before anyone could stop him he pressed a kiss on his mother's head "thanks for finding your way back to us mom" he said in tears as he walked to Regina once again and together they exited the room.

"Alright… two more to go" Whale mumbled as he turned his attention back to Rumpelstiltskin and Belle

"Right" Rumpelstiltskin said "will be on our way" he said and turned to Snow "I will also appreciated if you would call me once your daughter wakes up"

"Why" Snow said in a defensive tone, no matter what Rumpelstiltskin had done for her daughter and them the past few weeks she couldn't help but still be defensive towards him

"Because there are a lot of things we shall discus considering her new power" he said in an obvious tone

"No" Charming said from behind "you heard Whale, Emma needs to rest and take it easy…you just saw how she reacted a few minutes ago"

"She needs…"

"No" Charming interrupted again "what she needs is some rest, what she needs is some time to heal, sometime to grasp everything she's been through" he said in a protective tone

"I understand" Rumpelstiltskin replied with a sad tone "but her power, her magic both new and old is NOT something you should ignore"

"I know" Charming said with authority "and we won't, but right now, I just want my daughter back. Right now I just want her to relax while she comes to sense with everything she's been through, we at least owe her that much" he said in a sad tone, as all the memories he had just witness came flooding into his mind

Rumpelstiltskin was about to insist once again but Belles hand pulled him away from the room, as he took once last glance at the couple that was making their way next to their daughters bed, and what he saw broke his heart. Besides the sad expression that was written all over their face he saw guilt, an immense amount of guilt, which could only mean one thing; that Emma's childhood was far worse than he had originally thought.

"Good" Whale said while also making his way to the door "she should be out for then night" he said in a sad tone "but if anything happens you come looking for me, I'll be in my office"

"Thank you" Charming said "for everything"

"There's nothing to thank, good night" he said as he closed the door behind him

Snow and Charming watch him go as they both summoned the power to walk to their sleeping daughter's bed. Snow was the first one to drag a chair and sit next to an unconscious Emma, grabbing her hand and taking advantage of the fact that Emma didn't pull away. It was clear to her that even though they had just witness all of Emma's memories, her daughter still felt the same about them; she had looked at them with the same hostility and hatred as before. And even though she felt relieved that Emma had not witness does memories with them, she couldn't help the disappointment at realizing that nothing had changed, Emma still didn't remember she loved them.

"She still hates us" she said after a long silence had taken over them

"What?" Charming said while turning his attention from his daughter to his wife

"Nothing's changed…she still hates us" she repeated in a low voice

"I don't understand"

"I don't know, somehow I hoped that by pulling us into her memories, that she would…"

"Remember" Charming finished

"Yes" Snow said in a broken voice "I know it's horrible, but somehow I thought that she was there with us and that once we got out of that horrible place, she would have remembered…"

"Maybe she does" Charming said hopefully "maybe she does and what Rumpelstiltskin said…"

"No, I saw it in her eyes" Snow interrupted quickly "I saw it, it's the same look she gave me at the beach, the same look she had when she blamed me for everything that went wrong in her life" Snow cried "she hates me, and the worst part, is that I don't blame her"

"Snow…"

"No David, you don't understand" she interrupted "I've never felt so helpless" she said in a watery voice as she rested her head on his shoulder

"I know" he responded as a tear escaped his eyes "I feel the same"

"How could we have failed her this much?" she yelled

"Shhhh, Snow" he cooed as he pulled her closer to him "don't think like that, don't"

"I keep going over it again and again in my head, everything we've done, everything we just saw her go through. Every moment… every decision that we made since she was born and what we could have done differently, what we could have changed to spare her the pain she's had to endure her whole life. What else could we have done?" she asked in defeat "what…"

"Nothing" Charming interrupted "there is nothing else we could have done… we thought she was going to kill her Snow, we thought we were saving her life"

Snow took a look at her sleeping daughter as every memory they had just witness came rushing to her mind, every cry, every hit, every time her daughter cried for her and she wasn't there to help her, every time Emma blamed her for what she was going though, every time her daughters trust was shattered by the person she handed it to and no matter what Charming said, no matter what they had done in order to save her, Snow couldn't ease the guilt she felt, she couldn't erase the hatred she felt towards herself "somehow that answer just makes me feel worse" she cried

And with those words, silence fell over the room once again. Neither of them could come up with something to say, neither of them could say something that would ease the others guilt. There was nothing they could say to make them feel better; there was nothing they could do. So Snow rested her head on Charming's shoulder while holding Emma's hand tightly, as she slipped away into unconsciousness.

* * *

It was dark and nothing could be seen as two people stood right outside the castles door waiting for something to appear

"Are you sure this is going to work" a strong and angry voice asked

"Of course, even if she doesn't love him anymore she would never let an innocent die, she's too good for that" a weak voice answered

"You better be right" the stronger voice mumbled impatiently as they saw four figures making their way into the castle

"That's him" the weaker voice mumbled from the shadows

"Are you sure" the stronger voice asked as they made their way behind them

"Positive"

"You better not be wrong Peter" the voice said in anger

"I've spent most of my life looking over her" he said in anger "do you think I wouldn't know how the man she fell in love with looks like?" he hissed in anger

"I don't really trust you Pan" the voice hissed "so you better hope this new plan works, because frankly I am growing tiered of your mistakes"

Pan's eyes turned from anger to fear as he turned his attention back to the four people in front of him, this plan had to work, it had to, because if it didn't then nothing would be able to save him "trust me…we will not fail again" he said as he found his voice and power back "I will have my princess back, and this time NO ONE will be able to take her away from me"

"As long as you deliver her magic to me" the voice said "because don't think I've forgotten that the last time you where planning to keep it all to yourself" the voice hissed as a surge of power overtook Peters body

He felt the pain immediately and willed himself not to scream in agony "I will" he said in a small voice as the pain faded "I'll give you her magic"

"Good…now let's grab him and go"

"Of course, let's go" Pan answered as they both entered the castle

* * *

"So you really think that there are some ashes left from that tree?" Neal asked as he entered the nursery, that was supposed to be Emma's room if it wasn't for his father's evil curse

"I don't know, but it's the only portal I can think of" Mulan said in a sad tone

"And this is how she found her way back?" he asked as he ran his fingers through the burned tree, that had once saved Emma's life

"Yes, Cora threw the ashes into Lake Nostros and it opened a portal" Mulan explained once again

"The lake that's supposed to bring back what was once lost" Neal mumbled in understanding

"Yes that's the one, but we still need to find a compass"

"A compass" Neal asked in confusion "for what?"

"To make sure that the portal gets you were you want to go" Aurora explained speaking for the first time "it's the only way portals work"

"I don't need a compass, trust me" Neal said with a small smile "I've fallen over so many portals, that believe me I know how to use them"

"Ok then" Philip said as he got closer to the tree "the question now is how we transport this to the lake"

"That won't be necessary" a cold voice said from behind the shadows

"Who's there" Mulan said as she, Neal and Philip raised their swords in the air

"Your ride home Bealfire" the same cold voice answered and before they could make an attack Peter froze them in their place as he finally came forward

"Pan" Neal yelled in anger

"Hello Bea" Peter mumbled "long time no see"

"What do you want" Neal yelled as he attempted to move but it was impossible, Peter's powerful magic was holding him in place

"To take you home, of course" he said in a dark tone

"I am not going back to Neverland" Neal yelled

"Who said anything about Neverland" Peter mocked "I want to take you back to Storybrook, there is someone who is dying to see you…dying to see both of us" and with that Neal appeared as the mysterious figure threw the bean into the ground and the portal opened "let's hope she still loves you" Peter said as the three figures disappeared and the portal closed behind them.

* * *

**hope you liked it and that it was worth the wait,  
thanks for your support and all the reviews you guys are the best  
**

**I hope you liked it, and lets see what Peter is up to and who is the mysterious figure that even Peter is afraid of**

**hope you enjoyed it and i'll post sooner this time!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Sorry for the wait, but here is chapter 33 hope you enjoy it!**

**And thanks for all the support and reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter 33**

Emma felt some light pressure in her hand as she started to regain consciousness once again. She didn't need to open her eyes to know who the touch belonged to. This touch was so familiar, it was light, gentle, sweet; this touch screamed Mary Margaret, which not too long ago turned to be her long-lost mother.

Mary Margaret, the woman whom Emma thought she needed to protect, the woman who not too long ago came to Emma for help and comfort, turned to be the woman who Emma hated and resented the most. So yeah her mother had not abandoned her in the middle of the road, but she had abandoned her in a worse way; she had sent her through with the hope that one day she would come back and save her, save them. And even though Emma had screamed at her, had yelled at the top of her lungs back at the beach she didn't feel any better. Because she loved Mary Margaret, she was her best and only friend, and Emma hated to hurt her, she hated to cause pain to the only woman who had ever been good to her. But at the same time that woman was Snow White, the woman who had taken everything from her; her childhood, her chance at a better life, but even worse, she had taken Mary Margaret, the person that Emma needed the most, the only person that Emma could go to for help, the only person she really trusted, besides Henry.

She felt the hand start to rub circles around her hand and even though Emma wanted nothing but to pull away, she couldn't. Because as hard as it was to admit, the woman's touch was everything Emma had wanted as a child, the touch made her feel better, it made her feel safe, something that she hadn't felt in a long time.

"Snow" she heard a man's voice from her other side and she could only assume it was David; her father. It felt strange to Emma that she really didn't feel a lot of hatred and hostility towards her father. Yes she hated David Nolan, the man who had broken her best friend's heart. But for some reason she didn't feel that same hatred towards her father, she figured that it probably had to do with the fact that she always blamed her mother for what had happened to her.

She always pictured that her mother as being a crazy alcoholic teen that had gotten pregnant from one of the many man she had slept with and she had never told her father of her existence, she always thought that her father had never known she existed and therefore he didn't know her mother had thrown her on the side of the road. And even though now she knew the truth, even though she had learned that her parents actually loved each other, that they had both made the decision to abandon her together, she still couldn't hate this man as much as she hated Snow.

"I'm going for something to eat, want to come" he asked in what Emma could sense was a calmed but concern tone.

"No" Snow answered quickly "I want to be here when she wakes up" she said with so much love and longing in her voice that Emma felt the urge to open her eyes and calm her Mary Margaret's anxiety, but she couldn't, she wanted to listen what they said about her when they thought she couldn't hear

"I understand" he said in a sad tone "but you need to eat something Snow"

"I'm not hungry" she answered quickly

"Snow…"

"Look at how peaceful she looks Charming" she heard Snow mumbled as she ignored David's attempts at forcing her to eat something "if you saw her like this you would never guess all the things she went through…all the things she went through, because of us"

"Snow, stop" she heard David say in a stronger voice as he came closer to the both of them "you have to stop blaming yourself for what she went through, we have to stop with the blaming game if we want to get her back" he said in a stronger voice, and Emma felt her anger towards her father grow, how could he say that, how could he ask her mother to stop feeling guilty for something that was clearly her fault, their fault

"Yes Emma had a hard life, yes we gave her that life, but Snow… we at least gave her a life… you know I spent the night thinking and replaying everything in my mind, everything we just saw, all the things she went through and even though it was horrible, even though I want to rip apart every person that ever laid a hand on my little girl, I still believe our decision was the best" he said

And this time instead of anger Emma felt confusion make its way towards her body. First what did he mean by knowing everything she had been through, no matter how close her and Mary Margaret had become, Emma had never told her about her past, so how could her parents even begin to imagine everything she had to endure because of them. But what confused Emma the most was the way David said that he believed sending her away was still the best decision, how he could say that being with abusive parents and kids instead of them be what was best for her

"You don't mean that" Mary Margaret's strong and hurtful tone interrupted her train of thought

"Yes I do" David said "because, even though Regina said that she would have never killed our little girl, even though she claimed that all she wanted to do was to take care of her, to raise her as her own, do you really think that being with Regina was Emma's best chance. Do you really think that she could have given our daughter, the love and care she needed, especially when she knew she was your daughter, do you think she could have loved the daughter of the woman she claims destroyed her life" David said in a challenging tone.

And Emma couldn't help but feel more confused. What the hell did they mean by Regina being the one to raise her, how was that even possible?

"Are you saying that Regina would have done all the things those monsters did to her" Snow said a bit louder

"No probably not" David answered

"So what's your point" Snow said a little annoyed , and Emma couldn't help but feel the same, why the hell were they talking about her past when they knew nothing about it

"She probably wouldn't have punched her in the face, or told her she was worthless, but she wouldn't have received love either Snow" he said in a begging voice "look at Henry… that kid had to go to Boston to search for his real mother because he felt like Regina didn't care about him, and she didn't even know he was your grandson, could you imagine what it would have been like for Emma… could you imagine what her life would have been like if Regina knew she was your daughter, our daughter" he asked "it would have been hell" he answered when he saw the expression in Snows face "she would have made her life a living hell and the worst part would have been that she would have made sure Emma never broke the curse, she would have made sure that she would never find us, never save us…Snow she might not have had the best life then, but we can make sure she has it now, we can make sure that from now on, she never goes through a day without knowing how much we truly love her, now we can make sure that she feels loved and cared for, and even if she doesn't want us now, we have to remember that we broke through those walls before and we'll be damned if we don't do it again" he said with so much strength and love that Emma couldn't help the tears that escaped her eyes, she could only hope that Snow was too caught up with what David had said to notice them.

Because hearing David say those things with so much confidence and love made Emma want to forget and forgive everything she had gone through. Because with those words her father had proved that everyone in Emma's life had been wrong, her parents did want her, they did love her, and even though now Emma wanted nothing to do with them, she couldn't help but feel calm and secure, because with those words her father had just proved that they would wait for her, with those words he had proven that no matter what, they will always be there for her, that no matter what they will not give up on her like every person in her life had.

"I'll be right back" Charming said as he pressed a kiss on Snows forehead "try to get some rest, I know you spent the whole night looking over her" he said with a small smile "you are a good mother Snow White" he mumbled with pride as he made his way outside.

Emma felt more tears come out of her eyes as she heard David's statement, because it was true, Snow would have been a great mother and it pained her to know that she had missed on the opportunity to be her child. She felt a small and tender hand make its way into her face and gently wipe the tears from her eyes

"How much of that did you hear" Mary's gentle voice said as she kept her hands gently on Emma's face, but instantly regretted it as she saw Emma's walls quickly building up and the anger come rushing down her face as she pulled away from her touch

She felt the tears come to her eyes but she forced them back quickly, she couldn't let Emma push her away, she had to be strong, Charming was right, they had to be there for Emma, they had to make sure that those walls were broken once again and she wouldn't accomplish that if she cried every time Emma pushed her away.

"I…" Emma said opening her eyes "I didn't hear anything" she said in a harsher tone as she regained her strength "what are you doing here?" she asked as she kept her eyes away from Mary Margaret's broken expression

"I slept here" Snow said with a shrug "you had another panic attack and I wanted to be here when you woke up"

"Well I'm awake now" Emma said harshly "you can go"

"Emma" Snow said in a broken tone "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry" Snow cried as she started to shake violently on her chair "I'm so sorry"

"What are you apologizing for" Emma asked in a confused tone as she fought the urge to wrap her arms against the woman's broken body

"For everything" Snow mumbled "I know there is no amount of times I can say that, that will make it all go away, but honey I'm so sorry" she cried

"Your right" Emma yelled as she felt the anger once again rising with in her, she didn't know where all that anger was all of a sudden coming from, she figured it had something to do with the pet names she was constantly receiving from the woman in front of her. Who gave her the right to call her honey or sweetheart, she had lost that right the minute she sent her away "there is nothing you can say that will make it better, nothing you can say that will make me forgive you"

"I understand" Snow said as she lowered her eyes in shame "after everything you went through"

"Don't" Emma interrupted "wait how do you know what I went through" she asked as she remembered what David had said earlier and how he had talked as if he knew every detail of Emma's life "how can you even begin to imagine what my life was like because of you" she said accusingly

"I…I…" Snow stuttered as she realized what she had just said, was right now really the time to discuss the fact that they had been pulled into Emma's memories, Whale was going to kill her

"You were there, weren't you" Emma said in some sort of understanding

"I…"

"You were there" she said with more strength as she already knew the answer to that question, that's why her memories felt different, that's why she could feel some kind of comfort, that's why she had felt some kind of love

"Yes" Snow answered in a weak voice, there was no point on denying something Emma already knew

"How" Emma asked in curiosity, how was that even possible?

"You pulled us in" Snow explained quickly

"Us" Emma asked as she raised her eyebrow

Snow felt the color leave her face once again, she really had to watch her mouth from now on her daughter didn't miss a thing "Charming, Henry, me and…"she didn't dare say Regina, since she knew that would be the last person Emma would want to know about her past.

She stared at her daughter hoping against all hope that this news didn't trigger another panic attack from the blond

"Henry" Emma said in a panicked voice "he…he…how much did he see"

"Enough" Snow mumbled weakly and that was enough to send Emma into a verge of tears. Her son had seen everything, they all had seen everything, and by the look on Snows face, everything meant everything; all her pain, fear, hate, blame, all the times she had been hit, yelled at, abandoned all the things that made her such a broken person, all the things that made her unlovable

"Emma what did you mean by we were there… where you there too?" Snow asked in curiosity at which Emma just nodded, and Snow felt her heart-break once again at the thought of her daughter having to relive those horrible memories once again "Emma I'm…"

"Don't" Emma interrupted "I don't need your sympathy" she said harshly, if there was one thing she hated was sympathy "I've had this nightmares for as long as I can remember, it's just that for some reason this time it felt different"

"Different?"

"Yes, this time I felt some surge of love, behind all the hate and pain" Emma explained, and for the first time since they had gotten back Snow felt a small smile crawl in her mouth, Emma had felt her, behind all the pain Emma had somehow managed to feel her, Charming, Henry, she had felt their love and that was more than Snow could ever wish for

"Mary Margaret" Emma interrupted her thoughts

"Yes"

"When I was reliving my memories and I broke the curse everything turned black" she mumbled "was that the time you said I missed?" she asked as she removed her eyes from Snows, it was amazing how uncomfortable she felt around Mary Margaret now that she learned she was her mother.

"Yes" Snow said with a sad tone, so Emma had been there for the rest of the memories, but she had somehow managed to block them, which prevented her from remembering

"Henry mentioned something about Neal" Emma mumbled interrupting the silence that had taken over the room "what happened? Does Henry know he is his father?" she asked and Snow couldn't help but smile, at least this time Emma was actually trying to talk to her instead of yelling

"Yes, he knows" Snow said in a pained voice as she remembered how her grandson had just cried at the way he treated Emma when he learned the truth about Neal

"Does he hate me" Emma said in such a weak voice that Snow had to fight the urge to run to her and pull her into her arms

"No, of course not" Snow said quickly "that kid loves you Emma"

"What happened" Emma said quickly, ignoring Snows attempts at making her feel better

"With what" Snow said in confusion

"With Neal" Emma explained quickly "do you…do you know what happened…Henry told me that he was Rumpelstiltskin son, is that true?" Emma asked "is he really part of that world too"

"Yes" Snow said once again, but before Emma could form any other question she started to tell her everything since Neal had walked back into Emma's life, taking advantage of the fact that she had just seen most of the things from Emma's memories.

"What" Emma interrupted "his engaged?" she asked and even though she tried really hard to mask the pain from her voice, Snow saw right through it

"Yes…but she turned out to be a psycho, that only wanted Neal so that she could destroy magic" Snow explained

"Karma's a bitch" Emma mumbled as a small grin took over her face. Neal had used her to take the blame for a crime he committed and it was only fair that his fiancé had done the same thing to him "and what happen, did she succeed" Emma said in a disbelieving tone, it was still so strange for her to think about magic

"No" Snow answered as a look of hurt took over her eyes, was right now the right time to tell Emma about Neal's most probable death

"What's wrong" Emma asked, and Snow cursed herself, she sometimes forgot how intuitive Emma actually was

"He…"

"He what Mary Margaret" Emma yelled in frustration and Snow couldn't help but feel a little hurt that Emma was back to calling her Mary Margaret "Mary you are scaring me"

"She shot him Emma and he fell through a portal" Snow blurted out "I wasn't there but you were and you said he was probably…"

"Dead" Emma finished as realization came over her "his dead"

"We don't know for sure" Snow said quickly as she tried to comfort her daughter but once again Emma shrunk away from her touch, she didn't want to feel comforted, she didn't want to be touched.

Every memory she had shared with Neal, both good and bad played over her mind. Yes she hated Neal for what he did to her, yes she hated him for leaving her in jail and pregnant, yes she blamed him for not being able to keep Henry and for destroying the little trust she had in people, but she never wanted him dead. No, not even after everything he had done to her, that was the last thing she ever wanted to hear.

"If it helps" Snow said in a small voice attempting to calm her daughter "he really looked like he was madly in love with you Emma…I mean in the memories" she clarified when Emma gave her a puzzled look "we got to see how you two fell in love" she explained "and Emma he seemed to be so in love with you…both times" she smiled

"Both?" Emma asked in confusion

"Yeah we saw you and him at a bar" Snow explained once again realizing that Emma didn't remember that part of her life

"I don't"

"I know" Snow interrupted, she could see the pain in Emma's eyes every time she had to admit she didn't remember "and its ok…you'll remember in time" she said reassuringly as both mother and daughter stared at each other's eyes for the first time in that night

"You still love him" Snow said once she saw the look of pain and longing in Emma's eyes

"I did" Emma said quickly as her walls came back up "I loved him so much" she whimpered

"I know" Snow mumbled again as she got closer to her daughter, but refrained herself from touching her "and he love you too"

At that Emma nodded and once again turned her gaze away from Snows teary and reassuring eyes

"Emma he did" Snow reassured her once again

"I know" Emma mumbled "I know… but the thing is that he never loved me more than he loved himself" she said as a small tear came rolling down from her eyes. Because it was true, she had always known that Neal loved her, that's why she had spent two years in Tallahassee waiting for him. But what was also true was that if Neal truly had loved her more than anything in the world then he would have never sent her to jail. He would have done whatever was on his power to be with her, and he didn't. He had placed his life first just like everyone in her life and no matter the reasons to why he had done it, no matter the circumstances Emma could never forgive him for that.

Snow felt her heart-break into a million pieces for what felt like the billionth time that night. The way her little girl had spoken that last sentence, with so much hurt and, made Snow want to curl in a ball and cry.

"Mary Margaret, could you…could you please leave" Emma said in a broken voice "I…I want to be alone" she begged

"But Emma" Snow argued "that's the thing, you are not alone anymore"

"Please…I just need to be alone" Emma said as her voice trembled slightly at the attempt to hide her sobs "you don't have to go home if you don't want to…just please, I need to be alone" she begged once again. She needed Snow out of the room, she needed to be alone so that she cold curl in a ball and cry, and she didn't want to do that in front of her. Crying in front of people made you weak, and the last thing Emma wanted was her mother to think that

Snow stared at Emma and felt the urge to hug her and tell her that she wasn't going anywhere, but she knew better. She knew that if she didn't give Emma the space she needed then her daughter was just going to hide farther into that wall of hers, and that was the last thing Snow wanted her to do. So she got up from her chair as she gave Emma a small nod and made her way over the door "I love you Emma" she said before exiting the room "and I am not going anywhere, not again…I'll be outside if you need me" she gave her a pained smiled and exited the room.

Emma waited a few minutes for Snow to be at a safe distance before giving into her sobs. Everything was just so wrong, her life had turned into a nightmare and the worst part was that she didn't how it had started. Neal was dead, and she never got the time to talk to him after what he had done to her, Henry knew of his father's existence a probably hated her for lying to him, and she had apparently forgotten most of her life after she had broken the curse; which meant forgetting all the quality time she had spent with her parents. She could tell by the way Snow looked at her that the woman was really pained every time she called her Mary Margaret, since it was a constant reminder that Emma didn't remember, it was a constant reminder that Emma no longer want her. And even though Emma hated to cause so much pain to Mary Margaret she couldn't find it in her to forgive her, she couldn't find the will to let her in. Because the feelings of abandonment and hatred were still fresh on the blonds mind.

So the only thing Emma could do was cry; cry for everything she had lost, cry for everything she didn't remember, but most of all cry for not being able to accept this new part of her life, she cried for not being able to forgive her parents and embrace the love they were so willing to give her.

She tightly closed her eyes as her body started to tremble, she slowly pulled the pillow close to her stomach and hugged her tight as the tears came falling down her eyes. And for the first time in a long time Emma whimpered for all that could have been.

* * *

Snow quickly made her way out of Emma's room as the tears started to fall from her eyes. Her daughter didn't want her, Emma wanted nothing to do with her and that was more than she could handle.

She pulled one chair from the waiting room and placed it the closest she could to Emma's room, as everything she had seen in Emma's memories came rushing through her mind. How could she ever make up for all the hardships her daughter had gone through because of her? How could she make up for all the feelings of abandonment, cries, the abuse, or for all the times Emma called for her and she wasn't there to help her. How will she ever make up for that, how could she hope to gain her daughters forgiveness when she couldn't find it in her to forgive herself.

"Snow what are you doing here" Charming said as he made his way closer to her "what happened" he asked when he saw his wife teary face

"She kicked me out" Snow said as more tears came rushing down her eyes "she wants nothing to do with me"

"Snow…"

"You should have seen her, she was in so much pain, tears falling down from her eyes even though she was trying hard to hide them… and I wanted to pull her into my arms, wanted to take the pain away but she kicked me out before I could even touch her" she cried

"She needs time" Charming mumbled as he pulled her closer to him, he couldn't see her like this, he couldn't stand the fact that she was in so much pain and he couldn't do anything to take it away

"She was there" Snow said pulling away from his tight hug

"What" he asked

"She was there with us, in her memories" Snow explained

Charming's face turned to one of pain at the thought of his daughter having to relive all the bad memories of her past, but then it turned to one of hope, because if Emma had been there then that meant she had seen some of the things that happened when the curse had broken

Snow saw the hope in Charming's eyes and could feel the tears come back once again, her husband was thinking the same thing she had thought when Emma mentioned it, and it broke her heart having to tell him that she didn't "but when the memories after the curse came to her everything turned black and she couldn't see or hear anything" she said and this time she was the one to pull him into a hug

"So she still…"

"Doesn't remember" Snow finished with a sob

"That doesn't matter" Charming said, while forcing Snow to meet his eyes "it doesn't matter because the fact that we were able to see them means that they are there" he said reassuringly "which means the only thing we have to do is help her remember"

"And how are we going to do that" Snow asked in a defeated tone

"With patience, a lot of patience, but most of all love…we have to give her love Snow, that's all she's ever wanted, all we ever wanted" he said with a smile and once again pulled her closer to him "we can't break now Snow, she needs us just as much as we need her" he said and with that Snow gave him a small nod as she finally allowed her eyes to close and fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

Charming watch her sleep with a small smile in his face, he knew that Snow hadn't slept the whole night as she was taking care of their daughter, so he was happy that she had finally given in because she needed to rest. He stood there for a few minutes until he decided to take a look over his daughter, Snow had told him that she had kicked her out of the room, which meant that she probably wanted to be alone, but that didn't mean that he couldn't just check on her

So he carefully pulled Snows head away from his shoulder as he got up and headed into Emma's room. When he carefully opened the door that while lead into Emma's bed, he felt his heart-break into a million pieces. His daughter was curled into a ball, on the floor of the room and pulling a small pillow tightly on her chest, as she whimpered in pain. For one second he thought about exiting the room and giving the blond some privacy, but when a sob escaped his daughter's lips he found his feet quickly moving as he pulled the blond carefully into his arms.

Emma felt two strong hands making her way into her body and pulling her into a tight hug, her first instinct was to pull away from the touch, but after a short struggle she found that she couldn't. And not because the person holding her was strong, no, she couldn't pull away because those arms were making her feel safe, they made her feel like nothing could ever happen to her as longs as she stayed in them.

So she decided to stay put and let those arms hold her tight as she whimpered once again for everything she had lost. She knew that once the enchantment, and her desperation faded she would come to regret the fact that she was allowing her father to see her in such a weak state, but at that moment she didn't care, she needed this, she had waited for this her whole life so she took a deep breath and released another sob as she pulled her father closer to her.

She found it odd that she wasn't that uncomfortable breaking in front of David, when she couldn't allow herself to even cry in front of Snow, she figured that it was the fact that unlike Snow, David didn't ask any questions, David didn't attempt to act like everything was ok, and the best part was that David didn't talk, he didn't attempt to apologies or ask questions about how she felt, he just stood there and held her in his arms and for some unknown reason that was exactly what Emma needed, she just needed to cry in her father's arms.

After what felt like an eternity of crying Emma finally decided to open her eyes to look at the man who had held her thought her break down. When her eyes met his, she felt her body tremble in shame as she saw the tears that were coming down those beautiful blue eyes. He had cried too, apparently the fact that Emma was in so much pain had finally broken the strong Prince and Emma couldn't help the guilt that took over her body "I'm sorry" she said as she lowered her eyes in shame

"There is nothing to apologies" he said with so much love and understanding that Emma felt tears coming down from her eyes once again as another sob escaped her mouth and she started to tremble

"Never apologies for needing me Emma" Charming said as he pulled her closer to him "there is no place I rather be" he said and pressed a small kiss on her forehead as Emma started whimpering once again.

Emma was about to pull herself together once again when another set of hands made its way on the top of her head as they gave her a gentle pad. Without opening her eyes she knew that the hands belonged to her mother and unlike last time, this time Emma found that she was leaning into the touch instead of pulling away from it.

* * *

Snow had come into to the room once she had opened her eyes and noticed Charming was gone. When she saw her daughters broken body curled into her father's arms, Snow couldn't help but smile at the scene

She hated to see Emma in so much pain, but at the same time she was happy that she at least was letting one of her parents comfort her, even though it wasn't her. She fought with the urge to run to her daughter and comfort her herself but she knew that wouldn't be fair with Charming, he needed this as much as she did.

So she stood outside the room, looking at the two people she loved the most crying into each other's arms. But it wasn't until she heard Emma apologies and fall into her father's arms once again that she found herself running to her daughter and carefully putting her hand on her head. Smiling at the fact that the blond didn't pull away. And even though she knew that everything was not back to the way it used to be, this was a step in the right direction, sense for the first time since they had gotten her back from Pan, Emma was finally letting them in.

* * *

**So I really hope it was worth the wait, this was full of Charming Family feels  
and I hope you enjoyed it, because that's exactly why I started writing this story  
I love the angst and pain behind the Charming family...  
Next Chapter will probably be on Charming feels again as I want to focus more on their  
relationship before we get back to the action again**

**I hope you guys liked it and would love to hear your thoughts and reviews and  
****again thanks so much for all the support!**

**I'll try and post sooner this time ;)**


End file.
